Her Last Days
by ImNotScaredOfYou
Summary: Bella's mother's sick with cancer so she brings her to the best doctor, Carlisle Cullen in Seattle. Edward is an intern and helps her with her emotions offering his shoulder to cry on. His mother died of cancer, leading him to study in medicine.
1. Prologue

Summary

Bella's mother's sick with cancer so she decides to bring her to see the best doctor, Carlisle Cullen who has now moved to Seattle. Bella meets Edward after he's the intern filling-in for Jessica. Edward helps her with her emotions and offers his shoulder for her to cry on as his mother died of cancer when he was younger, which is what lead him to study in medicine.

Hey everyone, I decided to post my story here for those of you not joined in to . For those of you who don't know about this site it's awesome. Sort of like a facebook but for adults only. Anyways hope you enjoy.

******

**Prologue**

BPOV

_I can't believe I'm going to ask him this, I feel like such an idiot. Ugh, I hope this works_..."Dr. Cullen, can I speak to you for a minute?" _Great, I must be beet red as my face feels like a heater right now. I might as well get a tattoo on my forehead that reads 'blushing' in neon that appears when the blood flows to my face!_

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. Is something wrong with your mother? I can send the nurse to check on her if you'd like." _I'm so glad I brought my mom here. He's so kind and caring. I'm really going to have to call dad later to thank him again for recommending him_.

_Okay, here goes._ "No my mother's alright for now, it's actually about the nurse. I find she's really rough with her and I don't like it. See, we went to high school together and we ended up having conflicts, which I think is leading her to get back at me with the way she's treating my mother. Is it possible to have someone else fill-in for her? I know I'm asking you a lot for this but she doesn't have much longer and I'd like her to be comfortable in the time she has left." I hope that didn't sound too selfish of me.

"I understand Bella but she's the only one we have on staff for now aside from the interns coming in tomorrow." _Well I'd rather have an intern than Jessica, or should I say Ursula, over there._

I quickly bring my eyes back to Carlisle's before he notices me trying to burn her to ashes with them. "Is it possible to have an intern? I'm sure they're qualified enough, right? I know my mother won't mind." _Please, please, please say yes. There goes the darn neon sign again. Ugh, I need to get a tan!_

"Let me see what I can do Bella. I can't promise anything but I'll try." _Oh, thank you God!_ I felt like kneeling in front of him just for saying that!

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, it means a lot to me." After nodding his head he looks at his pager, that's when I notice it's already 4pm. _Alice should be here soon. I should hurry back to mom's room before she gets there_.

As Carlisle turns the corner I hurry to my mom's room and notice Alice is already waiting for me. I try to smile to hide my guilt as I have told her before not to leave my mom alone and here I am doing it. "Hey Alice! You're early. Don't look at me like that, I was just talking to Carlisle about changing mom's nurse. I wasn't far!"

"Fine. I'll let this one pass as I know how much you hate her but you of all people know not to leave her alone. You're the one that told _ME_ that, remember?" The sadness in her eyes in undeniable even though her voice tells me differently.

"Yes Alice, I'm sorry but I really had to do it. Ursula should be back soon so I'm going to take off in case she's already found out about my complaint." _That would be just great! I hope she doesn't find out before they find someone else, otherwise she'd more than likely take it out on my mother._

"Ursula? Good one! But you're obviously not Ariel as she's not a coward! I guess I'll have to take it." _Thanks for making me feel even worse Alice. Oh well, I do deserve it since I did leave mom alone._

"I'm really sorry Alice. Thank you for helping me with all of this. I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if there's anything wrong okay?" As I start grabbing my stuff my mom shifts in her bed and starts to whimper. "Mom? Are you alright?"

"Bella...water...please." I can barely hear her speak since she'd been sleeping all day and as I go grab the glass I step on something making me slip and fall. I look up and see my mother trying to laugh but her vocal chords are so dry it sounds more like she's wheezing.

After I get up to bring her the glass of water and bring the straw to her lips, I notice a plastic cover for a needle on the ground. _She's so careless and stupid. I mean the garbage is right in the corner about two feet away from the wrapper, but nooo, it's too far for Ursula to walk to and put the wrapper in there._ I jump as my Mom speaks bringing me back to reality. "Ah thank you Bella. You don't have to blush sweetheart, it's not the first time that's happened."

"I'm glad I could make you laugh! I'm sorry Mom but I have to go for a little while. I have a few things I have to go and do. Plus I'm in desperate need of a shower, I love you. See you in a little bit. See you later Alice. Thanks again." _I feel so guilty leaving her. Even for a few hours anything could happen. At least Alice is there to help her._

"No problem. I'll see you later Bella." While making sure I had everything I needed I waved at them and took off. _I can't wait to get home and take a shower, I stink and I'm so hungry._

Of course the phone rings while I'm unlocking the door. _Come on you stupid lock. Finally_. I run to the phone just in time as I know the answering machine picks up after five rings. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's me Phil. How's your mom doing? I really miss you two and I will be in town for a few days next week so I'll be able to go visit." I felt the sadness in his voice as I know he really loves my mother and he feels bad about not being here more often but he's always on the road since he's a minor-league baseball player. He's been wanting to stay to help care for her but it's hard on him and we need the money to pay for the hospital care. I start feeling tears going down my cheeks just picturing his pained face. "Bella? Are you still there. Don't cry honey everything will be fine you'll see. I'm sure Dr. Cullen will find a way to cure her." _I can't believe he still thinks she can be cured_.

"Phil...you've got to understand that nothing can be done from here. Please stop thinking everything will be okay, it's not going to be okay. There's no way she'll recover, I told you the cancer's spread everywhere." I start to cry, realizing myself, that there's not much time left for her. "Phil...I have to let you go. I need to shower and eat and get back to the hospital. She needs me and I want to be with her, I'm sorry and we miss you too. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Bella." I try not to break down telling myself I need to be strong but I can't, it's too much. This is the time to do it anyways, I'm alone, I need to let it out. The tears keep coming as the water flows from the shower head down my tense body, the warm water starting to soothe the tension.

I try to calm down while I dry myself off and then go look for some clean clothes. _Great, no more jeans...I really need to do my laundry. Maybe I'll ask Alice for help, _again_. Ah, here we go, they're old and tattered but they'll do for now, I hope they still fit_. I start getting dressed observing my jeans are no longer tight. _Well they definitely still fit!_

_Okay I really need to eat something_. After looking in the fridge and the cupboards I finally tell myself there's nothing to eat here, so I scrounge around for money. Finding $20 in an old cookie jar I put it in my pocket and grab my bag filled with books and word puzzles to keep me busy when my mother sleeps. As I start closing the door I notice my keys are still in the lock. _I'm such an idiot! It's a good thing dad's not here, he would kick my butt!_

My stomach starts to growl as a Subway sign comes into view. _I can't even remember the last time I had something that good to eat. The hospital food is getting to me. I should ask Alice to bring me leftovers while her mom's in town, she makes great food. Although, this chicken wrap is pretty good and I know the cookies will be too. Mmm sweets!_

I grab my keys and hurry out the door but I end up running into someone. "Bella? Is that you? Wow it's been awhile. How are you holding up? I heard about your mother and I'm really sorry. I hope she gets well." _Why does everyone say that. Especially with the word having spread around in Forks, which is where my father lives, that she's dying._

"Hey Mike. Yeah it's been awhile. Let's just say I've been better, but thanks anyways. Look I'd really like to talk but I have to go. Bye." I make sure he gets the message with the last word and push past him. Especially since I really don't want to talk to him!

"Okay, bye Bella." Out of all the people I could have run into it had to be him. _What's he doing here in Seattle anyways? Ugh, who cares, I need to concentrate on the road. The last thing I need to do is have an accident_.

As I walk past the canteen on my way to my mom's room I end up backtracking to get something to drink for Alice and I. _I'm sure she'll prefer this to water._

Once I realize Ursula's not around after sticking my head around the corner I keep going down the hall to my mother's room. "Hey Alice, sorry it took me so long. I had trouble finding something descent to wear and for something to eat. I didn't have anything at home so I stopped at Subway to get some good food. How long has she been asleep?"

"It's what, 8pm? I'd say about an hour now." That means she was up for about three hours. _Maybe I should have stayed longer. I would have been able to talk to her for awhile_. Alice looks up at me after having looked at my mom and her eyes start observing my face. "What's wrong Bella? And don't you dare tell me there's nothing wrong, I can see it in your face. You're not hard to read you know!"

_Should I just tell her I feel guilty for having left or about running into Mike? Maybe it'll help to talk about it, here goes_. "You'll never guess who I ran into at Subway on my way out. One word...jock." Her eyes practically pop out of her sockets so she already knows who I'm talking about.

"Newton? Spill it." _Yup, I knew I only needed to say that one word to her_.

"I can't believe he even has the guts to talk to me after everything he's done." Talk about bad memories...

**Bella gets a flashback 4 years earlier**

_As I open my locker I hear Jessica ask what I've been trying to avoid. "Hey Bella, has anyone asked you to prom yet?" Thank God the locker is was blocking my face, especially since I can feel my face heating up. _

_Ugh, I can't tell her Mike asked me, or stated, as his exact words were, 'Hey Bella I'll pick you up at 8pm prom night.' I guess I can say 'no' since it wasn't really a question. "No Jess, what about you?" Pretending to look for something while my face cools down again, I wait for her to answer. _

"_No one yet. I was kind of hoping Mike would ask me though. I really like him, but don't tell Angela, I think she has a crush on him." Angela, yeah right. I wanted to tell her she's the only one in Forks that likes him! _

_Sensing my face cool again, I pop my head out and reply, "Angela likes Ben, not Mike. So don't worry about it. Why don't you just ask him yourself?" I hope she didn't notice the cockiness coming out through my voice. Man, I've been around her for too long now. I'm already starting to talk like her!_

"_I could do that, but I don't know. Wouldn't I look kind of desperate. I mean, it's usually the guy that asks the girl right?" Looking at her face I notice how dumbfounded she looks. _

_How do I say this for her to understand? "Jessica, this is the 21st century. Good luck with that. The old Chivalry with guys is pretty much gone, especially with Mike." I lowered my voice for the last three words but she caught on anyways._

"_What's your problem. Mike's a good guy and a gentleman." I held my breath for that one because he was the total opposite of a gentleman. I don't see what she sees in him, he disgusts me and probably all the other girls here. He's always trying to grab and grind the girls while they walk by him. It's obvious the only thing on his mind is sex. Pig!_

_Realizing I grabbed the wrong books I reach back in to grab my biology books. "Okay, sorry. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, I don't want to be late for class." I wanted to get there in time to tell Mike I couldn't go to prom with him. _

"_Whatever. Later." I guess she's mad at me now for saying that about _her_ Mike. How could she like someone like him? I guess looks _can_ blind someone's thoughts. I can't say he's not cute but he's such a jerk._

_Since it was a typical rainy day in Forks I tried to hurry to biology class and ran into Mike. "Hey Mike, I just wanted to let you know that I can't go to prom with you, I already have plans for that day. Why don't you ask Jessica, I know _she_ really likes you." I made sure to say _she_ in a different tone for him to catch on._

"_Come on Bella. What can be better than going to prom with me?" Okay, that obviously didn't work, figures, he's not the brightest anyways. Man, do I have to draw him a picture? I think football's starting to take its toll! _

"_Look, I'm sorry Mike but it just can't happen alright." I start to stiffen while I see him closing in on me. He begins grabbing my butt as he backs me up to the wall, crushing me with his weight to prevent me from escaping. I can feel the movement of his right hand slowly going up the side of my body, all the way up to my left breast, lingering there a few seconds as my nipples were hard from the cold rain. _

"_Is this turning you on Bella?" He brings his hand higher and puts it behind my head tilting it sideways and starts kissing and licking my neck while his left hand slides up to my right breast to fondle it. "Oh Bella, I knew you still wanted me. You're as hard as I am." I start to feel something hard on my pelvis as he crushes me further against the wall. "Can you feel that Bella, that's how much I want you and I know the perfect place we can go to finish this off." He grabs me by the arm and drags me behind the building. I try to resist but he yanks my arm, practically pulling it out of its socket and throws me to the wall, knocking the wind out of me. The last thing I remember is a pair of emerald eyes a short distance away and an angelic voice asking if I was alright..._

*****

Please leave comments, even if they're critical. I'm also open to suggestions. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

(In the Arms of the Angel – Sarah McLaughlin)

I returned to reality as Alice snapped her fingers saying, "Earth to Bella. Come on, what happened? Did he hurt you again? I'm going to break his neck!" Her face started to turn red with fury.

"No, he didn't have the time to. He just acted like nothing happened by asking how I was holding up and that he hopes mom gets well. I swear his brain isn't functioning too well. Did he forget what he did to me or was it nothing to him? I still have a bump on my head from that day!" My hand automatically went to the back of my head to feel the bump. Although I didn't need physical proof as it would always be a memory, but hopefully someday it'll stop haunting me.

As I reached over to give Alice the cold green tea I got her at the canteen, I saw her face lighten up a bit. "Hey thanks, Bella. I've been meaning to try this out but I haven't had the chance to. At least, not until now." She held the bottle up to me to cheer and said "To forgetting about jocks, jerks, bitches and so on!" I brought my bottle to hers and nodded my head in reply. "Mmm, this is really good, thanks!" _I knew she'd love it_.

"It's the least I could do for you helping me out here. Enough about me, how are things at school? I see you're not stuck with too much homework at least. Do you even get homework with those kinds of classes?" I gave her a little smirk with that comment, as for her, anything in that subject wouldn't be homework. _I mean, she always carries a notebook filled with different clothing designs. She's been trying to create me a personal line of clothing but it's not in my interest since it doesn't look comfortable. I prefer the comfortable stuff. If she'd design it in that line of fashion by all means_...

"Ha ha, very funny. To answer to your _question_, yes we do have homework. Most of it is creating patterns for a piece of clothes, figuring out what kind of seams are needed for them and so on. Most of that stuff is done in class though so we don't have much to bring home unless we're behind." It's hard not to laugh at her when she gets irritated since she reminds me of a fairy with her petite figure and pixie hair but that just makes me love her more.

"Okay that was uncalled for, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking straight since I'm so tired. This is your last semester right? I know it would have been mine if I wouldn't have dropped out." I wanted to graduate but I knew my mom needed me after she'd received her results telling her she had cancer. I had dropped out of college and moved to Jacksonville to take care of her while Phil was out of town.

I noticed Alice slump her shoulders as she looked over at me with sad eyes. "Bella I know this must be hard for you but you need to get some sleep girl, you're starting to look like a vampire. You're just missing the teeth!" Both of us started to giggle at that comment. "I think it's time you called your father to come and help you out here or is Phil coming soon?"

"I spoke to Phil earlier. He's supposed to be here next week. I find it so awkward when he's in town though. I know it's his apartment too but it's just weird since mom's here now." I looked over at her and noticed her start to move slowly. "Mom? Are you okay? Do you need something?" I started to wonder when the nurse was here last. "Alice what time did the nurse come to check on my mom?" I gave her a worried look wondering if they'd forgotten about her.

"Relax Bella, I'm fine." Her voice sounded rough but she actually looked well rested and much better than earlier today.

I look at Alice with a questioning look and asked, "Alice, has Angela taken her shift yet?"

"Yes she came by after you left and returned a few times to check on her, why?" She looked at me curiously wondering what was going on in my head. _Although sometimes I swear she could read my mind!_

That's when it clicked. "Have you noticed that she feels better in the evening than during the day?" _Wow, I can't believe I'm only realizing this now. I guess I'm in desperate need of sleep since my brain isn't functioning like it should. All those days I could have prevented her from harming my mother_. "I knew it..."

"Bella what are you talking about sweetheart?" My mother looked at me with confusion in her eyes as she had no clue about the conflict between Ursula and I.

"I have a pretty good feeling _she's_ not doing her job right! I really do hope Carlisle can find someone to replace her." Alice caught on right away and nodded her head realizing who I was talking about, but my mom still had no clue.

She tried to clear her throat before talking to me. "Bella, are you talking about Angela? I like her and I find she's doing a great job! I'm in no pain right now and I feel kind of good considering everything. Why would you want her replaced?" She tilted her head and looked at me with a confused look.

I got up to give her some water and answered her question. "No, it's not about Angela. It's actually about Jessica. I don't like the way she's treating you and I think there's something she's not doing right, especially since you feel better when Angela's here. I've already asked Carlisle if he could find someone to replace her."

She looked at me with shock in her eyes. "Bella why would you do that? What has she done for you to hate her so much? Is it because of some stupid fight you two had in high school?" I never really told her what happened between the two of us after the incident with Mike. I guess now's the time.

"Mom, remember what happened between Mike and I at Forks High?" She nodded at me with guilt and sadness in her eyes. _Was she still blaming herself?_

"How could I forget Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have never made you move to your Dad's and change school's. It's all my fault. If I would have been a good mother and stayed home with you it would have never happened." I saw her eyes start to fill with tears just waiting to be released with the blink of her eyelids. I reached out to hug her softly, being careful not to hurt her and we both started to cry as Alice handed over the box of tissues.

I tried to get a hold of myself and put my hands on her shoulders while looking in her eyes. "You can't...blame yourself...for this." I took a deep breath which helped calm me down. "It was my idea to move to Dad's and you had a right to want to go on the road with Phil. You'd always stayed at home with me and I wanted you to have the privilege to go out and enjoy yourself." I looked over at Alice and I could tell she felt a little guilty too. _Why?_

"I'm sorry too Bella. I had a feeling something was going to happen. I should have warned you to stay away from him..." Tears started to fill her eyes and as she looked up at me they started to stream down her cheeks. "I should have been there with you that day...instead of deciding to...be a rebel and skip school."

I passed a few tissues around and grabbed one for myself to blow my nose. "Okay, both of you stop this right now!" They both stopped blowing their noses and looked at me in shock to the tone of my voice. _Good!_ "Neither of you have any right to feel guilty for what happened as it was _Mike_ that did this to me and not you." I looked at both of them one at a time making sure I was making myself clear. I could see them loosen up once the weight started lifting off their shoulders and they both nodded their heads at me and took a deep breath and finished blowing their noses.

"Well what does she have to do with Mike anyways? Wasn't she your best friend?" I looked at my mom and she noticed the pain in my eyes as she reached over and cupped my cheek with the palm of her hand. "Sweetheart, what happened between the two of you for you to hate her so much?" I could feel a few tears trickle down my cheeks and Alice wiped them off with her hands because she knew what I was about to say.

"She never believed me Mom. She thought I was making things up because I was jealous. I never told her that he 'asked' me, or whatever you call it, to prom because I knew she liked him too much. Plus I had _told her_ to _ask him,_ but she wouldn't listen to me. She took his side over mine." I started to sob as my mom reached out for me to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I started to feel her hands brush my hair back as she always did when I was younger to calm me down. It made me realize then that any day now I would lose her soothing hands, her calming words, I would lose _her_. So I held on to her tighter and let it out while I was still in her arms, not wanting it to end.

I had to pull myself together before she caught on that I wasn't crying about Jessica anymore. "I just wanted to forget about it and put it in the past. Apart from Mike, she was the other reason I wanted to move back with you. I felt bad for making you have to move back home because of me, but it was too hard seeing them everyday." I pulled away from my mom and noticed Angela peeking her head in and then turning away not wanting to ruin our moment, _how sweet of her_. _Not like Ursula, she would have just barged in and pushed me aside. _

She cupped my face with her hands and kissed both of my wet cheeks. "Don't worry about it Bella, it wasn't for very long and you're never a burden, sweetie. I was actually happy you came back to me then, even if it was just for a few months, I really missed you. After you left for college it gave me the opportunity to go back with Phil anyways." I could see a sparkle in her eyes when she said his name. _She really does love him_.

As my mom released my face, I turned around to discover Alice starting to grab her things. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to go. It's 10pm and I have an early class in the morning. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon though." My mom and I kissed and hugged her good-bye before she left.

Angela must have noticed her leave as she stepped in to check-up on my mom. "Hey Bella, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but it's time for the routine check-up. You look really tired girl, you should get some sleep." I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. Her look indicated that she understood and she checked my mom's pulse, looked at the IV pouch, the infusion pump and her catheter. "I have to go and get some more medication and another pouch for the IV as this one's getting empty. How's the pain?" My mom told her she was okay for now and would like to stay up for a little bit longer to talk to me. "I won't give you any medication now but I'll go get the pouch for the IV. I'll be right back Renee."

As she stepped out of the room I pulled the chair closer to her bedside and held her hand. "Mom, Phil called me today." She smiled as I said his name. "He told me he misses you and he'll be in town next week." She looked like she was about to jump up and down. It was kind of funny but I didn't want to laugh at her.

Before my mom could say anything else to me Angela stepped back in with the pouch for the IV. "Okay, I'll give you two an hour to talk, even though I'm not supposed to as curfew is at 10:30pm but it says in your file that you've been sleeping all day so I'll let this pass. Again, I'll be back in an hour to give you your medication for the night." She stepped out of the room with a smile on her face. I was so glad she was the nurse on evening shifts. _Why weren't we best friends in high school? Even to this day she understands me better than Jessica ever did._

My mom and I ended up talking for the next hour about Phil. The hour went by so fast it seemed like it had only been ten minutes since Angela had left the room, but she was already back with my mom's medication for the night. That meant she'd be asleep soon so I said good-night to her and pulled my chair back giving her some space. I leaned back to relax asking myself if I should go home and get some sleep since my mom was feeling better. Deciding to go home to try to get some sleep as my body felt tense and sore, I opened my eyes to a brighter room. I rubbed my eyes to help adjust to the sudden change of light and noticed a pair of emerald eyes looking at me from across the room...

*****

Please leave comments, even if they're critical. I'm also open to suggestions. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Peace of Mind – Boston & Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas)

EPOV

Rolling over to turn the alarm clock off, I realized it was only six am. _Might as well get up, I can't sleep anymore with all these nerves kicking in anyways. A hot shower with some good tunes should do the trick._

I had the perfect music in mind as I rifled quickly through the stack of CD's looking for it. _Here we go_. Pushing the Supernatural CD in the slot of my stereo and adjusting the volume as to not wake the neighbors, _yes I am considerate of others_, _at times_, I slipped out of my boxers and headed for the shower.

As I turned the water on and stepped under the shower head, "Peace of Mind" by Boston starts to play and the nerves begin to cease slowly while the water quickly cascades down my body. Feeling more relaxed once the steam surrounded me, I began to wash, singing to the music. I ended up humming to the next song, "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas, while I shaved, although it wasn't in tune with the music since I cursed a few times at the blade for cutting my skin.

Holding a towel around my waist with one hand and running the other through my damp hair I tried to decide between the slacks, jeans or the scrubs. _What the hell is wrong with me this morning...I feel like such a girl trying to decide what to wear on her first date! Dad didn't give me any specifics on what to wear and it's not like I haven't worked at a hospital before so what's the big deal?_

_Fuck it, I'll put on the scrubs and throw a pair of jeans and a shirt in my bag to change at the end of my shift. Who knows what they'll have me doing today anyways since I'm a newbie to the floor._

_Plus, I don't like leaving a hospital I've worked in all day with the same clothes on as they_ _usually get pretty dirty and bacteria is easily transferred. Okay, I'm somewhat of a neat freak for these things, so sue me! One of the reasons I work at a hospital is to _help_ sick people, not to make them sick! _

Once I stuffed the clothes in the bag I looked up at the clock and noticed it was already seven am. _Shit, where the hell did that extra time go? I don't even know what the traffic is like at this time of day and I sure as hell don't want to be late on my first day_. I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed out to the car deciding to stop at a coffee shop before even bothering to look for something to eat here. Especially since I haven't even had the chance to actually do my grocery shopping, which I totally detest doing.

_Man, I don't know if the traffic is this smooth every morning or if I'm just full of shit today, but whichever it is, it's giving me a great start for my day!_ So I stopped at a coffee shop to grab a coffee with a muffin on the way, which wasn't filled with people, another bonus. _Maybe I should get some lottery tickets today..._

After finding a parking spot and looking at my car's digital clock, it was only 7:30am, and considering I stopped off at the coffee shop, that's pretty damn good. Lightly tapping on the steering wheel, I thank my baby who never disappoints me.

_I'll have more than enough time to go to the front desk to get my ID card and locker key. I'll have to ask if I'm parked in the right spot, and about parking passes. The last thing I'd need after a nerve racking day is finding out my baby's been towed!_

Pressing on the button to set the alarm, I look around to find about four exits. _Great, now to find the right door_. I go for the closest one, which thankfully has a map on the wall with a red dot indicating 'you're here'. _Man these things sure come in handy sometimes!_ Grazing through the legend I found my target and headed for the door on the other side of the lot.

"Excuse me, I was told to come here to get..." I stopped mid-sentence realizing the secretary was on the phone. I was going to mouth the word 'sorry' but she wasn't looking up at me. Hanging up the phone she looked up at me, her face changing from an annoyed look to a surprised one.

_Okay, is there something on my face or what?_ Casually placing my hand on my face, I feel around for any bits of tissue that I might have forgotten to remove from the cuts on my face. _Nope, nothing there._

"Good morning, how can I help _you_?" _Okay, I don't know if she was blushing but I didn't even say anything yet, what the fuck!_

"I was told to come here to get my ID card and a locker key?" _I hope I'm at the right desk, there are so many sections here it's not hard getting lost._ Although, 'Cancer Ward' was clearly written on the wall behind her, so I felt another surge of good fortune that I had made it to the right place on the first try. She reached over to a box with ID cards all lined up and asked for my last name. "Cullen, Edward Cullen."

Her eyes darted back up at me and her chin dropped. "You did say Cullen, right? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen? You're his son aren't you? He's the best doctor I've ever met..." _Great, a_ _chatterbox_. Cutting her off mid-sentence before she could say anything else I answered her questions and asked for my card and key, _again_. She picked it out and handed it over to me. "Your locker number is 57 as marked on the key. If you lose it just come back _here_ and _I'll_ _help_ _you_ out anytime."

As I clipped my ID card on my front pocket I remembered wanting to ask her if I was parked in the right spot. She told me where the parking for the employees was and that I was fine where I was for now. Thanking her, I turned around quickly to avoid another chatting session and started to head down the hallway to the right as she'd instructed.

_Alright, locker 57...57...where is it?_ As I rounded the corner to the next row of lockers I heard my father's voice, turned my head and saw him talking to someone. He looked up and waved at me to come closer. "Good morning Edward, hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here." I nodded my head letting him know everything went well. "I'd like to introduce you to James Cheney who's also starting today. I just wanted to give you your information on where you'll be working. Here you go," he said, handing us our charts. "Just go to your floors and the nurses will give you the files on your patients for the day. If either one of you need anything today just page me and I'll do my best to help you out. I have to go now, but good luck and I hope you both have a good day!" With that, he stepped out the door while both of us looked at our charts and then at each other questioningly.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to get one of those white coats? You know, one like him?" His confused look quickly turned into a mischievous one. "I know chicks dig 'em!" _We haven't even started our first day and that's what pops into his head? I'm surprised he got this far if that's the case. What a dick_.

I shrugged my shoulders and showed him my locker key as an excuse to walk away from him before he said anything else. _Finally, here it is_. I heard James start shouting joyously as I open my locker and realize what the shouting was about - a white coat. _Whatever_. Pulling it out to put it on over my scrubs I moved my ID card to the front pocket of the jacket and put my bag in the locker, locked it up and headed for the door.

James quickly comes up behind me. _Great!_ "Hey bro, where's your stethoscope? Did you forget it?" He points back to his locker, "I've got an extra one if you need it." _Shit, I knew I was forgetting something._

_Bro?_ "No thanks, it's probably in my bag. I'll go back and get it. See you later." I really regretted adding in those last words as I actually did not want to see him again. Waving him off with my hand for him to leave, I went back to my locker and found it at the bottom of my bag under my clothes with a notepad.

_Damn it, I can't believe I was forgetting my notes. I'm sure I can fit them in one of these pockets, here we go, left side. A few pens in the front pocket wouldn't hurt either. I guess this thing will come in handy after all_.

Curling the stethoscope around the back of my neck I looked at my reflection in the window across the room, took a deep breath while telling myself everything will be fine and set out for the second time.

Finally finding my way to the desk where I was posted, the nurse looked up at me, my ID card, and then at the clock behind her. My eyes followed hers to the clock and that's when I realized I was 15 minutes late. _Fuck!_ "I'm really sorry. I know there's no point in explaining why I'm late since there's no excuse for my tardiness, especially since it's my first day, but please don't judge me because of it." She didn't look like the sympathetic type, but it looked like she'd let it pass for today. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with my last name.

She passed me a chart with the list of patients I have for the day and I noticed her ID card had L. Mallory on it. "Thank you _Miss_ Mallory?" You never know if it's Miss or Mrs. and some women really get offended, so it's hard for us men to ask them without getting an insulted look. She didn't answer me so I decided to apologize again before I made a quick retreat. "I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you someday." She turned her head back to her papers and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

_Great job Edward! Had to start fucking things up on your first day didn't you. What a great way to start making a good impression. I'm sure I'll get a lovely comment on that one later, as I'm certain the word will be spread around that, 'Edward Cullen' was late_.

_Ugh, get a grip Edward this isn't high school!_

Observing the notes in my first patients' file, Renee Dwyer, it commented that she'd been sleeping a lot during these past few days, which in her case is something to be looked at since she wasn't in that stage yet.

Switching over to the medicine chart, I noticed that the hydromorphone hydrochloride had been given to her during the last few days also. _No wonder she's been sleeping so much. I'll have to mention this to 'Dr. Cullen.'_

As I looked further at the charts I asked myself, _who the hell does this Jessica Stanley chick think she is anyways, I mean look at this, fuck! Now I understand why Miss Swan asked for a replacement._

_Swan...that name sounds familiar...hmmm...I guess I'll find out soon enough_.

My best bet was to check on Renee to see if any damage was done due to this issue. So I grabbed the chart and tried to bring in my equipment quietly as not to wake my patient up if she was still sleeping, but these things are so old and make so much noise it's unbelievable.

_Piece of shit!_ Mumbling to myself and taking note to talk to dad about updating these damn things, I looked up to see if she was sleeping but my eyes got captivated by a pair of sleepy chocolate colored eyes from across the room...

**Please leave me comments. Negative of positive, either one always helps. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(You and Me – Lifehouse & Break Stuff – Limp Bizkit)

EPOV

Looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes, I realized they looked so familiar. _Where have I seen those eyes before? Ugh, I can't remember. Great, now I'll probably be stuck trying to_ _figure out where I've seen her before until I do remember. _

_Maybe she was a patient at one of the other hospitals I've worked at, but I usually remember them and I definitely wouldn't forget those eyes. Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later, for now she's the daughter mentioned in the file, I hope. I'll give it a shot_, "Miss Swan?"

"Call me..." She stopped to clear her throat mid-sentence and continued, "call me Bella." She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. "Are you the intern taking over for Ursula?" _What? Who the hell is Ursula?_

I looked at her with a questioning look and answered her question. "I'm filling-in for Jessica Stanley but I don't know who Ursula is. What's her last name?" _I don't remember any nurse by that name. Poor girl, I mean what parent is cruel enough to call their daughter Ursula. Damn, that just gives me the creeps_.

Her face turned beet red as I asked her the question and she answered me while putting her head down. "Actually, I named her that. Ursula's a sea witch from _The Little Mermaid_, a Disney movie, and I thought it went well with her personality." She looked up at me, her face still a bit red from the blood flow, shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

I started to laugh realizing she probably wanted to say bitch but she obviously isn't one to swear. That's when I noticed her mother starting to shift in her bed and I turned my attention to her. "Good morning Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Edward Cullen, I'll be taking care of you from now on during the day. How are you feeling this morning?" She didn't look like she was in any pain so that was good. I'm sure her last dose would be wearing off soon since her pouch was almost empty.

I saw her eying a cup of water on the side table and I reached over to hand it to her. She started sucking on the straw and then cleared her throat like Bella did. "I'm alright, thanks for passing me the cup." I was going to tell her she was welcome but she wasn't finished, "Wait, did you say Edward Cullen? You must be Carlisle's son, right?" I nodded my head at her in answer to her question. "Wow, you've sure grown up. You were still a toddler the last time I saw you, but you still have those beautiful green eyes though."

_Well _she_ sure has a good memory. Wait, if she knew me as a toddler then she must be from Forks..._

I returned my gaze to Bella and everything just clicked. I'm sure my chin was hanging while I was thinking to myself, _oh my God! How could I have forgotten who she is, after all these years of wondering what's happened to her since the incident with Dick Newton. I doubt she knows it was me that helped her that day since she passed out when I got to her but I remember that day like it was yesterday_...

_Damn it! I'm going to be late for chemistry. I have one fucking class to take and I'm going to be late. Yeah, Dad's going to be really proud of me now! I can just picture him looking at me with disappointment in his eyes saying, 'Edward, I already told you that you weren't cut out for this. How can you expect to work in medicine when you can't even get to class on time? What would happen to your patients? You need to be punctual and committed in this field.' I guess the only way to prevent this is to run, and fast. Maybe I'll make it, I have to prove him wrong._

_Fuck! Why does this school have to have so many separate buildings. Maybe If I cut around the back of the biology building I'll only be about a minute late, hopefully. As I turned the corner towards the back of the building I almost run into Newton while he throws a brunette against the wall. What the fuck! Dropping my books I looked her in the eyes asking her if she was alright. Instead of hearing her voice I hear Dickheads'. "Hey, get out of here man. I'm not finished with her!"_

_Turning my head over to him, I asked him, "What else were you planning to do to her? She's not conscious you stupid imbecile. Were you planning on raping her or something?" Just saying those words made my hands clench and my adrenaline start to pump._

"_What's it to you, Cullen? I don't remember you ever caring about others and being so innocent either. I'm not doing anything wrong, she wants me and I know it! Which girl doesn't want..." Oh, he's going to regret saying that about me! _

_Stupid perverts like him who only think about themselves and their dicks should be punished! _

_Sending an uppercut to his chin his head tilted back knocking the grin off his face. "I'm not innocent but I've never stooped that low, Newton." Before giving him the chance to react I side-kicked him in the bladder making him piss his pants while falling to the ground. _

_If it weren't for the adrenaline pumping I'm sure I would've started laughing my fucking ass off just thinking of what people were going to say when they saw he'd pissed himself. Bending over and looking into his face I said, "Not feeling so manly now, are you pervert? Obviously this girl doesn't want you, so stay away from her!" _

_After the adrenaline slackened, I turned around to look at her crumpled body against the ground. Fuck, I'm such an idiot to have left her there! While checking for her pulse I looked around to see if there was blood anywhere but I didn't see any, so that was good. _

_I picked her up to bring her to the nurse and thought to myself about what my father said about being committed to my patients. I guess you do learn from mistakes as I just did. I am so stupid to have let that dickhead distract me from helping this girl out. What if she has a concussion or something? _

_I looked around for Newton but he must have scurried off since he wasn't there anymore. Fucking coward. School jock my ass, I don't fucking think so!_

_After I explained to the school nurse what happened to the girl I asked her if she knows who she is. I've never seen her before so she must be new because within a town this size everyone knows everyone! Literally. "Her name's Isabella Swan. I'm surprised you don't know her. Haven't you been back for awhile now Edward?" While the nurse was talking I took note of how she was looking over Isabella to see if there were any bad injuries. _

_She looked up at me and I realized I hadn't answered her question yet. "Yes, but I've been really busy studying to prepare myself for college and our house isn't exactly in the center of town either." That's when her last name clicked. "Did you say her last name was Swan? As in Chief Swan?" She nodded her head while I pictured the Chief interrogating Newton and then putting him behind bars after what he did to his daughter...ah, now that would be priceless! It must be awesome having a father as the Chief on occasions like this. _

"_She must have hit her head pretty hard when he threw her against the wall since she's still out of it. I'll call the hospital and have them send over an ambulance and let them know they'll need to do some CT scans on her head to make sure she'll be alright." I do hope she'll be fine, I don't like the way the nurse has been looking at her. Maybe I should take her to the hospital myself, it would be faster than to wait for an ambulance. _

_Before I even had the chance to tell the nurse I'd bring her myself my cell phone started ringing. Dad? What the hell was he calling me for? "Hello?" I could barely understand him as the phone was fucking up on me, the reception in the building was really bad making his voice distorted and choppy. The only thing I understood was "Ed...need...come...to Seattle...away..." I said good-bye before the phone hung up on us and figured he wanted me back in Seattle. _

_As I told the nurse I had to go she told me Isabella should be fine and that an ambulance was on the way to take her in for tests. Looking around for my books I realized I'd left them behind when I brought her here. I ran to go and get my stuff, hoping everything was still there. _

_Everything seemed to be there. It's not like it was out in the open anyways since it was behind a building. I gathered my stuff and ran to the Volvo speeding on my way home. I packed my stuff and left for the airport._

I snapped out of it as Renee asked me if something was wrong. "No everything's fine. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something." _At least I don't have to wonder about what's happened to her anymore. Other than the dark circles under her eyes she looked fine, physically, at least_. I was amazed at how much weight was lifted off my shoulders once my question about her was answered.

_Maybe I should thank Jessica for being such a bitch since I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her not doing her job right. Although Bella's mom had to suffer all this time, but now that I'm here I'll do my best to make her at ease_. I liked to help my patients feel physically and mentally comfortable with me. That way they don't have to hold back on talking to me and asking questions.

I pushed the equipment closer to the bed as it squeaked again. "I hope I didn't wake you up when I came in with this. I'm going to see Carlisle and ask him if something can be done to get some new ones, that way we won't wake up our patients every time we walk into a room!" They obviously found something that I said funny because both of them were looking at me and giggling. _Must be some mother – daughter thing I guess_.

As I reached for Renee's wrist I told her I'd start by taking her pulse and then the room became silent. I was usually used to this but for some reason it felt awkward with these two women. I continued the routine by taking her blood pressure, listening to her breathe through the stethoscope and finished by checking the infusion pump.

Taking note to get another pouch for her IV and a syringe of morphine to add to the infusion pump, I filled out the rest of the chart. I looked up to tell them I'd be back soon with the medication and left with the squeaky equipment.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me comments.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson)

BPOV

After he'd stepped out of the room I realized, with shock, who he was once everything registered inside my head; the emerald eyes, the sweet angelic voice, the fact that he was from Forks _and_ he was Edward Cullen. _Could it really be him? _I remembered my father telling me that he was the one who'd taken me to the school nurse that day I'd been trying so hard to forget.

I never saw or heard from him after that day, although I hadn't stayed in Forks for very long after that incident. I always wanted to see him so I could thank him for helping me, but even my father didn't have the chance to as he'd disappeared. From what I heard the last person to have spoken to him was the school nurse.

I looked over at my mother after my realization of his identity, wondering if she knew it was him. _Did dad tell her he was the one who'd saved me from Mike that day?_ Her face didn't show any signs of it and she's not hard to read. Like they say, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," which I believe is true since I'm the same way. I've been working on that since I'm around her so much lately and I really don't want her to see how hard it is for me to see her like this. Although I'm sure she knows, but she's suffering enough as it is without having to worry about me too.

She turned her head towards me and her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. "Wow, Bella, he's so handsome! Do you not know him? He's from Forks too and with you going there during the summers I'm sure you've seen him before. There's no way you'd forget that face if you did." Her head turned back towards the entrance to her room seeking him out.

"Mom, I went for two weeks during the summers and the Cullen's were always gone on vacation when I was there, so I never met any of them." _I wish I _would_ have actually met him! But with my luck I would've probably tripped in front of him or have done something stupid. I think it was embarrassing enough for him to have found me the way I was after Newton was done with me, or was it Edward that had stopped him from continuing? _I didn't mention anything about him being my savior to my mother because I definitely didn't want to bring that subject up again.

_At least I know who he is now so I should go thank him, but maybe he doesn't even remember anything about that day, or me for that matter. _Why would he remember _me?_ I'm sure he had better memories to think about than that one. Although he did look at me like he was aghast awhile ago when my mom mentioned Forks. Maybe he was just shocked that he doesn't know me since it's such a small town.

"What about those few months you stayed with your dad during school?" _Oh great. So much for not wanting to think about that time. I guess I'll have to try to squirm my way around it._

"I think they graduated before I went there and I'd heard they moved out of town. I never even met Dr. Cullen until dad brought up the subject of bringing you here telling me he was a great doctor." So I lied to her, big deal. She was suspicious though, I could see it in her face that I was possibly lying. _I guess I still have some work to do on closing my book a little more after all._

She had a mischievous look on her face when she continued. "That's too bad. He looks really good _and _he's in medicine. I didn't get to see what his butt looked like with the lab coat on but..."

I cut her off before she could say anything else, "Mom! How could you even be thinking about that? He's _my_ age, not yours. I'll _tell_ Phil if you don't stop!" Okay, that sounded childish but I needed a reason to get her to stop eying him before she'd end up hunting him down. "Don't you think you've already got someone that's young enough? _Oh my God_, my mom's a _Cougar!_" I started to laugh, which actually felt good for a change.

She looked at me squinting her eyes. "You wouldn't _dare_! _Oh my God_, my daughter's a _tattle tale!_" She kind of mimicked me with the last sentence, her left cheek coming up as she grinned and we started to laugh even louder. "Let's call him Dr. Sexy..." I saw her eyebrows go up as she said it. _I think my mom actually is a cougar! She's already hunted Phil down._

"I don't think he's a doctor yet Mom. If I remember correctly Dr. Cullen told me there were interns coming in and I imagine he's one of them." I definitely couldn't have asked for better!_ He really is handsome...no...gorgeous is more like it. _"A Gorgeous green eyed God..." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"That would do, but the God part's a little too much, don't you think?" _Of course I said it out loud, shoot! At least he's not back yet, that would've been mortifying._

I guess I spoke too soon as, maybe a minute later, he walked in with the medication for my mom. _Is that a grin on his face? Oh man, I hope he didn't hear me say that._ I could feel my face burning hot from the embarrassment.

I got up right away walking quickly to the bathroom, mumbling that I'd be back in a minute on the way. As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed I was beet red. I think I could have cooked something on my face it was so hot! I splashed some cold water on my face to help cool me down and took a few deep breaths. _Why am I reacting this way? So what if he heard me. The only way he'd know we were talking about him was if he was listening at the door for the past couple of minutes and I'm sure he didn't do that, right? He's a professional, relax, Bella!_

I knew they were talking but I couldn't hear _what_ they were talking about. They must have been talking in a low tone of voice because I couldn't even hear them with my ear close to the door. I looked back in the mirror to see if I was decent enough to go back out. My face was still warm but it was only slightly pink so I decided to leave the confines of the small bathroom and return to my mother's side.

As soon as I stepped out, both of them stopped talking. _Okay, talk about awkward! Was it me they were talking about or was it something medical mom doesn't want me to know about? Ugh, I hope mom didn't say anything about what we were talking about earlier. Man, that _would_ be mortifying! Although, if he was already listening what's the difference? _I started to feel more blood flow to my face making it worse, so instead of going to the bed, I walked towards the other side of the room and looked out the window so they couldn't see my face. _Am I ever going to be able to face him without blushing? How am I supposed to thank him for helping me out four years ago when I can't even look at him!_

I could see his reflection in the window so I watched him while he changed all her medication pouches and added a syringe of morphine to the infusion pump. At least I think that's what it's called. _He's the kind of man you'd picture when you're reading a romance novel. Ugh, this is going to be hard!_

I started to bite my lip, _concentrate Bella. _I tried to keep track of all the medication my mom was given and the machinery that she was connected to from now on. I wanted to understand a little more to prevent another incident like the one that happened with the other nurse, Jessica. I didn't think he would screw anything up but I wanted to make sure. It was hard to keep my eyes off of him anyways. Can you blame me?

I was surprised that he was in medical care because in Forks, from what I'd heard, he didn't have a very good reputation and usually those guys don't bother getting good careers. But you can't always judge someone from what others say though, especially if it's Jessica, which proves that in this case she was either wrong or exaggerating. I was never the type of person that liked to gossip about others, especially when they never really knew their personality. That's one thing about me that will never change.

When I noticed he was almost done with everything, I touched my face to make sure it was a normal temperature, and then turned around to face him. He looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his and I was captivated, rooted to the spot. I couldn't move and I doubt I would've been able to respond if anyone asked me a question. It felt like we'd been looking at each other for a long time until my mother brought us out of our trance, or maybe it was just me that felt that way. He probably just glanced at me. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

He looked uncomfortable when she said that and I noticed him brush his hand through his hair as he corrected her. _Mmm I wouldn't mind doing that for him. _"I would prefer it if you'd call me Edward if you don't mind." His weight shifted from one foot to the next and I found it odd how ill at ease he was at discussing this with my mother. I didn't like people calling me Isabella but I didn't react that way. At least I hope I don't.

"Alright then, Edward it is." She smiled at him and he responded with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. My hands started searching for the chair that was close by as I couldn't take my eyes off him and it was a possibility I'd pass out. _Wouldn't that be great! _Not that I'd mind him taking care of me but it would be mortifying to say why I did lose consciousness. _"I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are Edward." Yeah, I'd never hear the end of it from my mother, for sure._

My hands finally found the chair and I sat down still looking at his face. I must have looked awkward while I searched for the chair as my mom looked at me with a questioning look. "Are you alright Bella? You looked like you were about to pass out for a minute there. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping much lately and I don't want you to get overtired or sick. I may be bedridden but I'm still your mother and a mother knows best." It was hard to determine how she meant it as her eyes looked at me with sadness but her face looked rigid, almost like she was _angry_. Was she really angry? She never actually got frustrated with me so this was the first.

"I think I need to get something to eat, that's all." As I said that I realized the last time I had eaten was when I went to Subway for supper yesterday. _No wonder my stomach is growling. I just hope he can't hear it._

"They should be bringing breakfast for the patients soon. I can see if there's an extra tray for you if you'd like." _Okay, now I'll have to add on my list that he's also thoughtful. Is this guy for real? I must be dreaming, this is just too much._

"Thanks, but I think I'll just go downstairs and get something there. You don't mind, do you Mom? I won't be long." I remembered talking to Alice yesterday about my mother being alone but I felt more comfortable now that Edward was around. I didn't know him yet but I had a good feeling about him.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of your mother while you're out." He smiled at me and I was wondering if I'd be able to get up without passing out. _Okay, I think I really do need some food in me. That's probably why I keep feeling like I'm going to pass out. It couldn't be because of Edward, could it? If so, this is going to be quite a ride having him here everyday._

"Go and eat before you pass out sweetheart. I _will_ be fine, don't worry. One push of this button and I will have _someone_ here in a jiffy." She held up the remote to the beeper they gave the patients in case something came up and her eyes quickly shifted towards Edward. At the same time she looked at me almost in a way that said 'I don't mind being alone with him.' _I think I should look into what drugs they're giving her. It's almost like she's high or maybe it's helping her feel better, mentally anyways._

"Alright I shouldn't be too long. I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you Mom." His facial expression was that of admiration, unless it was just me. _Why would he admire _me_? I'm a plain girl who doesn't even have a job and hasn't even completed college yet, while he's the one wearing the lab coat! Mmm, the things I could do to him in that..._

As I stepped out of the room my mind was just going crazy with everything that's happened since I'd woken up this morning. I've been drooling since I saw him and thinking dirty thoughts, which is not like me. Until now anyways.

_Oh man, she really needs Phil right now. She's flirting with an intern, that's my age _mind you,_ and I can't let that happen! _After having thought about those last few words I didn't understand why it bothered me if she did flirt with him. S_he's only flirting with him, where's the harm in that, right? _Was it jealousy I was feeling or was it just because I was uncomfortable with the age difference? Maybe I was jealous, but for what? Because she had the backbone to flirt with him and I didn't?

I shook my head a little hoping it would clear things up but it didn't. With all that going on, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going while I was thinking things through until I ran into Jessica Stanley, literally.

Thanks for keeping up! Please leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Changes – Will Young & Hang on – Smash Mouth)

**EPOV**

After I left the room, I brought the stupid squeaky crap machine to the front desk and spoke to _L. Mallory_ again. "Do you know if there is better equipment than this? I can't believe they have this crap, it makes so much noise. I pity the nurses on the night shift, I'm sure they get some insults from unhappy patients." She looked at me and giggled a little. _Okay, what was she laughing at? Did I miss something here?_ "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, the equipment needs to be changed, it's ridiculous!" I heard another giggle and looked around to find where it came from, another nurse. _Of course._

"Were you looking in the closet just around the corner, _Mr. Cullen?"_ _Oh, not her too. I'm definitely going to have to set things straight with my coworkers calling me that._

"First of all, it's Edward and second of all, yes I did get it from there as that's where you told me to look earlier!" I was getting frustrated with these two as they were laughing out loud now and for what I didn't know.

"Um, _Edward_, you were looking in the wrong closet. You did notice there were only a couple of machines in there, right?" I'm surprised she was able to talk she was laughing so hard. It wouldn't surprise me if she fell off her chair, which was pissing me off even more. _Yeah, keep laughing bitch! _Hopefully she'd fall off, then I'd be the one laughing.

"Yes, and so what if there were only a couple? I'm not the only one on this floor and I'm sure there are others using the equipment too!" I was trying really hard to keep my voice down so as not to start an argument and cause any trouble, particularly on my first day. Although I doubted they'd get angry since they were still laughing, or more like giggling now. They finally stopped laughing and _L. Mallory_ answered me. "You were looking in the wrong closet. The correct one is a little further down. It's more of a _walk-in_ closet rather than a _coat_ closet." She smirked and I took a deep breath to help calm me down. _Bitch!_

I would have left right then and there but I needed to know where the medication on the floor was. I'm sure if I hadn't been late this morning I would have been given a quick tour, not giving me this problem. "Where can I find the medication?" I decided to walk towards the other nurse while I asked her that question looking into her eyes. "Why don't you show me?"

It almost looked like she was cringing when I looked at her and minimized the space between us. _Good! _At least by having someone show me I knew I wouldn't get screwed again. "Um...sure. This way." We were going in the same direction as those _closets_ but I didn't even bother putting the crappy equipment back in that _coat_ closet as I figured it was best to be left by the garbage, which was as far as I dragged it.

Once she showed me where the medication I needed was she departed before I could say anything else. _I hope the day will be getting better than this! It's not even lunch time and I would gladly go back home. _I looked through the room to find what I was looking for and left to return to my duties.

On my way back to Renee's room with the medication, I heard the girls laughing so I stopped right outside the room before turning and listened in. Hey, I didn't want to ruin their moment, okay. Plus I needed to cool down some more.

I heard someone say, "Let's call him Dr. Sexy..." It sounded like Renee.

But she was cut off before she could even finish the phrase by a voice I recognized right away. _That's Bella._ "I don't think he's a doctor yet Mom. If I remember correctly, Dr. Cullen told me there were interns coming in and I imagine he's one of them." Right before I was going to step in again I heard her say,"A Gorgeous green eyed God..." Her voice sounded dreamy, like she was somewhere else. _Was she talking about me? Nah, I doubt it. They must be talking about some stupid soap opera or something._

I was about to step in but her mother spoke again so I figured I'd hold back until after her reply. What? I was curious now, that's all. "That would do, but the God part is a little too much, don't you think?"

I waited a minute or so to make sure they were finished before deciding to go in. As I walked in I tried not to grin but I couldn't help it and Bella must have noticed it as I saw her practically run for the bathroom. Renee looked at Bella and smiled. "She thinks you were listening in on us talking about you." _So they _were_ talking about me. She thinks I'm some kind of God? Well, her mother was right about it being a little too much. Why on earth would she think of me that way anyways? Maybe she does remember that it was me four years ago, but even then, a God? _I lost my train of thought as Renee spoke again. "She blushes easily as I'm sure you noticed. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, poor Bella." Well, I did agree with her getting red easily. I kind of liked that look on her. _Maybe the day won't be so bad after all._

"Can I ask you something personal Renee?" I think I was starting to blush myself once I asked her.

"Of course you can. Anything you want." I think she was actually batting her eyelids at me, but I was trying to concentrate on how to approach her with the question so much that I wasn't paying attention enough to really notice.

"I would prefer to ask Bella about this, but I wouldn't want to bring it up for it to haunt her again by mentioning it to her." I faltered after that and she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I had a feeling she knew what I was talking about as she adjusted her body and stiffened a little. I continued before I'd lose the nerve I had at the moment though.

"Ever since that day she was harassed by Mike Newton..." I could tell she was going to cut me off right there before I could finish, but Bella stepped out of the bathroom ending our conversation. _Damn it!_

_Did she hear us talking?_ I wondered to myself as she walked straight to the window giving me only a view of her backside. My eyes skimmed the back of her from head to, well I was going to say foot, but my eyes got entranced once they found her ass. _I wouldn't mind cupping those cheeks in my hands. Ugh, focus Edward!_

I concentrated on changing Renee's pouches and added the syringe of morphine to diminish the pain so she could be more comfortable. I started the morphine drip right away since she hadn't received any for awhile, according to the charts, and I didn't want her to be ill at ease. _Yes, I do care for my patients. You got a problem with that?_

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella turning around and I looked up to find her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers were making me weak in the knees. I wasn't sure if she was affected the same way that I was, but I was positive we'd been looking at each other for a while until her mother broke it off. Or was it just me?

I felt a little uncomfortable once her mom brought me back in time. She must be questioning my work abilities as my mind's been in and out since I've seen Bella. It was just so hard to believe that she was so close to me after all this time. "Thank you Mr. Cullen." I brushed my hand through my hair when she said that as there was no _way_ I was going to have people call me that.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the next trying to get some strength back into them as I was still thinking of Bella and corrected her. "I would prefer it if you'd call me Edward if you don't mind."

"Alright then, Edward it is." She smiled at me which helped me feel more relaxed and I smiled back at her.

I didn't realize Bella had moved away from the window and was now sitting in the chair until her mother spoke to her, asking if she was alright. She did look like she was about to pass out like Renee pointed out. She was so pale. _Should I go see if she's alright or not? _I continued listening more to what Renee was saying about Bella not getting much rest so that was probably the reason. My left cheek went up as her mother said, "I may be bedridden but I'm still your mother and a mother knows best." The look she gave Bella was kind of confusing but funny at the same time. _Mothers!_

Bella replied saying that she was probably just hungry and I realized they hadn't even brought in the breakfast trays yet. There are usually extras as some patients are released during the evening or early in the morning so I offered her one. I'm sure they weren't great since it's hospital food, but she'd at least have something to eat.

She said she preferred to go downstairs. _Now_ _I know that there must be a canteen of some sort somewhere here._ I could see it in her face that she was uncomfortable and I wondered why until she mentioned she didn't want to leave her mom alone. _Does she not trust me?_

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of your mother while you're out." I smiled at her hoping she'd see that I _really_ would take care of her.

"Go and eat before you pass out sweetheart. I _will_ be fine, don't worry. One push of this button and I will have _someone_ here in a jiffy." The way her mother looked at Bella after saying that was almost priceless. I saw her shift her eyes towards me, which I was probably not supposed to see. _Maybe I put the morphine drip too fast. I'll check on that now. _I busied myself by checking Renee's IV settings to make sure the drip was fine, and it was.

I turned around as Bella replied, "Alright, I shouldn't be too long. I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you Mom." I looked at her with respect as there weren't many people that expressed themselves in front of others like that, especially strangers. Plus I could tell she was always here once I saw her bag with books sticking out of it. I wasn't sure if she slept here every night, but if so, I'd have to find her something more comfortable than a freakin' chair! I'm sure I could pull it off being a Cullen...

Waiting a few more minutes to make sure Bella was out of hearing distance, I turned back to Renee to finish our conversation from earlier. "I'd like to continue our conversation before Bella came back in the room. I was going to ask how she's been, I've been worried about her since that day, it's been driving me crazy."

She looked up at me with a bewildered look on her face. "Edward, was it you that helped her that day?" I nodded my head in response to her question. "She told me she didn't know who it was but I know she's been wanting to thank you for being thoughtful and courageous to have helped her. She kept asking Charlie if your family had returned to Forks but he always said that he'd let her know as soon as you did." _Well that's surprising and thoughtful of him._

"I didn't want to leave her at the nurse's office that day but I had to depart as my father called me telling me I had to go to Seattle right away. I've been wondering how she's been ever since. I contacted old friends for information on how she was adjusting to things, but they told me she'd left to live with you and I didn't know where you lived. I wasn't sure if Charlie would approve of me calling either so I didn't." _He probably would've told me to stop calling and stay away from her since he didn't like me very much._ Not that I blame him with all the trouble I caused him.

She must have noticed the crease forming in my forehead as her tone of voice became one of comfort. "Oh Edward, he's been searching around for you to _thank you. _He is really grateful that you saved her from that pervert, I think he even threw out your file with all of your records he was so thankful. We all are, for that matter. I think he even spoke to your father about you once he found him here a few weeks ago or so." _Why didn't dad tell me about this? _"Thank you so much Edward for caring and having helped her. She was so broken when she came back to live with me but she was doing better after awhile. I don't even want to think about how she'd been if you weren't there." I could see the streams of tears tracing a path down her cheeks. _Why is she crying? Is she in pain physically or emotionally? That's one thing I'll never understand about women!_

I didn't know what else to say. What do you say when women cry? So I changed the subject. "Are you okay Renee? Has the morphine not taken effect yet?"

She started to wipe the tears from her eyes and I passed her the box of tissues. "I'm fine Edward. I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to finally know who saved my little girl." She stopped there to blow her nose so I stepped in again.

"Do you mind my asking about what happened to that jerk?" _I hope she tells me he was locked up. Prick!_

"Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't do anything in his power. The Newtons had a really good lawyer and they concluded by making a deal. He ended up having to do community service around town for a year but that was it." _Fucker's lucky I didn't stay around as he'd have met more of my fighting skills! _Her eyes looked down at her hands which I could now see were fiddling with the blanket.

_I guess I should stop. She must be uncomfortable talking about this. _"I appreciate you letting me in on all of this. How about we leave it at that, but if Bella ever does want to talk about it, she can come see me, I have no problem with that." She looked back up at me with those motherly eyes of hers. _How I miss that look from my own mother._ I sighed and started to reach over for the chart but she grabbed my hand before I could.

"Edward, I really do hope she'll open up to you. She's been keeping it inside ever since that day, and I'm sure she hasn't talked about it to her friends either. You're the only one that really knows what happened. So, thank you, again. I'm sorry for repeating myself but you have no idea how glad I am right now." She let go of my hand shyly, almost as if she was embarrassed with herself for having seized it in the first place.

"I'm just relieved to know she's okay. I have to go take care of my other patients but I'll be back later to check on you." I grabbed my chart and headed for the door before she started to say something again. The last thing I heard was her saying "Thanks." It's not that I didn't like her but she was driving me crazy with all the 'thank you's' and stuff. It was worth it anyway from what came out of it.

I really did have other patients to look after so I rushed to the front desk. I looked up at the clock in the hallway and I realized I'd been with Renee for quite awhile now so I had to hurry. I was definitely not going to be making it up to _L. Mallory_ today like I said I would. Although I did say someday, not today. She was definitely not helping either.

I continued filling out the charts and added comments to Renee's file about the medication that was given to her before. I had to make sure this didn't happen again and set it straight with that nurse, _what was her name again, Jessica was it?_ I would definitely have to mention this to dad, at least I hoped it was him on this floor, so I planted a post-it with a note specifying what was to be looked at first.

**Please leave me reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Crawling or One Step – Linkin' Park & Trouble – Pink)

**BPOV**

I was suddenly distracted by running into a tray of food with soup and a tea which spilled on to me and the one holding the tray. I looked up and locked eyes with that person. _Great Jessica Stanley! _"I'm so sorry Jessica. I didn't see you and you know how much of a klutz I am sometimes." Not that I really cared about her but I didn't want to cause any more trouble with her than I already had. I'm sure she hated me enough as it was, especially since I had asked Carlisle to have her transferred. Although it goes both ways with the hatred.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going _bitch! _You just ruined my freakin' scrubs. You better pray I have an extra set in my locker." _Did she just call me a bitch? Okay, well then I silently pray she doesn't have an extra set. In your face! _"First you have me reassigned to another floor and now this?!?! What did I ever do to _you?"_ _It's time to take the list out._ "Oh well, I didn't like working with your mom anyways. She was..."

"She was what, too good of a patient for you? Or is this job just not for you? And to answer your question about what you've done to me, I have a list of things. Do you want it?" _Wow, where did that come from. _I was never the type to let things out like this, but I guess after keeping it in for so long there is only so much a person can block. She had just cracked that barrier releasing all of my inner demons that have been ready and waiting to come out.

"What? Did you just say you have a list? I don't understand what's up your _ass_ Bella, but I've never done anything to _you_." We were both standing up now facing each other with the food tray still on the floor between us. She looked at me with fury in her eyes; her hands went to her hips which concluded the fact that she was aggravated.

"Let me see, where do I start? First of all there was the fact that you betrayed me by taking Mike's word over mine in high school when he attacked me..." She cut me off right there.

"Oh please Bella. Everyone _knows_ that was bullshit, plus it was like, what, four years ago. Get over it would ya'." _Oh no she did not just say that!_ Those last words were what shattered the barrier.

I don't know what gave me the courage or strength to do what I did, but the next thing I knew I was being pulled off of Jessica who was lying on the floor with her face all bloodied up. _I definitely don't know where that came from_. "That's what you get for all the crap you've caused me and my mom!" I was being restrained from her because I could feel a set of huge arms wrapped around me and I was _definitely_ not getting out of that grip!

Before I could say anything else I was being dragged, or more like carried, out of the cafeteria. Once we were in the hallway the person holding me said, "Are you calm enough for me to let you go now little vixen?" His voice was deep but he sounded amused.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I think so. What just happened?" It occurred so fast that I was still confused. He let me go and I turned around to view this large guy in front of me. He was pretty big, I mean it was hard to miss as his uniform was well fitted to his body and my face was level with his chest. _No wonder I couldn't get free!_

"Well, from what I saw you ran into her and you two were having an argument. Then, all of a sudden you grabbed her throat, swept your leg behind hers knocking her down to the ground and punched her in the face a few times. That was _awesome_ by the way." _I can't believe he thinks that, but at least I got her good. She deserved it anyways._ "Let's just say that girl will need stitches and a change of clothes, but other than that she'll be fine. Let me see your face, I think I saw her throw one at you." He started to feel around my eye and I winced. That's when I noticed the badge on his chest which read Seattle Paramedics.

"Honestly, I don't care what happened to her. She's a b...witch and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been wanting to do that to her." He laughed deeply out of his chest making my head vibrate since his hands were still on my face.

"You'll have a bruise around your eye for sure but at least you won't have to get stitches like her," he said, nodding in her general direction. _Good, I hate needles and stitches and all that crap._

"Thanks for checking on me, but not for _stopping_ me from getting some more shots in there. I wasn't finished with her." His deep laugh came out again bringing a smile to my face this time. What? You stand in front of him and try not to smile. Maybe if I wasn't still frustrated a bit I would have laughed with him but I wasn't completely relaxed yet.

I took another deep breath and let it all out to help me gain my cool back. I felt my body start to decompress again until I saw her coming out of the cafeteria. My body just went on instinct and ran to attack her again but I wasn't fast enough because I felt that same set of arms around me. _Ugh, why is he stopping me?_

He told the blond girl that was with her across the hall to get her away from me. She must be a paramedic too since she was wearing the same uniform. Then he took me back to the cafeteria and sat me down in a chair nearby. I could feel many sets of eyes on me and that was pretty uncomfortable.

He must have noticed I was uneasy as he gripped my arms to stand me up and brought me down the hall and out an exit. _Where the heck is he taking me? Um...should I yell or something? _My mind still wasn't functioning right so I just stayed as I was, confused.

He passed me a bottle of water. "Okay, now have some water and take a few deep breaths after. Can you do that for me little vixen?" _Where did he get the water from? He's been with me the whole time from what I remember. Or am I really that out of it?_

I didn't know anymore but I decided to answer him. "Yeah I guess I could. My name is Bella by the way." I took the bottle from him and started gulping it down.

"There you go _Bella._ I prefer calling you little vixen though. It suits you well." I couldn't really answer him right away as I still had my lips to the water bottle. _I'll probably never see him again anyways, so whatever._

"First of all, I'm not a vixen as I've never done that before, and second of all...um...I don't know. I just know it felt freakin' good and I don't regret a second of it!" I didn't know why, but for some reason it was easy talking to him, even though I didn't know him.

"It sure didn't look like your first time. I mean, you got her pretty good for a beginner if so." _At least my training came in handy. _I wasn't sure if my teacher would be proud or disappointed though. My classes were actually for defending myself and not attacking others.

"I used to take martial arts classes. I don't know exactly what I did since I pretty much lost it, but from what you told me it was part of my training." My mind started to clear and I realized that what I did was totally the opposite of what I was taught to do. _What was I thinking?_

"What kind of martial arts was that? I don't remember seeing that before and I've taken mixed martial arts classes." With the look he had on his face I imagined he was trying to think of a moment he might have seen what I did.

"My style is different from most of the popular ones. It's an aboriginal style of martial arts which is more defensive than offensive. Not very many people know about it either. They aren't the type to advertise like all the other places do." I started to feel my face warm up thinking of how disappointed Billy would be if he found out about what I did. As long as Charlie wouldn't come around until my black eye was healed, I'd be fine.

"An aboriginal style? Really? Hmm, I'd have to look into that, it looks cool. Maybe you could teach me sometime." He started to grin again as he nudged my shoulder. _Ow!_

"Look, I'm sorry but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you, I guess. Do you mind if I keep this?" I brought the bottle up as I asked him the question.

"No, keep it. I'm Emmett by the way. It was nice meeting you little vi...uh...I mean Bella." I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again so I hurried back inside the building. "Hey wait, I'm not finished with you." I huffed as he grabbed my arm and turned me around again. "Do you really want to go somewhere looking like that?"

I turned around to look at my reflection in the window and realized I was all wet and disheveled. "Well, I don't really have a choice. I don't have any extra clothes and even if I did it would be in my mother's room." _Crap! What was I going to tell her?_

"Come with me. I'm sure my partner has an extra set of clothes in her locker you can borrow." _His partner? Was it that blond he spoke out to in the hallway awhile ago? _He took his cell phone out and asked someone named Rosie to meet us at the locker room.

On our way to the locker room he started asking me a ton of questions about my martial arts but before I could answer we reached the locker room. _Phew! _Standing there was a beautiful blonde girl in a paramedics uniform. "Hey baby, why did you want to meet me here?" She looked at me from head to toe as one of her eyebrows lifted. "This must be the troublemaker from the cafeteria. Why did you bring her here?" I started to feel my face heat up.

Right then I felt a cool breeze go by giving me goosebumps and making me shiver. "I was kind of hoping you could lend her something to wear babe. She says she doesn't have anything else to change into and that's when I mentioned that you might be able to help."

She sighed, her hand came up signaling me with her finger to follow her. I followed her around the labyrinth of lockers and almost ran into her as she stopped abruptly. I started fiddling with the hem of my shirt and biting my lip as I was trying to think of what to say. "I'm Rose by the way. What's your name?"

"Um...my name is Bella." I started shivering again and crossed my arms around my chest hoping that would help.

"Okay then Bella, I think I have a pair of jeans and a shirt here you could borrow." She started shuffling through her locker and took out the clothing and handed it to me. She reached back in and grabbed a pair of socks and a sports bra. "That's as far as I go for underwear. The bra should fit you since it's actually kind of tight on me. You can take a shower if you want over there, you'll find a stack of towels on the way and there are shampoo and soap dispensers in the showers. I'll be right outside the locker room with Emmett. You won't be long will you?"

I was kind of shocked that she was doing this for me. I didn't even know the girl and here she was lending me her clothes, which didn't look cheap by the way, and I must have been taking up some of her time as she looked at her watch. "No, it won't take me long. Thank you Rose." She nodded and walked away towards the exit.

On my way I found the towels which had two baskets full of flip flops beside them, one said 'clean' and the other said 'dirty'. _Are these for the showers? _I grabbed a pair from the 'clean' basket anyways, not wanting to walk around barefoot.

I took a really quick shower and got dressed having to wear the same underwear, unfortunately, but at least they were dry. I didn't want to go commando in her pants and I was pretty sure she would feel the same way. Not that I'd blame her. I dropped the flip flops and the towel in the 'dirty' basket, grabbed my clothes and followed the exit signs to find my way out.

Rose looked at me, shook her head and huffed."Come with me." She dragged me back to her locker and took out a brush and sat me down on a bench. She started to comb my hair which made me feel awkward and confused. _Am I dreaming or something? Why is she combing my hair? _She was almost acting like we were friends, which was extremely odd. To me, at least.

"The clothes fit alright. Just keep out of trouble for the rest of the day as I don't have anymore clothes in my locker to lend you." She was pulling a little harder on my hair this time. "Do you ever comb your hair? It's like a rat's nest!"

I was glad she was behind me because I started to blush, as usual. "I fell asleep in a chair last night and I haven't had the chance to go back home yet. Sorry." I started to bite my lip again and closed my hands as she pulled harder. They were actually sore and I also noticed there were a few scratches on my knuckles.

She finished off by placing my hair in a ponytail. She put her things away in her locker and handed me a bag to put my wet clothes in. "Thanks for everything." She nodded and we headed off to the exit again.

Emmett whistled as I came out. I'm sure I don't have to explain what happened to my face again, Rose looked at him and shrugged. "I could only do so much." He started to laugh and Rose and I smiled at each other. She gave me her number so that I could get a hold of her to return her clothes back to her.

I thanked both of them for helping me and told her I'd bring her clothes back soon. They had given me directions after I asked them how to get back to the cancer ward and I headed off.

My stomach growled on the way making me realize that, out of all this, I hadn't even eaten anything. _Crap! _That's when I remembered the canteen which was much closer than the cafeteria. Plus, it had already been at least an hour and a half, if not two hours, that I was away from my mom. So I went in, grabbed an energy bar, a chocolate milk and paid at the counter with some of the change left from my twenty yesterday.


	8. Chapter 7

**My apologies for being late. I was on freedomfanfictionwriter(dot)com waiting for some contest results on the best stories last night.**

**Chapter 7**

(To Be a Man – Boston & Love in an elevator – Aerosmith)

EPOV

As I was doing my round of check-ups on my patients, I ran into my father. "Hey, _Carlisle?"_ I wasn't sure if I should call him dad or Carlisle.

"You can call me dad if you prefer Edward, I have no problem with that. Unless _you_ do of course." He tilted his head to look at me directly in the eyes and smirked. _Figures! _Maybe after getting to know how people are around here I'd have more of an idea as to how they'd react.

"I'll go with Carlisle for now." _Yeah, that would be better for now. I don't want the nurses thinking I'm kissing his ass either. I've already made an ass of myself in front of two of them this morning! _"I was looking through Renee Dwyer's file and I noticed that the previous nurse, which I believe was Jessica Stanley, was giving her hydromorphone hydrochloride during the last few days. It says here she's been sleeping most of the time during the days. If you look down at Angela's notes she's more alert during the evenings."

He took the file from me and looked over it. "I'm glad you noticed and updated me on this right away. I see here that she's doing fine this morning. She should be alright, but keep an eye on her for the rest of the day to see how she reacts without giving her that medication. She might feel a little nauseous or sleepy. If she does, page me and I'll come back if I can. Great work Edward." He handed the file back to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm proud of you son. It's only your first day and you're already noticing mistakes. Keep up the good work. I'm sure you'll get your degree in no time."

He squeezed my shoulder and looked down at his pager. He gave me the _'I'm sorry, I have to go' _look and took off. "Talk to you later Carlisle." He waved back at me as he walked off briskly towards the elevators. I turned around and continued my rounds.

After checking up on my last patient, I returned to the front desk and reviewed my notes that I had written down for every patient. I realized it had taken me more than two hours just to do my first round. Although, I did talk to the patients too, as I asked them questions about themselves and how they were feeling, and I also wanted to introduce myself.

Once I had updated the patients' files I realized it was already time to start my next round. _So much for thinking of taking a break now._ _Wow, if it goes this way all day I will be busy for sure! _So I went over to see my first patient again, Renee Dwyer. I grabbed her chart and went off to her room again.

When I came in I noticed Renee wasn't looking very well. She was lying down with her eyes closed and she was alone. _Hmm, I wonder where Bella is. She was supposed to be back by now, especially since she didn't want to leave her mom alone._ "How are you feeling Renee?" As I asked her the question, I checked on her IV plugs and her pump. Everything was as it should be. Could it be the medication effect as Carlisle had mentioned earlier?

She didn't even open her eyes as she answered, "I'm feeling sick." That's when her eyes popped open and I knew what was coming. I looked around for a vomit bowl quickly. Thankfully, they were right by the bed at an easy reach so I darted for it and brought it up to her mouth as I turned her over to her side and pulled her hair back.

As she was relieving herself Bella walked, or I should say ran, into the room once she knew what was happening. She ran directly to her other side and started rubbing Renee's back to help comfort her. "I'm here Mom. It's okay, let it out."

A few minutes had passed and she was left gagging instead of vomiting. I set the bowl to the side and grabbed a cloth that was beside the other vomit bowls. I walked over to the washroom knowing that she'd be fine with Bella there now, wet the cloth and brought it back to clean her face.

Both of us started to place the pillows so we could turn her on her back again. I lifted the bed so she would be laying down diagonally instead of flat, which would help with the nausea. "I'll be back with some ice." _I will take Carlisle's advice and page him now. _I walked up to the front desk and asked the lovely _L. Mallory_ to page Carlisle for me. She looked at me with a pair of eyes that pretty much said _'do it yourself.'_ "Look, this isn't for me personally, it's for a patient and I need the okay to give her medication. So if you could please do that for me while I get some ice, I would appreciate it very much." Her facial expression changed and she reached over for the phone.

When I returned with a cup full of ice, Bella was wiping her mother's face gently with a wet cloth. I took a piece of ice out of the cup and put it in Renee's mouth. Bella looked up at me with a worried look and I nodded my head towards the door.

She followed me outside the room but placed herself so she could look inside and keep an eye on her mother. "She hasn't been sick in awhile. What's wrong?" She started biting her nails and she was shaking, clearly nervous at the change in her mother's condition.

I grabbed her shoulders, "Bella there's no need to freak out." She stopped biting her nails and looked up at me. "I spoke to Carlisle this morning and he told me this might happen as she was given some different medication for the past few days." I didn't want to tell her she was given the _wrong_ medication as she could sue the hospital for that. "I had him paged while I went out to get the ice so he'll surely be here soon. She will more than likely sleep for awhile now. If she wakes up, give her some more ice and if there's anything else just press on the button. If I'm not around someone else will be here. Okay?"

She nodded her head at me and I could see there were tears starting to form themselves in her eyes, threatening to spill over. _Damn it! _I wanted to envelop her in my arms to comfort her as I knew exactly how she was feeling, but this was not the time nor place to become emotional. I would definitely have to work on that with this career. I wouldn't want people to think I'm heartless but I didn't want them to think that I couldn't handle myself either.

It was hard to walk away from her but I had to continue my rounds as I'd been held up again. I had to try to catch up if I wanted to have lunch today. Especially since I had already told Emmett I'd meet him and Rose for lunch.

About halfway through my rounds I ran into Carlisle again. "Wow, that was quick Carlisle. Thanks for coming right away."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to page me so quickly either. I can't stay for long though, so what's the problem son?" He put his hand on my shoulder while he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Remember our patient, Renee Dwyer, I spoke to you about this morning?" He nodded his head to confirm he was following me. "She got sick earlier and I just wanted to make sure it was alright to attach a pouch of Gravol to her IV."

"Has she been given that before with her medication she's been given now? Let me see her file and chart." We walked towards the front desk as I didn't have her file on me of course. I had left hers on top of the pile for when Carlisle came back though. I handed it to him and he started looking through it. He saw the post-it note and took it off and looked at me nodding his head. "You know these can fall out easily. Instead of putting these in," he crumpled the post-it in his hands, "I strongly recommend you put the information in the comment box as to what is to be looked at first. Anyway, as for the medication, it's usually nothing to worry about since it can usually be taken with everything, but it's always good to look before giving the patients new medication without looking at what they're already being given. That's one thing some people don't pay attention to enough and that can be extremely harmful to the patients. Keep that in mind Edward, as _some_ tend to forget to do that."

I could tell he had someone in mind when he said that but I didn't ask him as it was none of my business and I'm sure he didn't want to discuss it. "She's been given it previously but since there was that mix-up for the past few days I wanted to make sure, plus I need your approval before, right?" We both knew I needed his approval as I didn't have my degree yet but he answered me anyway.

"Yes, Edward you do need my approval for stronger medications but for Gravol and stuff like Tylenol, you don't need my approval. All you have to do is verify if they've been given it before with the medication they're on. If so, then there's no problem unless it specifically says that they are not to be given any. If you're still not sure next time page me again, but I'll call instead of coming here. Leave the question you have with the nurse at the front desk and I'll give her the answer to your question when I can." He looked down at his pager again and that's when I realized why my father was so tired at the end of his days. He was always on the run.

"Alright then. Thanks for coming and letting me know. I'll try not to bother you again." For some reason I felt like I had disappointed my father, once again, for a stupidity.

He must have noticed how I felt as he said, "Edward, look at me. It's alright. I'm glad you called me. It shows that you care about your patients. I'd rather you page me and ask all these questions than you going ahead and giving your patients medication without being sure. It's normal to have all these questions when you start off. That's how you learn and there's always something new to learn. I still have questions myself too and need to consult with other professionals at times. That is how you'll become a professional. If you come across more questions during the day that don't need attending to right away, write them down and I can help you after hours or over the week-end." He looked at his pager again. "I really have to go Edward, but don't forget what I just told you, alright?" I nodded my head in comprehension. "Okay, now go tend to that patient who needs the Gravol." He grinned at me and practically ran off towards the elevator.

I walked briskly to get the medication for Renee before she'd get sick again. After I finally found it, I went to her room and started to plug it in right away and set the drip at a regular flow. I noticed the vomit bowl was still full and looked down at Renee. She was still sleeping so I looked around for Bella but she wasn't in the room. _That's odd._ I heard the toilet flush and realized she was in the washroom.

I must have frightened her as she jumped when she saw me. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just came in to give your mother something to help with the nausea. Did she get sick again or is this from awhile ago?" I had grabbed the bowl that was pretty much full to show her what I was talking about.

"No, she's been sleeping the whole time. I just forgot to empty it. I've been afraid to leave her side since, but I really needed to use the washroom." I understood her there. I always felt the same way when my mother was sick.

"Actually, it's a good thing you forgot to empty it as it might help us figure out what made her sick. I'll have it analyzed today if possible." I was so focused on taking care of Renee that I had just noticed that Bella looked different. _Is that a black eye? What happened to her? How could I have missed that awhile ago? _When she had looked at me earlier outside of the room I must have mistaken the swelling due to her crying and not from being hit. My mood changed right away to one I hadn't felt in a long time. The last time I remembered feeling this way was when I had seen what that dickhead Newton had done to her. "What happened to you? Who hurt you Bella?" I pointed towards her face as I asked her the question.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I ran into something that's all." _She is definitely lying to me. Who could do this to her? _Her face turned beet red and she started to pick at her shirt, which I noticed wasn't the same as the one she had on earlier.

I don't remember moving but the next thing I knew I was right in front of Bella examining her face. "You'd have to run into something pretty hard for it to give you a black eye like this. Someone hit you Bella, it's obvious." I hissed after the last word came out of my mouth. "You don't have to lie to me, I can help you." It was hard to miss since she had her hair up in a ponytail exposing her whole face, which was why I didn't understand how I'd missed it before.

When I touched her face there was a feeling that rushed through my body. I had never felt like that before so I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss her bruised eye and take her into my arms. _Man, what is she doing to me? I'm turning into a wuss!_

She brought me back to reality as she spoke and I retracted my hand from her face. "Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it." She looked over at her mother at the same time and I figured she didn't want to talk about it with her right beside us.

I started going into a frenzy asking her questions. "Do you have a headache or any pain of some sort? Are you taking any medications? I'll go and get you some ice."

She looked at me with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and replied, "I said I'm fine. I don't want to disturb you. I'm not one of your patients so don't worry about me. I think I have some Tylenol in my bag somewhere anyway." She started to get up and fumble through her bag.

She did have a point, again, with me having other patients, but for some reason I felt like I had to help her, heal her or even protect her. There were so many things going through my head that I didn't know what I felt. It was starting to drive me crazy. "Okay, but if you need anything just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll be back with a bag of ice to help the swelling."

_What is wrong with me?! I barely even know her and I feel...I don't even know what I feel. _I hurried over to the supply room to grab a bag for the ice and went to fill it up. I walked back to Renee's room and gave Bella the ice and reminded her that I wasn't far if she needed anything.

I was practically sweating from all the stress and running around. _How can people wear these coats all day?! It's driving me insane. _I returned to the front desk and updated Renee's chart with the new medication and looked at the other patients' files I hadn't had the chance to go see again. _Am I ever going to catch up? _

I looked up at the clock which answered my question I had asked myself earlier about catching up. It was already noon and I told Emmett we'd meet at twelve thirty. _FUCK! How can I be so slow?_ I called Emmett and told him I probably wouldn't be able to make it for lunch since I was behind. I could hear him laughing on the other side of the line. "I knew you wouldn't make it Bro. Don't worry about it, it's your first day. I'll talk to you later."

Once that was confirmed I grabbed my next patients' file and started taking off to their room. Before I could though, I got a remark from _L. Mallory._ "You aren't in the Trauma section Edward. Take a breather. If the patients aren't alright they'll let us know." She looked at me with a sympathetic look on her face, which surprised me from how she acted earlier.

"Thanks, but I do want to check on them anyway. I've only got a few more to see until I'm caught up." I turned around and left in the direction of my next patients' room. I was able to complete my round in time, as all of the other patients I had were fine for now. I placed all my patients' files in order, where they belonged, so that I'd have easy access for my next round after lunch.

I knew I didn't have the time to call Emmett though, so I was going to do what Bella did and go see what they had at the cafeteria. I walked towards the elevator and I pressed on the down button as the door opened and exposed a mans' back with a woman's hands caressing it. I couldn't see the woman's face as the man was so broad shouldered that he blocked her completely. They finally split apart and he turned around. "Well, well, well. I should have known it was you two. You do know they have camera's in the elevator's, right Emmett?"

He came out with a booming laugh and handed me a brown paper bag. "I figured I'd bring you lunch since you couldn't come down. "_Beginners!_" He looked over at Rose and rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what are big brothers for, right Eddie?" He nudged my shoulder with his fist. _Ow, Bastard! Eddie? Fucker knows I hate that name._

"You know, at work it's either Edward or maybe for you it should be Mr. Cullen." I pointed my finger towards my pass to show him. I just hoped that no one heard him call me by that name. _Damn it!_

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Due to the fact that I was late posting my previous chapter, I am posting this one early as a treat...LOL! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

(Robbie Williams – Feel & Crack the Shutters – Snow Patrol)

**BPOV**

I threw my energy bar and chocolate milk towards the chair, not caring if they got to the floor as I ran to my mother's bedside. I started to rub her back saying, "I'm here Mom. It's okay, let it out." _I'm such an idiot to have left her alone for so long. _I felt stupid about having that fight with Jessica. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact that I was able to pound her face in, but that was what caused me being away from her for so long. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I snapped out of it when Edward put down the vomit bowl and walked towards the washroom. "Mom? I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I didn't have the chance to say anything else as Edward came back out and cleaned her face with the cloth. Both of us gently readjusted her pillows and put her in a comfortable position to rest. He even lifted the bed so she wasn't flat on her back.

He told me he'd go and get some ice for her and I went to the other side of the bed and grabbed another cloth. I did the same thing as he did and quickly went to put it under warm water. I wiped her face as I tried to soothe her. Her eyes didn't open at all and it scared me.

Edward returned with the cup of ice and put a small chip in her mouth. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes and I felt frightened at the same time. _What's wrong? Is there something he's not telling me?_ He nodded his head towards the door, more than likely indicating he wanted to speak to me outside. _Oh god._

I kept my eyes on her from outside the room as I told him she hadn't been sick in awhile and I asked him what was wrong with her. I didn't realize I was biting my nails and shaking until I felt his strong grasp on my shoulders and he told me, "Bella there's no need to freak out." He explained what could be the cause of her getting sick. I was sure it was Jessica, but he more than likely didn't want to, or he couldn't say it due to hospital rights or something. _Ugh...that...that...witch...no, Bitch!?!?_

He spoke with emotion as he told me he'd paged Carlisle and that she'd more than likely be asleep for awhile. If she'd wake up, I was to give her some more ice and if there's anything else just press on the button.

I nodded my head as he mentioned that someone would be here if he couldn't at the time. I was starting to have trouble seeing his beautiful face as the tears started to form themselves in my eyes, threatening to spill over.I almost threw myself into his arms with the look he gave me. His facial expression was almost like a mirror image of how I was feeling.

After he left me there, I slowly walked back into my mother's room and went to sit on the chair. I noticed the energy bar and chocolate milk I had thrown there earlier, but I was not hungry anymore, so I put them on the table close to me for now.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I just sat there without moving. It started to get worse so I went to the washroom. I didn't want to leave my mother alone again, but I didn't want her to see me crying either. I knew I would end up crying hysterically if she did see me.

Once I felt better, I splashed some cold water on my face and decided to pee while I was there. I flushed, washed my hands and splashed some more cold water on my face after actually seeing what I looked like in the mirror. _Great, now both my eyes are swollen. Oh well, at least they match now. Except for the color of course._

I jumped when I opened the door as I had not expected to see Edward there at all. I hadn't heard him return to the room. He apologized for scaring me, explained why he was back and asked me about my mother getting sick again.

I answered him after he showed me the vomit bowl that I'd forgotten to empty. "No, she's been sleeping the whole time. I just forgot to empty it. I've been afraid to leave her side since, but I really needed to use the washroom." _I only left to go bawl my eyes out._ He told me it was actually good that I'd forgotten and he'd get it analyzed or something. My mind wasn't completely focused.

"What happened to you? Who hurt you Bella?" The tone of his voice while he asked me those questions made me more alert.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I ran into something, that's all." _Yeah, leave it to me to come up with something that stupid. _I could feel my face heating up again so I looked down and started to pick at my shirt, or I should say, Rose's shirt.

The next thing I knew, he was in front of me telling me he knew I was lying to him and that I could tell him anything. He touched my face with his smooth hand, which felt kind of cool against my heated skin. I fought the urge to tilt my head into his hand even though I knew the pressure would hurt my eye.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it." I regretted saying anything because he took his hand away as soon as I spoke. I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes, so I looked over at my mother, her still frame looking so peaceful. Automatically going into 'doctor mode', he started asking me a bunch of questions so fast that I didn't even have time to answer at first.

He was being so sweet, but I had to let him know that I was fine and that I was not a patient of his. _What if his other patients were like my mother and needed him? I can't keep him here. _Of course, I wouldn't mind keeping him here, but that would be selfish of me as I thought of all the other people that were in the same position as me. _Wouldn't they be asking themselves where he was? What if it affected his career?_ I shook my head trying to clear it, but the sudden movement only reminded me of the headache I had.

As he stepped out, I took the Tylenol I told him I had with my chocolate milk and decided to eat my energy bar. With all the fighting and the crying I was really low on the energy thing. I had definitely scarfed that down since he was back in no time with that bag of ice. I was glad he didn't see me consume that bar. I'm sure I looked like some kind of animal devouring it's prey.

_I wish I was selfish and could tell him to stay with me. _I didn't want to be alone, but I knew he had to go again. _He did say I could press on the button for him. That's all I'd need to do._ _Ugh, what's wrong with me? I just met him. He's still a stranger to me. For all I know he could have a girlfriend. How could someone that beautiful not have a girlfriend?_

That little red button was driving me crazy as my eyes were constantly being drawn to it, my fingers wanting to press it, call him back. I closed my eyes to try to forget about it. I must have passed out because I was being shaken as I heard my name. "Bella, wake up. Come on, Bella."

"What, what happened?" I started looking around the room everywhere until my eyes met Alice's.

"You were asleep, that's all. What happened to your face? Who did this?" _Oh great! Someone else questioning me. Maybe I should just post it on my forehead 'I was punched by Jessica Stanley!'. "_You need to get some rest Bella. You're coming with me." She started to collect my things that were scattered everywhere and grabbed the wrapper from the energy bar I hadn't even bothered to throw out. "We are going to go out for lunch first. _This,_" she held up the wrapper and looked at me squinting her eyes and hissed, "is not, a meal!"

"She got sick this morning Alice and I don't want to leave her alone." I was almost pleading with her until I heard another voice.

"You won't have to sweetheart, I'm here too. I'll take care of her while Alice takes you out." I didn't even know there was someone else in the room. _Wow, I really am out of it._

"Aunt Esme? What are you doing here?" I surprised myself with the energy I did have to jump into her arms and hug her hard. I was dumbfounded by how much I had missed her.

"I'm here for you and your mother Bella. I still consider her as family you know." We squeezed each other for a few minutes and then she pulled me away from her. She kept a hold of my shoulders though and looked up and down my body. "Oh sweetie, what happened to your face? Never mind, you definitely need some food and rest, so go now, we'll discuss this issue later. Everything will be alright. I'll let you two know if something goes wrong. Alice," she said, nodding her head, her lips in a thin line. She let go of my shoulders and crossed quietly over to my mother.

That must have been the key word for Alice to grab me and take me out, or drag me out as I didn't want to leave. "Ouch, Alice, don't squeeze so hard. My hand hurts." She rolled her eyes, but kept a firm grip. She was pretty strong for someone as small as herself. Maybe it was just because I was so weak from lack of food and proper sleep.

I still wasn't completely out of my zombie mode as I never realized Alice hadn't brought us to my place. We were parked in front of some gym, I guessed, as the sign read, _Goodlife Fitness Center._ "Alice?" I looked at her with a confused look wondering what in the world we were doing here.

"Come on, just follow me." I saw her reach for two long bags of some sort and she threw one of them at me. "Here, you'll need this."

"Where are we going and what is this?" I lifted the somewhat heavy bag that I had barely caught and looked at the sign.

"You need to free your mind of things so I brought you here for a class. It's fun and relaxing. You'll see." I was definitely in no shape to do any exercise if that was her intention.

"Um...Alice? Have you not looked at me. I'm in no shape for exercise and I don't have the energy right now."

"That's why we're here." She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs and to the front desk making me sign something that I didn't even know what it was. Instead of grabbing my arm this time, she grabbed the bag and tugged. I almost let go, but I knew she'd just come back to get me anyway, so I just followed her.

We ended up in a locker room and she handed me some kind of pants and a top. "Here, put these on. You won't need your shoes by the way." I did as I was told and, despite the fact that they were a little form fitting, I actually felt comfortable in this set of clothes.

She handed me the long bag again and told me to follow her. I followed her to some kind of classroom with mirrors on pretty much every wall. She guided me to the far corner and told me to take the mat out of the bag. _A mat?_

There were other people that were starting to pile in the class as I took the mat out of the bag. I looked at Alice and mimicked her moves as she took the mat out and unrolled it on the ground. We placed our bags to the side wall of the class and a trainer came out to the front.

"Hello everyone, my name is Leah and I'll be your teacher for today. Is there anyone new to this class?" I didn't want to raise my hand but Alice nudged me with her elbow so I did. "This class is called Bodyflow which is a mixture of Tai Chi, Pilates and Yoga. It takes a few classes to get used to the choreography, but I'll explain some of the moves while we are performing them to make it easier. I will also be giving options for different positions as some people aren't as flexible as others. Alright?" I nodded my head in comprehension and figured I'd try to follow. "Okay, I'll go start the music, so if everyone could get ready and stand in Wu Chi position."

I had no idea what she meant so I looked over at Alice; her feet were spread apart a little further than her shoulders, they were also in a diagonal position and her knees were bent. When the music started everyone was moving their hands in a certain way and I tried to follow along.

After about an hour of exercise the class finished off with meditation. The teacher recommended we grab our socks and a sweater and then lay on our backs. Alice told me there was a sweater in the other pocket of my bag that I had taken the mat out of. I thought it would be my favorite part as it was time to relax and we were told to empty our minds and think of nothing. This was our time to free our minds of stress and thoughts of grocery lists and stuff like that. Like that would work for me. It actually brought on more thoughts of my mom, how my laundry wasn't done, how I did need food and then, Edward came into my mind. I was trying to block him out of my thoughts, but those emerald eyes just kept popping back in.

I could hear the teacher's footsteps, but I didn't know she was right beside me. "Relax, your face is crunching up." I jumped when she spoke even though she whispered the words. "Listen to the music and let yourself melt into the floor." She placed her hand on my face and smoothed out the creases I had in my forehead. She started to speak out loud for the class to hear. "Start to inhale deeply and exhale letting it all out. Start by breathing from your nose, your mouth..." She went on and on about breathing through our body parts. _How the heck am I supposed to do that?_ It reminded me of when we'd do a smudge in my martial arts class, so I tried to do it that way. It got my mind off of other things though, so that was a start.

The class finished off with everyone sitting in a cross legged position, our palms were together in front of our hearts and the teacher said, "Namaste, the light in me salutes the light in you." People clapped their and gentle murmurs of voices filled the room as they started to roll up their mats.

"So, what did you think?" Alice looked over at me while I changed my damp top.

"It was an effort, I'll tell you that much." I finished getting dressed and we headed out to the car. "I'm sure I'll be sore in some places tomorrow. I liked the music too. There's one song that's still stuck in my head. All I remember is something like 'Feel Real Love'?"

"Oh, well I'm glad you enjoyed the class. That song by the way is by Robbie Williams. I have it here." She put a disc in the CD slot to the car stereo and pushed some buttons until it came up. I closed my eyes and relaxed trying to capture the lyrics.

I must have fallen asleep again because I was being shaken exactly like I had been in the hospital. "Bella we're here. Come on." I looked up at the building and realized we were at my place. _Oh great. Now Alice will see what a pigsty my place looks like._

I was baffled once I opened the door and looked inside. It was like I was in a new place. Everything was spotless. "Um...Alice? Is this really my place or am I dreaming?" I think my jaw hung so low it must have been inches from my chest.

She laughed at that one. "This is your place. Mom and I came over last night to see you, but you obviously weren't back yet. I called the hospital and they told me you were sleeping so we took the opportunity to clean up your pigsty and do your laundry. I see you had to go shop for clothes so it's a good thing we did your laundry." I kept my mouth shut about the fact that these were actually clothes that someone lent me. "You also have some food in your fridge and cupboards. Mom made you a few meals that you can bring to the hospital to eat so you won't have to eat at that god awful cafeteria."

I was speechless. _They_ went through all this trouble for _me_. _Wow_. I tried to search for words, but I wasn't sure what to say, so I just spoke as it came. "I don't know what to say. I definitely owe you one. Thank you so much Alice. You don't know how much this means to me. I was running out of clothes to wear and I've been hungry and...and..." I started bawling my eyes out, unable to hold the tears at bay any longer, and Alice came towards me, wrapping her tiny arms around me and comforting me.

"It's okay Bella. You owe me absolutely nothing. It was our pleasure to help you out and I was able to...um...redecorate a bit." _Uh oh. I hope she wasn't talking about my clothes._ "Now let's eat. I'm starved." Her little pixie body pretty much floated over to the counter while I practically stumbled over my feet clumsily.

She must have stopped off somewhere on the way here because there was a brown paper bag on the counter. She opened it up to reveal two things wrapped in aluminum foil. "Hungry for a Donair?" I nodded my head and my mouth started to water.

We cleaned up our mess after I had consumed everything of my meal, including the crumbs. "Wow, you really were hungry." She looked at me with a surprised facial expression and then I told her I wanted to take a shower. That was quite a workout we'd done earlier.

I winced as the soap burned the cuts on my knuckles as I washed my face. I thought of Edward's cool hand touching it earlier and sighed. I was also surprised Alice hadn't said anything else about my black eye. The coloring was starting to get darker around my eye but the swelling was down. I put on some of my fresh clothes after my quick shower and exhaled, feeling refreshed.

I grabbed all of our dirty clothes from the class and Rose's, and threw them in the washer. I wanted to give Rose her clothes back as soon as I could.

"Hey, Alice? You mind checking your phone to see if your mom called?" I might have been overreacting, but I wanted to make sure everything was fine.

"Don't worry Bella. She called, but she said everything was fine. The nurse came in to check on her a few times and that she was still sleeping on and off." _At least she didn't get sick again._ Edward's face came to my mind and I was enthralled. "Okay, you really need to get some sleep. You're sleeping standing up. Let's go, off to bed." She was pushing me towards the bedroom and we both laid down on the bed.

We began talking about what had happened since the last time she'd seen me, which was only yesterday, and I explained everything from meeting Edward to the fight with Jessica and then with my mom getting sick. She loved the part about me beating up Jessica and wanted all the little details.

She was starting to tell me her side of the story, but all I remember hearing was something about a guy named Jasper? Or was I dreaming?

The phone rang a few times before either of us woke up. We both giggled a bit once we realized we'd fallen asleep the same way we used to when we were kids. When we had sleep-overs we'd talk until we fell asleep. We'd be on our sides and put our foreheads together, but our faces were looking down towards the end of the bed. That way we always felt connected, but we were able to say anything to each other without worrying as to how the other reacted since we couldn't see each others facial expressions.

"Mom? Is everything alright with Aunt Renee?" She was listening to her mother speak and I started to panic. I didn't even bother waiting for the conversation to end before I got out of bed to get ready and flee to the hospital.

**Please leave me some lovin'...you know where to go, right? Thanks for reading everyone.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, here's another chappie ahead of time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

(Bad Day – Daniel Powter)

EPOV

"How does Mr. _Eddie_ Cullen sound?" Emmett started to laugh again and Rose grinned. I just kept my mouth shut and headed over to the lunch room I had spotted earlier, while doing my rounds.

I took my damn lab coat off before we sat down at a table, and then I opened the bag. Inside was a green box with Thai Express written on it. "Emmett, are you serious?" He nodded his head at me.

"Your favorite, bro. I figured since it was your first day I'd be generous." He threw a jab at my shoulder again. _Fuck that hurts! I should wear armor when he's around. That would serve him right! _After he hit me though, I didn't say anything since he'd brought me my favorite meal. I was grateful as I was actually really hungry and this is good stuff. If it's what I thought it was anyway.

"It's chicken Pad Thai, right?" He nodded his head and my mouth started to water. "Rose, he didn't spit in it or anything, did he?" She laughed as she answered me with a no. I started to dig in right away. I wasn't sure if I was the only one hearing the sounds I was making from enjoying it so much, but I didn't care.

"Ouch, that hurt. How could you even think I'd do that to you? Come on, we aren't kids anymore bro." He was right there, but you never know, right? It was hard to believe he'd grown out of it, plus I hadn't seen him in a long time to notice if he'd dropped his old habits, either. "How's it going with your new patients anyway?" I never understood how Emmett could smile so much. It was almost like he'd had surgery on his cheeks to tighten the muscles, keeping them from making him frown. Sometimes it was annoying, but other times it was nice having him around. People cheered up around him when they were down.

I waited to swallow before answering, which made him start tapping his fingers on the table, impatiently. _Hey, this is the kind of food you have to savor! _ "I've really been pretty busy with one of them. She's actually from Forks, she was the Chief's wife. She said she remembered me from when I was younger, talk about weird. Her daughter ran in as her mom was getting sick this morning and practically freaked out." I shoved another mouthful of food in my mouth, indicating I wanted to eat right now, not talk. Some people would've been grossed out by eating and talking about someone vomiting, but it didn't bother me. You have to get used to it if you want to work in this kind of field. Otherwise, you'd always be hungry. It was hard when I first started, but I got over it, obviously.

"At least your day's been pretty busy. We haven't had any calls yet, but we did catch a couple of girls going at it in the cafeteria this morning. One of them sure got a beating and needed tending to, but the other one was alright. I'm pretty sure the one that got the beating was a nurse too, she _was_ wearing scrubs." My head jerked up as he mentioned the fight. _Could it have been Bella? Is that how she got that black eye? "_The one who attacked was quite the vixen. It's a good thing I've got these," he flexed his biceps and grinned, "because if I didn't it would've been hard getting her off the unfortunate Missy. It was awesome though, bro. You should have seen it. Man, she sure has skills."

"Was one of them a brunette?" I also wanted to ask if she was a beautiful brunette, but Rose was there and I didn't think she'd like it. She was the total opposite of Emmett for certain things, and humor was one of them. At least, when it had to do with fighting and other women anyway. She could have changed over the years too, but I didn't want to risk it.

He tilted his head to the side and leaned on the table to get closer and cocked one of his eyebrows, a look of amusement on his face. "Yeah," he said. "A brunette and a blond. Why?" he asked curiously.

"You know the daughter I was talking about earlier? The Chief's daughter?" He nodded his head for me to continue. "Well, I noticed she had a swollen eye that was starting to bruise and she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before she'd left the room." After those last words came out of my mouth, I regretted it as Emmett started to grin from ear to ear.

"You eying her bro? I mean, you did _remember_ what she was wearing before she left. Ooh, bro's got a crush on the Chief's daughter." He was practically chanting with the last words while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Grow up, Emmett. It's probably because I've been with her and her mom most of the morning." _Was it? Or was it because I had trouble keeping my eyes off her all morning? _I had ended that phrase by shoving the last bite of my lunch in my mouth, and then threw the box out in the garbage.

"Well, if you're into her, just make sure you don't piss her off. All the other girl did was run into her with her tray of food and they started arguing. It wasn't long before she jumped towards the blond, grabbed her throat and swept her leg behind hers, knocking her down. She punched the blond in the face a few times before I was able to grab her and restrain her. She was pretty pissed so I brought her into the hallway. Rose came out with the blond a little later and I barely had the time to grab her again as she bolted for the blond." He laughed out loud again. _Leave it to Emmett to go into details for this kind of stuff._

"You shouldn't laugh Emmett, she got hurt. It's not like in the UFC where they train to fight, you know." Bella came to my mind as I said that. I also started to regret not having examined Bella for more bruising or anything else since I was mostly focused on her eye.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "no, but other than a black eye and maybe a few scratches on her knuckles she'll be fine. Like I said, she's got skills. She even told me she had taken martial arts. I've never seen that way of fighting before. It was _awesome_. Man, you really are turning into a softie. You would've laughed at this before." _Scratches? How could I have missed that._

Rose was examining her nails as she started to speak, "you've already said it was awesome Emmett, stop repeating yourself. It wasn't that great you know. Plus, I had to lend her the only clothes I had left in my locker because of it." She finished off by looking at him with an annoyed look. He'd probably been talking about it all morning, so I didn't blame her if she was annoyed. I sure as hell would be.

"I thought the style of clothes looked familiar. I'm sure she was thankful. It was nice of you to have helped her out, she looked so worn out this morning. I doubt she slept well last night as she was sleeping on the chair when I walked in her mother's room this morning. Maybe I should ask Dad if we could get her a cot, or something more comfortable to sleep on since she doesn't want to leave her mother's side. Her mother and I had to convince her that she'd be fine while she was out to eat and that I was around." I raked my hand through my hair as the conversation between her mother and I came to mind. Emmett never knew about the incident with Newton and Bella, at least, I didn't think he did. I'm sure if he'd have known what that prick did he would have practically beat him to death. He was totally against abuse towards women, no matter who they were.

"What happened to the tough, '_I don't give a shit'_ Edward?" I wasn't sure if he was going to jab me in the arm again or just grab my shoulder, but I dodged his hand anyway.

"I grew up Emmett. I'm not in high school anymore, and I know how she feels by not wanting to leave her mother's side. _Unlike some people."_ He didn't like that last phrase I said because his hands started to close into fists and his knuckles were white. Emmett rarely got angry, but when this discussion came up, it wasn't nice. _Fuck me!_

"Don't start, _Eddie!_ You know damn well why I wasn't around." Our conversation ended there as he got up and said, "come on Rose, lunch time's over."

I raked both my hands through my hair, grabbed a fistful and tugged. _I'm such an ass!_ "I'm sorry Emmett." My head fell forward as I closed my eyes; my hands now clenched together in front of my face, blocking my view. I knew he stopped because I didn't hear his footsteps anymore, but I knew he didn't turn around, either. I was sure Rose had turned around though, because I practically felt the daggers come at me from her eyes. _Ugh_, _I don't blame her._ "I shouldn't have said that. I really am sorry. It's just that, it brings back so many memories seeing her all alone, and I never understood why you weren't around then, until recently." I practically felt like telling him to punch me for saying that, but I knew he wouldn't do it, especially here.

He grunted, "whatever." I waited until I couldn't hear anymore footsteps and I unclasped my hands from my face. _Fuck, how many people am I going to disappoint today? I've already disappointed, what, three now? _I looked around for a clock to check the time. _Shit!_ I'd been gone for an _hour_. I rushed to put my stupid lab coat back on and just about jogged back to the front desk, hoping _L. Mallory_ wasn't there.

I was at least lucky for once, _L. Mallory _wasn't back at the front desk yet. _She must be out for lunch. Hell, I hope she had to leave!_ I tried to clear my mind of all the negativity that had collected itself throughout the morning. I needed to focus to take care of my patients properly.

I grabbed the first file that was to be looked at and realized it was Renee. Bella came to mind right away and I thought about what she'd been through this morning. I wanted to examine her to see if she had more than a black eye and some scratches, that I had somehow missed.

I read more into Renee's file and looked at the notes as to when I had changed her IV pouches last, which had been awhile, so I went to get some before going to see her. As I probed the supply room, grabbing the medication she was prescribed, I thought of Bella's scratches and seized a sample of cream for her cuts.

Walking into Renee's room, I immediately scanned it for that beautiful face of Bella's, but she wasn't there. _I hope she's okay._ In the chair she was usually in, sat a woman reading a book. She looked up at me and introduced herself, "hi, I'm Esme, Bella's aunt. Are you the one taking care of Renee?" She closed her book and placed it on the table nearby.

"Hi, I'm Edward, and yes I'm taking care of Renee." I looked over at my patient after having finished our introduction and saw her start to move slowly. I walked over to her side and leaned over the bed after setting the medication down on the counter, beside the vomit bowls. She just about had the same look as she did earlier, so I reached over for another vomit bowl and leaned over the bed again. "Renee? Are you feeling sick again?" My eyes went up to view the pouch of Gravol I'd given her earlier, which was now empty. _I'm glad I thought of grabbing another one._

The only thing she did was nod her head, which made me react right away. I turned her on her side again, held her hair back and placed the bowl by her face while she relieved herself. I started to speak to the other woman, but I kept my eyes on Renee. "Esme, right?" I didn't even let her answer before I continued, "can I ask you to come and help me out here for a minute, please."

She came quickly to my side and answered me, "what can _I_ do?" The tone of her voice sounded as if she wasn't sure she could do anything helpful.

I still had my eyes on Renee while I continued speaking to her. I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted to make sure there would be no mess. "Can you hold this for me while I change the pouches, please?" I could have waited until after, but I figured it would be best to do it right away for the Gravol to take effect as soon as possible.

"Of course I can," she said as she started to take my place. She was talking to Renee and comforting her while I was changing the pouches and her syringe of morphine. I had forgotten that the Gravol pouches were smaller, and needed to be changed more often. _Shit! How could I have not thought about that earlier? It's possibly been empty for half an hour or even a full hour. I'll definitely have to keep note of that. _

With a cloth in my hand, I walked over to the washroom and soaked it with some warm water. I came back and told Esme I would clean Renee up since she looked like she was finished.

Once Renee was cleaned up and positioned comfortably I spoke to her. "Are you a little better now?"

She nodded at me, indicating she was fine, without opening her eyes and replied to me in a rough and tired voice, "I'm thirsty though." I was anxious to get those results back from the sample I'd sent this morning of her vomit. I knew it would take awhile to get the results back but I really wanted to know why she was still tired after all that sleep she got this morning.

"Alright, I'm going to bring your bed up a little more to give you some water, okay?" She grabbed the bed's side bar preparing herself. Her face tightened up a bit once I'd finished, but she relaxed after a few seconds, and exhaled.

Esme had returned to the other side of the bed when we had started to comfortably lay Renee back down. She eyed the cup I'd brought earlier full of ice, which had melted by now, when Renee mentioned she was thirsty. She grabbed the cup and brought it to Renee's mouth.

Since Esme was going to give her the water, I took care of changing her down drain attached to her catheter. At the same time I did that, the idea came to me of sending a sample of her urine also.

Renee's eyes had finally opened up and she became wide-eyed once she realized it wasn't Bella that was at her side. She sipped the water slowly before she said anything. "Esme?!" She said her name in a questioning, but relieved way. "Where's Bella? Is she alright?" Her eyes started to dart around the room looking for her beautiful brown eyed daughter.

Esme was the one to reply, because I was asking myself the same question. _Where _is_ Bella?_ "She's fine Renee, don't worry. Alice took her home to eat and get some rest, that's all." _Phew! At least she's not alone._ Even though I knew she probably wouldn't be back for the rest of my shift, I was secretly hoping I'd see her again today.

I stepped out to go get some more ice for Renee, and low and behold, there stood _L. Mallory. _She put her hands over her hips and brought her chin up towards Renee's room. "You've been in that patients' room quite a bit today, _Edward."_

_What is it with this Bitch! _I answered her, making sure to keep my cool, "she's the one that's been needing more tending to today. I'm just doing my job. Do you have a problem with _that?_" I didn't even bother to wait for her answer and continued on to complete my tasks to put the urine in a sample container and get the ice.

When I returned to Renee's room with the ice, the two women were conversing with each other and I didn't want to interrupt them, so I just set the cup down on the table near Esme. She saw me put it down and mouthed a 'thank you' and I left to tend to my next patient.

Before placing Renee's chart and file back on the rack, I put in the comments box that she'd gotten sick again, which was the reason for the Gravol and about the samples that have been sent out to be analyzed. By putting the information in, the evening nurse would be up to date. I wanted to meet her if possible to discuss my patients' state during the evenings. I had he information written in the comments, but I still wanted to discuss it with Angela. At least, on the schedule she had the evening shift.

I looked through the next patients' file to see if I had to bring some medication with me again. I did that quickly and avoided eye contact with _L. Mallory_. _I hope to god it won't be like this every day. I could always ask to change floors, but then I wouldn't see Bella again. If I have to deal with this bitch to be around Bella, so be it._

For the rest of the afternoon I made sure to focus on my patients, because whenever I didn't, Bella's beautiful face appeared in my mind. When I thought of her it was hard to concentrate on what I was doing and I yearned to see her again.

As I was going to grab my next patient's file, I heard a nurse say 'code brain, room 202' on the speaker. It wasn't hard to remember what the code was for, as it had brain in it, and it could be extremely dangerous. The only thing was that I wasn't familiar with the room numbers yet, so I ran at _L. Mallory's_ heels. That's when I realized we were running toward Renee Dwyer's room. _Oh, please don't let it be her._

**Please leave me some lovin'. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just to let everyone know that I've written a one-shot based on the movie Anastasia with the characters of Twilight. You'll find the link if you go to my profile page...just in case. LOL!**

**Chapter 10**

(Save you – Simple Plan & These Open Arms – Bon Jovi)

EPOV

I kept pace with _L. Mallory_ to find room 202 and respond to the call given over the speaker. My eyes darted toward the numbers on the doors as we passed them...199, 200, 201..._NO! What the fuck! She was doing just fine the last time I checked._

An image of Bella's reaction came to mind right away making me slump my shoulders. _Come on Edward. This is the time to man-up and do your job so she doesn't end up having to react that way!_ I came back into focus as we slowed down once we reached room 202.

As I followed _L. Mallory_ into the room, I tried to get passed her and see what the problem was. Renee was having a tonic-clonic seizure. _Oh, no._ _Damn it! _We couldn't really do anything until her seizure stopped, except make sure there was nothing around for her to hurt herself with.

I looked over at the nurse on the other side of Renee's bed focusing on her watch. "How long has this been going on?" It had to have been at least a few minutes now as she wouldn't have called the code.

"I don't know for sure, but so far I've calculated three minutes." She looked over at Esme in a questioning way.

She started to shake and looked scared as she answered, "I...I...don't remember. I didn't count. Is she going to be alright? What's happening?" I went over by her side to grab her shoulders to stabilize her, but I resisted not knowing how she'd react.

"Esme, look at me." She looked up at me and I continued, "she's having a seizure. We can't do anything right now except wait this out. The best thing for you to do is go and call Bella, alright?"

Tears were starting to spill down her cheeks, but she was able to answer me, "okay, what should I say? I don't want to scare her too much. She'll freak." _Ugh, what do you say to people in a case like this? I should ask dad what he says in cases like this._

"Just let her know that her mother needs her right now, but not to worry too much. We don't want her to get into an accident on her way here." Once I'd finished that last phrase, she nodded in agreement and stepped off toward the phone at the front desk, since cell phones were prohibited here.

I turned around to face _L. Mallory_ after hearing the other nurse say, "it's been five minutes, but I think she's coming back now. I'll go dampen a facecloth to wipe her face down." When she came out with that comment, I looked up at Renee's face and noticed a streak of saliva mixed with blood running down her cheek. _She must have bit her tongue._

"Is there a neurologist around this area_?_" I had turned around again to look at _L. Mallory _and she nodded her head after I'd asked her the question. "You need to go call that neurologist and have her come over here to examine her." She headed out the door, hopefully to do as I'd suggested. _At least she's listening to me, for now._

The other nurse came back to Renee's bedside with a wet washcloth and started to wipe her face clean since her convulsions had ceased. She had not opened her eyes yet, though. I was thinking about calling my father, but this wasn't his specialty, so I'd just have to wait for the neurologist. I didn't have to stay because my shift was over, but I wanted to be here to help Renee out and get some results from the neurologist.

The other nurse looked up at me and said, "hi, my name's Angela by the way. You must be Edward." I nodded my head in reply. _Well, this wasn't exactly the way I had planned on meeting her. _"The only thing we can do for now is massage her muscles lightly to help relieve the pain after all that tension." _At least she knows what she's doing._

I felt awkward doing it, but I started to do as Angela had suggested and worked her muscles with my hands. I was kneading her thigh muscles while Angela worked on her arm. _Wow, she really did work those muscles up._ They were so tense it was hard to believe that a woman this sick could have so much strength. I was just hoping she'd fallen asleep and not passed out.

I decided to ask Angela about that as it was starting to bother me. "Angela, can I ask you something?" I had just met her, but for some reason I felt comfortable around her. She nodded her head awaiting my question. "Do you think she's sleeping or unconscious?" I felt stupid asking her that since I was an intern, but I was sure she knew Renee more than me as she's been taking care of her longer.

"Well, lets see if she'll answer us." She spoke softly to Renee as she wrapped her hand around Renee's wrist, "Renee? Sweetie, are you alright?" She was probably checking her pulse. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Here I was standing in front of a patient of mine, as an intern, and the nurse was more intelligent than I was. _Way to go dickhead! You're doing a fabulous job so far._

I heard a mumble come from Renee, so I looked up to her face. She was trying to talk, but her words were coming out wrong and I could see she was starting to get frustrated. Angela stopped her, "just relax Renee. We just wanted to know if you were conscious and alright. It's normal that you're having trouble speaking for now, so just take it easy."

I could see her eyes start to dart around the room and they got bigger as she realized there was no one else but Angela and I in her room. I answered her questioning eyes, "Esme's just gone to call Bella. She'll be right back, don't worry." She started to thrash her head from side to side and tried to say something. I was guessing she didn't want Bella to know. _Crap!_ "Esme's not going to tell her over the phone. We'll wait until she gets here, okay?"

Renee started to relax and exhaled deeply. "Just get some rest Renee. After all that work, your body needs it. The neurologist won't be here for awhile, so take it easy for now." I had forgotten Angela was there for a moment. _What did she mean the neurologist wouldn't be here for awhile?_

"Is there a reason the neurologist won't be here right away?" I'm sure Angela caught on to the frustration in my voice as I spoke. Her eyes went from mine to the door; this was a discussion she wanted to have away from Renee. I didn't want to leave her alone since there was no one with her, but I also had to act professionally, so I followed her, placing myself to keep an eye on Renee. She must have fallen asleep as she had not reacted when we left the room.

On our way out I saw Esme walking back toward the room. I was hoping she didn't tell Bella right away about the seizure. When she reached us she looked from me to Angela and said, "I called my daughter instead of Bella. I figured it would be best since she knows how to talk to Bella about these things. I just told her that she'd been sick again and that she should bring Bella in if possible."

I replied, "thank you Esme, that was thoughtful of you to call your daughter instead. Renee's sleeping right now, but you can go in the room if you want to." She took my advice and walked across the room to sit in the chair by the bed.

As Esme sat down, Angela replied to my question about the neurologist in a low, calm voice. "There are a lot of patients in this hospital and very few neurologists. They can't drop what they're doing right away to run for every call. Maybe we'll be lucky and he or she will be here soon, but we don't know that."

"I know. I'm sorry for reacting his way. It's my first day, as you know, and let's just say it hasn't been the best." _What the fuck am I doing? Am I just going to pour my heart out to this woman I just met? _

"Let me guess." Her eyes darted over toward the front desk, more than likely indicating she meant _L. Mallory._ "Don't worry about her. She's like that with all the new employees, but she'll come around, eventually. She likes to make sure people are dedicated to what they're here for and, no offense, but with you being," she pointed her finger to my ID card, "Dr. Cullen's son, it might take a little longer."

_Man, I cannot catch a break. Just because I'm a doctor's son they think I can't do my job? _Although, so far I haven't exactly been doing that great of a job. At least I didn't think I had been. She must have noticed the questioning in my eyes as she spoke, "don't be too hard on yourself. It's your first day and those are always the toughest. Plus, I can only imagine what it's like for someone like you, being the son of a well known doctor here, so just take a breather. You're shift's been over for awhile now so go home and relax."

She started to leave and I grabbed her arm before she could get any further. "Wait, I'd like to talk to you about Renee. I noticed in her file it mentioned that she'd been given hydromorphone hydrochloride during the day _and_ at night. Why hasn't anyone said anything about this? Have you not been reading the charts and notes?" I was starting to get more angry after realizing that she should have picked up on it.

"First of all, let go of me," she pulled her arm away from my hand and continued, "second of all, I did know, but I only found out yesterday as I'd been on leave before that. I was planning on speaking to Dr. Cullen about it today." Her facial expression had changed from a sympathetic one to an angry one.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated because it's probably why she's been sick twice today, which was more than likely the reason she had the seizure." She squinted her eyes after I'd spoken about Renee being sick and spoke before I could say anything else.

"What do you mean she was sick?" Her tone of voice had changed right away with that reply.

I looked into Renee's room and noticed Esme looking our way. Our tone of voices had gone louder so she might be hearing what we were talking about. "Let's discuss this at the front desk." I started to walk there with Angela at my heels.

When we reached the front desk, I grabbed Renee's file and opened it right away. I went through the notes I had written throughout the day with Angela. I had explained to her that I had sent a sample of vomit and urine to be analyzed to see if we could get any answers as to why she was reacting this way. During our discussion we were cut off by _L. Mallory_. "The neurologist is coming down the hallway if you want to talk to her."

Both of our eyes darted to the area _L. Mallory_ was looking at. The first thing I saw was her fiery red hair, which created a contrast against her white lab coat. She had a pair of glasses propped up on her head keeping her hair out of her face, which was pale. She didn't look very old, but she had a professional appearance. _I hope she can give us an answer to what caused this._

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Dalya. I was called here to check-up on a patient that had a seizure recently." Her eyes moved from one set of eyes to the next, ending with mine.

"Uh," I was so stunned at her tone of voice and her facial features, that I had trouble speaking. I cleared my throat and continued, "yes, sorry. The patient's name is Renee Dwyer. From the information we have here," I held up Renee's file, "this is her first seizure, which lasted approximately five minutes. We would like to know if you could help us figure out what could have caused that seizure and if tests will be needed. She was sleeping when we left the room a while ago. We can go back and see if she's up."

She reached her hand over, toward me, for the file, "I'd like to look at her file first, if you don't mind." I handed Renee's file over to her and she started searching for information throughout the notes. "Okay, I see here that her medication has been altered within the last few days." I was going to tell her what happened with that issue, but she held up her index finger, "I don't like being interrupted. Due to her medication being altered," she looked at me with an annoyed look, "is more than likely the cause of her being sick twice today. What could have triggered her seizure is the medication or loss of sleep. Has she been sleeping well lately?"

Her eyes darted back to the information in the folder, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything, so I looked over at Angela. She was the one that answered. "As it mentions in the file," Angela reached over and pointed out the notes she'd written about Renee's sleeping habits, "I wrote that she'd been sleeping during the days, but when I got here on my shift yesterday she looked pretty good. I gave her her medication later during the evening and she slept well, for the rest of my shift anyway." I saw her eyes scroll down a little further, probably to read the other nurse's notes, which said the same thing.

I decided to give the information I had on Renee since the doctor wasn't speaking. "When I walked in her room this morning she was just waking up." I didn't want to mention that _I _was more than likely the reason she woke up. "Actually, she looked well rested. She was talking with her daughter most of the morning. Around mid-morning, when I stepped into her room again, she wasn't looking good, which is when she got sick the first time. I gave her some Gravol to help her nausea, but she got sick later in the afternoon again." _That was probably my fault, again, since I was late changing her pouch. What if this is my fault? What would I tell Bella?_

I snapped out of it when I heard the neurologist say, "I read here that you sent some samples out to be analyzed." She looked up at me, but I didn't know if I should say anything because the way she phrased it, sounded more like a fact rather than a question. "Have you heard anything on when you'd get the results?"

I decided to answer her since that was a question, at least I hoped it was. _Why am I cowering over some woman? If this keeps going on I'll have women stepping all over me._ I lifted my tone of voice and stood up properly. "The samples were sent today, so we probably won't get the results for another couple of days, unless we get authority to notify the lab that this is a priority." _There, that wasn't so bad. _

For some reason, she looked at me with a little more respect. "I will send out a request to have the results as soon as possible. There's also the possibility of dehydration for the cause of the seizure. It's usually rare, but since she was sick twice today...," she started looking at her chart this time, "I'd also have to look further into her medication for side effects. I'd like to see her now, which room is she in?"

Her eyes went from mine to Angela's. Angela was the first to reply, "she's in room 202. Would you mind showing her where it is Edward? I really have to go do my rounds right now."

I was on the verge of answering her, but _Dr. Dalya_ beat me to it, "I know my way around, I've been here long enough. Thank you for the information." She started to walk off toward Renee's room, with the file still in her hand. _And I thought L. Mallory had a problem. _

Angela kept her eyes on the neurologist as she commented, "Don't you just _love_ it when doctor's think their more superior than you?" She took off with the next patient's file before I could answer. _Damn right I hate it!_

One thing I told myself when I started in this field was to never look down at people, no matter how high I ended up. We've all gone through those stages and have hated it when people thought they were better than you, even if it was just because they had more awards or education. It's not the same thing in the real world compared to books and notes. I knew that because I had learned so much during my time volunteering, that school was quite easy for me, compared to what others were saying. Plus, there were some things I did during those times that weren't even mentioned in the books. It was practical to work with some old doctors.

I was too anxious to wait until tomorrow to read the neurologist's results, so I decided to stay a little longer and headed for Renee's room. On my way I noticed Esme was outside of the room. I questioned her on that when I reached her. "Why are you out here?"

"The doctor said..." she wasn't able to continue as I heard a distressed voice I'd recognize anywhere, Bella.

"Aunt Esme, what's going on? Why aren't you in there with my mom? Who's in there now? Is she alright?" I could tell she was on the verge of crying so I spoke up.

"Bella, calm down. Your mother's fine for now and she," I looked at Esme so she knew who I was talking about, "is not in there because there's a neurologist in there..." I couldn't continue answering her as I was cut off by her beautiful voice again.

"Why is there a neurologist in there? What happened?" The tears started streaming down her face making me want to hold her and comfort her again, but I wrapped my hands around he biceps instead to keep her still and focused.

"Bella," she was still freaking out, so I put a firmer grip on her and said again, "Bella! Look at me." Her eyes were so full of emotion and the tears kept coming. Before I could stop myself, I started wiping the tears from her cheeks. I cupped her face in my hands and started speaking again. "Bella," I inhaled and tried to find confidence in myself to tell her what happened, "she had a seizure, but she's okay."

It looked like her exquisite eyes were searching mine for answers. Her facial expression was a confused one as she spoke, "but she's not epileptic. How could this have happened?"

I took my hands away from her face and placed them on her arms again bringing her to the wall as she looked like she was going to pass out. I would have cradled her in my arms, but we weren't alone and I didn't know how either of them, including Bella, would react. "That's what the neurologist is in there for. She's going to help us solve this, okay Bella?"

With those last words she folded her arms around her chest and nodded. The other girl that came with her was now beside her, doing what I wanted to do; comfort her. This had never happened to my mother, but she had other problems in addition to her cancer and that was hard to take in. I knew how Bella felt right now.

I wanted to talk to her about it, but I wasn't comfortable with everyone else around. I couldn't even talk about it to my family, so I even found it odd that I was even thinking of talking to this girl, which is pretty much a stranger to me, about my mother.

Then the neurologist _finally_ stepped out of Renee's room.

**Please leave me some reviews...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being late posting. For some reason it wouldn't let me download this chapter until today.**

**Chapter 11**

(Just Stand Up – Leona Lewis, Mariah Carey, Beyonce... / Everybody Hurts – REM / Step by Step and Run to You – Whitney Houston)

**BPOV**

I started tapping my foot as I waited for Alice to hurry up. "Bella, she just said your mom was sick again. She should be fine, now stop freaking out before you have a heart attack," she finished, grabbing her stuff so we could take off.

It was much colder than this morning as the day was ending. I could feel the goosebumps forming themselves on my skin as I shivered in the car while Alice drove us to the hospital. She had just barely stopped the car when I opened my door to run and check on my mom.

"Bella, wait!" she yelled as she caught up to me a few minutes later. She is pretty quick for someone who has short legs.

We reached the elevators, which were taking forever, of course. My patience was wearing thin, but just as I was stepping away toward the stairs, one of the elevator doors opened. _Finally!_ Naturally, we had to stop at just about every darn floor!

Once we reached the correct floor and the doors opened, I ran toward my mother's room, trying not to trip on my own feet. I just about choked when I noticed Aunt Esme wasn't even in the room with my mom, and, Edward was still here? _Isn't his shift over now? If so, what is keeping him here?_ I almost started to panic, but I kept trying not to think of what could have happened while I wasn't there with her.

"Aunt Esme, what's going on? Why aren't you in there with my mom? Who's in there now? Is she alright?" I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Bella, calm down. Your mother's fine for now and she," Edward looked over at Aunt Esme and he continued, "is not in there because there's a neurologist in there..." I didn't understand and I wanted answers so I cut him off.

"Why is there a neurologist in there? What happened to her?" The pools were no longer in my eyes; they were now waterfalls cascading down my cheeks. Edward grabbed my arms gently, but I secretly wished he'd hold me in his arms and comfort me._ Idiot! Mom's in there with a neurologist and I'm here wanting someone, that I don't really know, to hold me in his arms. _I was starting to feel guilty, which didn't help the tears.

"Bella," his hands were holding me stronger now. "Bella! Look at me." The pressure of his hands on my arms disintegrated. _Please don't let me go. _Shortly after, I felt his soft, warm thumbs against my wet cheeks as he wiped my tears away. I quietly winced as him thumb passed over my black eye. He was cupping my face in his hands, which felt just right. "Bella," I prepared myself for what was coming as he'd taken a deep breath, which pretty much stated that I should brace myself. "She had what is called a seizure, but she should be okay now."

This was one thing I was _not_ expecting to hear. I looked into his beautiful eyes for comfort, but I was still baffled. "But she's not epileptic. How could this have happened?"

My face became cool again as he removed his hands from my face, returning them to my arms. He softly hauled me toward the wall, which I was grateful for because the coolness prevented me from passing out. I had a desire for him to hold me, but why would he? _Ugh, why am I even thinking of that right now?_

He brought me back with his reply, "that's what the neurologist is in there for. She's going to help us solve this, okay Bella?"

I wrapped my hands around my chest, preventing myself from springing into his arms and nodded my head. Alice practically knew me inside out, so just the fact that I had wrapped my arms around myself let her know that I needed to be comforted. She came by my side to help ease my thoughts. I was grateful to have her by my side through this. I think I would have gone crazy by now if she wasn't with me.

When I looked at Edward again, I could have sworn I saw a kind of pain in his eyes. Somehow, I knew there was something behind those emerald eyes of his that longed-for release. _Is it because of Mom or did something happen to him? _

I was about to ask him if he was alright, but the door opened, revealing a woman with fiery red hair that created a contrast against her beautiful pale skin. I don't know who I was expecting to see coming out, but I wasn't expecting to see a beautiful woman like this. She looked more like a model than a doctor.

She closed the door behind her and looked at us, examining us one by one. It was almost like she was searching for something. They stopped at me and the look they gave me made me jump. "You must be the daughter. Come with me." My eyes darted back to Edward, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to leave my mother again, but I wanted to find out what was wrong.

She had already started walking away and Esme was waving her hands telling me to go, so I turned around and tried catching up with her. _Where are we going? Why couldn't she say anything in front of everyone?_

After a few turns around the hallways I almost ran into her back; she had turned abruptly, to face me. She directed her hand toward the door, "after you." I turned to my right walking into a well-organized office, which had one wall filled with, what looked like, degrees and awards and the other had a bookcase filled with books. I didn't see any pictures on her desk or on any shelves either.

I walked over to the chair in front of her desk and she walked passed me going behind it. She placed a folder on the desktop and opened it up once she sat down. She didn't even look at me when she spoke. _Well, excuse me. How rude!_ "Miss Swan, are you familiar with seizures?" After she asked the question, her head came up and she looked me straight in the eyes. I actually felt more comfortable when she had her head down looking at the folder.

The way she looked at me gave me goosebumps. She scared me, but I answered her. "Yes, I know a bit about them." I didn't want a lecture on seizures though. "What happened to my mother in there?" My voice lowered saying that last phrase.

"She had what is called a tonic-clonic seizure." She must have noticed the confusion in my eyes as she exhaled loudly and continued, "it's a mixture of two types of seizures that usually occur on their own. The tonic phase lasts a few seconds by losing consciousness, followed by tension in the body. Are you still with me Miss Swan?" I nodded my head, which made me realize I was biting my nails; I brought my hand down to my lap. She continued, "the clonic phase is more severe as it causes convulsions, which causes exhaustion physically and to the nerves. She fell asleep afterward, which is normal, especially for someone like your mother."

It almost looked like her eyes had softened with those last words she said about my mother, but it was almost like she was holding something back. "Will she be alright?" I felt like I'd asked that question more than I should have had to within the last ten minutes. _I just want to know if she'll be okay. Is it that hard of a question to answer!_

My guard must have come down as she obviously read my facial expression and answered my question. "She'll be fine for now, but we will need to see what could have caused this. It could have been provoked by stress, loss of sleep, medications or even from not having enough food, but we need to make sure it wasn't anything worse."

All of a sudden these flashes started popping in my head about my mom having a brain tumor or being comatose. _Oh my god! _

I must have said that out loud as I heard the neurologist's voice saying my name again. "Miss Swan, please calm down. There's no need to panic right now." _What, am I supposed to panic later!?_ "This doesn't necessarily mean anything. As I said, it could be some small thing that triggered it, which does not mean your mother's epileptic. When I was in the room with her I spoke to her and had her do a few tests for me," she brought her hand forward indicating she wasn't finished when I started to open my mouth. "Those are regular tests that follow a seizure like your mother had and she did very well. She will have to take more tests though."

"Wha...what kind of tests will they do on her? She's not as strong as she used to be and she's already sick enough as it is," I managed to mutter, my voice shaky.

"Don't worry, these tests are not dangerous. One of them is called an EEG. That will let us read her brain wave activities, providing us with further information to work with. The next will be an MRI scan, which will let us see inside her head for any tumors. It doesn't say anything here in her folder that she can't have the MRI scan." She was looking through the papers, _again_.

"Um, why would she not be able to have a brain scan?" _Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. What is this about someone not being able to have a brain scan?_

"Due to the scan being a magnetic device, if there's some form of metal in her head we cannot proceed as it would be too dangerous. So if you know something that's not mentioned in here, I suggest you let me know, now." Her tone of voice was firm as she finished the last word.

Her eyes came back up, straight to mine. "I...I don't think so." How was I supposed to know about something like that? _Why on earth would someone have a piece of metal in their head?_

"Good, we will proceed when we can." She stopped talking right there, leaving me confused and feeling awkward. "You can go now Miss Swan," there was a kind of annoyance in her voice. "Someone will let you know when we will be taking her for the tests, which will probably only be done tomorrow."

I stepped out of the room after she made her point that she wanted me to leave, by looking at me and then toward the door. My knees buckled and I could see the floor catching up to my face, or was it my face catching up to the floor?

A strong pair of hands stopped my fall, bringing me back up on my feet. "It's alright, I got you." I recognized his angelic voice right away and practically lunged myself against his chest and wept. _Where did that come from? _I was on the verge of backing away from him after realizing what I had done, but I felt one of his hands brush my hair lightly to the side of my face, while his other arm was holding me against him. He spoke once again; his voice soft and supple, "I know it's hard Bella and I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." There was a little break in his voice mid-sentence and I swore I heard his heart skip a beat.

"Really?" I sniffled, keeping my face buried in his chest. _He would actually take his time to talk to _me,_ about this?_ I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself, smelling a mixture of scents on his shirt at the same time. I tried to identify them, but I had trouble concentrating.

"Bella, I'm here for you if you need _anything_, okay?" I was speechless after he'd said that. I barely knew this man and here I was, in his arms being comforted, while he offered to help me. "Bella?"

I took a few more deep breaths and forced myself to pull away from him, slowly. His arms fell by his side, which is when I noticed my hands had been clutching the sides of his lab coat. I released his coat and awkwardly brushed my hands against the wrinkles I had caused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. That was inappropriate on my part." My face started to burn from the flush of blood due to the embarrassment I had just caused myself. _Way to go!_

He bent down a bit and shifted his head forward to look me straight in the eyes. I could feel him put his hands on my arms again. "You have nothing to apologize for Bella. It might be hard for you to believe, but I understand what you're going through. I know all of this is hard to take in, but you have to be strong for your mother right now."

I gasped, "oh my god! How could I have forgotten about her?" _Here I am, cuddling up to someone I barely know, while she's in her room recovering from a seizure. I'm losing my mind!_

"Do you think that by reacting this way you've forgotten about her? The reason you've been crying is _because_ of what's happened to her. Don't feel guilty for giving yourself a few minutes to let the pain out. It was better that you did this out here, than in front of her. Trust me on this one Bella."

I nodded my head and replied, "you're right. Thank you for...for helping me." I exhaled and started to turn around, his hands releasing me, but it wasn't long until I felt his hands on me again.

"Um, Bella? I know I'm new here, but I'm pretty sure that you're going the wrong way." He turned me around until I was facing the right direction. I tried to remember the turns throughout the hallways that I'd done when I followed the neurologist, but I was too stressed out back then to pay attention. It was like a maze. _When did he get here anyway? _"Follow me, I'll get you back to your mother's room."

I stayed by his side until we were finally in an area I was familiar with. "Thank you, again, Edward." I inhaled deeply and exhaled after, preparing myself to go back in and see my mother.

I started walking away, but I stopped as he spoke again. "Bella, wait." I turned around to face him and he continued, "do you mind if I come with you? It's no longer my shift, but I'd like to see how your mother is doing before I go. Only if it's okay with you though."

Naturally, I wanted him to come, but how was I supposed to answer his question? He must have thought I didn't want him there because his facial expression started to sadden. Before he could speak again I had found my voice again. "Of course you can come. You don't have to ask me, you're part of the staff here."

"Yes, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and that I'm invading on your space too much." _You could never make me uncomfortable or invade in my space, Edward._ That is what I wanted to say, but it would have been extremely stupid of me _to_ say it.

I didn't open my mouth just in case something stupid would pop out. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head toward my mother's room, indicating he could come. He looked unsure so I brought my hand up and waved him toward me and let myself speak a few words. "It's okay Edward. I don't mind at all." I loved saying his name, it was such a beautiful name.

He exhaled softly and came up beside me. We walked toward my mother's room and when we walked in I could see every set of eyes looking our way. _Awkward!_ Then I realized there was an extra person in he room.

"Edward, what are you still doing here son?" I froze in place, my mind going in a frenzy again, wondering why there was another doctor here so soon.

I stuttered, "Dr. Cullen...I mean Carlisle, did something...happen to her again?" My knees started to buckle again and I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Ugh, not again._

Carlisle was speaking, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. My heart had started beating so loudly, that, that's all I could hear. The last thing I remember was looking over toward my mother; her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and she wasn't moving.

**Please leave me some reviews peeps.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(I Am By Your Side – Corey Hart & Let Me Be The One – Def Leppard & Can't Help Falling In Love With You – Richard Marx)

**EPOV**

It hurt me to see the confusion in Bella's eyes as she looked at me for answers when the neurologist told her to go with her. Before I could say anything her aunt was making a gesture with her hands for Bella to follow. I could tell Bella wasn't well and would not be comfortable being alone with the doctor, especially with someone that was heartless, in my opinion anyway. Unfortunately, I couldn't go with her for support as I wasn't family and I'm sure the neurologist didn't want anybody in there other than Bella.

She did as her aunt suggested and caught up with the doctor. Esme looked at me with pain in her eyes. "Why couldn't she speak to all of us? Oh, poor Bella. She's been through so much already. Why does it have to get worse?" Her eyes went to her daughter's and they both erupted into tears as their bodies met and they held on to each another.

For some reason it brought my mind back to Bella. I couldn't help her in the room, but I could help her outside. I decided to follow her and the doctor, that way she'd have someone there for her on her way out. I figured the doctor wouldn't go easy on her as she didn't look like the type who even cared either. _Man I hate it when people have their heads up their own ass!_

I had waited a little too long before deciding to follow them as they were out of my sight by now. I knew which direction they had gone though, so I started going off in that direction. Bella wouldn't be out of the bitch's office for awhile anyway, which would give me the time to find the office.

It wasn't too bad because there were signs with directions at the end of every corridor, making my search a little easier. Once I had completed a few turns here and there I found the area with the doctors' offices. I looked at the names on the doors and finally found the one I was looking for; _Dr. Victoria Dalya_. Her name went well with her attitude, _Victoria_.

I leaned against the wall as I waited for Bella to come back out and my mind started to wander as I thought about her. Bella was tough, but there's only so much a person can take. I think everything was starting to take its toll on her. She was obviously not sleeping very well and I don't think she was getting the right nutrition she needed either.

Some people don't realize it, but they are stronger than they believe they are. I'm sure Bella is one of those that thinks she is weak, I can almost see it in her eyes.

I snapped out of it as I heard a click from the door. Bella had barely stepped out of the room before she started to fall to the ground. I caught her in time and brought her back up on her feet, letting her know I had her.

Her reaction was shocking as I felt her crash into my chest and start to weep. I wanted to embrace her with force, which was not something I'd usually do, craving to comfort her. I looked to see if there was anybody around, there wasn't so I did. _What is it with her that makes me feel this way? _My walls were starting to break down.

Wanting to see her face, I gently brushed her hair that had fallen over it to the side of her face, a whiff of strawberries came up to my nose, which enjoyed the scent. Her hair was so soft against my skin I wanted to run my fingers through it. She was so beautiful, even when she cried, but it was agonizing to see her in so much pain. I knew how it felt, which made it even worse. "I know it's hard Bella and I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." I was almost sure my heart skipped a beat as I said that because it had come out so unexpectedly. It was totally out of my genre. My barriers were falling one by one, but they were falling quickly with her.

"Really?" she asked as she sniffled, keeping her face buried in my chest, which felt good. I felt a little uncomfortable when I heard her inhale deeply because I was sure I didn't smell that great with the hell of a day I had. _I hope she doesn't think I always smell like this._

Words were coming out of my mouth again before I could stop them. "Bella, I'm here for you if you need _anything_, okay?" She didn't say a word after that. "Bella?" I heard her breathe deeply and start to pull away from me, my arms fell by my side as I controlled my urge to grab her and bring her body back to mine.

I hadn't even realized she was clutching onto my lab coat until she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. That was inappropriate on my part." Her face turned pink as she brushed her hands against the wrinkles that had formed on my lab coat from her grasp, I had a strange desire to cup her face in my hands and feel that warmth in her face.

I brought my arms back up, making sure they stayed on her arms and I aligned my head to look into her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for Bella. It might be hard for you to believe, but I do understand what you're going through. I know all of this is hard to take in, but you have to be strong for your mother right now."

"Oh my god! How could I have forgotten about her?" She gasped. _Nice going Edward. Make her freak out. _I had to let her know she wasn't neglecting her, so I made her realize that she had been crying because she cared for her mother and she was not to feel guilty. She really did need to be strong right now, especially since we didn't know what we'd be walking into when we got to Renee's room.

She nodded her head in agreement to what I said and thanked me. She started to turn around, giving me no choice but to let go of her. I barely had the time to place my hands by my side when I realized she was going the wrong way. My hands came up to her arms again as I explained to her that she was going in the wrong direction.

She stayed by my side as I directed her back to her mother's room, giving me the urge to wrap my arm around her shoulder and bring her closer to me. I wanted to take in that strawberry scent of hers and feel her body next to mine.

Once we reached an area we were both familiar with, she thanked me and started to walk away. "Bella, wait. Do you mind if I come with you? It's no longer my shift, but I'd like to see how your mother is doing before I go home. Only if it's okay with you though." I was curious to know how Renee was doing after what she'd been through and I didn't have the patience to wait until the next day. But I didn't want Bella to feel uncomfortable either, which is why I figured it was best if I asked her.

At first I thought she was going to say no as it took her a little while to answer, but she told me I was part of the staff so there was no reason for me to ask. I mentioned I didn't want to invade her space and make her feel uncomfortable, but she replied letting me know she was fine with it and directed me to go with her. I exhaled softly, _I love hearing her say my name._

We walked into Renee's room together and my eyes found my father's right away. "Edward, what are you still doing here son?" I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to tell him I was here for Bella or if it was overtime? How would everyone around the room react? Bella spoke before I could say anything though.

"Dr. Cullen...I mean Carlisle, did something...happen to her again?" She stuttered and I saw her weight shift slightly and braced myself to catch her if she fell. Lo and behold, when she looked over at her mother, she fainted. I caught her as I had planned to and carried her in my arms. I knew there was an empty bed in the room beside Renee's, so I told them all that I'd take her there to recuperate.

After I had carefully placed her on the bed, my eyes were taking in every inch of her sleeping form. She was so beautiful with her hair scattered all over the pillow and her face...I don't even know how to describe it. She was herself, unlike most women who covered their faces with so much make-up, that without it they looked different. I never liked that, I preferred to see the natural beauty of the person and there is one here, right in front of my eyes.

A small sigh passed through my lips as my gaze was fixed on her. I took a risk and brushed her hair away from her face again. I was dazed at the impact I felt on my skin as I touched hers. "You're so beautiful Bella." _Did I just say that out loud?_ I couldn't believe how she made me feel, how much she had changed me within a day, not even a day.

I knew she was on the verge of waking up because I started to see some color return to her face or was she blushing from what I said? "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I heard her moan lightly in reply. She opened her eyes slowly, shifting her head slightly to bring her eyes up to mine. "Edward, where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the room beside your mother's. You lost consciousness and I figured it would be best to have you lie down here for awhile to relax." I wanted to wrap my hands around hers and rub them as I saw her start to shiver. "Can you sit up Bella?"

"I'll try. I should be able to." She started to get up, but it was too fast for her head to take-in, so she lay back down. "I'm feeling dizzy." She brought her fingers to her temples and rubbed them with her fingers, making tiny circles.

"You got up too fast. Let me get you a warm cloth to put over your face, lie back down." Before I left to wet the cloth, I decided to take my lab coat off and lay it down on top of her so she could warm up a bit. When I returned she had curled herself up into a ball with my coat wrapped up in her arms. She looked at ease as she rested. I grabbed a blanket from the closet in the room and covered her with it to keep her warm. I didn't bother taking the coat off of her because I didn't want to wake her up. I didn't need it now anyway.

I figured she'd be asleep for a little while so I went over to the next room to see if my father was still there. He was talking to Esme, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but I was desperate to know why he was in Renee's room. "Dad?" he looked over at me.

"What is it son? Is Bella alright?" His facial expression changed with worry.

"She's sleeping for now. I'm sorry to interrupt," I looked over at Esme as I said that. "But can I talk to you, out here please?" I figured it would be best to speak to him away from Esme and Alice as I didn't think they needed to hear this again. Plus, this way I could keep an eye on Bella in the next room.

He sighed as he stopped just outside the room. "What did you want to talk about Edward?"

"I was hoping you could give me some answers on Renee's condition." I raked my hand through my hair as I waited for an answer.

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I got sidetracked talking to Esme. Did you know she lives in Forks? I don't remember seeing her there." I swear I saw a sparkle in his eye when he mentioned her name.

"Um, Dad? Renee, remember?" I tried to bring him back to the conversation I wanted to have with him in the first place. It was so unlike him to react this way when it came to work and his patients.

"Yes, yes, sorry son. While you were gone, Renee had another seizure. I've been trying to communicate with her, but she's not responding. I figured I would wait a bit and try again later. She might be over exhausted due to her previous episode. Do you know if the neurologist is still in her office?" When he asked me that question it was like a sign of hope, she would know what to do, it was her line of work.

My mind started to go in overdrive. She wasn't even my mother and I was freaking out. _Am I going to react this way to all my patients?_ "I can go check." He started to turn around to go back into the room, but I stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Dad?" He looked up at me. "Do you think it's possible for her to have slipped into a coma?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Edward. Let's just hope for the best. I'm going to go check on her again and see if I can get a response this time. Why don't you go see if the neurologist is there and then go home. You look exhausted." I let him go and turned my head to check on Bella. I was concentrating so hard on the conversation I was having with my father, that I had forgotten to check on Bella.

As I looked toward her room, she was standing right at the door; her face was pale white as she held on to the door handle for support, her knuckles as white as her face. I walked over to her and wrenched her hand off the handle so her blood could flow throughout her hand again. I wrapped my arm around her to support her and bring her back into the room I had carried her into earlier. "Bella, you need to breathe. Come on now, take a few deep breaths. Please just lie down on the bed again and try to relax." _Who am I kidding? I don't blame her for reacting this way._

I lightly caressed her before we reached the bedside and, unconsciously, she slipped up on the bed and lay down again. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, almost like she was lost. "Bella, how much did you hear from the conversation my father and I had?" I was scared I was losing her into a catatonic stage; she almost looked like a zombie.

"My mom's...in a...coma..." She curled into a ball again, clutching on to my lab coat, which I noticed she now had on. I pulled the blanket from underneath her and laid it on top of her. I pulled the chair over by the bed and sat down so she could see me without having to twist her neck.

"Bella, look at me please." Her eyes moved to mine; they were flooded with tears just waiting to burst from their dam. "It was only a question I asked my father, we aren't sure if that's what happened yet. I need to go see if the neurologist is still in her office. Can you promise me that you'll stay here while I go?" I didn't want her walking into her mother's room yet, especially since _I_ wasn't even sure what was going on now. She was in no state to take in more painful sights.

She nodded her head, but nothing came out of her mouth. As she blinked, the tears had erupted, but there were only a few. It was only normal, with all the crying she'd already done today. I sighed and wiped the streaks of tears off her face, feeling that same jolt I had earlier. "I will be back as soon as I can, okay?" She didn't respond that time, but I knew she understood.

I debated on leaving her alone, but I knew I had to do as my father suggested and find _Dr. Dalya_. I sprinted across the halls toward her office, but when I reached it, her door was closed. _Please don't be gone. Fuck! _

I practically banged on the door, without stopping, waiting for a reply. "Oh for heaven's sake, hold on, would you. I will be there in a minute." I exhaled deeply knowing at least that she was there. She didn't come out right away though, which was wearing my patience thin, with the fact that it wasn't very thick to begin with.

I started tapping my foot and was about to knock on the door again, but it opened before my knuckles hit the wood. Her face looked extremely annoyed as she spoke, her voice thick with irritation. "Can I help you? I am busy right now." Her tone of voice was that of someone that did not want to be disturbed and she was keeping her door barely ajar. _Bitch!_

"Actually, one of my patients that you came to see earlier has had another seizure and she's not responding. Could you help her?" I tried to keep my cool so she wouldn't be more irritated.

"I see many patients during the day that have several seizures," she looked down at my chest, probably looking for my name, but I had left it on my lab coat. "You'll have to be more specific than that..." I guessed she wanted to know my name.

"I'm Edward _Cullen_." I figured if I emphasized a little on my last name it would make more of an impact.

She turned her head around slightly toward the inside of her office and I noticed there was someone there. "I'll be back in a little bit. You can stay here if you want."

"Oh I definitely will still be here." That voice sounded familiar, where did I hear that voice before? _Why the fuck do I care who it is?_

She followed me back to Renee's room and I took a quick peek into the room Bella was in. She was sleeping again. _I will do everything in my power to help your mother Bella._

The damn bitch kicked us all out of the room again while she examined Renee. I told my father, who was talking to Esme again, that I'd be in the room with Bella. He nodded in agreement and turned back to Esme.

Before I could step in the room, I felt a cold hand on my arm. "Wait. Is Bella alright? I'm worried about her. It's unlike her to not be with her mother." I turned my head around and then looked down to meet Alice's eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and grief.

Her hand let go of my arm as I started to speak, "she's resting right now. I'm the one that suggested she stay away from her mother now because she needs to take a breather. She's exhausted and I don't want her passing out again like she did earlier when we stepped into the room. It won't do her any good to see her mother now, but I will let her know when the time comes, alright?"

"Can I see her?" I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be selfish and say no so I could have Bella to myself, but Alice was part of her family. I couldn't do that.

I hoped she wouldn't detect the disappointment in my voice as I answered her question. "If you want. Please don't wake her up though, I don't think she's been sleeping very well."

"In case you don't _know,_ Edward, I've been by her side longer than you have, which is what, one day? I know her more than anybody else does, so don't lecture me about her." Her eyes were squinted as she was shooting daggers at me with them, well if she could I'm sure that's what she would have done.

_Damn it!_ "Look Alice, I'm sorry. It's just...I know..." I exhaled deeply and tried to speak again. "I know what she's going through, just, trust me on this, please."

Her facial expression changed to something I wasn't sure of. Without saying anything, she simply passed by me with a slight push and headed over to the room where Bella was resting. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks for a second, "I'll be watching you. Don't think I don't know who you are _Edward Cullen,_ I went to Forks High too, you know." She continued on her way, leaving me with my chin hanging, panic rising in my chest.

_Shit! If she knows, does that mean Bella does too?_

**Please feel free to leave me any kind of comments. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**As my birthday present to you, I present Chapter 13, with a little bit of lemony juice. It's my first try, so bare with me here. I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 13**

(Endless Love – Lionel Richie / Broken – Lifehouse / Put me back together - Weezer)

**BPOV**

_I was dancing with Edward, looking over his shoulder at my mother, smiling with tears in her eyes. My eyes switched to his and we kissed, passionately, making me lose my breath from the effect. His hold on me was one I had never felt before, causing weakness in my knees._

_As our lips parted I opened my eyes to see his shimmering emerald eyes looking back at me. His soft hand brushed my hair out of my face; for every second it touched my skin, the feeling it sent through my core was phenomenal. "You're so beautiful Bella." My face started to warm up from the blood flowing to my face._

_Is it possible to feel this way after meeting someone so soon? Is there really such a thing as love at first sight? _

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I groaned as I was being awakened from my fantasy.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't recognize the area and almost started to panic until I found his startling green eyes looking back at me, making me relax. "Edward, where am I? What happened?"

For some reason my mind wasn't functioning too well. The last thing I could remember was dancing with Edward, hearing him say I was beautiful and touching my face with his hand. I blushed as the pictures flooded my mind. How could someone as gorgeous as him even think of plain old me as beautiful? That's when I knew I had been dreaming, but when he touched my face though, it felt so real, I swear I could still feel the trace his skin left on mine. _Was that a dream too?_

He had explained to me where I was and what had happened. I kept looking at him to try to keep myself from freaking out once he mentioned my mother, but my body reacted differently. My hands started to shake slightly as I fought the urge to push myself off the bed and jump into his arms. _I must be going crazy. How could I even be thinking of doing that? He wouldn't hold me like I wanted to, it was only a dream._

His voice brought me back, "Can you sit up Bella?" The way he said my name almost made me melt on the bed. _Maybe I'm still dreaming_. I needed to get up though, I wanted to see my mother again.

"I'll try. I should be able to." As soon as I pushed myself up I just about went back down from the feeling I got. "I'm feeling dizzy." I tried to rub my temples lightly with my fingertips hoping it would help, but it didn't.

He started talking again and I tried to listen, but I didn't exactly hear what he said because I started feeling light headed again. I felt something fall lightly across my body sending a mixture of scents to my nose that I recognized right away. I curled up with the jacket in my hands inhaling the wonderful mixture of aromas...

"_I love you Bella." He bent over to kiss me again. I tried to continue dancing without losing my step, but it was such an exhilarating feeling that I don't even know how to explain it. It was like we were binding together, as one._

"_Oh Edward, I love you so much, you don't even know." I pressed myself to him and hugged him so tightly, I think I made him gasp. I grinned and bit my lower lip as other thoughts started to fill my mind._

"_Let's go home sweetheart. I have something that's just waiting to be opened." He grinned at me after having said those words and started to lead me straight to the door. _

_He helped me get into the car with the gown I had on, which was designed by Alice, of course. As we backed up I could read the neon sign, which said, "Alice Hale Designs." A smile spread across my face and I felt warm fingers intertwining with mine._

_Neither of us spoke during the ride, but we would look at each other every few minutes until we got home. The gentleman that he was, he came back to my side to help me once we had arrived home. He looked down at me and said, "may I be of service Miss Swan?" _

_I bit my lower lip and grinned afterward seeing him smile also, we both started to laugh out loud. Once I was out of the car, he took me in his arms and hugged me so hard, I gasped. "I guess I deserved that one from earlier, huh?" He let me go, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my hand, tugging at me to follow him to the house. I barely had the chance to close the car door with him pulling my hand anxiously. _

_I had just closed the door and turned around to see him sprint off to the upper part of the house. "Edward? What are you doing?" I yelled as I set my purse down on the table by the door._

_I took my shoes off and saw Edward appear in front of me with a huge box that had a red ribbon wrapped around it, which twisted into a bow at the top. "Here Bella, open it. I know you'll love it." I sighed, knowing that I didn't have a choice with him. It was Valentine's Day after all._

"_Alright, hand it over." His face beamed at me as I started to open it. I Started by untying the bow and opening the box; I took off the layers of tissue to discover a piece of clothing that was blue and looked like silk with lace. Lingerie? I took it out of the box revealing what it was, a silk nightgown. The straps were made of soft lace that trailed down the front of the gown, which looked like it revealed quite a bit. "Edward," I gasped. "It's beautiful." _

_Without waiting for him to answer, I sprinted off to the bedroom. On my way up the stairs I saw a picture of my mother... _

Memories were starting to return to me from what happened previously, Edward and I walking into my mother's room, seeing Carlisle standing in front of my mother's bed; her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, at all. _Crap, I must have passed out again._

My eyes shot open and I looked around; I was still in the room next door to my mother's. I was hearing familiar voices from the hallway; _Carlisle and Edward?_ Somehow, I remembered not getting a chance to hear Carlisle's reply to my question that I had asked him before losing consciousness. I wanted to know what had happened to my mother.

As I got up, slowly this time, I could feel goosebumps forming themselves on my skin and I shivered once the blanket fell off of me. Realizing I was still holding Edward's lab coat, which was warm from the body heat, I put it on, hoping he wouldn't mind. I started blushing, as I remembered the nightgown from the dream. I rubbed at my eyes slowly as I got off the bed and walked over to the door, trying to keep my balance as I still felt faint.

Reaching the door, I heard what Edward said to his father this time. The words kept repeating themselves in my head. "Do you think it's possible for her to have slipped into a coma?" _Is he talking about Mom? No, this can't be. _I couldn't hear anything else with the constant repetition of the question, but I did feel weak in the knees, _again_. I leaned on the door and clutched the door handle to keep me on my feet; the coolness of the metal against my skin must have helped as I was still standing.

I felt a soft hand gently twisting my fingers off the handle; it was so warm against my skin I could feel the goosebumps returning from the effect of his touch. I didn't have to look up to know it was Edward from the feeling of his skin on mine.

The repetitive phrase started to cease once I felt his arm around me, which helped keep my balance as we walked toward the bed again. I barely heard him speak, but I did feel his body close to mine. All I heard was, "Bella...breathe...now...few deep breaths...lie down...bed again...relax."

I wanted to caress him back as he was caressing me, but my body wasn't reacting as I wanted it too. It was like I had lost all my energy. The next thing I knew, I was stretched out on the bed again and all I could see was an image of my mother on her bed, not moving.

The image drifted away as I heard him speak again. "Bella, how much did you hear from the conversation my father and I had?" A slight crease formed itself between his eyebrows as he asked me the question.

My mind tried to find the exact words that I'd heard, but the only thing that came out was, "my mom's...in a...coma..." I didn't remember moving, but I got a faint whiff of that wonderful aroma from earlier, a felt a slight jolt to my body, like something was being pulled from underneath me, followed by a warm layer landing on me.

"Bella, look at me please." Hearing his voice, I turned my eyes to find his, making me more emotional and flooding my eyes with tears. My mind had started to clear up, so I heard what he'd explained to me next. "It was only a question I asked my father, we aren't sure if that's what happened yet. I need to go see if the neurologist is still in her office. Can you promise me that you'll stay here while I go?" I nodded my head instead of speaking as I knew I wouldn't be able to. I also knew I wouldn't be able to make it to my mother's room without falling down right now.

I closed my eyelids releasing the few tears I had left. An electrifying feeling shot through me as he wiped my tears away. He told me he'd be back soon, and again, I nodded instead of answering vocally, still unable to trust my voice.

When I saw Edward leaving my side, I wanted to reach out to him, but my body wouldn't move. My mind wandered off again because the images that were floating in my head were definitely not happening...

_The nightgown fit perfectly. The straps were made of a soft lace that came down the front, intertwining in the lower center of my chest, revealing most of it. There was also lace that followed the seams on the back of the gown, which left my back completely bare. The nightgown was snug around the waist, but the rest flowed down to my ankles. I came out of the bathroom revealing the outcome to Edward; in front of me stood a ravishing man, bare-chested with his mouth gaping open. "Bella," he uttered. "You look stunning." _

_I had to admit, it was beautiful. Alice, of course. "So do you, Edward." I tried to reach him gracefully, but that didn't work. I tripped as he caught me into his arms and he laughed, but not for long. We started to kiss and I sighed as I felt the skin from his hands on my back. My hands went up to his face, cupping it gently as we kissed. His hands gently flowed down my back, his fingertips grazing lightly along my skin, finally resting on my butt. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, gently squeezing me closer to him._

_I gasped at how hard his penis felt against me once he brought us closer together. His hands traveled up my sides reaching my breasts. His thumbs gently skimmed across my hard nipples over the silk, making me moan. My hands moved to his hair, intertwining my fingers in it as I tugged while he caressed my breasts._

_He swept me off my feet in a second and carried me over to the bed. He stayed on his knees, bringing my arms up over my head and swept his hands down my arms, up my neck and cupped my face as he leaned in to kiss me. I brought my hands up to wrap them around his neck, but they never reached it as he softly grabbed them and placed them back where he had the first time. "No fair," I said, practically panting._

"_Life isn't fair my dear." He grinned and continued trailing his hands down my arms, which left goosebumps on my skin from the sensation of his skin on mine. His hands opened fully as they came down toward each of my sides, slipping his thumbs over the silk that covered my nipples, circling around them with his thumbs a few times, making me moan again. _

_His hands left my breasts, teased slowly down to my sides, my hips, and kept going down my legs after grazing one of his thumbs between my legs. I couldn't believe how sensational it felt with the silk between his hands and my skin._

_Once his hands reached my legs he tightened his grip, relaxing my muscles from the long night. His hands came back up, but this time from underneath the silk. My body twitched as his soft skin touched mine once again; up my legs, my hips, my sides and up my arms again. The gown was now off, revealing everything. _

_His eyes gleamed as they heavily traveled up and down my body. "You're making me crazy with your beauty baby." His hands cupped my face and he kissed me softly. I could feel my skin tingle as his fingertips lightly came down to my breasts, cupping them and massaging them, making me moan as I thrust my chest up into his hands. He squeezed my nipples lightly and I stopped kissing him to gasp. His lips left a trail on my skin as he kissed my cheeks, my neck, down to my chest and over to my left nipple. _

_He twisted his tongue around it a few times and then started to suck on it, keeping my other breast pleasured with his hand until he switched sides. I succumbed to the exhilarating feeling he was giving me and brought my hands to his head, raking my hands through his hair, grabbing a fistful in each hand and slightly tugging as I screamed his name, leaving me breathless. My whole body was shaking from the pleasure... _

"Bella? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" I realized I was breathing loudly and was hearing Alice's voice, not Edward's. _Of course, I had been dreaming. _She was shaking me and I blushed, hoping I wasn't talking in my sleep again.

"If you'll stop shaking me, I'll be fine," I groaned and she stopped, followed by a sigh.

"I heard you moan several times, so I thought you were in pain. You're not, are you?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I felt my face burn again, which she noticed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She put her hand on my forehead as if she was taking my temperature.

"Alice, Alice, I'm fine, alright? Now stop shaking and poking me and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders at me as an apology. "Is my mom okay?" I asked in a light voice.

"We're still waiting for the neurologist to come out of the room. I don't know what's taking so long. It makes you wonder why she doesn't want anybody else in the room with her." Her little pixie face showed some frustration. "Maybe I'm just the impatient one. Who knows."

"Well, I've waited long enough and she's my mother. I'm going in, I don't give a crap what she says. Can you help me get there though? I'm feeling pretty lightheaded right now." She came by my side as she knew I would go, even if she told me not to.

I pulled the blanket back revealing Edward's lab coat and she looked at me with shock in her eyes. "Bella, what are you doing with that lab coat on?" She started helping me out of bed as she spoke.

"I was cold and Edward was nice enough to put it on me earlier as a blanket, I think. I was kind of out of it then. I remember being cold and then putting it on. Is that enough detail for you, _inspector?_" She smirked, but I could see a grin forming itself across her face.

"Fine," was all she said as we continued on our journey to my mother's room. I eyed the bathroom and tried to remember the last time I went. I asked Alice to stop off there first and heard Edward speak to Alice while I was in the washroom.

"Where is she?" His voice sounded worried. _Have they found out what's wrong with my mom?_ I quickly finished washing my hands and rushed out the door, almost tripping on my own feet. My face must have turned beet red as I looked at Edward, the images from my dream popping in my head right away. _This is not the time!_ I didn't even know why I did dream that, which I found odd considering what was going on. "Bella," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard anything? Is that why you were looking for me?" He raked his hand through his hair, which made my fingers tingle at the feeling I had when I did it in my dream.

"Bella, maybe you should sit down for this." His hand wrapped itself around my arm as he directed me toward the bed again and pointing for me to sit. "Yes, we have. The neurologist isn't a hundred percent sure, but she thinks it's possible that she has slipped into a coma." He must have noticed me holding my breath, because he quickly continued. "Breathe Bella. Let me finish. She said she will come back first thing tomorrow morning to check on her and start the tests right away. She was also supposed to send a note asking for the samples to be analyzed right away. I hope she did that already. Her heart rate is fine and everything else that we can check for now, she could wake up tomorrow. For all we know, she is maybe just too exhausted to wake up for now with those seizures she's had."

_Seizures?_

**Please leave me some lovin'**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry, no music for this one. Hope you enjoy this one too**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean _seizures?_ She had another one?" He nodded his head and I was glad I was sitting down as I felt my weight slump into the bed. _How many times have I passed out today? What is wrong with me?_

He raked his hand through his hair again, which I noticed he did when he was nervous, and shifted his weight. "She had another one when you were with Dr. Dalya this afternoon. That's why we're debating whether it's the impact that has brought her to exhaustion. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. You should go and get something to eat and get some sleep, it's pretty late and I'm sure you haven't eaten since lunch. My father's on call and I told him to call me if there was anything." _Well that's probably why I keep passing out._ I forgot about food until he mentioned it, making my stomach growl.

"I don't want to leave her. I've already been away from her most of the day." My head came down and a flush of guilt came over me after I thought of my day with Alice and my dreams with Edward.

I realized I was biting my lower lip when I felt his strong hand cup my chin, making the blood flow to my face, either from embarrassment or from the rush of his skin touching mine, I didn't know. "You need to eat Bella. That's why you're so tired and keep passing out." He looked over at Alice, whom I noticed had an evil look on her face. _What's wrong with her?_ "Alice, are you taking her home tonight? I don't want her driving in her condition."

I could tell there was something between the two of them when she spoke. "Did you think I'd let her drive home? I'm not an idiot, Edward, unlike some people." I could have sworn she spat out those last words.

"Alice! What's wrong with you? He's only trying to help." I was shocked at how she was reacting as it wasn't her style, _at all_. I would definitely have to ask her why she was so angry toward him. "Did I miss something while I was out?" All of our eyes darted from one person to another.

"No Bella, it's nothing. I think everyone's just tired and stressed out. I will call you if there's any news on your mother overnight, alright?" He looked at me with what looked like grief in his eyes, before he turned around and took off.

"What was that all about, Alice? I know you too well to believe what he said. There's definitely something going on between the two of you." I did know her better than anyone else and she knew it to, unlike Edward, which I didn't know as well, yet.

"Just grab your stuff and we'll go grab something to eat. I'll tell you when we get to your place. I'll ask my mom to drive your, um, truck back before it gets towed." _Why was everyone always __dissing my truck! _I left it at that, not wanting to argue with her. "Actually, stay here, I'll go grab your stuff and I'll ask mom to drive your truck back at the same time."

She left so quickly I didn't even have time to reply. I _was_ scared to go back into my mother's room, so it was probably best for her to get my stuff anyway. I was starting to feel guilty again, but I kept telling myself that there was no change from earlier. I shivered as the image of my mother floated back in my mind. I tried to block it with the images I still had in my head of being with Edward. I couldn't understand how I still remembered that dream so well, I usually lost them when I'd wake up, not that I did mind that I had not forgotten them.

Alice came back in the room with all my stuff and handed me my jacket. "I'm sure it's colder outside than it was earlier. Let's go eat." _Yes boss!_

I followed her out to the car since I didn't even remember where it was. We decided to stop at Subway on the way home, neither of us wanting to cook of course. I had some yesterday, but I loved Subway enough that I didn't mind. She was paying anyway, so I didn't complain. We took it back with us instead of staying there, which I was glad, because I looked like crap and I was exhausted.

The ride was silent for the rest of the way other than the music playing on the radio. I tried to think of what could have happened between Alice and Edward, but I had trouble with that. I wasn't in Forks long enough to know if they went to school together or not. Although they probably did since they both grew up in Forks, from what I knew anyway.

After she parked the car we got out, grabbing our supper and my stuff and headed for the door. As I opened the door I was still baffled at how clean my place was compared to what it usually looked like, which was crap. I took off my coat and realized I still had Edward's lab coat on. "Crap," I said out loud.

Alice heard me and asked me what was wrong. "I forgot to give Edward his lab coat back. I'll have to go to the hospital later and give it back to him." _I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Will he be there though?_

"Oh no you don't! He's probably already gone and won't need it until tomorrow anyway. We are going to eat and you're going to sleep tonight. You got it?" _How could someone so tiny have such an impact on someone?_

"Yes boss!" I said as I hung my jacket up, then slung Edward's coat over one of the kitchen chairs and went to wash my hands to eat. "By the way, you owe me an explanation as to why you were so cranky with Edward earlier." That is one thing I would definitely find out about.

We sat down to eat and she slumped her shoulders. "Look, it was a long time ago. You do remember we went to the same school, right?" Well, that answers my question from earlier. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded for her to continue, devouring my food. "Edward wasn't a saint back then and it's not really up to me to go into detail, but he was always causing trouble at school and he'd get away with most of it. Probably because his dad was the town's doctor or something. Just be careful around him Bella. He looks like he's grown up, but I still want you to be cautious. For me, please?" She looked at me with a pleading face.

"Alice, that was like, years ago as you said. So what if he was a troublemaker. He's definitely grown up, he's an intern, which means he went to college, which also means that he's been studying hard as it's a lot of work to get where he is. He hasn't done anything wrong to me and he was the one that saved me." Those last words came out in sort of a whisper.

Alice looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean he _saved_ you?" I barely understood her as her mouth was fool of food, not that I blame her, it was good.

I wanted to prove that he wasn't always bad, so I decided to tell her. "Well, remember what happened at school with Mike?" Her eyes practically popped out of their sockets, so I continued before they did. "It was Edward that saved me, I'm almost sure of it." She practically choked on her mouthful of food. "I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I really do think he's the one that stopped Mike from hurting me more and he brought me to the nurse's office after the incident. I remember those eyes of his and his voice. I've been wanting to talk to him about it, but, let's just say today wasn't exactly the day to do it." I gulped down the pain I was feeling.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at me. "There's no proof it's him Bella. Come on, you said you were _almost_ sure of it, not that you were sure." I knew I would have to prove it to her now.

I sighed before saying anything else. "I will ask him eventually. I'll let you know when I do find out, alright? If it's not him then, um, I'll go to another one of those classes with you. Deal?" Mentioning the classes, I was hoping it would change the subject.

She beamed at that. "Any class?" I nodded my head at her. "Alright then, you're damn right that's a deal!" She brought her hand out, indicating that we shake on it.

I knew she wouldn't win because there was no way I was wrong on this one, but I thought about when she asked about taking me to any class. I didn't realize there were more and I was curious. Plus, like I said, I wanted to change the subject. "What other classes are there Alice?"

"Well there are all kinds. The ones I usually go to are Bodypump, Zumba, Bodyflow and Newbody." I cocked my eyebrow at the weird names, so she explained what they were, after she sighed. "Bodypump is where you strengthen your body by doing weights, Zumba is a mixture of Latin dances, Newbody is a cardiology class with some muscular work in it and well, you know what Bodyflow is. One that might be good for you is Bodycombat, which is kind of like martial arts, it would help you blow off some steam."

"Yeah, maybe if I had the energy to do it!" No wonder she was in good shape. I doubted I'd ever have the patience to do all those classes, at least not now. When she mentioned martial arts, Billy's face came to mind. "If I was to take martial arts again, I'd go see Billy Black. I loved his classes." I did miss it all, the classes and the people.

"You mean the classes they had at La Push?" She never was interested in taking those classes so she never came to the reserve with me.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Our classes weren't all serious like all the others. We could at least laugh and have fun in class..." A few images returned to my mind as I said that.

She cut me off, "well you must not have learned much if you were always laughing and having fun." She shot an eyebrow up as she finished her last words.

I looked at her annoyingly and continued, "you didn't let me finish. I did learn lots of stuff, just not the same way as other classes where they look like they have something stuck up their butts." She started to laugh and collected all of the stuff on the table to throw out now that we were done eating. "Thanks for supper, by the way."

"You're welcome. You'll have to inform me some other time about those classes because I'd like to know, but it's getting really late and I have an early class tomorrow. I know I'm not supposed to, but I'll leave my cell phone on in class so you can reach me if you need anything, alright?" I nodded as I finished cleaning the table with a cloth.

For some reason Esme came to mind. "Hey Alice, wasn't your mom supposed to bring my truck back? She should definitely have been here by now." My heart started to pound as my thoughts went crazy with possibilities of why she hadn't arrived yet.

She went over to her phone right away and started dialing. "How could I have forgotten her?" It looked like she was about to say something else, but her mother must have answered. I waited for their conversation to end so I could get the details on what happened. She closed her phone and giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I was hoping it wasn't one of those laughs someone gets when they're in shock.

"She forgot." _How could she have forgotten?_ "She's been talking to Carlisle since she met him this afternoon. I think there's a little somethin' going on there. She'll be here soon, don't worry. I guess that means I should wait for her." I definitely had to find a way to thank Alice for everything.

"You should go Alice. What about your class tomorrow? I don't want this ruining your grades. I can drive her back." I definitely didn't want to be the reason Alice would lose credits or get in trouble after all the hard work she's accomplished.

"She'll be here soon Bella. I won't die waiting for fifteen minutes. We can gossip until then." We walked over to the couch to talk. "I've been dying to tell you about someone I've met at school anyway." My eyebrow cocked up again as her face lit up.

"Really? You're just telling me about this now." I shifted my weight closer to her, dying to hear more about this someone.

"Let's just say there was never a right moment to bring it up." She licked her lips and continued. "He's so handsome. He's got curly blond hair, blue eyes, his body is very well shaped," she licked her lips again. "Oh Bella, he's got a southern accent too, which makes me want to melt. He's studying to be an architect."

I was almost sure I'd lost her in her thoughts when we both jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Come in Aunt Esme," I yelled, knowing it was her.

I had forgotten that I'd locked the door when we came in, which was a habit, so I got up to unlock it. That way she wouldn't have to go through my keys to find the right ones. I opened the door to a glowing Aunt Esme.

She dangled my keys from a finger to let me know she had them and handed them over to me. I was curious as to why she looked so happy, but my eyelids were starting to feel pretty heavy. "Here you go sweetheart. Sorry it took me so long." She blushed and Alice laughed in the background.

"You will _sooo_ have to tell us what's going on between you and Carlisle, Mom." Alice was by my side within a second.

Aunt Esme looked at me, noticing my eyes. "Alice, I think it's time for us to go. We'll talk about it later as Bella's about to fall asleep on her feet." She hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "Get some rest dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice and I hugged also and I sighed after I had closed the door behind me, locking it once more. I leaned back on the door as I started to feel the weakness in my body.

Walking toward my bedroom, Edward's lab coat caught my eye. I figured I'd wash it for him and as soon as I thought of washing it, I remembered Rosalie's clothes. _Shoot! I forgot to bring it earlier._ At least it was clean and ready to go. I took it out and folded the clothing that was in the drier, which included Alice's clothes for the yoga class, or whatever it was. I placed it on the table so I wouldn't forget it in the morning.

As I picked up his coat, I got a whiff of that wonderful mixture of scents, which, for some reason comforted me. I needed something to comfort me tonight with everything that's been happening. I placed it on my bed for now and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and a tank top on my way to the bathroom.

I let the water fall down my skin, relaxing my muscles with its warmth. I winced at the sting I felt on my knuckles as I washed my hands, I had forgotten about my cuts and bruises. I was careful when I washed my face because I knew it would hurt due to the shiner I had.

My body shuddered after I stepped out of the shower due to the change in temperature. I reached for my towel right away and started to dry myself. I exhaled once I was dry and put my clothes on.

Looking at myself in the mirror while I brushed my hair, my mind flooded with everything that happened today. It was hard to believe it all happened in one day, a darn long day if you ask me. My eyes were starting to fill with tears with the last memory of my mother coming to mind.

I don't know what I was thinking, I all but ran over to the bedroom and yanked Edward's lab coat off the bed; knotted my fingers into it and cried as I brought it closer to me. I crawled over my bed, somehow, toward my sleep area and lay my head down on my pillow, reaching for my blankets. I made sure not to let go of his lab coat while I did that and then settled down as the tears were finally ceasing and exhaustion took over me...

"_Bella, I'm here for you if you need _anything_, okay?"_ Were the last words I heard before hearing my phone ring, waking me up. My hand felt around for the phone on my night table. "Hello," I managed to groan.

"Bella?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it since I was still waking up. "What are you doing home? I thought you'd be at the hospital at this time. I was going to leave a message."

My brain couldn't take it all in yet. "Whoa, slow down. Who is this and what time is it?" I squinted my eyes and looked over at the alarm clock.

"Come on Bella, it's me, you know Phil, your stepfather?" _Oh, right. "_It's also ten o'clock in the morning, so what are you doing home at this time? You're usually at the hospital by now." I noticed the tension and worry in his tone of voice.

"Sorry, I was sleeping. What were you asking me? One question at a time please." After saying please, my brain registered about the time, my eyes bulged from the shock. _Shoot! It's already ten o'clock. I have to get ready._

Before I could say anything else he replied, "I was asking you what you were doing home at this time."

"I forgot to put my alarm on yesterday. Is there a reason you're calling me?" I started to get out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my dresser.

"Um, yeah, Bella. I wanted to know if there were any updates on your mother's progress." _Not again. How's he going to take the new information if he still can't accept the fact that she's not getting better?_

I took in a deep breath preparing myself to explain what has happened since the last time we spoke, which was only two days ago. It felt so much longer than that though. As I explained to him what was going on with my mother, I took out a fresh pair of socks and a bra and set them down on my bed with my other clothes I'd taken out. I figured I'd wait to get dressed because it wasn't easy to get dressed while talking on the phone.

So as I continued to explain everything, I headed to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. "Look, they aren't sure what's wrong yet. I'm going to go to the hospital and find out once I've eaten and gotten dressed."

I was pouring myself a glass of soy before he answered me. "Bella, I...I don't know what to say. I'll talk to the coach and see if he'll let me leave for a few days."

The toaster popped, making me jump. "There's no point in coming now Phil. She's possibly in a coma. She obviously hasn't woken up yet as they would've called me." I buttered my toast and started to eat, even though I was on the phone.

"I'd still like to see her Bella. She's...she's my wife." His emotions were changing as he spoke to me. Before I could say anything else, since I had a mouthful of toast, he continued. "I'm going to try and come down. I'll talk to you later Bella." That was the end of our conversation since he had hung up the phone. _Jerk!_

I finished off my breakfast, quickly, and headed back to my bedroom to get dressed. I put the phone back in its socket and I sighted Edward's lab coat tangled in my blankets at the same time. I picked it up off the bed and realized it was all wrinkled. _Crap!_

I plugged the iron, got dressed and brushed my teeth while it was heating up. My hair was a mess too, so I sprayed some water on it to help calm it down. Once I was ready, I ironed his lab coat, but I emptied the pockets first, of course.

There was a notepad in one pocket and a locker key in the other. _I hope this didn't keep him from going home. He would have called me if it did, right?_ I quickened my pace as I thought about that. I set the notebook aside with the key and started to iron the coat. _Stupid wrinkles. Ugh, what was I thinking?_ Of course I realized I wasn't thinking when I grabbed it the night before and bawled my eyes out as I clutched onto it.

It was so wrinkled that it was taking forever to get them out. I decided to leave it at that and I would offer to take it back home tonight and wash it for him, which would more than likely help.

I packed everything up in my bag, including his notes and locker key and Rose's clothes. _I'm glad I left that on the table. I would have forgotten them again._

I looked around making sure everything was alright and unplugged the iron. The last thing I needed was to come home to a burnt down apartment. I headed out the door and had just finished locking the door when I heard the phone start to ring. _Is that mine?_

I tried to unlock the door quickly to get to the phone, but I was too late. The answering machine came on, "Bella, it's Edward. If you're still home please call me or come to the hospital when possible. We need to talk." That was it, he didn't even say good-bye. I could picture him raking his hand through his hair as I recognized the tone in his voice.

I didn't even bother calling since I wasn't even sure if I had his phone number. I headed straight for my truck after locking the door again and left for the hospital from there. The nerves were starting to kick in as I drove toward my destination.

Next thing I knew, my cell phone started ringing from inside my bag. _Darn it!_ _Was Edward calling me on my cell too?_ My hand was itching to reach out for my phone, but I didn't want to get in an accident so I tried to keep my mind clear and make it to the hospital in one piece, but my foot still flattened the gas pedal as much as it could.

**Thanks to those of you reading. I'm happy to know people are enjoying this. Please leave me comments.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'd like to say thanks to my awesome Beta Lindz. She's sure quick at what she does and is great at it.**

**Chapter 15**

(Bad Romance, Lady Ga Ga – Patience, Guns N' Roses)

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do with myself as I waited for the neurologist to come out of Renee's room. Carlisle and Esme were chatting like crazy and Alice had gone in to see Bella. _Would Alice really tell Bella about the past?_ I raked my hand in my hair, hoping she wouldn't say anything. _What would she think of me?_

I was itching to go see Bella, but I figured I'd leave Alice alone with her. My mind started to fill with questions. _What does Bella think of me still being here after my shift? Will she think I'm stalking her? _

I shook my head and started to pace up and down the hallway. On my way back _Dr. Dalya_ stepped out. "What took you so long?" I asked her with irritation.

Carlisle stepped in before I could say anything else to her. "Edward, don't be rude. She's just doing her job." Although he also had a questioning look on his face.

"Do you want answers or not?" Her eyes went from mine to my father's. "Where's the daughter? I'd like to speak to her first." _Not this again._

"Look, _Dr. Dalya, _she's resting right now. So, unless you want to wait for her to wake up, I suggest you give us some answers, _now_." I was not going to stand here and wait for this fucking stuck-up redhead to take her time giving me answers. Renee was my patient and I had a right to know the results as much as Bella.

Through the corner of my eye, I could tell my father was taken aback by my reaction. "Maybe you should listen to your father, _Edward_." _I guess everyone knows I'm his son. _"Have some respect." She smirked and I felt like slapping her in the face. She practically turned her back on me now as she faced Carlisle. _Damn Bitch!_

I walked over to his side so that I could still see her. She gave me a dirty look and then looked up at Carlisle. _That's right Bitch, I'm still here._ It was my turn to smirk. "She's not responding to any of my usual tests." _No shit Sherlock! Was she not listening when I told her at her office?_

I spoke in a flat tone to make sure I wouldn't insult her again. I doubt Bella would appreciate it if it was my fault we didn't get answers right away. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"If you would be patient enough for me to answer, then yes." After her eyes had shot a few darts at me, she looked back at my father. "I think what's best for now is to let her rest. I would assume she'd be exhausted after her day, which could be why she's not responding. Another reason could be that it was too much of a strain on her brain, leaving her comatose. I will come here first thing in the morning and see if there's been any progress. I will let the nurses know to call me if there's anything else that happens tonight." With that she handed Renee's file over to my father and headed off, too ignorant to even say goodbye.

"Well, that was a waste of time. We had already figured everything out before she even said anything." I felt like punching the wall to help release some of my anger.

He started to come closer toward me as he spoke. "Edward, relax. You'll have to prepare yourself for things like this and now's the time to do it. She did some tests and obviously came up with the same thing we did..."

I cut him off before he could continue with this bullshit. "Dad, I'm not stupid. Okay, so I'm not a neurologist, but what more could she have done in there for her to come up with the same answers and questions as us? Tell me that." He had no answer and I didn't want to wait anymore to go see Bella. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I turned around and stormed the few steps I had to take to reach the room Bella was in. My father stood there, dumbfounded as I left. I didn't care what he thought of me, right now all I cared about was Bella.

I almost ran into Alice as I stepped into her room, my eyes flashed around the room in searching for Bella. I couldn't see her. "Where is she?" I asked, worried about Bella. I couldn't understand the way I was feeling. Was this even normal? This isn't even my family and yet I feel like it's part of me. _What is happening to me? This _has_ been a long day._

"Bella," I exhaled in relief once I saw Bella come out of the washroom. Her face was beet red for some reason, maybe it was because she almost tripped.

She asked me _the_ question. The one that would be hard to answer. "Have you heard anything? Is that why you were looking for me?" I felt a little dampness in my hair as I ran my fingers through them.

This was of the parts I could pass on with this new job. "Bella, maybe you should sit down for this." I hooked her arm into mine to keep her stable and walked her over to the bed, indicating she sit down for this. "Yes, we have. The neurologist isn't a hundred percent sure, but she thinks it's possible that she has slipped into a coma." I knew how she was feeling and that she was holding her breath. "Breathe Bella. Let me finish. She said she will come back first thing tomorrow morning to check on her and start the tests right away. She was also supposed to send a note asking for the samples to be analyzed right away earlier today. I hope she did that already. Her heart rate is fine and everything else that we can check for now, she could wake up tomorrow. For all we know, she is maybe just too exhausted to wake up for now with those seizures she's had."

"What do you mean _seizures?_ She had another one?" _Shit, I forgot she didn't know about that one_. I responded with a nod and noticed gravity took it's toll on her.

I felt my sweaty hair again as I raked my hand through it again, feeling uncomfortable in my shoes having to be the one to tell her. "She had another one when you were with Dr. Dalya this afternoon. That's why we're debating whether it's the impact that has brought her to exhaustion. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. You should go and get something to eat and get some sleep, it's pretty late and I'm sure you haven't eaten since lunch. My father's on call and I told him to call me if there was anything." I was tired, so that meant she was worse off than I was since she hadn't been sleeping much, other than the few naps she had.

Her head lowered itself as she told me she didn't want to leave again, not that I blamed her, but I knew she would be better off at home. She was biting her lip, which for some reason, made me want to kiss her right then and there. _Alice would probably punch me in the face if I did that._ I cupped her beautiful face in my hand, noticing the change of color, but I continued like I didn't notice.

I explained to her that she needed a good night's rest because she was so exhausted, which was why she kept fainting. Not only that, but she hadn't eaten since she'd been here because I haven't either. Alice was definitely not happy about me being here, but I didn't really care right now. All I wanted to know was if Bella would be getting home safely. "Alice, are you taking her home tonight? I don't want her driving in her condition."

She answered me with an angry tone, "did you think I'd let her drive home? I'm not an idiot, Edward, unlike some people." Her last words felt like a dagger drove right through my heart.

Bella was confused at Alice's reaction. "Alice! What's wrong with you? He's only trying to help." The shock in her face was unmistakable. "Did I miss something while I was out." _No, not while you were out, but in the past._ I didn't want to talk about it to her, especially not right now.

"No Bella, it's nothing. I think everyone's just tired and stressed out. I will call you if there's any news on your mother overnight, alright?" I left it at that and walked out before shit would hit the fan with Alice. _I hope she doesn't say anything to Bella. She's been through enough right now._

I found her file and took down her number and address in case I needed to call her and pick her up during the night. I headed down to the locker room right away, not wanting to see Alice again with the thoughts I had running through my mind.

When I arrived at my locker I went to reach into my pocket for the key and remembered that Bella had my coat, which had the key in it. _Damn it!_ I slammed my fist in the locker door, forming a dent in it. Someone else was there, which I hadn't seen and came over after hearing my _light_ release of anger.

"Are you okay?" _Yeah, I'm just fucking peachy!_ I knew the person meant well though and figured maybe they could help me.

I didn't bother answering his question, but I asked him one. "Do you know where I could find and extra key?"

"Yeah, just go to the front desk, they have extra ones." _Duh! How could I have forgotten after that girl was all over me this morning with that._

"Thanks." I left it at that and took off for the front desk. I knew at this time it wouldn't be the same girl, so at least I wouldn't have her all over me again. Although I would have to see her tomorrow morning for the extra key when I got in. _ Fuck!_

As I returned to locker 57, I poked the key in the lock and opened it up. I fixed the dent I had created earlier since the doors were made of cheap metal. I changed quickly into my jeans and top, grabbed the rest of my stuff and jogged back to the front desk to return the key as I was told to do.

I exhaled deeply once I was sitting in my car. For some reason my baby calmed me down. I heard her purr once I turned the key in the ignition, hearing some girl sing about a bad romance, or whatever. I pressed on another key to change the station, which was playing "Patience" by Guns N' Roses. _Yeah, that's what I need, patience._

Directing my car to a local gas station I decided to grab a beer instead of a whole case. I knew that if I did grab a full case, I would more than likely drink it all and that would definitely not be a good thing. Coming in to work with a hangover was the worst thing someone could do, especially working in this field.

I locked my apartment door behind me and dropped my backpack on the floor. I set the beer down on the table and headed for my bedroom to grab some fresh clothes. I figured a hot shower might help, but nope. _Wishful thinking, that was_.

Sleeping right now was definitely out of the question. After yanking the beer off the table and popping the top off, I settled down on the couch and turned on the television. Grey and white speckles were staring back at me. _Right, no cable._

My stomach growled and I cursed myself for not grabbing something to eat on the way home. I decided to order pizza, but I had no numbers or fliers. _Great!_ I definitely didn't want to call Emmett either since it was getting late. Calling the operator for a few numbers to pizza places, I chose the closest one and ordered an extra large mother-fucking pizza.

Knowing I had some movies in a nearby box I walked over toward them and checked what was written on the boxes. I picked out the one which had movies, etc... written on it and opened it up; staring right back at me was a picture of myself with a friend from the past. The one that would probably still be alive today if it weren't for me.

I sighed and put the picture up on one of the library shelves. _I'm sorry dude._ I'd missed him so much throughout these past years. He always made me laugh, even if it was just by being an idiot.

I knew my mind had taken enough drama for the day so I brought my eyes back to the box of movies. I scrounged around and found _Blade_ with Wesley Snipes. _That one will do._ I liked watching fictional movies at times like this.

I barely had time to sit down to watch it when there was a knock at the door. _Already? _"Hold on a minute, please." I yelled as I searched for my wallet. I opened the door after I had found my wallet in my bag and was about to ask how much, but it wasn't the delivery person that stood in front of me. _Emmett?_

"Hey bro," he said. "Dad told me you had a long day, thought I'd drop by. You want to talk about it?" I noticed a case of beer in his hands.

He was the last person I expected to see after what happened at lunch time. Even though it felt like days instead of hours. "Not really, but come on in. I was just about to watch a movie."

He cut in before I said anything else. "Really? What movie?"

"_Blade_. I've ordered some pizza too in case your hungry. There might be enough for the two of us if you've already eaten supper." We both grinned at that one since he was always eating.

We settled down on the couch and he placed the pack of beer beside him. "You want one?" I grabbed the one I had on the table in answer to his question. "I see you've already started." He brought his bottle up and took a swig.

One of Emmett's greatest qualities was knowing when someone didn't want to be alone. He was good at comforting people, even if it meant just sitting beside the person, like he did now. The movie was ready to be played, but before I hit play there was another knock on the door. "That must be the grub. That was pretty quick. I'll keep them in mind for next time!"

I paid the guy after he'd given me the pizza and gave him a pretty decent tip. I didn't even bother taking plates out on my way to the living room. I set the pizza box on the coffee table and opened it up. Realizing we'd need napkins, I returned to the kitchen, washed my hands and headed back to the food. I like eating with clean hands, is there something wrong with that? Didn't think so.

By the time I came back with the napkins, Emmett was already halfway through a slice. "I'd better hurry up before you eat it all." I hurried to sit down on the couch again and grabbed a slice. I hit play and we watched the movie as we ate the pizza and drank our beer.

Emmett had offered me more beer, but I declined since it had already been an exhausting day and it was pretty late. "Let me know when you watch the second one, I liked this one." Knowing I didn't want anymore beer, he took the case and got ready to go.

"Thanks man," I said to him when he was halfway out the door.

I didn't have to say anything else since he knew I was thanking him for just being there. "Anytime bro. See you tomorrow." He waved and walked down the hall.

"See ya," I replied and closed the door. Sometimes I wished I could be like Emmett and go on without looking back or forgetting about it. He hadn't even mentioned our issue we had at lunch time. I had apologized then, but I'm sure he would have come over anyway.

That's why everyone loved him so much, especially all the girls. He was always there, even if you barely knew him.

I quickly picked up the garbage that had collected itself within our movie time and headed over to the bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under the sheets.

I was just getting comfortable when I questioned myself if I'd turned my alarm clock on. I tried not to move too much out of position and verified if I was right. I was. After turning it on I squirmed to find my previous comfort. No luck with that.

I rolled onto my back and cleared my mind. Bella popped into my thoughts, calming me as I finally drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before I was awoken by the alarm clock, which just about gave me a heart attack. It wouldn't surprise me if some heart attack cases were due to a wake-up call from these damn things. I turned it off and got up out of bed.

The need for relief called first, so I walked over to the washroom before my bladder would burst. Once that was done, I looked at myself in the mirror wondering if I should shave. _Fuck it. It's only a little stubble, no big deal. I already look like shit anyway._ There was a bit of purple under my eyes from lack of sleep and my hair was all over the place. Wasn't a bedhead the new style anyway? If so, it was perfect. _Don't even need to put crap in my hair!_

I was ready to go after I had put my scrubs on and packed my bag with extra clothes. With no groceries done there was no point in eating here, so I stopped off at the same coffee shop as yesterday.

Things weren't so smooth this morning though. There had been an accident and the police weren't letting anyone go by yet. I noticed there was an ambulance that was just taking off from the scene. The police took the barrier off the road to let us through finally.

This time I knew where to park my car, but I was unsure on which door to go in since I was in a different parking area. I looked at the map by the door and noticed I was in the right spot.

Praying that it wasn't the same secretary as yesterday, I walked over to get the extra key remembering that Bella had mine. At least I had taken off my ID card before laying my coat over her, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I was relieved to see that it wasn't the same one after all. She gave me the extra key and told me to return it before I left to go home. I knew I'd see Bella today and I hoped she would return my coat. Not that I really cared about the coat, but I did want the other stuff back that was in the pockets.

The elevator door opened to reveal someone I didn't want to see. "Good morning Edward."

"_L. Mallory," _was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Lauren," was all she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can call me Lauren now." Okay, what gave me the rights to call her by her name? _Ugh, __who cares._

The rest of the ride up to our floor was quiet and felt long, even though it was only a few floors. The elevator stopped with a jolt and I prayed we wouldn't be stuck in here, together. That would be a nightmare. The doors didn't open so I pressed on the button that usually opened the doors, but nothing happened. _Fuck me! This is not happening._

I started to pull at my hair, trying to figure out what to do. "Why don't you press on the button with the bell. That's the right key to announce there's a problem." She mentioned in an annoyed kind of way. _Right, duh! I guess blondes aren't always idiots..._

I rang the bell and an operator spoke on the speaker. We told him we were stuck, unsure of which floor to be exact and gave the elevator number. I tried to pry the doors open with my hands, but they didn't open enough to get a better grip. "Shit!"

It was so uncomfortable being in there with her. You know that feeling you get when you don't know what to say? Well this was it. She must have felt the same way because she decided to start a conversation. "Just as well. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday anyway." Of course I had no escape route so I had no choice but listen to her. "Word can get around pretty quick here and I heard what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" I replied, wondering what she'd throw at me next.

"Well, I...um...think that was very thoughtful of you. To keep you informed while we're in here, she was sent early this morning for scans and other tests." She stopped talking.

Was she expecting me to say something? "Thanks," was the only thing I could think of.

"You can call me Lauren by the way." I guess this meant I was on my way to her good side. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to push it.

A few more awkward minutes went by and the elevator finally jolted again. Hopefully it was a good thing this time. We felt the elevator go up and both sighed at the same time. "Finally."

The doors opened to another floor, but I got out anyway. "Where are the stairs?" I asked Lauren. She looked at me and read my mind with not wanting to get stuck again. She led us to the stairway and we went up two floors, eventually reaching our destination.

Neither of us spoke to each other from there. I grabbed Renee's file right away and started to sift through the information to see if there was any change of condition. It said that she still was not responding, but her pulse and heart rate were normal now. Maybe there was a chance we'd get her back today.

Walking in, I expected to see an unconscious Renee, but she wasn't even there. There was nobody in the room. _Didn't Lauren say she was sent for tests earlier? She should have been back by now._

I went back to the front desk and asked Lauren if she knew where Renee was. She shrugged, unsure herself. I asked around and finally ran into my father. "Where's Renee?" Were the first words that popped into my mouth.

"Well good morning to you too Edward. She's getting some more tests done, that's all. She should be back soon." I found it odd though since Lauren had mentioned her having gone for tests earlier.

"Didn't she already go earlier this morning?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"They saw something on the results to the brain scan and wanted to get a better view, so she's getting an MRI done." There was something in his eyes that told me it wasn't good.

"What did they see?" My hand brushed through my hair again.

He put his hands on both of my shoulders. "We aren't sure for now. That's why we sent her for another test. We should get the results mid-morning. Don't forget about your other patients Edward, they need you too."

"Right," I replied and he started to leave. "Thanks."

"I'm just doing my job Edward. I'll see you later, alright?" I nodded in reply and he was off.

I did as he suggested and switched the file I had in my hand to the next patient in line. By the time I had finished my round it was almost ten o'clock. _Holy shit!_ Well, I was late this morning, but it wasn't my fault. I swear!

Deciding to check if Renee was back in her room, I switched my last patients' file with hers. That's when I saw a woman walking down the hall with fiery red hair. _Did she get the results?_

I stopped her in her tracks. "Did you get the results for the MRI already?"

"Is Miss Swan here yet? I'd like to discuss this with her first." _Not this again._

"She-is-my-patient." I made sure it was clear enough for her. "I am entitled to know what the results are and no, Bella isn't here yet. At least I haven't seen her."

She leaned in toward me. "Why don't we go and check?" she replied in a low tone. _Arrogant Bitch!_

We did as she suggested and, of course, no Bella. "I told you she wasn't here." There was at least someone there, Renee. She still looked like she was sleeping.

She gave me an annoyed look. "I should be discussing this with her doctor, not you. You're only an intern."

"Just give me the d...," I stopped myself and inhaled. "Results. I don't have time for this. I will deal with him later."

"Fine. Why don't we go discuss this in my office." It was more of a statement rather than a question. I was desperate to know what the results were, so I followed her since she hadn't even waited for my reply before taking off.

She explained to me what they had found with the previous results and the outcome of the MRI, which was more detailed. I left her office in shock. I leaned on the wall for support. _How am I going to tell Bella? I have to call her._

I walked briskly to Renee's room to check if Bella was there, but she wasn't. I did find it odd considering I had walked in Renee's room yesterday, finding Bella asleep on the chair. Plus she didn't want to leave her mother's side last night. I hoped she was okay.

My nerves were getting worse so I left the room to call Bella. Answering machine. I kept it brief not wanting to make her panic. "Bella, it's Edward. If you're still home please call me or come to the hospital when possible. We need to talk."

**For those of you interested on the Tyler issue, I am working on a side story. It was only going to be a flashback, but lets just say 6,000 words for a flashback is too much. I hope to have it for those interested soon enough.**

**Please leave me comments**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy. I should be finished with Tyler Crowley's side story soon.**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

I walked around for half an hour checking on my patients and then checked at the front desk to see if Bella had called me back yet. No call. _She should be here by now._ I knew it didn't take long to get from her place to here. _Maybe she decided to shower before coming or getting something to eat._

I knew her better than that though or I should say, 'I knew better to how she'd react.' I was in her shoes once and I would not have hesitated to get here as soon as possible. She would have come down here right away if she'd heard my message. I stopped mid-thought. My mind filled with other thoughts; Bella in a car crash or some kind of accident.

I snapped out of it and took Renee's file to find Bella's cell phone number. No answer. I called again. No answer. ___Damn it!_

Lauren looked at me and said, "Why don't you just leave a message instead of calling them every second?"

"Because this is important and I know she would be here by now," I practically growled.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, who else? I need to talk to her about her mom and I called her over a half an hour ago." I looked at the clock again as I answered her.

Her facial features changed to a worried look. She was also one to know Bella should be here by now. For some reason Emmett came to mind and I called him on his cell. No answer. I tried Rose's. No answer. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ I felt like pulling my hair out of my head, but I took a deep breath.

"Lauren?" She looked up at me. "I know I'm not supposed to do this, but would you mind taking over for me while I take a quick ride to Bella's and make sure she's alright?"

"Since this is for her, I'll take over for you. Just make sure she's alright." She started off to go see my patients.

I jumped in the car and put Bella's address on my GPS. I had a feeling I knew where she lived, but I wanted to make sure. I knew a faster way to get there than the GPS gave me so I took that route.

Halfway there I was stuck in traffic, and I mean people honking and swearing and no cars moving, traffic. I turned my car off and locked it, heading toward the blocked area. My emergency medical kit came to mind, so I yanked that from the trunk and started off again. You never know. Usually blocks like this were due to accidents.

I jogged quite a ways before getting to the scene. I squeezed my way through as everyone was getting out of their cars. I didn't like what I saw when I got there.

To my right there was an eighteen wheeler that was flipped on to it's side and to the left was a car that had crashed into the ditch separating the routes. Straight forward, a few miles down the road was a red truck that was flipped over, completely. I knocked on someone's car as they waited, impatiently. "Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" The man looked at me with a face that meant I couldn't use it.

"Call 9-1-1. NOW!" I yelled out for him to comprehend. He dialed.

People were starting to run toward the cars. "Please wait before you do anything. You could do them more harm than good," I yelled out for everyone to hear. They all started to step back, but some were too curious. "Are there any nurses or doctors around?" I yelled again.

No answer. A woman walked over to me. "I'll go ask around if you want."

"That would be great if you could do that. Thank you." Hopefully she'd find someone to help me here.

I ran toward the car in the ditch since it was the closest. I was scared to look inside, not sure what the outcome would be. I didn't have a choice if I wanted to help though. There was a man in the front seat, his head leaning on the steering wheel. I took his pulse through the broken window, which was really low and I looked around for blood. He had a few scratches here and there that I could see, but I wasn't sure about his legs because I couldn't see them. It looked like they were crushed under the steering wheel. I didn't want to leave him, but I'd have to wait for the firemen to get him out since the door was impossible to open and there were other victims that needed to be looked over too.

I noticed a car seat behind the passenger's side just before running off, that I had missed. I ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door to find a baby. My shoulder's slumped, _no!_ I took the baby's pulse and it was there, but low. _At least he had the car seat placed right and the baby tied well_. The back of the car seat was placed against the back of the passenger's seat so that the baby was facing the back of the car, therefore, the impact wouldn't be as bad as if the car seat were the other way.

I took the baby girl out of the car and placed her on the ground while I checked for damage to her body. I lightly poked her ribs and chest and she started to cry. I was relieved in a way, knowing she was alive. I had checked her pulse and everything, but you could never be sure since I had moved her.

I cut her clothes off with the scissors from my medical bag to check cuts and for bruises. It was still too soon for bruises to show, but there were no cuts at least. I scooped her in my arms again and carried her with me. There was another woman that came running toward me. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep her awake and don't squeeze her. She might have a broken rib. As soon as the ambulance comes, give her to them and tell them what I just did. If you can, please call 9-1-1 again and give them an update please." I rushed my words out to her, hoping she understood. "Tell them I need firemen to help get a man out of a car and will more than likely need several paramedics. Hurry." I gently passed her over to the woman.

I didn't even wait for her to respond before heading off to the next victim. I looked into the window of the eighteen wheeler since it was on its left side. I saw a man with blood on his forehead through the cracked windshield. I would have to wait for the firemen to get him out also. He was awake though and he was pointing his finger toward the red truck just up the road. His gesture looked like he wanted me to go to that victim first.

I ran over to the overturned, red truck. There was a person hanging upside down, long brown hair blocking my view to their face. It looked like the seat belt was the only thing keeping them in place. I brushed the hair away from the person's face. This was a sight I did not want to see. _Bella? _Her face was covered in blood and I could guarantee her arm was broken just by looking at it.

"Hold on Bella. I'm here," I said, not even sure if she could hear me. I opened the door, which was surprisingly not hard to do. _It's too bad they don't make cars this strong anymore. I'm sure we'd have less deaths_. That was my opinion anyway.

I reached up to take her pulse which wasn't too bad compared to the others I had seen before her. As I was trying to figure out a way to release her from the seat belt, I heard the sirens in the background. _Finally!_ I wanted to get her down right away since she was bleeding and had been upside down for who knows how long now. It wasn't good to be upside down for so long, but she was unconscious and I was alone. I didn't want her to fall and break her neck either. I knew help wasn't too far, but I was getting restless. _Should I just ask someone to help me from the crowd?_

There were already firemen using their saw on the crushed car with the man in it and another pair working on getting the trucker out. There were paramedics taking care of the little girl the woman had just passed to them and another set running my way.

Halfway toward me, they turned and headed to the back of the eighteen wheeler. _Did I miss someone?_ My heart was beating faster than usual as I tried to wait patiently for the paramedics to return. I heard more sirens coming from the other direction.

I was getting even more impatient. I ducked my head back in to check over Bella again, when I heard a familiar voice. "Sir, you're going to have to move for us to get in there."

"Emmett?" I hadn't realized I said it out loud until he replied.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here bro?"

"What does it look like?" I said. "Can you help me get Bella down?"

"You mean _Bella_, Bella? Get out of there and go to the other side of the truck, I've done this before." I didn't want to leave her side. "NOW Edward. I know what I'm doing." I got out, but before I could get to the other side Rose was already in. I told myself they were better at this than me and let them help her by keeping myself out of the way.

I started to pace because it was taking awhile, but Emmett finally pulled her out of the truck. I pushed him away from her, requesting he get a gurney. I poked and prodded her for injuries; she had a broken arm, possibly a broken rib and probably a concussion. I'd have them run some tests on her to make sure there was no internal bleeding.

We gently placed a brace around her neck and then eased her onto the gurney. After we'd reached the ambulance I got in and started setting myself down beside her and I remembered how I got here; my car. "Rose?" She turned her head from the passenger's seat and I continued. "Can you do me a favor? I left my car in the traffic jam over there. Do you think you could drive it back to the hospital for me while I go with Emmett and keep an eye on her?"

My car was totally out of her genre, but I knew she preferred to drive rather than be the passenger. She looked at me, stunned. "You, _Edward_, are going to let _me_ drive _your_ car? Are you alright?" For a minute there I thought she was going to reach her arm back to take my temperature.

"I know you won't harm her and I definitely don't want to leave her here. I would rather keep an eye on Bella, so do you mind or not? I need to know because we are losing time here."

"Fine," she said. "Give me the keys."

I threw the keys at her. I pointed in the direction of the car and told her which button to press for it to make a sound that would help her find it. As soon as she took off I told Emmett to press on the gas. I kept taking her pulse and tried to examine her a little more, but it was hard since we had tied her to the bed, preventing her from falling off on our way.

"How's she looking back there?" Emmett called out.

I looked back at him through the rear view mirror quickly. "Her pulse is a little better and I'm going to check what the cause of blood on her face is. I want to set her arm back, but I'll wait for help to make sure I don't fuck up. And actually, we should wait for an x-ray first to know if it's a clean break or not." He didn't say anything else.

I cleaned the blood off her face and took the chance to look at the cut on her forehead. I imagined that was from her hitting the steering wheel. Her cut was pretty deep, meaning she would need stitches. I patched it up with some gauze for now to stop the bleeding. I wanted to give her something for the pain in case she'd wake up, but I figured it was best to wait.

Once that was done I looked up at our surroundings and realized we were a block away from the hospital. Emmett notified them that we were coming in with an injured patient and he explained the damages for them to prepare the equipment needed.

There were two other ambulances in the emergency lot. One of them must have been for the baby and the other for the trucker. I wasn't sure what happened with the man in the car, but I hoped he'd made it out alive. Especially since he was the father of a baby girl. At least I assumed he was the father.

We wheeled Bella into the emergency room and I saw my dad just leaving a patient's bedside. "Dad," I called out. "Can you help me over here?" I asked.

He came over and tried to keep a straight face, but I could see it was hard for him after he realized it was Bella. I explained to him what happened and her injuries I had found. He figured the stitches could wait since I had patched her wound up and we needed to know if there was any internal bleeding. She'd need the x-rays too to see if she had any other broken bones apart from her arm.

I was tempted to follow her, but my father held me back. "Edward, I could use some help down here. There were a lot of people injured in that accident."

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "But there were only four people, including Bella."

I was following him as we spoke. "No, there were other cars you must have missed. You can help them now though."

We reached a girl, in her teens I guessed, and we asked her some questions and checked up on her. I had trouble understanding her with all her crying, but I managed. She told me where she was hurting while I was cutting off her pants and Carlisle was cutting her shirt open, which were both caked with blood. Her leg was severely broken. I mean, to the point of her bone sticking out of her skin, causing massive bleeding. It was from a damaged vein and not an artery, which was not necessarily a good thing, but better than if it were the artery. We sent her off for surgery right away and sent another nurse to keep pressure on the wound while another pushed the bed.

Our next patient was the man from the car. The father. His legs were shattered and he was not moving. We were going to start working on him, but my father told me to get the paddles ready right away. His heart was no longer beating. We tried to resuscitate him for the next five or ten minutes, but he wouldn't come back. "Come on man, you can't leave your daughter." I tried again with my hands this time.

My father reached out to me. "Edward, he's gone. We've done the best we could. Let's go help someone else." I exhaled deeply.

We were running back and forth until we finally arrived at the last patient from the crash. The damage was minimal; cuts and scrapes. Carlisle had me do the stitches while he wrote a prescription for painkillers.

I sighed after I left the patient's side once I was done stitching him up. My father was nowhere in sight. I needed to inhale some fresh air before doing anything else, so I headed for the exit. I came out to find my father leaning on the railing and looking around with a sad look on his face.

I stepped up beside him and leaned on the rail like he did without saying a word. We both stood there for awhile, peacefully, until another ambulance came in, bringing us back to reality. "Bella," I said to my father. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her.

We went back in and verified if we were still needed in the emergency room, but they said they were fine and thanked us for helping them. I mentioned Bella, describing what she looked like and someone said she was in surgery. "What for?" I asked, not sure if I should be angry or sad. _I shouldn't have left her side_.

"I think it had to do with a punctured organ due to a broken rib, or something like that. You'd have to see the surgeon taking care of her for details," she finished and rushed off.

I didn't know what to do with myself from there. I was lost. "Edward? Why don't you come back with me to your usual floor. You still have patients there." Then I thought of Renee, which made me think of Bella even more. His eyebrows came together, forming a crease. "What were you doing at the scene anyway, Edward? You were supposed to be doing your rounds, here."

I started fidgeting and raked my hand through my hair. Yes, _again_ folks. "Well...um...I tried contacting Bella and wasn't getting a reply. I had left her a message telling her we needed to talk." Did my father know about Renee yet? "It was taking too long for her to get here, so I knew something was wrong. Just by the way she acts around her mother, and how I reacted when there was news about mom..." I couldn't finish with the lump forming itself in my throat.

"Okay, but you can't do this every time. You have a job to do in here, not out there. That's what the paramedics are for," he finished with a sigh.

"Well, look at it this way. If I wouldn't have gone to find Bella, which led me right to the scene, some people might not have survived." The man from the car came to mind, then the little girl. "Dad? Do you know if they were able to contact someone for the little girl?"

"Son, I've been with you since you came in here, so the answer is no." _Right._

"Sorry. I'm going to go check up on her. I'll see you later." We each turned our separate ways. It wasn't long before I found the little girl I had rescued from the back of the car. She was adorable. I frowned at the fact that she had just lost her father though. I looked up and realized who was taking care of her; Emmett and Rose. "Has someone tried contacting family members for this baby girl? Her father was the one that passed away from the accident." I pointed in his direction. There had to be some kind of information in his wallet.

"I don't know. Everyone's been so busy, I don't think anyone has had the time to make calls," Emmett replied while Rose hummed to the baby.

"Right. Can you do that for me? I'm sure there's something you can find in the man's wallet or maybe check his pockets for a cell phone. They should have his belongings somewhere around him." I tried to think of where they'd be. _Is everything still in the car?_

"I can do that. I'm sure Rose won't mind being around her a little longer." He nudged me and looked at Rose with a huge smile. She had her eyes on the baby the whole time though, so she probably didn't hear a word we said.

I knew she wanted kids, but Emmett had told me she couldn't have kids due to problems with her uterus at a younger age. He accepted it when she told him. He mentioned that there were always other options. For example; adoption or asking for a surrogate mother. I was sure something would come along eventually for them.

I thanked him and headed off on my quest to find Bella. I wasn't sure if she was in one of the surgery rooms from the emergency section or if she was brought elsewhere.

I poked around the windows to the surgery rooms in the emergency section, but no Bella. I still didn't know the hospital too well so I stopped a nurse that walked by and asked her where I could find more rooms for surgeries. She gave me directions and I headed off to find it.

Not long after I had reached the area the nurse sent me to. I stuck my nose into the windows again, but, no Bella. _Where is she? Maybe they've put her in a room to recover._ I walked by another set of doors I had missed and looked into the windows. There was my Bella. Lying down on the bed, unconscious. Her eyelids were taped shut. She was cut open on the right side of her body, clamps were holding it open.

I couldn't tell exactly what they were doing from where I was standing, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. She was attached to a bunch of machinery, which I started to examine. They were far so I had to squint my eyes, but I was able to read eventually.

That's when I saw the monitor, which usually shows the heart rate. There was none...

I panicked and rushed inside the room. The people were so surprised at first they didn't know what to say. I heard someone yelling for me to get out and something about me being dirty. I didn't care. I ran straight toward Bella's side. I pushed them out of my way and started to revive her. "Finish fixing her up while I bring her back," I ordered. There was no way I was letting her die. Not with me around anyway.

**Please leave me some comment people.**


	18. Chapter 17

**For those of you interested I've posted Her Last Days – The Tyler Crowley Story as I said I would. As the links usually don't work on here, you can find the link on my profile.**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

"Come on Bella," I kept pumping her chest to get her heart to beat again. I knew she wouldn't wake up with the anesthesia she'd been given, but her heart would beat again. "Don't leave me now."

Someone started to feed her some air with a bag valve mask. They squeezed it enough to provide her with the air she needed and not suffocate her. I was about to get someone to prepare the paddles when the machine started to beep again.

I exhaled deeply. "Don't you ever do that to me again," I said, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

The surgeons were just finishing up on stitching her where they'd cut her open. "What the hell were you thinking by coming in here? You had no right doing that, especially since you're covered in blood."

I jumped in before he could continue. "First of all it's her blood that's on my clothes and second of all, it didn't look like any of you were rushing to get her heart beating again."

"If you would have given us the chance to, we would have." The nurses were putting a bandage over her stitches to keep them clean.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I was out of line, but she's back with us now and you were able to finish the surgery while I revived her. Let's just leave it at that." I was on my way out after saying that, but he started to say something.

"Thank you," he said. "For helping, even though you weren't supposed to come in here."

I thought about her aftercare and asked him to have her transferred to my floor. Once he knew who I was, he didn't refuse.

I couldn't say my last name hasn't come in handy since I've been here. "You know what? You're done with the surgery right?" The surgeon nodded his head in response. "Why don't I bring her with me then?" I looked over at the nurses. "Would one of you be kind enough to assist me?"

One of them came forward right away. I remembered her helping me earlier giving Bella the air she needed. "I'll go."

We unplugged the machinery that she didn't need anymore and then gently transferred her from the operating table to a bed. I checked her pulse right away, making sure the move had no effect whatsoever. She was fine.

I knew the room beside her mother was empty, so we brought her in there to recuperate. She would still be out of it for a little while, at least until the anesthetics would wear off. I thanked the nurse before she left and sighed. I didn't want to leave her side, but I was already extremely late and would therefore get a word from my father.

On my way out, of course, I ran into my father. "Where have you been Edward?"

"I went to look for Bella and had her brought here." _Has the word gotten around yet about my reaction?_

"She doesn't belong in this wing, you know that. You have a job to do, which is to help others also, not only her. I shouldn't have to keep telling you this Edward." _So much for trying to impress him._ "Why don't you think about it while you go change, you're a mess."

"I don't have an extra set of scrubs." That was one thing I would have to do; leave an extra set in my locker.

He threw his keys at me. "I have an extra set in my locker. Just bring me my keys back."

"Thanks," I replied as I caught the keys and walked off to the locker room. Once I got down there, I looked through his keys for the locker key, which would also give me his locker number. I passed a few rows before getting there and found two people practically making out.

_Is that James? And Dr. Dalya? Oh this is going to be good._ "Sorry for interrupting, but I need to get through here to reach my locker," I said with a grin, holding up the key.

"Edward, bro. What are you doing down here?" _I am not your bro._

"First of all, don't call me bro and second of all, this is a locker room not a champagne room. I suggest you take this elsewhere before someone else walks in here." For once Dr. _Bitch_ had nothing to say. _I wonder if he was the one in her office._

I ignored them for the rest of the time I was there, which wasn't long. As I took off my scrubs, there was blood caked all over my chest. I went for a quick shower before changing into my father's scrubs. I turned mine inside out before putting them in my locker and figured I'd find a bag later. I was more than likely in enough shit as it was for being gone so long.

I hurried off to my floor and ran into Lauren. "Thanks for taking over. Has there been any change in the patients?"

"I heard you did a good job out there, considering you're not a paramedic. Anyway, I just finished my rounds and there has been no change at all with the patients." That was a good thing, but also a bad thing. That meant no patients had gotten worse, but none got better either. Therefore, Renee was still comatose and Bella? Was she still out of it?

My eyes darted to the room she was in and it was like Lauren read my mind by nodding her head toward Bella's room. "Thanks," I said and headed off to check up on her.

I walked in to see a beautiful pair of sleepy brown eyes. "Edward?" Her voice was a bit raspy, but it was still great to hear.

"I'm here Bella. Are you in any pain right now?" I looked at her from head to toe and then back up to her eyes.

"I have a headache, I feel like I've been punched in the ribs and my body hurts. What happened? Why am I here?" She started to move and gasped from the pain. She also realized there was an extra weight on her arm.

"Your arm's broken. They haven't had the chance to put a cast on yet, so they put a splint around your arm for now. I'll have someone come in and get that done so you can move around a little more. You also have a broken rib and have just had surgery, so I recommend you stay put for awhile. I'll be right back with some painkillers." I hated seeing her or anyone in pain for that matter, but this was Bella.

I rushed over to the front desk and paged my father to ask him permission to give her painkillers. I also wanted to know who to contact to have the cast put on Bella's arm. It didn't take him long to call me, thankfully. He told me to give her some morphine for the pain and told me who to contact for the cast.

After making the call to the person in charge of the cast, I went to the supply room to grab the medication needed for Bella. While I was there, I collected the medication for Renee also as I'd be seeing her after and she was probably due to have her IV and morphine changed.

When I walked into Bella's room I saw the sorrow in her eyes as she looked at me. "I'm sorry Edward," she started to sniffle and winced at the same time.

"What for Bella? You have nothing to apologize for." _Does she think the car crash was because of her? Does she even remember?_

"I forgot to bring your coat. I must have forgotten it in my truck, I have to go get it." I didn't know whether to laugh or be frustrated. _Why is she thinking about my damn coat?_

She was trying to get up, but gasped and gave up. _I hope the morphine kicks in soon._ "Do you not remember what happened to you?" _Maybe I should have them do a brain scan. _She shook her head from side to side, which told me she did not remember. I explained the accident to her, not in full detail, but what she needed to know. Also deciding to keep out the fact that I had to revive her.

Tears started to form themselves in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. Her lips started to quiver and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's my fault you don't have your lab coat. I had it in my bag, which was in the truck with Rose's clothes too." The tears kept coming and she'd wince once in awhile, as the sobs escaped.

I set myself down beside her making sure not to hurt her and wiped the tears away gently, being careful with her still having her black eye and her new cut on her forehead. "Bella, it's only a coat and I'm sure Rose will understand about the clothes. The police probably collected all the stuff at the scene anyway. You need to relax and stop worrying right now."

She looked into my eyes and I remembered how close I was to losing her. I couldn't help myself. I had to take her into my arms. "Oh Bella," I whispered as my arms came down to caress her delicately. "You scared me half to death." _Literally._

She wrapped her arm that wasn't broken under my arm and onto my back. She wept on my shoulder as I stroked her tangled hair. As she calmed down I set her head back on the pillow. Her eyes were droopy, which meant the morphine had probably taken it's toll on her and was putting her to sleep. I kissed her on her forehead, forcing myself to do it gently, keeping her from any pain. "Get some rest Bella. I'll be back later."

"No, don't go," she mumbled, but I didn't have the chance to reply as she fell asleep. I watched her for a few seconds more to make sure she was asleep. I felt guilty for leaving her, but my father was right. I had other patients to care for, not just Bella.

Taking all the extra medication with me that I had collected earlier, I left to get Renee's file and to go check up on her. Hopefully there would be a change in her condition by now. Then I remembered the conversation I had earlier this morning with _Dr. Bitch_ about the results to Renee's tests.

I inhaled and brought my shoulders up before walking into the room. Esme was sitting beside Renee's bed, holding her hand. _Is she awake?_ I quickened my pace to the side of the bed. Her eyes were still closed.

"Has she opened her eyes?" I asked, before even saying hello, too anxious to know.

"I don't know. I just got here. Would you know where Bella is? She hasn't called me back yet and I haven't seen her." She must have noticed the slight slump in my shoulders.

I figured I'd cut to the chase instead going around in circles. "She was in a car accident this morning." I could see she was starting to panic so I continued, "she'll be fine. I had them put her next door so I could keep an eye on her." She exhaled once I finished my last phrase. I explained to her what happened, again keeping out the fact that I almost lost my Bella for good.

"Can I go see her?" She looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"Yes you can, but she's sleeping and I'd prefer you not wake her up if possible, please. She needs to rest right now," I said as I pictured her in my mind.

"Alright then. Um...do you know if anyone called her father?" _Damn it! How could I not have thought of that?_

"I'm sorry. I haven't had the chance to call him. It's been a crazy day so far." _Fucked up is more like it._ I didn't want to talk like that in front of Esme so I kept that remark to myself.

"I'll go make the call. Thanks for letting me know Edward." She came over toward me and wrapped her hand around mine, giving it a tiny squeeze and then took off to make the call.

I walked over to the side of the bed and silently gave myself a pat on the back because I had thought of bringing the extra medication. They all needed to be replaced so I started with the pouches. As I was reaching over to change the morphine, I saw Renee move. Or was it just my imagination? I looked over at her again and examined her face. Her eyelids were still closed, but it looked like her eyes were moving underneath them.

"Renee? Can you hear me?" I placed my fingers under her hand and said, "If you can hear me, squeeze my fingers." I felt a slight movement against my fingers. It wasn't a squeeze, but she moved, which was a very good thing. I almost jumped for joy, but I kept my composure.

Esme stepped back in the room before I could ask her anything else. "I think she's back with us Esme." My eyes went from hers to Renee. "She was able to move her hand a little bit when I asked her if she could hear me." I still hadn't removed my fingers and I felt a slight squeeze this time. My eyes darted back to Esme's; she had seen what just happened.

She ran over to the other side of the bed and took Renee's hand in hers. "Oh Renee," she said, but stopped there, probably at a loss for words. I was just hoping she wasn't going to say anything about Bella right now. It was the last thing that needed to be said to her.

We both stood there for a couple of minutes, neither of us saying a word. Renee's eyelids fluttered and you could tell she was forcing herself to open them. "Give me a second to help you Renee." I grabbed a washcloth and walked over to the washroom and soaked it up with lukewarm water. Esme was looking at me in a confused way when I returned to the side of the bed. "She's been asleep for so long that her eyelids are dried shut from the liquids drying up. It's like when you wake up in the morning with a bit of crust, but in this case there's more." Esme nodded her head as she finally understood.

I wiped her eyes gently taking off the crust that had accumulated itself. "Do you mind if I take over Edward? I'm sure you have other patients to care for," she looked up at me with appreciation in her eyes.

"Not at all, here you go. Just make sure not to rub too hard or for too long in the same area, okay?" I handed her the cloth as I explained.

"Okay. Thank you," she started to work on cleaning up Renee's face after she'd spoken. It looked like she wanted to be alone with her so I stepped out giving them some privacy and hoping Renee was actually waking up. I figured I'd wait until later and make sure she was up before going to get Dr. Bitch. That's if she wasn't fucking James.

Halfway through my rounds I came upon a patient that was not doing very well. His breathing was low and so was his heart rate. As to what his file told me, he's been in here quite awhile. It also said that there was to be no resuscitation if he was to die.

Right after reading that phrase, I couldn't hear the machine beep anymore. It was a constant noise, meaning he had just died. I exhaled after realizing I had lost two patients today. It was kind of a good thing for this guy since he was pretty old and in lots of pain. He'd lived his life, but the other man from the emergency room, he was still pretty young.

As I looked at his face I remembered a few of the wisecracks he'd throw at me when I walked in. I looked at my watch and wrote down his time of death. _Holy fuck!_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was already eight-thirty. _What a day._

I walked back to the front desk and was about to tell Lauren about the man's death, but she wasn't there. _Right, she's probably gone home now._ It was way over my shift too, but I had also come in late, well sort of. The only thing I didn't understand was why Angela hadn't arrived yet. She should have been here four and a half hours ago. I asked the nurse behind the desk and she handed me a note. It was a note from Lauren that said Angela had called and would be late. She had told her not to worry and that I'd be here until she got in. _Bitch!_

_Who does she think she is by telling Angela I would fill-in for her?_ Maybe she did this to get back at me for earlier. It's not like I had seen the time go by anyway. I could feel my body start to tire from the day though, but I knew I had more in me to go for a few more hours. Hopefully she'd be in soon.

I continued my rounds and ran into Carlisle. "What are you still doing here Dad?" I asked him with questioning look.

"I..um...had some things to finish up." Then it clicked. He was on his way to Renee's room.

"Those things wouldn't happen to be with Esme, would they?" I grinned and waited for his reply as he started to fidget.

He decided to change the subject. "I should ask you the same thing. Your shift has been over for awhile now, right?"

"Yes, but I was asked to take over for Angela until she arrived. I was on my way to see my next patient. We just lost one of them, hopefully there won't be another death tonight."

"You're going to have to get used to losing patients Edward. This is the cancer ward remember? While the subject is up, you need to know that Bella will have to be brought to the proper wing. She can't stay here. The room might be empty for now, but we could get new patients anytime. I'm sorry Edward, but I need that room to be empty by tomorrow." With that he turned around and stalked off toward Renee's room. More than likely to see Esme. I didn't even have the chance to tell him about the progress she was making, although he'd find out soon enough.

I tried to think about what to do with Bella now that I was told she had to be taken elsewhere. I didn't want to keep her out of my sight and I was definitely not letting her go home alone. _What if I bring her home with me? She barely even knows me. Would she come?_ I knew I would be more at ease having her by my side. I did have a guestroom, so she could stay there. Hopefully she'd agree. It was a long shot, but I had to give it a try.

The more I saw the other patients, the more I agreed it was the right thing to do by bringing her home with me. Alice wasn't around anyway and Esme was more than likely going to take-off with Carlisle for the evening. Even if Alice was around, she left her at home, which is what caused this accident. If she would have stayed with her, as I had mentioned, this wouldn't have happened.

As I placed he last patient's file back on the rack, I saw Angela step out of the elevator. "I'm sorry for being so late Edward. I was having problems with my car and then there was a bunch of traffic..."

"It's okay Angela, I understand. I haven't really seen the time go by with the day I've had anyway." I explained to her that I had just finished my round and told her we'd lost a patient.

"At least he's not in pain anymore," is all she said. I updated her on Renee's test results and how she was waking up the last time I saw her.

Both of us decided to go see her since I hadn't done the full check-up earlier as I wanted to leave Esme alone with her. We walked in to see Carlisle leaning over the bedside with a smile across his face. "Edward, is that you?" he asked, not even turning his face to see for himself.

"Yes, it's me..." I was about to tell him I was going to leave, but he cut me off.

"Come here," he waved his hand for me to approach him. "Esme told me you were here when she'd woken up. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to give them some alone time and I thought you were already gone. Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders with that last word. "I'm leaving now, unless there's a reason you'd want me to stay." I looked around the room and nobody said anything. "Alright then, I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight," I said and I rushed off to see Bella.

Watching her sleeping peacefully made me question my thoughts. _Should I really bring her with me?_ After a short while she started to mumble and I heard her say, what something that sounded like my name.

"Bella? Are you awake?" No answer. The last thing I wanted to do was wake her up, but I had decided to take her home with me, no matter what. I was about to take the IV out when I realized she was getting morphine from the machine. _Fuck!_ I knew what I had to do even though I didn't want to go back.

"Dad?" I said as I walked back in to Renee's room. "Can you sign Bella's papers so I can take her out of the hospital? She'll also need a prescription for painkillers."

"Where are you taking her?" he asked as he grabbed the papers.

"Home," was the only word I said, hoping he'd think I meant taking her back to her place.

He hesitated, "Do you really think she's alright to be released? We can put her in another wing."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, I promise." I had a feeling he knew I was taking her with me, to my place, but he didn't say anything else right away.

He signed the papers and handed them over to me, but he was still holding on to them when I reached for them. He looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "Bring her back here first thing tomorrow morning." I nodded my head and took off.

I went to the supply room and looked for some samples of the painkillers he'd prescribed Bella. I found the stash and took a few with me in case I couldn't get to a pharmacy on time.

As I walked over to Bella's room, there was no one in the hallway. It was actually quiet. _Wow, what a difference._ Most visitors had been told to leave as visitor's hours were now over, not that many came to see their family anyway. Esme was an exception though, since Carlisle was in the room with her.

I also remembered walking in Renee's room a couple of days ago to see a beautiful face waking up. I imagine Angela had let her sleep instead of waking her up. It didn't look like they were too strict here on the visiting hours though. Maybe if they weren't family or if there were too many people at once, then it would be understandable.

I rushed past Renee's room so they wouldn't see me go by. I didn't want anyone to stop me from my goal. I walked into the room and saw someone leaning over Bella. "Can I help you?" My lips thinned as I kept from saying anything else. _Why was I angry all of a sudden?_ I tried to shake it off and looked up to see a very tired and familiar face.

"Chief Swan?"

**You know what I want you to do...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I am grateful for having my truck, but sometimes I wish I had something that would go faster. Even with the gas pedal to the floor it only went up to forty-five miles an hour, sometimes it would be generous and go fifty, but today was not that day.

My phone started to ring again making me want to pull over just to answer it. _I've got to keep going. Never mind the phone Bella._ Trying to keep my mind of the ring off the phone I turned the volume to the radio up.

Within those two seconds my eyes looked for the volume control, I felt a jolt, causing a shearing pain to my arm. My head must have hit the steering wheel making me pass out.

I could have sworn I heard Edward's voice in the background, "Hold on Bella. I'm here." I tried to say something, but I felt this enormous pressure in my head and couldn't respond. My eyes wouldn't open and I felt really weird, it's hard to explain. It was kind of like I was there, but I wasn't. Do you understand?

My body suddenly felt a relief and started to tingle. I could have sworn someone was poking me, or were they trying to tickle me? There was sound in the background, but it wasn't clear.

I started to feel pain throughout my body, but I couldn't scream or speak. I wasn't even able to control my body. I started to panic and realized it wasn't getting me anywhere. I tried to relax and calm down, thinking of what was going on. All of a sudden I was in a different world, well, that's what it felt like anyway.

_I was standing in a beautiful meadow surrounded by flowers and I could hear birds chirping. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I could hear a waterfall close by, so I headed toward that direction. _

_The water flowed down a cliff, through rocks that stuck out. The sun was shining on the water creating a rainbow of colors; it was exquisite. The sound was so relaxing I decided to find a spot to set myself down onto my back. I closed my eyes and got lost somehow._

_My body shuddered and I bolted up in a sitting position. As I opened my eyes the waterfall came into view and everything looked the same as before. "That was weird," I said out loud. I shrugged my shoulders and set myself down on my back again. _

_I heard a voice in the background, I was pretty sure it was Edward's. _"_Don't you ever do that to me again." Do what? I didn't do anything? _

_I bit my lip as I tried to think of what I had done. I wasn't feeling so relaxed anymore, so I sat up again and looked at the waterfall once more, working on clearing my head. I started to feel sleepy and settled down as comfortably as possible on the ground. My eyes shut themselves as I succumbed to sleep._

My eyes opened up slowly, the view was confusing as the last thing I remembered seeing was the waterfall. I realized I was back in the same hospital room as yesterday. _Had last night with Alice been a dream? _As I kept questioning my reasons for being here, I saw a shadow come into the room. I had trouble saying it, but it came out eventually. "Edward?" My voice was so rough I didn't even know if he understood what I said.

"I'm here Bella. Are you in any pain right now?" _If this is what you call pain._ I felt like my head was going to blow.

"I have a headache, I feel like I've been punched in the ribs and my body hurts. What happened? Why am I here?" I tried to move, but the pain that shot through my body was excruciating, making me gasp and stay down. I couldn't even move my arm it was so heavy and sore. I looked over toward it and noticed some bandaging and other stuff around it.

"Your arm's broken. They haven't had the chance to put a cast on yet, so they put a splint around your arm for now. I'll have someone come in and get that done so you can move around a little more. You also have a broken rib and have just had surgery, so I recommend you stay put for awhile. I'll be right back with some painkillers." I didn't want him to leave, but he said he'd be back. Plus I'd be getting something for all this pain. _Why am I in so much pain? Did I fall down some stairs or something?_ I tried to think of what happened from the moment I left the house to now. I did remember Edward's phone call saying we had to talk, which almost made me panic. Then I remembered my cell phone ringing in my bag. _Crap! My bag, where's my bag? _My bag had Edward's lab coat and his other stuff in it. Plus Rose's clothes. I must have lost it all. _What am I going to say? I don't even know how I lost them. Did I have an accident or something?_

Edward came back in as my thoughts went back to the loss of his things. "I'm sorry Edward," I said, trying not to cry.

"What for Bella? You have nothing to apologize for." I wasn't sure how to answer him since I wasn't a hundred percent sure of what happened to his things.

"I forgot to bring your coat. I must have forgotten it in my truck, I have to go get it." His face had a strange look in the angle I was placed and tried to reposition myself. Big mistake! I could feel the pain again and wished it would go away.

"Do you not remember what happened to you?" I figured my best bet was to let him know I didn't, so I swung my head from side to side. Which I shouldn't have done as it didn't help the headache. He explained what happened to me, which was a car accident. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything though, but I didn't care for now. Maybe it was best that I didn't know the details.

For some reason I felt the need to apologize to him. "I'm sorry," I said, my eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault you don't have your lab coat. I had it in my bag, which was in the truck with Rose's clothes too." I didn't know if it was from the pain or if it was because everything he said was starting to kick in, but the tears wouldn't stop. I wished they would as they were causing my body to shake, sending pain everywhere.

He sat down beside me carefully. As his soft skin from his hands wiped my tears away I felt a quick set of goosebumps form themselves on mine. "Bella, it's only a coat and I'm sure Rose will understand about the clothes. The police probably collected all the stuff at the scene anyway. You need to relax and stop worrying right now."

I knew I was overreacting and tried to compose myself. He whispered something that sounded like my name and then I felt his arms caress me softly. "You scared me half to death," he said with emotion, making me react_._

I wanted to hug him with both my arms, but the broken one was too heavy, so I did what I could and used the one that was okay to wrap around him. I let myself loose and cried like a baby while I felt his hand brush my hair. I finally stopped my crying and he set me back down on the bed. My eyelids were heavy from the crying, unless it was the drugs too. I wasn't sure.

He bent down and kissed me on my forehead. The moment his soft lips touched my skin, I felt my body calm itself down. "Get some rest Bella. I'll be back later."

"No, don't go," I said trying to fight off the sleepiness, but I wasn't strong enough.

_My eyes opened up and I was looking at strands of grass. I sat up again in confusion, not sure what was going on anymore. Was I dreaming about Edward and all that awful pain I felt or was this a dream?_

_I got up and wandered around for awhile. The more I looked around, my surroundings seemed more familiar to me. _

_The scenery changed in an instant. Instead of being in a meadow, I was in the woods now. There were trees everywhere with the roots sticking out of the ground, I mean, to the point where it would be impossible to find a trail. _

_Even though I was probably walking in circles, I decided to keep on going. Before long, I started to get tired, so I sat down on the ground between the roots of a tree to rest. I tried to think of a way to get out of here, but it looked almost impossible._

_I started to get angry with myself for not remembering what my father had taught me. He had explained to me when I was younger about what to do in situations like this, but for some reason, nothing came to mind._

_I heard my name again, but this time it was my father. I yelled out loud, crying for him to help me find my way. He kept speaking to me, but he was asking if I was in any pain. I just told him I wanted to get out of where I was, but it was like he wasn't hearing me. As he kept speaking, his voice started to get clearer and clearer._

"Bells, it's okay, I'm here sweetheart." I was relieved to see that he was actually in front of me now. His skin was rough on mine, compared to Edward's, as he wiped the tears that had escaped.

"Oh Daddy," I said, feeling like a little girl again. I hadn't called him Daddy in years. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead. I cleared my throat before I said anything else. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I called out for you, but you weren't giving me directions." My heart started to beat faster as I thought about what happened.

"Relax Bella, it was only a dream. What would you have needed directions for right now anyway? You're in the hospital Bells," he reassured me, his eyes full of the confusion that was mirrored in his voice.

I composed myself and answered him. "Never mind, like you said, it was only a dream." I exhaled deeply.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked.

"Like crap." My head was feeling better compared to when Edward was here though. _Where _is_ Edward?_

My father must have seen the question in my eyes. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Where's Edward?" I tried to look around my father to see if he was behind him.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" _You know, the gorgeous green eyed god..._

"He's the intern taking care of mom. He's Dr. Cullen's son."

His eyes lit up once he understood who I was talking about. "Wow, Edward Cullen. Is he supposed to be here?"

_I was hoping he'd be here._ "Well he was the last one I saw before falling asleep. He's been taking care of me and mom."

"Did you want me to go and look for him? Is it because you need something for the pain?"

"Dad, one question at a time, please. My brain isn't functioning as it should just yet." I brought my hand to my forehead.

"Are you in pain Bells?" I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. He's not the type that likes to be around sick or injured people. He doesn't really like hospitals either.

I could tell he was uncomfortable and therefore asked him to go look for Edward. He bent over to kiss me on my forehead and I saw a shadow coming in at the same time.

"Can I help you?" _Edward? _He sounded angry. _Did something happen? _"Chief Swan?" As he saw it was my father, he said his name with a surprised tone of voice.

"Hey Edward," my father said and reached out his hand. The look on Edward's face was almost priceless. It looked like he was in shock at the gesture my father was doing. _Why would he be acting this way?_ Now I wondered what Alice had been talking about. Had Edward done something bad enough that my father had to interfere? If so, what was it?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, but that wasn't a good idea. I felt a sudden shock in my head, which was extremely painful. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and rubbed my temples with my thumb and index finger. I was kind of tied up on using both hands with the splint, or whatever it was on my other arm.

Within those few seconds both men were at my side asking me if I was alright. "I think I'll be fine. Maybe the bed is too tilted," I said as I looked around for the right button to press.

"Actually it's better if you're in a diagonal position Bella," Edward started to speak and gently grabbed my hand that was searching for the button. There was a sudden impact as soon as our skin touched one another, but it wasn't painful, it actually felt good. His skin was soft and warm, which made me realize that mine were freezing. I secretly hoped he'd scoop my hand between his to warm it up, but I was pretty sure there was a fat chance that would happen with my father around.

He continued explaining why it was better to be diagonally positioned if you have a headache, but some of the stuff was just too much to take in. Some of the stuff I was able to take in, like the fact of lying down flat could cause pressure, but when he explained other stuff, he lost me. I think my father also had trouble understanding and Edward must have noticed as he changed the subject.

"Why don't I take this off of you," he said, reaching over toward my IV. He did it so delicately that I barely felt it come out. Talk about skills. I remembered some of the previous nurses taking blood samples and they hurt like heck, especially when they had trouble finding the darn vein.

Once that was done, Edward straightened up and then I noticed him start to shift his weight. _What is he nervous about?_ He looked at my dad and then back at me. "Um...Chief Swan?" he said, nearly stuttering. _Okay, I definitely have to find out what happened between the two of them._ I knew there had to be a reason for him to be so restless.

"Yes, what can I do?" he answered his question with his own.

"I was just wondering if...um...someone would be taking Bella home tonight. She needs to be cared for, but we can't keep her here in this ward." His hand went straight for his hair and his eyes darted back to mine.

"What is she doing here then?" A crease started to form itself between his eyebrows.

"Well, I...um...wanted to keep an eye on her, so I brought her here. I figured that way she'd also be close to her mother and..."

I cut Edward off before he could continue, "Oh my god, I forgot about my own mother! How could I..." I didn't even know what to say after that, so I started to get up, but did it slowly this time as I remembered what the consequences were when I did it quickly the last time.

"Your mother is okay for now Bella. You need to get some sleep. It's getting pretty late," he said as he looked at his watch. "Were you taking her home with you Chief Swan?"

"Call me Charlie, Edward. As for taking Bella home, it's kind of far and I doubt she'll want to come back with me." _Darn right I don't want to go back!_

"Why don't you come over to our place Dad?" I asked. "Phil won't be back for a few days, so you can stay in the guest room."

"Ah, Bells. I...um...don't know." He looked like he was searching for words.

"Not the 'I'm not comfortable' issue again. I should be able to stay home alone anyway. I'll be fine." My lips tightened right after, trying not to gasp as I felt a shock of pain crawl up my broken arm as it twisted slightly.

Edward noticed it right away. "Bella, you can't be alone in your condition." His eyes darted from mine to my arm's, to my father and back to me. "If you...uh...have no one to take you home, I can bring you with me." He rushed on to the next phrase. "I have an extra bedroom where you could stay." My father looked over at him with a questioning facial expression. Edward brought his hands in front of him. "I will only bring her home to take care of her Chief, uh, Charlie. I have medical supplies at home and I will bring her back first thing tomorrow morning to have her cast put on. Unless you'd feel better at home, Bella? If so we can go there instead. I'll just drop by my place and get my stuff." He shrugged his shoulders.

He started shifting his weight again as he waited for Charlie to answer, which was taking awhile. I was surprised he didn't say no right away. "I'd stay, but I really have to get back to Forks due to legal matters. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I will be back in a few days. So in answer to your question Edward, okay." My eyes almost bulged out of heir sockets at his answer. I think Edward's were about to do the same thing. "But you keep your hands off her unless it's for medical reasons. You got that? And make sure she's alright and back here tomorrow morning. I'll catch up with Carlisle to make sure she's back here tomorrow." He gave Edward the 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' look.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself. Whatever was happening in Forks must be really important because this was _sooo_ unlike Charlie. I almost felt like asking him what he'd done to my dad, but I actually did want Edward to take me home, so I kept my mouth shut. _Should I bring him home or go to his place?_

I didn't know what to answer. I figured it would be best to stay at his place since he was equipped with medical stuff, but I'd want to go home and grab some fresh clothing for sure. Especially when I realized for the first time that I was actually wearing a hospital gown. "Uh, Edward?" he looked up at me after I'd said his name. "Where are my clothes? I'll need to change before we go."

"Yeah, about that. You see they had to cut your clothes off of you in the emergency room, so they had to throw them out." His hand raked through his hair. _Oh god, I hope he wasn't the one that cut them off. At least I wasn't wearing my granny panties if he did._ My face seamed to feel warm all of a sudden, so I tilted it toward the floor in case it was obvious I was blushing.

"Okay, well, do you think they'll let me wear this home if I bring it back tomorrow or after I wash it?" I asked him.

"I doubt they'd even notice there was one missing Bells," Charlie said and smirked right after. Edward and I did the same thing.

"Were they at least able to save my shoes?" I asked.

Edward reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of running shoes. "Here you go," he said. "Let me help you get these on." I was still sitting on the bed, so he just slipped my shoes on my feet and tied them. I grinned to myself thinking about Cinderella and the glass slipper for some reason. "Are you ticklish or something?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah," I lied. Well, not technically, since I was ticklish, but I wasn't going to tell him about my quick fantasy moment.

"Sorry, I'll try not to tickle you," he continued with a smile, which was gorgeous as usual.

"Well, I have to head out you two. If there's anything at all, you call me right away. You got that, Edward? Again, make sure she's here first thing in the morning." Charlie looked at him sternly.

"Yes Sir," Edward replied nervously, shifting his weight again.

"Be careful, Dad," I said before he took off.

"Always am," he came over toward me as he answered me and gave me somewhat of a hug. I think he was just scared to hurt me.

He took off and Edward helped me off the bed. He held his arm out for me to take hold of and I took the opportunity. As our arms intertwined our skin touched and both of us had goosebumps all over our skin.

It was hard to walk with the pain I had in my chest due to the broken rib. Edward must have noticed as he stopped walking. "Stay here for a minute. I can't believe I didn't think of this before." He mumbled the last sentence to himself.

_Where is he going? And what did he not think of?_

**Please leave me your thoughts...**


	20. Chapter 19

**I owe this one to my beta Lindz, who edited my story, even though she was sick.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

(I Love Rock N' Roll – Joan Jett)

**EPOV**

As I walked over to get a wheelchair for Bella, my mind replayed the scene with Charlie. I don't know if it was because I had the balls to mention bringing Bella back with me or just the fact that Bella didn't say no, but I was really stunned. It was so hard to believe that the Chief of Forks would let _me_ of all people, take his daughter home. I mean, he had my criminal file in his office, although it should have been destroyed by now. For all I know he could still have it close-by.

I exhaled with a sigh on my way back with the wheelchair I had taken to bring Bella down to the car. When she came into view, I felt like staying there just to take in her beauty. I almost grinned though at the look she had on her face as she bit her lip. She looked uncomfortable, but funny with the gown and her runners. My thoughts changed when I saw her cradling her arm with the splint on it.

I quickened my pace to get to her so she could be more comfortable. When I stopped in front of her she looked at me and I noticed a crease forming itself between her eyebrows. "Are you serious?" she asked me.

"I am. It'll be easier for you to get to the car anyway. You know you're not the first person to be pushed in a wheelchair to the front door," I replied, getting her settled in the chair at the same time.

"I can walk," she said with a stern look on her face, almost like she was insulted.

She made me think of a kid that didn't get their way. "I know you can walk, but this way it'll be less painful." I decided to change the subject. "Do you want to go see your mother before we go?"

Her face lightened up as she looked up at me. "Can we, really?"

I nodded my head and pushed the wheelchair toward her mother's room. I had expected to see Esme, but there was nobody there, except for Renee of course. The only thing was that she was sleeping. "I haven't had the chance to tell you yet, but she was awake today for a little bit." I didn't want to go into full detail with the test results since that was the last thing she needed right now.

"That's great. I wish I had been there though, I would have loved to talk to her. Although maybe it's better that she didn't see me in the condition that I'm in right now. She probably would have freaked and had a heart attack, or something like that." She sighed and swiped a hand over her face quickly. I wasn't sure if she was crying since I was pushing her from behind.

I thought it was best for me to not say anything and we weren't far from the front anyway. Then I remembered that I had to get my things in my locker and bring the key back. I let Bella know what I had to do and she said she didn't mind coming with me as long as I didn't mind her tagging along. _Like that would ever happen_.

We reached the locker room and I left Bella at the door, telling her I'd be right back. I grabbed everything and stuffed it all in my bag, making sure the bloodied scrubs weren't touching anything. The fact that they were turned inside out helped and they had also had the time to dry since the last time I had them on.

On my way out I saw Rosalie talking to Bella. _What is she still doing here?_ "Hey Rose," I said. "Isn't your shift over by now?"

"Emmett and I had to do a little overtime since some people weren't able to come in. I'm just waiting for Emmett to come out and then we're leaving. Aren't you supposed to be gone too?" she asked me.

"As for Emmett, well, I didn't see him in there and for me still being here is actually the same reason as you. Angela was late, so I stayed until she got in."

"He's probably just gone to the washroom or something." She looked from me to Bella and back to me. "Are you taking her home?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that," I said, a little bit uncomfortable.

"You mean you're taking her _home_, home? Not to _her_ place?" she asked.

"Well it depends what she wants. Why?" I did want to know why she was curious.

"Okay," she looked over at Bella and continued, "If you want we could go pick something up to eat and meet you wherever you decide to stay. Only if you want though. We wouldn't want to intrude..."

She was cut off as Emmett walked out of the locker room. "What do we not want to intrude?" he asked.

"I was suggesting we pick something up to eat and meet them at Edward's or Bella's place. If they haven't eaten, of course." She looked back at us and both of us nodded.

"I have to go bring the key back, so if you wouldn't mind keeping Bella company until then, I'd really appreciate it. We'll discuss what we want to do when I get back." I almost ran to the front desk to drop the key off and tried to figure out what we'd do. It also depended on what Bella wanted to do. I did prefer it if she came over to my place of course.

Not even bothering to talk to the lady at the front desk other than a thank you, I darted back to the locker room. Once I got there they all looked at me and Emmett spoke out, "We're going to your place for supper. Bella said she wants to go home first to pick up some clothes, so while you two go to her place, Rose and I will get the grub. How about some Thai food?"

My mouth watered at the suggestion, especially since I didn't even remember the last time I ate. "Sure, what do you think Bella?"

"I've never eaten it before, but Emmett said it was really good. As long as it's not spicy, I'm up for it." She looked at me and smiled. Now that was a beautiful sight to see.

"Okay, we could do that then. Do you guys mind waiting out front with her while I get the car?" I asked.

"Not at all, bro," Emmett replied.

With that, I jogged off to get the car, my heart stating to pump with excitement due to the fact of having Bella coming with me. I was nervous for some reason, which usually didn't happen around girls. Not that I was with them often either. Actually, it had been awhile since I'd been with a girl now.

I threw my bag on the backseat, turned my baby on and headed for the front door. Emmett picked Bella off of the wheelchair and carried her to the car, easing her slowly onto the seat. I could tell she felt awkward with the look on her face and she started to bite her lip again. I wanted to tell her to stop biting those beautiful lips of hers, but maybe eventually I'd be able to kiss them all better. I almost laughed at myself with these ridiculous thoughts I'd been having. I mean, who has thoughts like that at my age?

Emmett had an extra key to get into my place, so I wasn't worried about them having to wait outside if they did get there before we did. I wasn't sure how long it would take Bella to get her belongings that she'd need for the night. Girls usually over-pack when it comes to that stuff.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked her as I turned onto the road.

"I don't mind, actually. I'm pretty easy when it comes to that. Unless it's country or opera. Those I'm pretty difficult with," she replied.

"Alright then, feel free to look around. I have CD's pretty much everywhere, or you can just surf through the radio channels." It was great knowing she wasn't into country or opera. Those were not my types of music either, if that's what some people even called it.

She did just that. She pressed on my saved stations and nodded her head. "These are good stations." She kept going through them until she came back to my favorite station. "I Love Rock N' Roll" was playing by Joan Jett. "Do you mind if I turn the volume up a bit?" she asked, bringing her eyes up to mine.

"No, I don't mind." I actually liked Joan Jett, she has some good tunes. Next thing you know, both of us were singing to the song and of course, I'd fuck up once in a while. When the song was finished, we both looked at each other and laughed.

After that it was quiet. Usually these are the awkward times when no one was saying anything, but it was totally different with Bella. I felt so comfortable around her all of a sudden and it looked like it was that way for her too. At least I hoped it was.

She was giving me directions to her place as I wasn't a hundred percent sure of how to get there. We pulled up in the driveway and I rushed over to the other side to help her get out of the car.

When we reached the front door after a few agonizing minutes of having to watch her suffer, she looked up at me and slapped her forehead. "Ouch, I'm such an idiot. I don't even have my keys. The were attached to the car keys, which are somewhere I don't know."

"Do you have an extra key lying around somewhere?" I asked. People usually do that for some reason.

"No. My mom was totally against doing that. I mean, what if someone see's you put the key back? They could come in the house no problem and take all of your stuff." She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way here Edward."

I thought to myself that that was a good thing, because she didn't much of a choice but to come over to my place. Yeah, so I was selfish sometimes, big deal. "Don't worry about it Bella. I can lend you some clean clothes and we'll stop off at a pharmacy on the way to get you some toiletries. No big deal."

I directed her back to the car and settled her back in carefully. It was a good thing I didn't have a sports car. Now that would've been hard!

I turned the car off after I'd parked near the pharmacy and asked her what she wanted me to get her. "I...don't have any...money Edward." She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Bella, I just want to know what you want. We'll worry about the money issue later, okay?" _Yeah, like I'd make her pay me back for a few bucks._ I wasn't some cheap ass guy who made sure he didn't spend too much on the girls.

She was going to unbuckle her seat belt, but I was able to stop her. "You'll be staying in the car. I can do this alone. What do you need?" I asked.

"A toothbrush and some deodorant should be good. If you don't mind me using your shampoo and soap of course," she said.

"Just so you know, you can't take a shower and especially not a bath with the operation you just had. I'm sorry Bella," I told her.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "But I really need to take a shower," she said with what sort of sounded like fear, in her tone of voice. I don't see why she'd be scared.

"If you want, I'll ask Rose if she can help you wash up." Her eyes opened wide after I mentioned that.

"I...I...can do it...myself," she stuttered.

"Bella, relax. We'll figure something out, alright?" I said and turned the keys for her to listen to the music while I was out. Hopefully something relaxing would play.

I tried to make it quick so she wouldn't be in the car alone for too long. I'm sure she'd be getting a little uncomfortable being seated so long with her operation. It wasn't hard to get the toothbrush, but now I had to make the decision of what deodorant to get. I made sure it was a deodorant as antiperspirant has aluminum in it, which is cancer causing. Most women don't know this, of course, but my father's a doctor, remember? Plus he works in the cancer section, so he knows a lot about this stuff.

I noticed one that said 'aluminum free' on the cap, so I grabbed that one. I took the cap off and smelled it, which was nice, not too strong. I didn't want her to think that I thought she smelled bad. I don't think she's that type, but I didn't want to risk it.

I rushed over to the counter to pay for the stuff and the woman at the counter looked up at me. One of her eyebrows went up as she asked, "Will that be all _Sir?"_ I could have sworn she was holding back from laughing at me.

"Is there a problem? Just so you know, I'm getting this for a girl in the car, who is injured." I didn't even know why I was explaining myself. I didn't really care what she thought. I paid her and left with the two items I'd purchased.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked on the window to let her know I was back. She jumped and unlocked the door. "Sorry," she said as I sat down. "I don't like leaving the doors unlocked when I'm in the car alone."

"That's a good thing, don't worry about it." It actually was smart of her to have done that. You never know when someone will be a dumb ass and slip into a car to highjack it. "I hope this will do for now," I said as I handed her the items I'd purchased for her.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this you know." She bent her head a little bit, but I could tell she was blushing. It actually made me want to cup her face in my hands and kiss her cheeks, her lips...

I was just hoping she didn't notice the bulge forming itself underneath my pants. It's not like it was hard to see with a pair of scrubs on, especially since the material is so thin. I cleared my throat and started the car to take my mind off of certain things.

None of us had anything to say at the moment, so it was quiet, other than the radio. It wasn't long until I turned the car into my parking lot. "Well, here we are," I said and started to get out of the car. "Wait, I'll go help you get out of the car."

I closed my door, headed over to her side and opened the door for her. I remembered my bag in the backseat and asked her to wait a second. After I grabbed my bag I took the items from her and put them in my side pockets that were empty.

Then I finally went over to help Bella out. My eyes quickly darted over to the visitor's parking and I saw Emmett's jeep. At least we wouldn't have to wait to eat, I was extremely hungry and I was sure Bella was too.

She took in her surroundings in awe, which I didn't understand, because it wasn't that great. "Wow, you have a beautiful view from here. I mean, look at all of this." She waved her arm showing me what she was talking about. I was up on a hill, so you could see most of the city from up here. Maybe I had just gotten so used to it by now that I never realized it and had forgotten to take a minute or two to enjoy the view.

We stayed outside for a few minutes to take in the scenery. My stomach ruined it all as it grumbled with hunger. She looked up at me and grinned. "Well, I know someone's hungry," she said. "Why don't we go inside and eat?" Her stomach growled at the same time she released her last words.

We headed up to the apartment and was about to unlock the door when I realized Rose and Emmett were here. I opened the door and let Bella in. My nose smelled the food right away, making my mouth water and my stomach grumble again. I think Bella's did too. We both looked at each other and started to laugh, but she stopped with a gasp at the pain it was causing her.

I took her over to the table and sat her down as comfortably as I could. I mean, how comfortable can a person be in a kitchen chair? I would have led her to the sofa or my Lazy Boy, but I knew she had to eat first.

"Thanks for picking up the grub guys. It sure smells good," I said as I placed my chair closer to Bella's and sat down. Hey, I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't fall off or something, okay? She didn't seem to mind anyway.

"We were starting to wonder if you had decided to stay at Bella's," Emmett said as he grabbed one of the boxes. He nudged me with his elbow and winked.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had lost my keys in the accident, so we ended up going there for nothing. Edward decided on stopping at the pharmacy to pick-up a few things before coming over here. Then I wanted to stay outside a bit and savor the view." Was she blushing again? This girl was unbelievable. I had to look away from her before I'd get hard again. That would sure get Emmett going.

Once I dug into my food, everything just about went blank. It was so good I almost choked from eating too fast. Emmett started cracking up, his face turning flush from the effect. "Geez, bro...you look...like a starved...hyena or something." He kept cracking up and I noticed Bella trying not to laugh. Rose was giggling also, which was surprising. I thought it would have grossed her out more than anything else. All of us were tired and it had been a long day.

After having cleaned everything up, Bella headed over to the washroom. With the sound of her locking the door, I turned over to Rosalie and asked her if she could do me a favor. "What now?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know Bella can't take a shower and it would be hard for her to clean herself up. I was wondering if you could help her out on that part? I don't really think she'd be comfortable with me doing it." Not that I'd mind of course, but I had to look at it from her point of view too.

It was awkward having someone cleaning you up from head to toe. Some people felt humiliated and embarrassed. I had remembered my mother telling me that she was embarrassed about it. I had to keep telling her that it wasn't her fault and I made sure it was a woman that would do it because if it was a man or even myself, she would have been humiliated. I never wanted her to feel that way. Especially while she was dying.

"Not at all. I don't know if she'll feel the same way, but I'll talk to her. Where are her clothes?" she asked and looked around for an extra bag.

"We couldn't get into her place remember?" I replied to her question.

"Right, duh!" she slapped herself on the forehead, which again, was unlike her.

"I'll get her a shirt and a pair of clean boxers. That's all I have for now." I shrugged my shoulders. Women usually wear their boyfriend's clothes anyway, right?

"I'll try to think of bringing her something tomorrow morning. If Emmett and I have some free time tomorrow we'll stop at the police station and see if we can collect her stuff." Paramedics could be either busy or bored. It always depended on how many people called in emergencies.

"Thanks Rose," I said. "I really appreciate you guys helping me out here." I looked over at Emmett who was getting up off his chair.

"That's alright, bro. What do you think a family is for?" He headed over toward the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"I don't think I have any." I recalled the other night I had bought only one beer, so I definitely didn't have any.

He pulled on out of the fridge. "I got some on the way. You want one or not?" he asked me and looked over at Rose, indicating the same thing. She accepted and so did I.

We heard Bella coming out of the bathroom and I could see she was in pain. I thought of the painkillers I had taken for her and walked briskly toward my bag. I placed them on the table and told her she was good to go if she wanted more. She declined. "Man, it isn't easy going to the washroom with one of these on," she said as she lifted her arm with the splint on it. "I'll wait for a little bit to take the pills. I don't want to fall asleep in front of them."

The pills would probably knock her out cold since she was so tired. I didn't want to be rude and kick them out, plus, I did ask Rose to clean Bella up. I walked over to my room to grab the clothes and then placed it on the counter in the washroom.

I went back to the kitchen where everybody was and looked over at Rose. "I put the clothes on the counter in the washroom, so whenever you're ready."

She looked over at Bella. "Follow me," she said to Bella, who looked at me with question in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but followed her as she'd said.

The bathroom door closed behind them and not long after I heard Bella's voice. "NO WAY," she yelled. I'm sure she tried to open the door, but Rose had more than likely stopped her as nobody came out.

I felt bad for doing this to Bella, but I couldn't let her do it herself. She'd probably just get frustrated and jump in the shower. I haven't known her that well yet, but enough to know that she likes to be clean and with the accident this morning, she wasn't the cleanest. I mean the nurses that took care of her in the operating room cleaned what they could, but still. I know I'd still feel dirty.

It was quiet now, so Emmett and I settled ourselves over onto the couch and turned the TV on. I flipped through some channels and Emmett asked me to go back a few. There was some UFC playing on TV. I wasn't the biggest fan of mixed martial arts fighting, but I didn't mind watching it once in a while.

Next thing you know, both Emmett and I were yelling at the screen for one of the guys to hit the other. When there was a shot we'd both go, ooh or ah. "What are you guys watching to make all that noise," Rose asked. She walked into the living room and nodded her head. "Oh, who's playing who?" She darted toward the couch and sat between Emmett and I. Emmett was lucky in the sense that Rose liked this kind of stuff, so he didn't always have to change the channel when he wanted to watch it.

I looked around for Bella, but she wasn't behind Rose. "Where's Bella?"

"She'll be out in a minute. I think she needs a few minutes by herself, that's all." Her eyes never left the screen.

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Relax, worry wart," she replied.

I decided to get up anyway to go check on her and made an excuse. "Anybody want something to drink?" Rose waved me away saying she'd have to drive, so Emmett agreed to another beer.

"I'll be back with your drink," I said and headed off to the bathroom. I knocked lightly at the door. "Bella? Are you okay in there?" No answer. I knocked louder. "Bella? Please say something." Again, no answer. I tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked. _ Fuck! _I backed away from the door and readied myself to kick the door and stopped myself short. _What if Bella's on the floor behind the door? What if I slam the door into her?_

"Emmett," I yelled out. "Bella's not responding. Can you come help me get the door open?"

I heard him coming down the hall a few seconds later. He gripped the door knob, turned it forcefully and rammed his shoulder and hip into the door. The door frame cracked and he was able to open the door after a few more shots, giving me my answer as to why she wasn't responding.

_Oh my god!_ "Bella!"

You know what to do...


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright, if you're reading Her Last Days – The Tyler Crowley Story, I said I would get this one up soon, so as promised here it is!**

********

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

When Emmett finally got the door open, the first thing we saw was Bella lying on the ground. "Bella," I said with fear in my voice. I looked around for blood, but thankfully there was none. Hopefully she'd just passed out.

"Move over, Edward. I'll pick her up and carry her to the bed," he said.

"Just be careful with her arm and her ribs." He looked up at me as if to say, 'I'm not an idiot', but he decided to leave it at that since nothing came out of his mouth. He picked her up carefully and carried her over to the guest room. "Um...Emmett? Can you put her in my bed? I want to keep an eye on her tonight, make sure she's alright without having to get up and go check on her every couple of hours or so."

Once he laid her down on the bed, I gently looked over her to make sure her pulse and everything else was fine. I took out my medicine kit and checked her blood pressure. It was a little low, but nothing to worry about for now. I made sure to keep the kit close to the bed in case I'd need it later.

Rose came in with some news. "She got sick, guys. I was going to go pee and there was vomit in the toilet. She's probably just exhausted and must have passed out from the effort and the day she's had." Emmett and I exhaled at the same time, not realizing we had been holding our breath.

"Thanks, Rose," I said, letting her know I appreciated her telling me. I was starting to feel my own body want to crawl into bed too after some moments of the day flashed in my mind. "Would you guys mind keeping an eye on her while I take my shower? I really need to wash up with everything that's gone on today and I don't want to leave her alone."

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "We'll be in the living room and come check on her every five minutes or so," Rose said. "Just make sure that when you come out of the shower to put some clothes on. I don't want to walk in to check on her and end up seeing you naked." She made a grossed out face and shivered.

"I'm not going to walk in here naked. I wouldn't do that to her. You know me better than that," I said and left it at that. I opened my drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and some pajama pants with a top. I usually slept in my boxers, but I'm sure Bella would be uncomfortable with that if she'd wake up during the night. I'd already be beside her, which would possibly scare her since she was supposed to be in the guest room and not in my bed. Plus Emmett and Rose were still here, so I figured it would be best to get some clothes on.

While I let the hot water cascade down my sore body, I tried to think of why Bella had gotten sick. The only thing I could think of was the Thai food. Then I thought about why she'd passed out. I could just _imagine_ the excruciating pain she'd been through as she was getting sick, especially with those broken ribs. I finished washing up quickly and got out to dry myself off.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Rose and Emmett were standing beside my bed, looking down at Bella. She was awake now, but her facial features told me she was in pain. I remembered the painkillers I had brought back with me from the hospital, so I went over to the kitchen and grabbed them with a glass of water and headed back to the room.

"Are you still feeling nauseous? Did you hit your head or something?" I asked, looking over her head again.

"No and I don't think so, but I do have a headache though," she replied.

I helped her tilt herself up a bit so she'd be able to take the pills and drink the water without choking on it. "I'm sure this will help your pain. It should work fast enough." I carefully dropped the pills into her hand and she put them in her mouth. She followed by taking the glass of water and drinking to wash them down her throat.

"I guess this is our cue to leave," I heard Rose say in the background.

"Don't leave just because of me," Bella said.

"It's getting late anyway and we've got an early shift tomorrow. I think all of us need to get some sleep, even if it's only for a few hours." She looked at Emmett and jerked her head toward the door.

"Thanks for coming over and for helping guys. I'll see you soon," I said, loud enough to make sure they heard me. They were already halfway toward the door.

"No problem, bro," Emmett replied with a booming sound.

I didn't have to worry about getting up to lock the door since he had an extra key and I knew he'd lock it on his way out. "Do you mind sleeping in my bed tonight, Bella?" I asked, but I continued to explain why before she would think I was some kind of pervert. "It's just so I can keep an eye on you without having to go back and forth all the time. If you're uncomfortable with that, just let me know and I'll bring you to the guest room or I can sleep in there. Whichever suits you best." I inhaled after having said those last words since I'd run out of breath.

She looked up at me with confusion in her face. "I barely understood what you said, Edward," she said. "You were speaking so fast, but do you...uh...mind if I...uh...stay in here tonight?" she asked and started to blush.

"That's what I was suggesting," I answered, speaking slowly this time. "I want to keep an eye on you. You don't mind if I'm in the same bed as you?" I kept my eyes on hers as I waited for her response.

She bit her lip and whispered, "no."

"Alright then, I'll go turn the light off so we can get some shut eye. If ever you need anything during the night, do _not_ hesitate to wake me up. You got that?" I said, looking at her at the same time, making sure I'd made myself clear.

"O...Okay," she replied.

I went to turn the lights off and crawled into bed myself. There was enough room for the both of us without having to be stuck to one another. "Edward?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, Bella," I replied. I loved saying her name, it sounded so beautiful.

"Good-night," she whispered and I responded with the same thing. I made sure to set my alarm and got into a comfortable position to sleep in. I knew it wouldn't take Bella long to fall asleep with the pills I had given her, so that was a bonus.

I didn't want to move around too much to make the bed shake and wake her or hurt her, so it was a little harder to fall asleep on my part. Eventually, I did fall asleep though.

"_Bella sweetheart? Where are you? We're going to be late," I shouted out as I finished tying my shoes._

"_Can you come here please? I need your help to zip up my dress," she asked. I knew Bella hated it when I walked around the house in my shoes, so I untied them and went over to the bedroom to help her out. I staggered when I walked into the room as I looked at her stunning beauty. I mean, she's always beautiful, but with this dress on, she glowed. The colors of blue and silver mixed together in the design of the gown just brought out all of her greatest features. _

_Leave it to Alice to design the right style for every individual, especially someone like Bella, who's very picky about the clothing she wears. She's the kind of person that favors comfort over designer clothing and prefers the natural look to the make-up one. She was always herself and that was one of the reasons I loved her._

_It fit her perfectly; from the straps on her shoulders it flowed down her body, covering it up, but showing her curves in the right spots. I looked at her up and down and started debating whether I should zip her dress up or not, but quickly changed my mind. I knew Alice would have my neck if we were late. I walked behind Bella and started to zip up her dress, slowly, as I kissed her smooth skin on her back. My lips heated up from the intensity of the contact once our skin touched. It was amazing, even after a few years, the connection we had between each other never failed. _

_She giggled a little. "You're tickling me with your hair Edward," she said._

"_Maybe I should just get it cut off," I replied._

_She turned around right away. "Don't you dare! You can trim it, but not cut it. You know how much I love your hair." She ran her hands through it to justify her words. It turned me on every time she did that. I brought her close to me and hugged her tight into my arms, not wanting to let go._

_I did eventually let go of her slowly and cupped her beautiful face in my hands, setting off an exhilarating feeling again. "You are gorgeous in that dress," I inhaled, taking in her scent at the same time. "I love you, Bella Swan," I said to her as I looked her straight in the eyes and tilted my head down to kiss her lips. I kept my hands on her face because I knew that if they'd move down to her body, then that would be it. I'd have to have her at that moment, but I didn't want to get in trouble with Alice, now that we were getting along. I knew this was a special night for Alice and that Bella wanted to be there to support her also._

_Once our lips unlocked, Bella looked up at me and said, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." There was a sparkle in her eyes as she said it and I realized how lucky I was to have her. She was my soul mate, my companion; she was what kept me going every day. _

_I thought about taking the ring I had purchased to propose to her, but I hesitated. I knew Bella too well to know how she'd react; she'd feel guilty since it was Alice's night to shine._

"_Are you ready?" I asked her as I backed away to regain my strength and get the blood flowing through my whole body again._

"_Yes, I am," she replied. I bent my arm and placed it for her to slide her arm through it, which she did right away. We headed off to the front door to put our shoes on and then closed the door behind us as we made our way to the car._

_I opened the door for her and helped her get in the car, placing her gown properly so it wouldn't get caught in the door and then went over to the driver's side. I put the key in the ignition ,started the car and the radio blared out as "Holiday" by Green Day played._

"Edward? Wake-up." The sweet sound of Bella's voice was better to wake up to than Green Day. Don't get me wrong, I love Green Day, but I preferred Bella's sweet voice.

I groaned and reached over to shut my alarm clock off. I was so tired, but I knew I had to get up for work. I wanted to check up on Bella first though, so I asked her, "How are you feeling this morning?" My voice sounded rough, so halfway through I cleared my throat and asked her again.

"I'm alright," she said. I could tell she was lying just by the sound of her voice. It was still kind of dark in the room so I couldn't see her face to prove it, but I was sure she didn't heal in one night.

"Do you need to use the washroom?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Go ahead. I'll go after. You'll more than likely be back by the time I'm even out of the bed," she said. _I am such a dick!_

"I'm so sorry Bella. How inconsiderate of me," I told her as I headed over to her side. I turned the lamp on that was on the night table, making both of us squint. She looked up at me after her eyes adjusted to the change, which where swollen from the lack of sleep, making me want to let her rest, only I had no choice but to bring her with me. Both the chief and my dad would be pissed if I left her here. Of course, I wouldn't leave her here alone, so that would mean me staying home too. "Here, let me help you up."

I squeezed my arm between her back and the mattress to help her sit up. She made a sound that sounded like a yelp; I figured that sound was probably due to her hiding a scream while I moved her from one position to another, which she'd been in for the past few hours. She was placed the same way she was before I turned the lights out, so she probably hadn't moved all night. _Poor girl!_

I waited for a few seconds after I had placed her in a seated position and asked, "Are you ready?" I knew she understood what I meant when she nodded at me, so I continued and helped her get onto her feet.

I noticed her biting her lip again, which let me know that she was in pain. I walked her over to the washroom and stopped in front of the toilet. "Do you need any help?" I asked her, awkwardly. Her hair was all over the place, but I didn't say anything as she didn't look like a morning person. Not that I'd blame her right now with all the pain she's been going through, which reminded me of the painkillers.

But she sidetracked me when she spoke again. Hey, it's early and I'm tired, so don't blame me for not having the best memory right now. "Uh...I think I'll be fine," she replied, followed by a flush of blood to her face.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?" I looked her in the eyes and continued. "I mean it Bella, don't hesitate," my voice was firm as I told her.

"Thanks Edward," she said and I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

While she was in the washroom, I started to get ready for work by preparing my clothes for the day. I took out a set of scrubs to put on and some jeans and a t-shirt, which I shoved in my bag. I decided to bring an extra set of scrubs, just in case I'd need one; not that I planned on having the same kind of day as yesterday, but I'd keep an extra set in my locker from now on just to be safe.

I heard a knock at the door, which I found odd since it was still pretty early in the morning. I walked over to the door and looked in the peep hole to see Rosalie. I unlocked the door and opened it up, but there was only Rose, no Emmett. "Where's Emmett?" I asked as I looked around her.

"Well good morning to you too," she said with perked lips.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you coming here without Emmett, that's all," I replied.

"I figured I'd drop some clothes off for Bella since she doesn't have anything to wear. We'll stop at the station later to check for her stuff." She handed me a bag. "Emmett's in the car since we're parked in a bad spot. We're heading off to work, so I'd better go now or we'll be late," she finished.

"Thanks Rose. That was very thoughtful of you and I appreciate it and I'm sure Bella will too." I held the bag up as I thanked her and she turned around and left. I closed the door and walked back toward my bedroom to find Bella leaning on the wall. I rushed over to her side and asked, "Bella? What's the matter?"

"I just got dizzy, that's all. I'm okay now," she answered as she brought her head up to look at me. "Was there someone at the door?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, that was Rose. She brought some clothes for you." I opened the bag for her to see what was inside. "Will you be able to get dressed alone?" I knew she'd have trouble, but I didn't want to pry.

"I'll try," she replied.

"Okay, I'll go and finish getting ready in the bathroom while you get dressed. Let me know when you're done and if you need any help." She nodded her head again and I headed off to the washroom, closing the door behind me to give her some privacy and went to the toilet first to relieve myself before my bladder would burst.

I had brought my scrubs with me to the washroom to change in, so I put the pants on right after I'd flushed and washed my hands in case Bella called out to me. I figured I'd shave before putting the top on, so I took out the shaving cream and started the task.

Once that was done, I did the rest of the stuff; brushed my teeth, put the deodorant on and finished getting dressed. I finished up and waited to hear Bella say she was done. Right when I was about to call out to her, she knocked on the door. "Edward? Can you...um...please help me with something?" she asked with a stutter.

I opened the door slowly to a half dressed Bella; her pants were up to her knees and her shirt was buttoned up crookedly. She was blushing profusely and biting her lip, once again. I held back a laugh because I knew she was already embarrassed enough as it is. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to get dressed with broken ribs and one hand.

I started by pulling her pants up completely and then tied them up for her. I exhaled and tried to keep my composure as I knew I'd much rather want to be taking them off of her than putting them on. I helped fix her shirt and lightly brushed her breasts at the same time. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, I know it was not intentional and kind of unavoidable," she replied with a blush and shrugged her shoulders.

I left it at that and then bent down to put her socks on her feet. I told her to put her hand on my shoulder to give herself some stability while I put them on her quickly, so she could be on her two feet again.

"Thanks," she said, once I was done.

"You're welcome. Are you finished getting ready?" I asked.

She pointed a finger up to her crazy hair that looked matted now. She must have tried to flatten it out earlier. "Does it look like I'm ready?" she asked with a tiny bit of vehemence in her voice. "Sorry," she said right away and finished with an exhale.

"That's fine. I'll wait for you in the kitchen," I told her and walked off.

I noticed her painkillers on the table and grabbed them right away so I wouldn't forget them. I was hoping that the room she was in yesterday would be free again today so she could rest comfortably, or maybe I could find a cot and bring it to her mother's room.

That's when I remembered about her mother, which was possibly the reason Bella was in her condition right now. Just from my calling her at home to let her know I wanted to talk to her.

I realized I had not told Bella yet.

Just press on the review button...please!


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, in this chapter there's some lemony stuff at the end. Hope you like it and fanfic doesn't ban me for it...**

*****

**Chapter 21**

(I Love Rock N' Roll – Joan Jett / Holiday - Green Day / Sexual Healing – Marvin Gaye)

**BPOV**

As I waited for Edward, I replayed the last moments through my head. I was actually going to stay with Edward Cullen for the night! I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, especially since dad had agreed without too much of a fuss.

Edward walked in with a wheelchair and I said, "Are you serious?" He told me it was for the best and that I'd be in less pain, but I tried to tell him I could walk. No luck. I was kind of relieved, but I pretended to be insulted. I didn't want him to think I was incapable of doing things by myself.

"Do you want to go see your mother before we go?" he asked, changing the subject.

I hadn't seen her all day. "Can we, really?" I asked, happily. He started pushing the wheelchair toward her room, but once we got there she was sleeping. Edward did mention that she'd woken up today for a little bit, so that was somewhat of a relief.

I was sad that I couldn't talk to her, but then I realized the condition I was in and how she'd probably react, which was obviously not a good thing. I told that to Edward as I wiped my eyes before the tears would fall.

Edward left me by the side of the locker room and while I was waiting, Rose and Emmett were coming down the hallway. They spotted me and came by to talk. "Hey Bella," Rose said.

"Hey," Emmett lifted his hand. "I'll be right back babe," he finished off and then headed into the locker room.

She started asking me how I was doing and I told her I wasn't too bad. "Rose, I have something to confess," I said.

"What is it?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

"I, uh, lost your clothes. They were in my bag, but I lost it in the car crash. I'm sorry," she cut me off from there.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm sure we'll find your bag and your other stuff, but I don't really care about the clothes. What counts is that you're okay. You got that?" As I was nodding to let her know I understood, Edward walked out of the locker room.

"Hey Rose," he said. "Isn't your shift over by now?"

They discussed about having to do overtime and how Rose was taking me to his place. He looked uncomfortable at that point. I hope it wasn't because he was having second thoughts. I really didn't want to be alone tonight.

As they were discussing about eating something for dinner at Edward's place or mine, Emmett stepped out. Rose discussed the plans to him and they agreed.

While Edward had left to go bring a key back, Rose asked me some questions. "Are you okay about staying at Edward's tonight?"

"Yes," I said, a little too quickly.

"I'm guessing you have no clothes since you're still wearing that hospital gown," she continued.

"I was going to ask Edward if we could stop by my place so I could pick up some clothes to change in." Edward was coming down the hallway pretty quickly and Emmett explained to him what the plans were and we'd meet at Edward's place for supper.

Emmett suggested Thai food, which I had never eaten, but have wanted to try. I figured something different wouldn't hurt, but made sure to say I didn't like spicy stuff. I don't know how people can eat spicy foods. It burned my mouth too much and then I couldn't taste the rest of my meal!

Edward left me with them again so he could get the car. Rose and Emmett were discussing the menu for what they'd order. I just shrugged my shoulders at their suggestion since I didn't even know what it was they were talking about. Other than the fact that it was Thai food.

When Edward returned I felt so embarrassed when Emmett picked me up off the wheelchair to put me in the car. I felt so useless and hoped I wouldn't be a burden to Edward while I was with him.

We took off and he let me choose the music. I played with the buttons with the saved radio stations, noticing they were actually some of my favorites too. I knew he had good taste at least. Once I fell on Joan Jett music I asked him if I could turn it up. He agreed with no problem and it even looked like he liked the song. I found out he did once we were both singing to it and then laughed once it finished.

We were both quiet after that and I was afraid it would turn into one of those awkward moments. It was actually alright. I just relaxed and listened to the music until I had to give him directions to get to my place.

I didn't know how long this 'help Bella' thing would go on, but I was embarrassed as he helped me out of the car. Not that I didn't appreciate it of course. Maybe I should look at it from another perspective. In the end he was always around me and was caring. It kind of felt good.

I slapped myself on the forehead after I realized I didn't have the keys. The last time I had them, they'd been attacked to the ring with my keys to the truck. Meaning my house keys were somewhere I didn't know. I definitely didn't have a choice to go to Edward's now...

He explained that we'd stop to get some toiletries for me and that he'd lend me some clean clothes to sleep in. I could just imagine the scent of them. He did smell good so I'm sure his clothes did too.

I waited impatiently for him in the car, thinking about what he said; me not being able to take a shower and him wanting to pay for my stuff. What freaked me out was the part about me not being able to wash. I knew I reeked and was in desperate need of a wash. I couldn't even picture myself being hand washed by Rose as he'd suggested. I'd have to find a way to do it myself.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a knock on the window and jumped. I'd forgotten I'd locked the doors, although I always do that when I'm alone in a car. I felt more comfortable that way.

He handed me the stuff he'd bought and asked if I agreed. I did. As long as it did the job, then that was fine with me.

We took off again for the short period of time it took us to reach his place. Of course, he wanted to help me out of the car again.

As I stood up I looked around and was stunned at how beautiful the view was from here. "Wow, you have a beautiful view from here. I mean, look at all of this." I waved my arm to show him what I was talking about.

I heard his stomach growl and grinned at him. "Well, I know someone's hungry. Why don't we go inside and eat?" I said with my stomach growling now.

We finally reached his front door and I could smell the food once he opened the door. My stomach growled again with his, causing us to start laughing. I stopped in my tracks as the pain almost killed me.

I felt stupid having to explain to Rose and Emmett why we were late. I knew my face was red because of it too.

We started to eat and Emmett made a comment on how Edward looked like a starved hyena. I tried not to laugh since I recently had the experience of how it felt.

The guys cleaned up and I asked where the washroom was. I was in desperate need of relieving myself. I couldn't even remember the last time I had peed. Come to think of it, I think it was this morning before I left the house.

It took a lot of effort just to sit down on the toilet. I at least had help earlier and was now grateful Edward had helped me sit down then. I caught my breath once I was finally sitting down and relaxed. Well sort of.

One of the worst part was wiping myself. Talk about awkward! I guessed it was a good thing I didn't have jeans on or pants for that matter. It would have been hectic to get them back on. I washed my hand and on my way out I hit my injured arm on the door frame. I stopped myself from screaming out, but I couldn't hide the pain from my face. I knew Edward noticed it as he went off to his bag and took the painkillers out for me.

I didn't want to ruin the evening so I didn't take any, but I did tell them it wasn't easy going to the washroom with a splint on. Hopefully it would be easier with a cast since I wouldn't have to be as careful.

Edward said something about clothes on the counter in the washroom and then Rose looked at me. "Follow me," she said. I looked at Edward and tried to figure out what was going on. I didn't say anything though, until we reached the bathroom and she closed the door.

"Let me take that off of you so we can get you all cleaned up," she said, turning me around to untie my gown.

"NO WAY," I yelled at her, totally freaked out. I tried to get to the door, even though it was painful, but Rose got there first.

"It's okay Bella. I'm just going to wash you. You want to be cleaned up right?" I nodded my head once she asked. "Then think of me as a nurse, not _me_ right now if that will help. Trust me, you need it," she finished off and twitched her nose.

Was it that bad? I decided to let her do it, even though it was humiliating. It kind of felt good, when she wasn't cleaning the, uh, awkward places. It helped calm my tense muscles that I didn't even know I had.

She cleaned my hair after, having me bend over the tub somehow. I tried to keep my balance with my one arm and took small breaths at the pain it caused me. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to stop. I liked having my hair washed, so that feeling took my mind away from the other pain for a little while.

After she dried my hair, she helped me get dressed with what Edward had put on the counter. She finished off by combing my hair and then said she was done. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Thanks...Rose," I stuttered.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help. Let's go see what the guys are up to," she said as she opened the door.

I was still embarrassed and knew I was going to blush if Edward saw me following Rose. Yes, it was childish, but I wanted to be alone for a few minutes anyway. Rose left and told me to let them know if I needed anything.

I decided to brush my teeth to get my mind off of things and something set me off. I started to feel nauseous and set my toothbrush down and went straight to the toilet. I started to puke and felt pain coming at me from everywhere. My ribs were killing me and my head was just pounding.

Once I was done, I got on my knees because I was starting to feel dizzy. I lost track of what happened after that as when I opened my eyes I was in a bedroom with Rose and Emmett standing beside the bed. "What happened?" I asked

"We were about to ask you the same thing, Bella," Emmett replied.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is getting sick," I said.

"You probably passed out from the pain," Rose said, which reminded me of how painful it was. I knew it showed on my face as Edward saw me while he was walking out of the bathroom. He then came back with a glass of water and the painkillers.

"Are you still feeling nauseous? Did you hit your head or something?" he asked as he examined my head.

"No and I don't think so, but I do have a headache though," I replied.

He helped me up, just enough to take the medication. Rose and Emmett decided to leave, which made me feel guilty and told them not to leave just because of me. They said they had an early shift anyway, so we said goodbye.

I blushed lightly as Edward asked me, "Do you mind sleeping in my bed tonight, Bella?" Before I could answer he explained about not wanting to have to go from room to room all night to check on me. The only thing was that he'd said everything so fast, I didn't understand what came out of his mouth.

"I barely understood what you said, Edward," I said, confused. "You were speaking so fast, but do you...uh...mind if I...uh...stay in here tonight?" Now I knew I was probably beet red as my face was feeling pretty warm.

"That's what I was suggesting," he answered, speaking slowly this time. "I want to keep an eye on you. You don't mind if I'm in the same bed as you?"

His beautiful eyes looked at me and I whispered, "no."

"Alright then, I'll go turn the light off so we can get some shut eye. If ever you need anything during the night, do _not_ hesitate to wake me up. You got that?" he said sternly.

"O...Okay," I replied.

He went to turn the lights off. "Edward?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes, Bella," he replied with his amazing voice.

"Good-night," I whispered and he said the same thing. I was gone within a few seconds after that. I don't even think I was still awake when he turned the alarm clock on. I just hoped I wouldn't snore.

I woke up with a start as the radio started blaring 'Holiday' by Green Day. Edward wasn't moving, so I tried calling out to him since getting up and shrugging him was out of the question.

"Edward? Wake-up," I said.

He groaned and the music stopped. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, even though he had to repeat himself since his voice was so rough. It actually sounded kind of sexy.

"I'm alright," I lied, not wanting to make his morning worse.

"Do you need to use the washroom?" He was getting out of bed when he asked because I could feel his weight come off the mattress.

I knew it would take me longer so I told him to go on, which would give me enough time to get out of bed. He took it the wrong way and thought he was inconsiderate. Uh, hello, he was taking care of me.

I blinked when he turned the lamp from the night table on and was scared of what I'd look like. I looked into his beautiful green eyes as he helped me up off the bed. I felt a shock of pain from the movement, which made Edward stop midway. I knew what he meant when he asked me if I was ready for him to continue. I bit my lip at the pain I felt once I was on my feet. There was somewhat of a relief though from the change of position.

He helped me get to the toilet and asked if I'd need any help. Replaying my moments with Rose yesterday, I preferred to try myself. I was able to pee alone anyway. He left and I prepared myself for the pain I knew was coming. The only thing was that this time, I had boxers on. _Crap!_

It took me a little while, but I finally got them down. It was a bit easier getting them back up though, so that wasn't so bad. I washed my hand and walked over to the door. My head suddenly started to spin, so I leaned against the wall to steady myself.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Edward said as he came into the room.

"I just got dizzy, that's all. I'm okay now," I answered and looked up at him. I thought I heard someone at the door so I asked him if it was true.

"Yeah, that was Rose. She brought some clothes for you," he said as he opened the bag. "Will you be able to get dressed alone?"

"I'll try," I replied, thinking again of the humiliation I'd feel.

I started with the easier, or what I thought was easier, stuff. She had put a sports bra in there so it would be easier than putting on a normal bra. It took me awhile, but with lots of effort and pain, I finally got it on. There was no underwear, so I decided to keep Edward's boxers on, hoping he wouldn't mind.

Next came the shirt. It was a button up blouse, which wasn't easy to tie with only one hand. I was halfway through when I realized I hadn't even tied them right. I knew I'd need Edward's help for that so I left it at that and went to grab the pants.

Well, that was quite the challenge, I mean, I didn't even get them up completely. They were at my knees and I couldn't get them any higher. I had to ask Edward for help or leave looking like this. "Edward? Can you...um...please help me with something?" I stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be annoyed. I could feel the blood flow automatically to my face when I saw him looking at me after he'd opened the door. I was pretty sure he wanted to laugh, but he didn't, which helped.

He went straight for the pants and pulled them up. He either didn't realize I was still wearing his boxers or he just didn't care. I was starting to feel aroused with his touch while he tied my pants and he wasn't even touching my skin.

When he exhaled, I was afraid it was because I smelled bad down there. What didn't help was when he fixed the buttons on my shirt, his hands brushed my breasts, making me want to kiss him. He even apologized, but I knew it wasn't intentional. I shrugged my shoulders and held back a gasp at the pain.

He was bending down again to put my socks on and told me to hold on to his shoulder to keep my balance. I felt the warmth of his body through his shirt. I examined every part of him that I could see and felt like bending down further toward him and running my hand through his hair.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You're welcome. Are you finished getting ready?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" I blurted out quickly as soon as I realized what my hair probably looked like. "Sorry," corrected myself and exhaled.

"That's fine. I'll wait for you in the kitchen," he said and walked out of the room.

I did the best that I could with my hair and putting on the deodorant was also a challenge. I brushed my teeth again, knowing it was really bad and then went to meet Edward in the kitchen. He must not have noticed me there as I saw a worried look on his face.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" I asked him with a frightened tone in my voice.

He looked up at me right away with sadness in his eyes. "Bella," he said, with tenderness. "There's something I have to tell you. Please sit down."

I walked over to the table and sat down, painfully. He took a chair and placed it in front of me and sat down, looking at me in the eyes. I knew this wasn't good news. "Is my mother okay?" I asked, feeling the tears start forming themselves.

He took my hand and wrapped in both of his. He squeezed lightly, releasing the tears. One of his hands came up to wipe them from my cheeks. "Bella, your mom," he stopped and took a deep breath. "She, she has a brain tumor." He exhaled what was left of the breath he'd taken in before.

"No," I said. "It can't be." I couldn't believe it, she'd been through enough. Why was this happening to her? I wanted to jump into his arms for comfort and he must have read my mind as he came as close as he could and awkwardly took me in his arms, letting me shed my tears.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said. "I know how you feel. I've been on the same path as you. If you want to talk about it, let me know." He brushed my hair back and I backed off of him. Both of his hands came up to my face as he wiped the tears away again. "We have to go Sweetheart," he said, but quickly corrected himself. "Uh, sorry. I meant to say Bella."

I loved that he called me sweetheart. The way it fell off his lips was soothing. I nodded in agreement to him saying we had to go and started to get up. He helped me this time, which I was grateful for since I was already in so much pain.

He gave me one painkiller this time once we reached the car and handed me a water bottle to take it down. "Thank you," I said.

"Glad to help," he replied and started the car.

I was going in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital, as some things I remembered and some I didn't. Plus, when we reached the hospital he had to wake me up. "Bella, we're here," he said and brushed a strand of hair from my face behind my ear.

He helped me out and had a wheelchair already there. I didn't decline this time, I kept my mouth shut and let him help me. We went directly to my mother's room, but she wasn't there. I started to panic. "Edward? Where is she?" I knew it was stupid to ask as I'm sure he didn't know either.

"Let's get you comfortable and then I'll go find out." He directed the wheelchair toward the chair by the missing bed. He settled me down in it and went outside to get some information.

I dozed off again, still feeling the effects of the medication Edward gave me. My mind wandered off. I could have sworn it was a déjà vu moment, but in reverse.

_Edward started to unbutton my shirt slowly. Kissing every part he revealed with sensuality. I shivered at the sensation of his lips against my skin. I raked my hands through his hair as he finished with the last button, kissing my stomach._

_He stood up and brushed my blouse off my shoulders. There were goosebumps all over my body as he touched my skin. Once the blouse was off he wrapped an arm around my waist and cupped my face with his other hand, bringing me toward his lips. I moaned as we kissed and his hand went from my face to the back of my head. His hand in my hair, then down my back and then to the front. The feeling was exhilarating, causing more goosebumps to form themselves every time._

_He cupped my breast over my bra and grunted, which meant he wasn't happy with the outcome. His hand followed the trail of my bra to the back and with one snap, released the hooks that held it up._

_Both his hands came up and I felt the heat of his flesh as he swept my bra off my shoulders. "Ah, much better," he said, voluptuously, and cupped my breast again, making me moan._

_I pulled his shirt off of him and felt the warmth of his flesh against my breasts, bringing my nipples as hard as possible. I wrapped my arms around him, caressing him passionately. I felt his hard penis against my stomach, making me want to take him in right then and there. _

_I wanted to feel him, take in his scent and to pleasure him. I trailed my hands down to the front of his pants and unbuttoned every last one of them. I brought my hands back up to grab his pants and his boxers, dragging them down his beautiful body, all the way down to his ankles._

_My hands came back up, one going to his penis and the other to his ass. Both my hands lightly squeezed the flesh they were holding and my mouth enveloped itself around the head of his penis. I pulled the foreskin back more, revealing his sensitive area. He groaned and cupped my head, grabbing a fistful of hair._

_I brought my hand that was on his ass to the front of him and wrapped it around his balls and tugged lightly. He gasped at the sensation it gave him, which made me crave having him inside me even more. But I wanted to pleasure him as he always did to me. It was my turn to suffer for him._

_I sucked on his head and then twirled my tongue around it, my hand stroking him at the same time. "Oh, Bella," he whispered and then bent down toward me, pushing me down to the floor. "You're killing me my love," his luscious lips met mine and one of his hands squeezed a breast._

"_No...fair, Edward," I tried to catch my breath. "I...wasn't...finished."_

"_I'm sorry my love, but I need to feel you right now," he said, going down to my breasts. His warm mouth covered my, right nipple? Ugh, who cares, it was around one of them, while his hand sensually massaged the other. His tongue circled around my nipple, then he sucked on it and I bucked my hips up. He was already on his knees, so he re-positioned himself, placing one knee right between my legs. "You're so hot down there," he looked up at me and smiled._

"_Tease," I said and bit my lip._

"_Oh, you know not to do that." He swung his body up, kissing my lips with force, yet with passion. He released me and went below to take my pants off. He pulled them off my ankles and his eyes went up and down my body. "You're so beautiful," he said, with lust in his eyes._

_His fingers started to separate my folds, but I couldn't wait anymore. "Make love to me, Edward," I said as I grabbed a fistful of hair and lightly tugged._

_He came up slowly, grazing a hand up my body and kissing my skin at the same time. I was going crazy with the feelings that were coursing through my body. His knees spread my legs and he entered me gently. "You feel so good, Bella," he moaned once he was completely inside of me._

"Oh, Edward," I mumbled.

"Bella? What is it?" he said, but this time his tone of voice was different.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a curious look on his face. I froze and I swear all the blood in my body rushed straight to my face.

Please let me know what you think with a review...


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore – REO Speedwagon / First Time - Lifehouse)

**EPOV**

I had trouble concentrating on looking into Renee's file as I kept seeing Bella's pained face after I'd told her about her mother's brain tumor. Her eyes were so sad and I knew exactly what she was going through. _Maybe I should talk to her tonight._ Would she come back to my place? Could I really open up about my mother? I had never spoken to _anyone_ about it before, not even my family.

Shaking my head to bring myself back to what I was doing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, can I talk to you?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I spoke without turning around. "What is it Dad?" I exhaled, knowing it wasn't good by the tone of voice he had.

"Have you told Bella about her mother yet?" I nodded my head in reply. "Okay, because I have to talk to her about that," he said.

I turned around this time. "I already told her, what do you want to talk to her about now? Maybe I can talk to her instead? I'm sure you're really busy..."

"Edward, calm down. I just need to ask her what she wants to do. They're doing some more scans on her mother now, but it's not looking good. Some doctors are suggesting we operate on her and I'd like to talk to Bella about that. Her mother's already weak and the operation could fail, so we will need her approval to do the operation."

"Wait, by fail, you mean she could die on the operating table? Am I understanding you correctly?" I said right away.

"Yes. Like I said Edward, she's very weak. Personally, I don't recommend her to go through with it, but it isn't my choice and I must ask her as it is protocol," he replied with grief.

"Let me talk to her, Dad, please?" I asked.

"Alright, but don't forget, you have other patients to take care of too," he said as he looked at the other folders as a reminder.

At that moment I saw Eric, the nurse with the night shift, walking toward the elevators. "I can maybe figure something out. Thanks Dad," I said and ran after Eric.

"Hey Edward," he said, simply.

"Uh, Eric, right?" He looked at me, his eyebrows going up to his forehead telling me to keep going. "Could you do me a favor and take a few hours of my shift for me? There's something important I need to take care of."

"I heard you covered for Angela yesterday, I could do that," he replied. I think he had the hots for Angela, as he smiled when her name came up.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me," I said and went off to see Bella right away, not even waiting to hear another word from him.

I walked in on Bella sleeping and it sounded like she was mumbling, or was she just trying to talk to me? I heard my name coming from those beautiful lips of hers.

"Bella? What is it?" I asked, waiting curiously to see if she had been talking in her sleep or if she was actually trying to say something to me. She did look like she was sleeping, but maybe she was just resting.

She opened her eyes and I could swear the skin on her face went from a neutral color to a beet red within five seconds. "Edward," she said, breathlessly as she looked at me with what looked like embarrassment on her face.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Let's go somewhere a little more private to discuss the issue," I presented her my hand to help her get up and come with me.

"What happened now?" she asked. "Did they get more results?" She got out of the chair awkwardly and almost stumbled, but I kept a firm grip on her.

"Just come with me and I'll let you know," I replied to her question or questions, I should say.

I walked her over to the nurse's room to talk, knowing there wouldn't be anyone in there. At least I was hoping there wouldn't be anyone. Once we arrived, I made sure the place was clear and put a sign on the door for us not to be disturbed. I saw Bella looking at me nervously and start to tense up.

"Don't worry, I only brought you here to talk," I said, bringing my hands up so she wouldn't stress. "Please sit and make yourself comfortable, this won't be easy."

She walked over toward the bed and sat down on it; she set her back against the wall and elongated her legs. She looked like she was in pain while she was settling herself down, but once she was positioned, she seemed better.

I sort of crawled on the bed to sit beside her, not wanting to shake it too much to cause her more pain. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, making sure I didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Edward, we slept in the same bed last night. I don't think you sitting beside me is any worse. Please, just tell me what is so important to have gone to this extreme," she finished by looking around, indicating she meant me bringing her to a secluded room.

"Please, be patient. What I have to say is serious and something that needs to be explained for you to understand." I wanted to look at her, but it was so hard. I forced myself to do it anyway for her to know I was there for her. "I spoke to my father this morning and there's something important he wanted to talk to you about, but I told him I would." She was about to say something, but I stopped her by bringing my hand up. "Let me finish. The tumor is really bad and doctors are saying your mother needs surgery." Her eyes went big. I took her unharmed hand in mine to comfort her.

"Why aren't they doing it now then?" she managed to let out.

"Listen to me. This is going to be challenging, but it's a decision you have to think about and your permission is a necessity before anything can be done." I kept my eyes on hers trying to figure out if she was still with me.

"I give it. You have my full permission. If that's what will help her," she started to sob. I knew she had been trying to hold it back just by looking at her face.

"You need to think about it first, Bella. Let me explain and then you can reply." I scooted a little closer to her and crossed my legs into an Indian position. "You mother is weak right now and operating on her is a big risk. She might not be strong enough to make it through." I forced myself to keep contact with her beautiful eyes, which continued to fill with tears.

"You...you mean she could...she could...die?" The tears started to spill down her cheeks as her words came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Bella, but, yes she could. That's why we need your approval, but my father recommends that we don't go through with it." She looked at me questioningly, so I kept going before she said anything. "The reason he recommends it, is because of the state she's in. It's not because he doesn't want to help her, believe me, but think of how weak she is."

I wiped what tears I could off of her cheeks. They were coming down so fast. "But, I...I don't know," she wept.

"Bella, I know what you're going through. I've experienced the same thing, other than having to make the decision you have to now. My mother...my mother...died of cancer years ago, and I won't lie, it still hurts when I think about it, but I know she's better off where she is now. If the operation goes well, your mother could live longer, but she will still have cancer. Try and put yourself in her shoes. Would you want to suffer any longer than you would have to?" She looked at me with fright and anger at the same time.

"Do you mean I should just let her die?" She quickly took her hand away from mine and looked at me with a disapproving look.

"No, I'm explaining the consequences to you." I turned my face away from her this time. "My father made the mistake of deciding to let the doctors operate on my mother when they had found another spot of cancer on her lung. She was just as weak as your mother is now. She made it, and managed to survive longer, but during that time, she told me she wished that he hadn't agreed to proceed with the operation because it only prolonged her suffering. I stayed by her side as my father was mostly off trying to convince the doctors to cure her. She was scared to die and asked me if I thought that if she'd lived her life differently, she might not have had to suffer so much. I never told anyone else about how she felt. I knew that if I told my father, it would destroy him and I knew my mother confided in me not to tell him." I felt the tears falling down my face as I blinked. "I was the one taking care of her most of the time since him and Emmett were never around."

Before I knew it, Bella was the one comforting me. "I'm so sorry Edward," she said, trying to come closer to me. She tried to wrap her arm around me as best as she could, but with the awkward position she was sitting in, it was almost impossible.

Without thinking, I grabbed her gently and managed to sit her down on me. She welcomed the gesture of sitting on my lap, her legs wrapping themselves around my back and her arm around my neck. I cried like a baby, finally letting my emotions come out that I had held back for so many years.

I stopped myself, realizing what I was doing. "I'm so sorry Bella. I feel like such a wuss. I'm the one supposed to be comforting you. Not the other way around," I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

Her hand came up to my face and she wiped the tears away. "Don't apologize. You've just made me realize what I have to do. I have to think of my mother, not only me," she said.

My hands came up to cup her face and I connected my lips with hers. They were soft and moist from her tears and the feeling was exhilarating. She responded to my kiss by tightening her legs that were wrapped around my waist and hugging me with her good arm. My arms went lower and I slipped them under hers to bring her closer to me and squeezed.

I realized after she gasped what I had done. "I'm...oh my god, I'm so sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" I asked with concern. I had gotten so lost in the moment that I had forgotten about her injuries.

She took a few breaths to collect herself and answered me. "I'll be fine. A few...um...painkillers might help though," she said as she looked down and away from my face.

"I can get that for you," I let her know as I started to detach myself from her.

"Please don't let me go," she said as she came closer, closing off the space I had started to create. She buried her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "Your father needs to know about my decision soon, doesn't he," she asked.

"Yes. Do you want to go see if your mother's back in her room?" I replied and after I asked her my question, I kissed the top of her head.

"Can we stay here a little longer? If she's there I don't want her to see me like this. She'll know there's something wrong and I don't know how to tell her yet." I felt her tighten her legs around me again.

I could stay with her all day, but we would have to leave soon. "Okay, just a little bit longer. As for your mother, just tell her how you feel, I'm sure she'll understand. Open up to her and tell her everything you've ever wanted to. Now's the time to do it. Don't hold back Bella. There are so many things I've held back from my mother that I regret not having told her to this day." My shoulders slumped once I thought about everything I hadn't told her.

"Thank you, for your advice and having opened up to me Edward," she said as she started to pull away from me. I think I'm ready to go see her now."

"Okay, let's go," I replied and helped her get off of me and then the bed. She was sure tough, even with all her injuries, she was able to function pretty well. I remembered after my accident I was such a wuss if I compared myself to her.

I kept my arm wrapped around Bella for support as we walked slowly toward Renee's room. As we walked in, Alice was talking to Renee. She looked right at me with anger in her eyes. If she had superhero powers, I'm sure she'd be burning me to ashes right now. "What did you do to Bella?" she asked, looking from me to Bella, but changing her facial expressions every time they fell on either one of us.

"The only thing he's done, Alice, is help me. Where have _you_ been anyway?" Bella asked her with frustration. I wasn't sure if the frustration was from Alice accusing me of hurting Bella or because she hadn't known where Alice was.

"I've...uh...been busy," she replied with what sounded like guilt.

"Girls, enough," Renee stopped them. She looked much better than yesterday and still looked weak, but she was able to speak properly.

"Mom," Bella rushed, well tried to rush, over to her side.

Renee looked over Bella with a worried face. "What happened to you baby?"

"I had an accident, no big deal. I'm okay," she said, trying to sugarcoat things. I thought of the painkillers, which I had in my pockets. I took them out and was going to give them to her, but I decided to get her some water first.

Upon my return, the girls were all crying and close to each other. I set the pills down on a table close by and put the cup of water beside them. I walked off, making sure not to disturb their moment.

I saw my father turn around the corner down the hallway and went to catch up to him. "Dad," I said once I caught up to him.

"Did you speak to Bella yet?" he asked and I nodded my head in reply. "Well, what's her decision?" What _was_ her decision? I didn't remember her giving me an actual answer.

"Actually, I'm not sure," I answered him, confused. "I think she doesn't want to go through with it, but I'll ask her again. She probably just wanted to talk to her mother first," I said, trying to do a little sugarcoating myself.

He sighed. "Then ask her again and let me know as soon as you do." He walked off once he finished his sentence.

I walked into the room again and saw Bella hugging a man and crying at the same time. Who was he? Did she have a boyfriend? My heart sunk as I thought about the possibility.

I started to step out of the door to compose myself, but Bella saw me and let go of the man. She walked up to me and pushed me into the hallway. "Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" I asked her, not even thinking before I spoke.

"Phil? Oh, god no. He's not _my_ boyfriend, he's my _mother's_ boyfriend," she replied with a disgusted look. I exhaled quietly, not wanting her to know I was holding my breath back. "I...um...spoke to them about everything and we've all agreed on not proceeding with the operation. It was hard to get Phil to agree, but I explained it to him the way you did to me and he finally understood. Thank you for having talked to me about it and explaining everything. It really means a lot to me," she said. She looked around, got up on her toes and kissed me on the lips, sending a shocking vibe coursing through my body. How did she do that?

Before I had the chance to reciprocate, she turned around and went back into the room, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

A familiar laugh came from behind. "Well, I always knew she was a little vixen." I recognized the voice right away. How could I not after having lived with him for almost twenty years.

"Emmett, what are you doing up here this early?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Rose and I had the chance to stop off at the police station to see if they had collected Bella's belongings, which they have, but we were not permitted to take them. She's going to have to get them herself or they said she could call to confirm that we could take her stuff," he said.

"I'll let her know. Thanks for trying though. Maybe she'll let me take her there later to get it."

"Let me guess. She's staying with you tonight?" He nudged my shoulder.

Is she? "I honestly don't know. Alice is in there now, so I'm probably shit out of luck," I replied, secretly hoping she would be coming back home with me.

"Maybe we could have dinner like we did yesterday, just not as late. I don't think we'll have to do any overtime tonight, right?" he asked, indicating the 'we' included me.

"I don't think so. I'll get back to work because I asked Eric to take over for me. I needed to talk to Bella for awhile and I had to make sure the patients were still cared for."

Emmett cut in before I could say anything else. "So, one night wasn't enough for you Edward?" he blurted while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on Emmett. Do you not remember the shape she's in? I actually had to talk to her about her mother." I explained what I had to talk to her about, keeping out my side of the story.

"Man, that sucks," he said and then rubbed his face with one of his hands.

"I'll fill you in on what will happen later, alright?" I asked.

"Okay. Don't forget to tell Bella about them holding her stuff at the police station," he said and then walked off.

I walked over to the front desk and went straight for the phone, dialing my father's pager number. As I waited for him to call back, I looked over Renee's file and went over the results of her tests. My father was right about her being too weak for surgery as I fell upon the results to her blood tests. Her blood was thinning, which was not a good thing and was more than likely why she had been sleeping for so long.

The sound of the phone ringing made my heart skip a beat since I had forgotten about it. "Dad?" I asked, waiting for the reply from the other side of the line.

"Edward, did you page me?"

"Yes. Bella said they don't want Renee to get the operation," I answered.

"Alright, then. I'll update everyone that needs to know. Talk to you later and...thanks Edward," he finished off. I wasn't sure if he was thanking me for just having talked to Bella or for convincing her to not go through with the operation.

"Wait! I was just looking through Renee's file and her blood tests show that her blood is thinning. Do you think that if we'd give her iron it would help? I was wondering if that was maybe the cause of her being asleep for so long."

"Let me get back to you on that. I'd have to look at the papers myself, but thanks for bringing it up. I'm sure you're right. I'll be down as soon as I can," he said and then hung up the phone.

Eric was coming back with another patient's file with a long face. "Why the long face?" I asked him.

"We're losing another one soon. I'm sure by the end of the day he'll be gone," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? I can take over now. Thanks for staying here for me." I wanted to let him know that I really was thankful, especially since it had given me the chance to talk to Bella and open up to her.

"No problem, man," he said. "I know what it's like and have had to ask for someone to take over before. Hope everything you needed to do went well. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Take it easy," he said and took off, not giving me the chance to say good-bye.

I decided to do my rounds instead of standing here waiting for my dad. Grabbing the file behind Renee's, figuring I'd see her last to give them all some time alone, I walked off to the other patient's room.

The patient was actually still sleeping, but I noticed some of his pouches had to be switched, so I left the room to get the supplies and noticed my father looking into someone's file. Was it Renee's?

"Dad, is that Renee's file you're looking into?" I asked.

"It is hers you wanted me to look at, right?" he replied to my question with one.

"Yeah. So, what do you think?"

He nodded his head and looked up at me. "You have a point, Edward. If we give her more iron, it will thicken her blood and strengthen her a bit," he stated. I had also talked to him about the patient Eric mentioned that we'd probably lose today. We both went to see him and came up with the same conclusion.

He set his hand down on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "You'll have to get used to it Edward. This is the cancer ward and it's to be expected. Most of he people here are dying, as I'm sure you've noticed. Thankfully, we are able to send some of them home, but most don't get to leave. All we can do is keep them as comfortable as possible."

"I know," I said. "It's just too bad. Some of them are so young."

"True, but that's life, unfortunately. I have to go now, but you can give Renee some iron supplements from now on. I've put it in her file, so, no need to worry." He waved at me and swiftly walked to the elevator as the doors opened.

I went over to get the supplements for Renee and headed off to her room again. Everyone was talking and laughing, but I could tell it was taking its toll on Bella. When she looked at me, I tilted my head for her to come see me. "How are you feeling?" I asked her when she walked out the door.

"I'm alright," she replied.

"Please don't lie to me Bella. I can help you. If you need to rest, which it looks like you do, I can either send them all home or bring you to another room to get some sleep," I said, making myself clear.

"I _am_ tired, but I don't want to leave my mother's side. I haven't been with her much lately and now that she's up, I want to take advantage of that. I won't die from not resting, but I will beat myself up for not making the most of what time I have left to be with her," she finished off with a slump of her shoulders.

"I understand." I was going to tell her she also had to rest to heal, but I kept my mouth shut as I pictured myself from the past. I always put my mother first when she was in need.

I was about to tell her to come get me if she did need anything when someone came rushing out the door. Phil, was it?

"Bella, something's wrong. Get a doctor!"

Alright, as I mention every time I write a chapter, feel free to leave me your thoughts.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

I took off swiftly toward Renee, while Bella followed behind me. I was pretty sure she was in agony just trying to keep up with me, but right now my focus was on Renee.

"She just stopped talking and her eyes closed. What's wrong?" Phil, at least I think that's who he was, said in a panic.

It looked like the machinery was still functioning, or were they dysfunctional? I felt myself exhale after I'd taken her pulse, as there still was one, which was good. "By the looks of it she probably fell asleep, that's all. She's not very strong and she's been up for awhile now," I said as I looked at my watch. "She will need to rest, so I'm suggesting all of you come back later. Except for Bella, of course." I knew Bella needed to rest and wanted to be alone with her mother, so I took advantage of that and kicked everyone else out. Alice gave me those burning eyes again, but I ignored her.

"But she's my wife!" Phil pointed out. "I haven't seen her in weeks and I want to stay here." He made me think of a kid trying to prove a point to his parents. Where the fuck was he these past few weeks anyway?

"She's sleeping now anyway and she'll probably be asleep for a long time." It was almost lunch time, so I figured I'd give them something to do. "I'm sure you guys are getting hungry since it's lunch time. Why don't you go get yourselves something to eat? You can pick something up for Bella on the way back, as I'm sure she's hungry," I stated.

"Fine, I'll make it quick though," he said as he stomped out the door. I felt like laughing after that.

I decided to go wake Renee up to give her the supplements I had brought with me right away. "What are you doing? You can't wake her up. You were the one saying she needed her sleep, remember?" Bella said with a confused look.

"Yes, but I was just making an excuse for everyone to leave and she needs to take these pills," I said as I shook Renee gently, trying to wake her from her slumber.

"What are _those_ for, anyway?" she asked me, perking her lips.

"They're iron pills, which will help thicken her blood. The reason she's been sleeping so much Bella, is because her blood is thinning. This should help her out for now," I replied and Renee opened her eyes before Bella could say anything else.

"Renee?" I asked, waiting for her to reply.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep on you guys?" She looked over at Bella with guilt in her eyes.

"It's okay mom. Don't worry about it," she said and wrapped her hand around her mother's.

"I need you to take these pills. They'll help strengthen you," I said to Renee and passed her the pills with the cup of water that was beside the pills I'd left for Bella, which she hadn't touched.

I waited for her to swallow them properly and then looked at Bella. Hoping she could read my facial expression, which tried to tell her that now was the time to talk to her mother about everything she wanted to. She had the chance, right now, and I wanted her to realize it before it would be too late. I stepped out to give them some space and hoped they would spill what needed to be. They looked like they were pretty close, but there are always hidden secrets.

**BPOV**

All this agony was driving me insane, but I knew that if I'd take those painkillers, I would have fallen asleep and lost what precious time I had left with my mom. Especially after what Edward had told me about how he'd not been able to tell him mom everything he'd wanted to.

I didn't know how I'd thank him after having opened up to me to help me make a correct decision. He'd been so sweet to me, and that kiss. OH MY GOD! It's a good thing I was sitting down because I would have fallen flat on my ass if I'd have been standing up.

I'll admit, when he hugged me it hurt a lot, but it was worth it. I'd take that pain anytime for a kiss from him. I remembered how he'd called me sweetheart and how it felt so right coming from his fantastic lips. I always wondered if there was such a thing as love at first sight. I'm starting to think there was. I mean, we'd only known each other for a few days now, but still.

Then there was the return to my mother's room where Alice was practically bickering at me. What was _her_ problem anyway? She's the one who's been MIA for the past twenty-four hours.

I explained to them what Edward had explained to me and laid out the pros and cons. Alice and Phil weren't siding with me, but my mother wasn't either. Well, she actually looked confused. "Mom, I know this is hard to decide, but they can't guarantee you'll...survive the surgery. Do you really want to prolong the pain you're going through too?" I said, doubting my words after I was done speaking.

"Do you want her to die, Bella?" Phil spat at me with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I don't, but...but we have to think of her," I said and turned back to face my mother. "Do you remember what you told me the other night about what you wanted?" I asked as I took her hand and placed it against my cheek.

"I've said many things since then, Sweetie. What are you talking about?" she said with a mixed-up look on her face.

"You had told me that...that if they wanted to do more surgery, you...you wouldn't want to," I tried not to cry, but my emotions took over me and my tears streamed down my cheeks. "I don't want to lose you mom, but...but I don't want to see you suffer anymore. It's up to you, not me to decide. What do _you_ want?" Tears were still flowing down my cheeks, but they seemed to be going down faster this time.

"Oh, baby," she replied and waved her other hand for me to get closer to her. "Yes, I do remember Sweetie. It's just so overwhelming, but I'm glad you've explained the possibilities to me. It's okay, I don't think I can handle it anyway. You can tell them I won't do it..."

Phil jumped in right away. "What do you _mean_ you won't do it? What about _me_? I don't want to lose you either Renee, you know I love you," he said, offended. His voice sounded like it was starting to crack.

"Did you not listen to what we just said? There is a chance that if she _does_ go for the surgery, she _won't_ make it," I said after having let go of my mother. "Would you want to take the chance of doing it and losing her? Or taking advantage of the time we have now?" I asked, sternly. I noticed Alice looking at me in shock out of the corner of my eye.

"What has _Edward_ told you? He's manipulated you, hasn't he?" Alice's face looked wicked once she mentioned his name. I'd really have to dig deeper to find out what really happened for her to be so angry with Edward.

"Stop it, Alice. The only thing _he's_ been doing lately, is helping me. _He_ took the time to explain many things to me and what the consequences were. _H_e went out of his way to lay it out in detail, which is usually not done by doctors in that extremity. What is your problem with him anyway?" Anger started to boil throughout my body.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. It's just that, well, you don't know him like I do and I don't want you getting hurt. I mean look at you," her eyes went up and down my body.

"Yeah, as I said earlier, I had an accident and the only thing Edward has done so far is take care of me and mom. So leave it at that, _okay_?" I sat back down in the chair by my mother's bed and looked over at Phil who was lost for words and holding back tears.

I decided to get up and go see him and try to make him understand. "Put yourself in her shoes, Phil. Would you want to suffer longer than you'd have to?" He looked over at my mother lovingly and he finally released the tears he'd been holding back. I reached up and hugged him for comfort.

I saw Edward walking into the room at that moment, but he turned around right away and stepped back out. Was it because he wanted to talk to me alone? I followed him out the door only to discover that he thought I was dating Phil. Ew, gross. I made myself clear that he was with my mother and not me. I also gave him our conclusion about not going through with the surgery.

To thank him, literally for having helped me, I collected myself and got on the balls of my feet to kiss his soft lips again. The feeling was indescribable as our lips connected, even it wasn't for very long, it was exhilarating. I walked back into the room right after, not wanting him to see what he did to me. I mean, I was more than likely flushed again from the effect he gave me as I could feel the heat coming off my skin.

As I walked back in, my mother looked at me with a crooked grin on her face. It was almost like she knew what I'd just done. Did she see me kiss him? What would she think?

To change the subject, my mother asked Phil how things were going with the league. Things were actually looking good for his team, which is why the coach let him come down for a few days. He said he'd call though and try to ask for more time off since, you know, there probably wouldn't be much time left to spend with my mom. It had finally sunk in his brain!

Alice updated us on her schooling and that there would be a fashion show for the students to show their designs. It would prepare them for when they'd have their own shows when the time would come. She was all excited about it and she also started talking about a guy named Jasper. Had I not heard that name before? Had she already talked about him? I couldn't remember. Her eyes sparkled as she talked about him and how they'd met at school.

I was getting tired, but I enjoyed talking to everyone so I tried not to show it. Alice started talking about our trip to the gym and how funny I looked while I was having trouble. "Hey, it wasn't that easy. I was already tired, so it was difficult to keep my balance," I pointed out.

"Bella, honey, that is one thing you've always had a problem with. You should take more classes with Alice to practice," my mom smiled at me as she spoke.

"Yeah, right. She'd just laugh at me more every time," I said, unconsciously rubbing my muscles as I thought of the pain I'd felt the next day.

"You'd get better though. That's the whole point of practice. I'm sure it would be good for you," my mother said again.

"With my luck, I'd probably end up flat on my face." Everyone laughed at that one as it _had_ happened before. I remember that time like it was yesterday. How _do_ you forget missing a step and falling down face first in front of a parking lot filled with students?

I did need to practice more on my balance, it would help in many ways. When I did my martial arts I was much better, but that had also been quite a while back. Plus, it wasn't exactly the same exercises as they did in the classes I went to with Alice.

While we were still laughing, or I should say, they were laughing, I was just pretending, Edward showed up at the doorway and nodded his head, indicating that he wanted me to go see him. He was just asking me how I was feeling, but I lied to him because I didn't want him to put me first while he had other patients to care for.

He knew I was lying to him and suggested sending everyone home for me to relax. I definitely didn't want everyone going home just because of me. My mom was allowed to have her visitors over and even though he offered the bed next door again to sleep in, I declined.

I remembered what he'd said about not having been able to tell his mother everything, so I didn't want to lose the opportunity to do it. I didn't have much that I kept from her since we were open with each other, but I wanted to stay by her side as long as I could. He understood once I explained it to him and then Phil suddenly came out in a panic, saying something was wrong with my mother.

It just never ends, does it?. What could be wrong now? Could I have lost my chance to say good-bye already?

I followed Edward, trying to keep up with his quick pace, but it was too difficult with the pain I was feeling. Especially since I was tired and my body really did need to rest, which I'd neglected.

"She just stopped talking and her eyes closed," Phil was saying in a panic.

"By the looks of it she probably fell asleep, that's all. She's not very strong and she's been up for awhile now. She will need to rest, so I'm suggesting all of you come back later. Except for Bella, of course." I exhaled after Edward explained what it was. He was kicking everyone out now though and Phil was not happy about it considering I was the only one aloud to stay.

The way he reacted was pretty funny, but I felt bad for him as he'd barely seen her today or for weeks as a matter of fact. Edward made him realize that she was sleeping anyway and suggested they get something for lunch. Was it only lunch time? Man, it felt much later than that.

What I found odd, was that after everyone left, Edward walked up to my mother's bedside looking like he was about to wake her up. "What are you doing? You can't wake her up. You were the one saying she needed her sleep, remember?" I said, confused.

"Yes, but I was just making an excuse for everyone to leave and she needs to take these pills." I didn't know what to say until he brought out some pills. More drugs?

"What are _those_ for, anyway?" I asked, curious to know what they were for.

"They're iron pills, which will help thicken her blood. The reason she's been sleeping so much Bella, is because her blood is thinning. This should help her out for now." As he finished off with his last words, my mother opened her eyes and he said her name.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep on you guys?" She looked over at me with guilt in her eyes.

"It's okay mom. Don't worry about it," I said and took her hand to let her know it was okay.

Edward explained what the pills were for and gave her the cup of water he'd placed for me on the table. I noticed my pills and realized I had forgotten all about them.

Once she'd swallowed the pills down, Edward's eyes told me that it was my time to be with her now and talk to her. He walked out after that, leaving me alone with my mother.

"Are you feeling better Mom? I've been worried about you," I said. I let go of her hand to scoot my chair closer to the bed and held her hand again after I was settled.

"I'm a little tired, but I am feeling better," she said and reached over with her other hand to brush a strand of hair from my face. "You look like I feel baby. What happened to you?" Crap, I hadn't really thought about what I'd tell her or did I? My mind was such a mess lately that I had trouble differentiating what I had done and what I wanted to do.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'll be alright. Let's talk about something else, 'kay?" I wanted to change the subject so I didn't have to tell her the truth. I knew it would stress her out, but then I thought about what Edward had said earlier and I questioned myself. Would I feel guilty about not telling her? It wasn't anything bad, but was it enough to have an effect on the way I'd feel afterward?

"Please tell me what happened Sweetheart. I want to know," she looked at me with her motherly eyes which comforted me.

I explained to her about the car accident and her eyes went wide. There was no way I could explain it in detail since I couldn't really remember myself and I told her I didn't remember anything after that until I woke up later in the bed next door to her room.

"How long have I been out?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"I'm not sure. A day maybe two? Honestly, my mind hasn't been functioning that great lately, especially with the accident," I replied. Not even wanting to force my brain to think about how she'd react to my declaration.

"Oh, baby, come here," she waved her hand at me to come closer. I didn't know if I could since I was already against the bed. I figured out a way to place myself beside her so I could lay my head on her shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position mind you, but I was in contact with her, physically, which felt good.

"Have you been next door all night?" she asked after she'd kissed the top of my head and brushed my hair back with her hand.

Again, I was at a loss for words. Well, questioning myself was more like it. How would she react if I'd tell her I was at Edward's? If I told her dad let me go, would it help? _Oh, screw it,_ I told myself. It would feel good to talk to her about it.

"No, I actually went to Edwards," I blurted out, not having thought about it first.

I felt her head back away from mine, so I got up off her shoulder to look at her. "You did _what?_" she wondered with shock.

"Well, um, dad was here yesterday and Edward offered to take me home to take care of me. Dad had something important in Forks that he had to go back to, so he agreed, as long as Edward brought me back here first thing in the morning." She was starting to grin at me. _Okay?_

"_You_ stayed over at _Edward's_? So, spill it," she said with curiosity. Was she serious?

"Well, one thing's for sure, I felt like an idiot once we got to our place because I realized I had no keys when I was about to open the front door." She looked at me as if asking why I had no keys. "I lost my keys when I had the accident. It was a good thing he was there with me because I would have been stuck outside with a hospital gown on. It wasn't exactly warm out last night," I announced.

"What do you mean a hospital gown?" she inquired.

I explained everything to her about them having to throw my clothes out after the accident, to how awkward it was when Rose washed me with a facecloth. I told her it was Rose's clothes that I had on since I couldn't get in the house to get mine. She said the clothes were nice and liked her style. It's not like I could afford the same clothes Rose owned with the money I had.

She asked about my night at Edward's and I suddenly felt all giddy inside and spilled most of what happened. It felt like one of those camping trips we used to have together where we'd always talk about everything, never keeping anything from each other. She was my best friend and I knew not to be afraid of telling her what I felt. She'd always been clear on that with me, wanting us to have an open mother-daughter relationship.

I made sure to mention how much of a gentleman he was and how good his clothes smelled. I sighed as I remembered his scent. She cocked her eyebrow and started to laugh, making me laugh too, but the vibrations it created throughout my body caused me pain.

I didn't want to say anything about getting sick because I was sure she didn't want to hear about that and I didn't want to worry her too much. She did overdo it sometimes when it came to the point of me being sick.

"I'm glad someone's taking care of you Sweetheart. Plus, it looks like Alice will be pretty busy with her schooling from now on, so if Edward's around to care for you, then it makes me feel better. He's a good guy and it looks like you like him too. Am I correct?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "I'm sure I saw you kiss him out in the hallway earlier," she said while she smiled at me and nudged my arm. There was a sparkle in her at the same time.

"You saw that? Oh my god, I can't believe it," my face was heating up as I'd not expected her to see me kiss him, but even just the fact of mentioning it.

"What's wrong with me having seen you kiss him? It looked like he didn't mind you kissing him, that's for sure. He actually looked dumbfounded after, it was kind of funny. You two would make a great couple. By what you're telling me and what I already know, he's a really great guy and he knows where he's going in life. You should go for it Bella, don't hold back. It's time for you to live your life, don't miss out on what you can get now baby." She cupped one of my cheeks in her hand and bent over to kiss my other cheek.

"I don't know, Mom. What if he doesn't like me the same way?" It's not like I was the most beautiful girl. Did he even think I was pretty?

"You won't know until you ask. Like I said earlier, when you kissed him, I'm sure he liked it, very much. I've noticed how he looks at you, so you have nothing to fear my dear. I even have a feeling you two will be married someday," she said. "Oh," she said, bringing her hand to her mouth then to my shoulder, making me jump from her reaction. "You can wear my dress from the wedding, but only if you want to."

"Whoa! You're going too quick Mom. I kind of need to date the guy first. It's not like in the old days where you marry the first guy you like." The thought about her not being at my wedding just broke my heart.

"What is it Bella?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"You...you wouldn't be there.... It...it just wouldn't feel right without you," I said, starting to feel the tears accumulating in my eyes.

"I'll always be with you baby. Remember that, okay?" I nodded my head. "I will be watching over you everyday." She wiped the tears away from my cheeks, which I didn't even know had cascaded down them.

I got up and hugged her while we both cried. I would miss her _so_ much it wasn't funny. What would I do without her? I couldn't even think that far it hurt so much. I'm losing my best friend, my confidant, my _mother_.

My heart shattered and I cried with fear, sadness and fury. Why did I have to lose her? Why was she being taken away from me? She's a good person and shouldn't be suffering while all those _murderers_ and _criminals_ get to survive. Why is it always the good people that have to suffer?

Anger was starting to take over my sorrow and the tears ceased. I backed away from my mother as she'd also calmed down. She looked really tired after I'd taken a good look at her, but I'm sure I pretty much mimicked her look, or at least that was the way I felt.

"Come over here on the bed beside me," she said and patted the mattress.

"Mom, I can't do that. I don't want to hurt you and there's barely any room on there," I replied.

"I want you beside me. There's more than enough room," she said as she moved over to make more room. "See, there you go."

I thought about my options and with the eyes my mother was giving me, I didn't have many. It wasn't easy getting on that bed with all the pain I was feeling and not to mention the fact of not wanting to hurt her, but I did eventually.

Finally getting in a comfortable position, I placed my head on her chest, letting her wrap her arm around my back. My injured arm lay on her stomach where she placed her other arm. "I love you mom," I said sleepily and tilted my head to kiss her cheek.

As I repositioned myself, she said, "I love you too Sweetheart." She kissed the top of my head and started to hum. I'm pretty sure the both of us fell asleep not too long after that. At least I'm sure _I _did as I don't remember hearing the end of whatever it was she was humming.


	25. Chapter 24

**Alright, so I'm overdue by a few days. Sorry. I had to go to Montreal for a few days, which is what delayed my writing. But here is the next chapter and I apologize for the delay.**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the feel of my mother's hands stroking my hair and I opened my eyes. Phil was sitting on a chair beside the bed holding on to her other hand, so he was the first person I saw. I actually felt rested, which I hadn't felt in a long time. How long had I been asleep for?

Not wanting to move, since I knew what would happen, I stayed a little longer, she didn't seem to mind. "Did I wake you up sweetheart?" my mother asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I must be heavy, I'll get up," I said. I started to get up slowly and felt the shocks of pain spread throughout my body. Phil must have seen my face since he got up and walked toward the side of the bed I was on and helped me get off the bed.

I felt dizzy and grasped the side of the bed, but I used my injured arm. I fell down from the lightening bolt of pain that shot through my arm. Phil helped me get up again and set me down on a chair.

For the first time I noticed Alice was there with Esme as they both came to my side, asking if I was alright. I couldn't answer with all the gasps I was trying to hold back because I didn't want my mom to see me this way. I held my hand up indicating I needed a minute. I definitely had to talk to Edward about getting that cast put on.

I exhaled and looked over at Alice. "I'm fine," I said and then looked at my mother's worried facial expression.

"Weren't they supposed to put a cast on there?" Alice asked with frustration.

Before I could answer her, my gorgeous green eyed god walked into the room. He noticed how everyone was circled around me and he looked at me questioningly. "Is everything okay, Bella?" he asked.

"She hurt her arm, that's supposed to be in a cast," she hissed. "Maybe you're not cut out for this job after all."

"Alice, what's wrong with you?" Esme asked before I could.

"It's alright," Edward said as he brought an open hand up at chest height, palm toward us. It looked like he was in a protective mode or something like that. "I actually asked for that to be taken care of yesterday, but they obviously forgot. I will go notify them that this has to be done right away." His eyes had stayed on mine even though he was clearly replying to Alice.

Now I really was questioning what the heck was wrong between those two. I would confront one or the other some time today and force it out of them whether they wanted to talk about it or not. I was tired of this tension between them and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. It was mostly Alice that was making me angry as Edward was being reasonable and keeping his cool, unlike Alice.

Edward walked back out the doorway and my heart sunk. I wanted to turn to Alice and start giving her crap, but not in front of everyone.

"I think I should get something to eat," I said, hoping Alice would follow me downstairs. I was pretty hungry since the last time I ate was earlier today, I think. I didn't even remember eating actually, so I curiously looked at the time and realized it was late afternoon. No wonder I was hungry and getting dizzy.

"We brought you something from downstairs. We didn't want to wake you up though, so here you go. It's not much, but it should fill you up. If not we can go back downstairs," Alice said as she handed me a sandwich and some cookies. She passed over a bottle of green tea, which made me smile, thinking of the day I'd gotten her one. Wow, wasn't that only a few days ago? Were the days going by quickly or slowly? I was losing track of time.

"Thanks," I replied, grateful to have the food in front of me. I would eventually get her aside to talk though, that was for sure. I just about swallowed it whole once my brain indicated how hungry I was.

While I ate my last cookie, some guy came in asking for me. "Can I help you?" I asked, confused.

"I'll be putting your cast on, so if you don't mind following me, let's go." He waved his hand for me to do as he pretty much requested with the way he said it. I didn't want to go, but I also didn't want to get the feel of another lightening bolt going through my arm again.

We headed off to the elevator and as we waited, I thought I saw Edward step into another room. The doors opened and we entered, followed by him pressing on the button a few floors up. I was hoping we didn't have very far to go since my body was starting to ache from trying to keep up with him. He wasn't exactly walking slowly. "Excuse me," I huffed. "Can you...slow down...please? I'm having...trouble keeping up with you."

The guy turned around and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for me to catch up. I wasn't that far behind. He was exaggerating by stopping completely, _jerk!_ I thought to myself. If I read his pass correctly earlier, it said J. Cheney, so it was a good match.

He started off again, but slower this time. We eventually reached our destination after about ten or fifteen minutes since we'd left my mother's room. At least it felt that long.

I had started to sweat from the effort it took me to get here. "Sit down over there," he eyed the chair beside a table as he spoke. The table had two bowls; one was filled with a powder of some sort, the next was filled with water. Right beside the two bowls were cotton bandages.

Memories came back to me from my art classes in college. We made different types of art work with clay. We had started by making molds of our hands to fill them with clay later, making some kind of art. Mine hadn't turned out that great since I had placed my hand in a kind of half-closed position. I wanted it to be able to hold flowers, but I had trouble taking my hand out of the mold once it was dry. It had cracked in certain areas, which I fixed as best I could, but it didn't turn out like I had wanted to.

I blinked at the sound of fingers snapping at me. "Are you going to sit down or what? Let's get the show on the road." I sat down right away, hoping it wouldn't take very long. I wasn't comfortable around him for some reason. Maybe it was just because he was being a jerk and I wasn't in the mood to be around him. Not that I ever would be mind you.

He started by placing the cotton bandages around my arm, which hurt because he wasn't exactly being careful. And it was obvious he was new at this as I saw him scratch his head a few times like he was questioning himself.

The next step was to mix the water and the powder to form the clay. He started slapping the clay on once he'd mixed it, sending a shock of pain through my arm. "Can you be a little more careful please?" I asked. "You're hurting me." I whispered, unsure if he heard me.

The next step was to mix the water and the powder to form the clay. He started slapping the clay on once he'd mixed it, sending a shock of pain through my arm. "Can you be a little more careful please?" I asked. "You're hurting me," I whispered, unsure if he'd heard me.

"I'm sorry," he smirked.

He was more cautious now that I mentioned it, thankfully. After he'd finished applying the clay, my cast looked all lumpy and was kind of soggy. I didn't think he'd mixed enough powder with the water, but maybe it was different with casts. I just wanted to leave anyway. One way I could try to help dry it faster, was by going to the washroom and using those electric hand dryers. They should work, right?

"There you go. It's done, so you can leave now. I have another patient coming in soon," he said as he looked at the clock on the wall. I figured I would have to find my way back by myself.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I lifted my arm up with my new cast. It was pretty heavy, which made me grateful I still had my sling I was using with the splint.

At least now that I was alone, I could take my time instead of rushing. I looked at the signs that showed arrows for directions. The Cancer Ward wasn't on the list as I'd looked over it a few times. I almost slapped myself on the forehead after remembering that I was on another floor. _Duh!_

I pressed on the down button and waited, impatiently, for the doors to open. One of the lights above the elevator flickered, giving an advance notice that it was there. On my way into the elevator, redhead neurologist lady stepped out, pushing me aside. At least it looked like her. I got in and pressed on the key that had Cancer Ward written beside it.

Now I was able to find myself again after I got out of the elevator. I walked toward my mother's room and a bathroom to my side caught my eye. I decided to go try my theory I had thought of earlier to dry my cast better.

It was a one person bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about anyone walking in and wondering what I was doing. I pressed on the button to start the heater and also worked on the molding at the same time. It wasn't helping at all. Maybe the heat wasn't strong enough. I lowered my arm to get more of a cooler air, which sort of helped.

Someone started knocking on the door asking if I was almost done. "Sorry, I'm coming out now." It wasn't dry, but it was better than when I left 'Jerk' earlier. I stepped out of the bathroom to see a woman with a disgusted look on her face.

I blushed at her thoughts and walked off. It was a bathroom after-all, even though the reason I was in there was to get my cast under control and not to, well, you know.

Everyone was talking when I walked in the room and I tried to catch on to what they were talking about, but I had no idea. I needed that excuse to get Alice alone again, plus, by doing that, I'd give my mom and Phil some time alone.

"Hey, Alice?" I looked toward her, waiting for her to look at me. She waited for me to continue. "Let's go get a drink and something to eat."

"You just ate not that long ago. How could you still be hungry?" Actually, I was hungry. I didn't eat very much today, so I had an excuse.

"I haven't eaten much today and I'm thirsty," I answered her and tried to give her some kind of signal with my eyes for us to leave my mom and Phil alone.

She caught on, finally, and headed my way. "Do you want us to pick something up for you, Phil?" We were going down there anyway.

"Maybe a coffee. If you don't mind? Oh, wait!" He stood up to get his wallet out and handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks, Phil," I said, grateful for the money. I didn't realize I probably didn't even have any left on me.

Alice and I walked off toward the elevators and I noticed she had taken all her stuff with her. "Going somewhere?"

"I really have to go study. I've already been here for far too long today, Bella. It's not because I don't want to be with you, but this project is extremely important to me," she replied. "Oh, crap. I'll be right back," she said and ran off toward my mother's room again.

She was back within a minute, not even giving the elevator the time to reach our floor. "I wanted to say bye to your mom before I left. Hopefully, I'll be able to come back tomorrow to see you guys, but it all depends on how my class will turn out. My mother's supposed to be here later, unless there was a change of plans." Change of plans? What plans?

"Am I..." The elevator doors opened, cutting me off mid-sentence. We walked in and let the doors close. "Am I missing something here?" I asked as I pressed the button for the main floor. "What plans are you talking about, Alice?" I was curious now. I wasn't the kind of person that liked surprises and she knew it too.

"Oh, there aren't any plans, Bella. I just meant that if something else came up for her, that would be the reason she won't be here," she finished off and shrugged her shoulders. I could tell she was hiding something though.

Before I had the chance to ask or say anything else, she hugged and kissed me good-bye and ran off. Was she avoiding me or was it really her studying that had pulled her away? I pushed the issue about her and Edward aside for now and headed off to the cafeteria to get a quick bite.

My mind just couldn't drop the issue about Edward and Alice. So as I ate my muffin, I tried to think about the possibilities of why she disliked him so much.

Did they date before? No, Alice would have definitely told me.

Did he hurt her? No, same as above _and_ dad would not have let me stay at his place.

What was it? Ugh, I was starting to get frustrated trying to puzzle out the pieces. What am I missing here?

I shook my head to try to clear it and that's when Jessica walked by, of course. "Trying to find that brain of yours?" she asked, stupidly. I mean, how pathetic can you get?

"You know what Jess?" She hummed at me in response. "There's a time in life when we all need to grow up and that includes _you_. We aren't in high school anymore, therefore, get your act together," I said and then walked off before I couldn't control my anger against her any longer. The last thing I needed was another black eye, which I'm surprised she didn't say anything about. Not that I gave her the chance to either, since I'd walked away from her so fast it wasn't funny.

**EPOV**

I knew it was the right thing to do by having kicked everyone out so that Bella could have some time alone with her mother. Especially since I'd told her about the tumor this morning.

For a few seconds, I was actually jealous of her. She was able to tell her mother what she wanted to, unlike me, who was stupid enough to have waited, which made me lose that chance. It wasn't anybody's fault but mine. I just hoped she would take my advice and speak her mind.

It had opened a wound I had closed a long time ago when I'd spoken to Bella about my past, but it also took a weight I'd forgotten about off of my shoulders. I did tell her the truth when I said no one else knew about what I'd told her. It felt right to tell her at that moment and I had a feeling it would help her. She had to know the other possibilities and I was able to give her an idea.

I rubbed my face with my hand, trying to brush away my weariness and walked over to the front desk to pick my next patient's file. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lauren was looking at me, but for once she didn't say anything. I opened up the file and realized it was a new patient.

I went over to the new patient's room to introduce myself. "Hello Mr. Clearwater. I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be taking care of you today," I stated.

"Please, call me Harry. Cullen, huh? You from Forks by any chance?" he asked me, making my brain try to remember him. There weren't many people in Forks, so everyone pretty much knew each other.

"Yes, I am from there. I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. I have been gone from there for awhile now." My mind was still functioning as I tried to remember this man.

"I live on the reservation area beside forks. Are you related to Carlisle Cullen by any chance? I know he had a son or two," he said. What was with all the questions?

"He will actually be your doctor while you're here and will be here later to see you." I continued speaking before he could ask me anymore questions. I asked him if he was in pain and if so, where? You know, the usual. A quick check-up followed and I stepped out as fast as I could. I didn't want to talk about my personal life with some man I didn't know, even if he knew my father.

On my way to bring the file back and grab the next patient's, I walked by Renee's room and sneaked a peek to see if she was fine. She was talking to Bella, which I hoped had to do with what Bella needed to say to her. Was it really my business though? Maybe not, but I just wanted to make sure Bella wouldn't have the same burden as I did. She deserved to be at peace.

I walked off to put Harry's file back and grab my next patient's. I finished my rounds without a problem, changing a few IV's and stuff like that, you know, the usual. Not sure if I should go in to see Renee, since she was my next patient, I decided to just look inside the room to see if they were still talking with each other.

What I saw actually took my breath away. I also felt another jolt of jealousy pass through me as I looked at Bella sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. _Ugh, what the hell is happening to me? _Why the hell was I jealous? What was wrong with me? All these emotions rushing through me was confusing me.

Maybe I made a mistake by telling Bella this morning. It opened up a wound that I had promised myself I wouldn't ever open. I should have thought about it first, but it was hard to do that with Bella in front of me and knowing it could help her.

I was getting frustrated with myself for feeling the way I was about the situation, so I decided to take a quick break and go downstairs to get something to drink. I mean, I should be happy for her, not jealous of her. These emotions were starting to freak me out. This wasn't how men were supposed to feel, right?

Was I turning into some kind of wuss? Was Bella the reason for this? How could I even think that? Ugh!

After I paid for my muffin and chocolate milk at the cash I walked outside to get some fresh air, hoping to clear my mind. It was cool outside and I inhaled deeply, not realizing there were people smoking nearby. I choked on the gross smell and walked further away. I felt like telling them to go smoke somewhere else, but I kept my mouth shut since it wasn't up to me. It's just frustrating how the smokers always hang out right beside the exits.

If I would have stayed, I probably would have said something like, 'Hey idiots, we don't want to inhale your damn cigarette smoke, which is why we don't smoke, so get the fuck away from the doors!' It's just frustrating that they never learn.

I remembered one of my mother's friends said she would quit smoking so she didn't get cancer, but from what I heard, she's still smoking. I'm sure it's hard to quit, but the way I look at it is that if you really care about your health, you'd find a way. No matter what.

Once I was finally away from the polluted air, I took another long breath and tried to relax. I ate my muffin and drank my chocolate milk in peace. No one bothered me or even looked at me. It felt good, which helped me feel more relaxed.

About five minutes later I walked back up to my station and into Renee's room to find everyone around Bella. "Is everything okay, Bella?" I asked.

"She hurt her arm, that's supposed to be in a cast," Alice hissed at me. "Maybe you're not cut out for this job after all."

Damn it! I'd forgotten about that, even though I did call the day before for them to do it. I took it easy with Alice and then left to make some calls on that issue. It didn't take long, but I hoped it was as quick for someone to come get her and finish what was needed to be done. She did need that cast.

I continued my rounds and discovered Harry Clearwater was missing. I asked Lauren about it and she said he'd been taken away to get some more tests done as Carlisle ordered. Alright then, next patient.

That round took longer than usual for some reason. I decided to go back to see Renee since I hadn't even had the chance to actually check on her since this morning. I hoped Alice wouldn't be there, but that would have been way too good to be true.

As I walked in, the first person I saw was the one I wanted to avoid, of course: Alice. I went straight for Renee and noticed that she definitely needed her pouches changed, therefore I walked right back out to get the medicine. I heard Alice mumble something that sounded like 'coward'.

My hands were full of medication for Renee as I walked back into her room. This time, I avoided Alice and realized Bella wasn't there. I hoped she was finally getting her cast done. I changed all of the pouches and asked Renee if she was okay. She let me know that she was, so I stepped back out before I could get barked at again.

I looked up at the time and realized it was past four and Angela hadn't arrived yet. I went through the patients files to make sure I'd written everything that was needed and that I didn't miss anything.

Closing the last file and placing it in its slot, Angela walked out of the elevator doors. "I'm sorry I'm late again. I don't know why there's so much traffic lately. I guess I'll have to start leaving earlier than usual," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I hadn't even noticed you were late," I lied and then told her about our new patient, Harry Clearwater.

We said good-bye to each other and I went over toward the elevators to go downstairs. I knew Bella wasn't in her room as the last time I checked she still wasn't back. Although, Alice wasn't there either. I figured I'd go get changed and then come back to check on her before leaving. Hoping she'd come back home with me again tonight.

The elevator doors opened so I walked straight toward them, but instead of looking ahead of myself I looked toward Renee's room and ran into someone. Literally. "Ouch." I heard someone wince in pain. My head quickly changed position to see who was in front of me. "Sorry," a female voice said, hiding her face.

"Bella?"

**Please leave me some comments!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Alright, so I've said this a few times now, but sorry for being late on the posting, again! Hopefully you'll forgive after reading this next chapter...**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Ouch," I said, after I ran smack into someone's chest.

"Bella?" _No way!_ Out of all the people I could have run right into, it had to be him. Don't get me wrong, any way I could touch him I'd take, but this was just humiliating. I did not want to look up right away as I knew my face was red from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said with a low tone, but then, out of nowhere, I felt a tear fall down my face. Why was I crying?

He wiped it away with his hand. The skin was smooth and warm making me want to lean my face into his hand for comfort. The tears kept coming, but I couldn't understand why.

"Come with me," he said and turned me toward the hallway to the right. We were back in the room we'd been in this morning. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around me. His manly scent filled my nostrils, reminding me of the night I fell asleep with his lab coat, which I needed to retrieve. "I know," was the only thing he said while he brushed my hair away from my face. The comfort he provided helped cease the tears. His arms tightened themselves around me as he kissed the top of my head, just barely touching the skin from my forehead. The impulse it gave me was incredible.

Without even thinking, I tilted my head up toward his face and connected my lips to his. The softness of his lips sent a hot feeling throughout my body. I slid my hand up his chest, all the way to his neck, his skin burning mine upon contact. I felt my heart skip a beat as he slid his tongue between my lips, my hand reached up to grab a fistful of hair and I lightly tugged at it. I wanted to bring my other hand up and do the same thing, but with the stupid cast, I couldn't do it.

"Oh, Bella," he managed to mumble. My body was burning up from the pleasure he gave me and the way my name fell off his lips. I tugged his hair a little harder and made sure there was no space left between us, which I doubted there was, but I was just making certain.

The heat radiating from him through his scrubs made me shiver, spreading goosebumps over my skin. He broke away from me and asked, "Are you cold, Bella?"

I felt like saying, 'now that you stopped kissing me, yes,' but I just replied, "No."

"You've got goosebumps all over your skin." He rubbed his strong, warm hands across my arms, sending shocks throughout my body. The goosebumps had disappeared and he wrapped me in his arms again.

There was a light knock at the door. "Hello, is there anybody in there?" someone whispered from the other side of the door.

Edward sighed and responded, "Yes. You mind giving me a few minutes?" I noted he hadn't said 'we'.

"Alright, I'll be back in five."

He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips back to mine, kissing me passionately. "We have to go," he said after he'd, unfortunately, taken his lips away from mine. His hands came down to my shoulders as he turned me toward the door. My body shivered again, but this time it _was_ from the loss of heat he'd provided with his touch.

He stopped me right before we stepped out and placed himself in front of me. "Bella, do you have someone to go home with tonight?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I actually hadn't even thought about it, but no. Alice already left, although Phil's still here. I can go with him unless he decided to stay here. Yet he might not be able to, right?" There were visiting hours, which ended in the evening. "Why?" Then my mind clicked. _Duh!_ Was he asking me because he wanted me to go home with him again? I hoped that was why.

"Well, for one thing, you can't be alone in your condition and secondly, you have no keys to get in." He ran his hand through his hair, which made me want to do the same thing.

"Right, maybe I should go see if they have my stuff at the police station," I said. He had mentioned something about that, didn't he?

"Oh, about that. Emmett told me that they do have your stuff. He wanted to bring it, but they wouldn't give it to him without your consent."

"Well, that was nice of him. At least I'll be able to give Rose her clothes back, if they have it that is," I said, hopefully.

"I can bring you if you want. I'm finished with my shift and I was going to go retrieve my things from my locker. Do you want to come with me? I really don't mind..."

He was cut-off by another knock at the door. "Are you still in there?"

"Can you please give me a few minutes? I will be out within those minutes, I promise," Edward announced.

"Okay, but after that I'm coming in. I'm really tired and I need to sleep," he said and then we heard nothing else. He must have left.

"Why would he sleep here?" I asked, confused.

"Sometimes people work extra shifts and sleep here in between to get some shut-eye before going back. So, back to the subject. Do you want to come with me?" His gorgeous green eyes were focused on mine as he waited for my reply.

"Okay," I replied right away. He had a surprised look on his face. "Let me just talk to Phil."

From there we walked out and headed toward my mother's room. I was happy the other person had not come back before we stepped out. For all I knew the person could have thought we were making out, which would have been mortifying. Not about the making out part, but them thinking about it.

As we walked down the hallway without a word, which wasn't awkward as it normally would be, his hand lightly brushed mine sending a wave of shock across my arm. I wasn't sure if he felt it too, but I thought I heard him take in a deep breath.

We walked in the room slowly, making sure not to surprise them. "Hey, Sweetheart. Where have you been?" my mother asked as she looked over at me and then Edward. Her eyes filled with curiosity once they met Edward's.

"I went to get something to eat downstairs," I replied to her question. "Are you taking off soon Phil?" I wasn't sure if I should just say that I'd be staying at Edward's again tonight. Although I knew my mother wouldn't say anything from her reaction earlier after I'd told her I was at his place last night.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to stay here longer. Edward, right?" Phil looked over at Edward with what looked like a pleading expression. Edward nodded in response. "Do you think you could talk to the others around here to let me stay here longer? I haven't seen her in a long time and I'd like to stay with her for as long as I can now that I have the time to do it," he said, practically in one breath.

"I'll see what I can do," Edward replied.

"Oh, you don't have to stay here Phil. I will be out like a light once they give me my medication tonight." My mother smiled at him as she spoke. I could hear it in her tone of voice how much she loved him and how she looked into his eyes. I swear I knew how she felt right there. The same feeling shot through me when I looked into Edward's eyes. Was that possible though? I'd only known him for a few days.

"I know, but I want to stay a little later than visiting hours," he had that pleading expression again as he looked back toward Edward.

"I'll be right back," Edward replied again and walked out the door.

"Mom?" I started to bite my lip, still debating on me telling her about staying at Edward's or not.

"What do you want to say Sweetheart? You don't have to be nervous, you know that," she said as she tapped her hand on her bed again. I went to sit beside her and exhaled.

"Edward asked me to...um...to stay with him...tonight," I finally blurted the last word out.

She started to giggle, although I could tell it was starting to take its toll on her. She was getting weaker and weaker as the time passed. I knew it was something I had to expect, but it was hard to see her like that. "I think you're old enough to decide for yourself, Bella." She had the most beautiful smile, which just about broke my heart as I realized once more how much I'd miss it.

I just about changed my mind about leaving her, but I knew I had to leave for Phil. It was his time and there wasn't much of it left. "I love you Mom," I said sadly as I buried myself on her chest again. I was in an awkward position and it hurt, but I didn't care. She caressed me and kissed the top of my head as I heard Edward walk in the room.

"I love you too. Now go, he's waiting for you," she whispered.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning Mom, I swear." I was holding back tears, which I was surprised I still had any left.

"No need to rush, I'm not going anywhere. Good-night Bella," she said and waved me off. We all said goodnight to each other and Edward told Phil it was alright for him to stay longer. Then he looked over at me as a sign to go. I kissed my hand and blew on it to send it to my mom. Yes, it was childish, but I felt like I had to do it in that moment.

She laughed and did the same thing. I could feel Edward's hand on my back as we walked out the door. My body started to feel all tingly from his touch. Was it normal for people to have all these different reactions from just one person's touch?

Reaching the elevators, I no longer had that tingly feeling, which meant Edward wasn't touching me anymore. I silently sighed. Surprisingly, the elevator doors opened once his finger pressed on the button to go downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. Do you mind waiting for me while I go change?" His hand raked through that beautiful hair of his.

"No." I heard him exhale and then we reached the main floor.

We stopped at the front desk for a moment as he asked for a key to his locker. _Well, at least he'll have his own key back soon._ I couldn't wait to be able to give him his things back. I'd also ask him if we could drop by my place after I'd get my keys to go and get some fresh clothes.

I slightly jumped as I felt a tap on my shoulder as we set off again. "Hey there, little vixen," a voice boomed behind me. Emmett. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He grinned. Yeah, right.

"You didn't scare me," I lied. Well, I wasn't really lying since I didn't jump too much.

"Mmmhmm," was the last thing he said since Edward cut him off.

"Come on, man. You shouldn't be doing that at your age," Edward said, but I could tell he was holding back a grin.

I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye coming up behind Emmett. I didn't know if she was going to try to scare him or not, so I didn't do anything for them to know she was there. She pointed her index fingers toward his ribs and poked him. He jumped and started laughing at the same time. "Hey Babe, you got me this time," he boomed.

She looked over at me and said, "He's so ticklish it's unbelievable. If I would have placed my hands on his ribs to tickle him, he would have fallen on the ground laughing like crazy." She smirked.

"No, that's not true," he replied, defending himself.

"Really? Let me show you," she said and her eyes left mine to look at Emmett.

"Um, kids?," Edward smirked. "I'll be back in a few while you guys entertain Bella. I need to get my stuff from my locker."

"That's fine," Rose answered without taking her eyes off of Emmett. She lunged for him, but he was too quick for her. He'd grasped her biceps to keep her in place so she couldn't reach him.

"Oh no you don't," he boomed as he turned her around, her back now against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her in position. I must have missed something because, somehow, she got free.

Emmett kept his eyes on her only. I felt like going around him and tickling him for some reason, but then I thought of the consequences. If he ended up clasping me in his arms like he did with her, I'd be gasping for breath and crying out from the pain. Just thinking about it made me wince.

"They're always playing around like that. You don't need to worry, he's not hurting her," Edward said. I wasn't sure if he was telling me this because he saw me wince or if he was just letting me know Rose was fine. I actually didn't even know he was beside me until he spoke out. Unless he'd just arrived, which was actually pretty quick since I noticed he'd even changed.

"Uh, guys," I said, trying to get their attention. "You might want to take this outside." There was a security guard coming down the hallway toward us. Did he actually think they were fighting? Maybe he was just passing by.

We all rushed outside and burst out laughing before he could reach us. I had trouble laughing from the pain though, but surprisingly it was much better than yesterday. I knew I still had a little while to go before my ribs would heal properly.

"Hey, you bringing her over to your place tonight, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Let me guess. You want to know if you can come over tonight...right?"

"Yeah. Do you not remember me mentioning it earlier when I told you about Bella's stuff. Did you tell her by-the-way?"

"Yes, I did. We were actually going to go and get it now. I thought you guys weren't doing overtime today? It's passed your hours, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Well, let's just say we weren't really busy today, except for the end of our shift. There was another huge accident on the highway and they needed extra help," Rose managed to slip into the conversation.

For some reason I got a flashback from my accident and shivered. "I think we'd better go," Edward said. "Why don't you meet us at my place later. I'm not sure when we'll get there since we need to stop at the police station."

"I'm sure Bella will want to go home and get some of her stuff too," Rose said, which made me think of her clothes I had on and in my bag at the police station.

"Alright then, see you later," Edward mentioned as he started to turn around. "Wait, what do you want to eat for supper? Do you want pizza? I know we had some the other night, but you know how I am about pizza," Emmett grinned. Mmmm, that did sound good. My stomach growled and my mouth watered. Emmett must have seen the look on my face because he started to laugh. "Well, I know another person that wouldn't mind some pizza. You should have seen the look on your face Bella."

"Okay, Emmett. You can stop laughing now," Rose said. She looked over at me and started talking again. "Are you okay with chicken pizza or vegetarian? I don't like pepperoni and they do, so what do you say?"

"Really? You don't like pepperoni either?" I blurted out. "Chicken sounds great." Emmett started laughing again.

"We'll get the pizza and head over to your place." Rose was the one to speak as Emmett was still laughing. She rolled her eyes at him and started to walk away, Emmett slowly followed.

The police station wasn't very far, so that was good. At first they were reluctant to give me my things back asking for a photo ID. "Um, about that. I lost everything in the accident, including my wallet, which has all of my ID cards. Can you not open it to see?" I asked, pleadingly.

The officer did as I'd suggested and came back with all of my stuff. At least I hoped it was all there. "I can't guarantee it's all there, but that's what we have Miss Swan." Did he read my mind or something?

"Bella, please, and thank you," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the exit.

"Well, there's one good thing out of this," Edward smirked.

"What's that?"

"We know it's not easy to recover stuff from the station. Even if it's yours." I had no reply for him except for a nod. "You want to go to your place to get some of your things Bella?"

"Let me just check if my keys are in here," I replied. The first thing I saw when I opened my bag was Edward's lab coat. "Oh, here, this is yours." I handed it to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to wash it and it's really wrinkled now." He laughed.

"Do you think I really care about this thing," he said as he took the coat from my hand. "I'm just glad you're okay. This means nothing to me." He had held up his lab coat as he said the last sentence. His eyes looked at me with worry. Why was he looking at me like that?

I went back to digging in my bag for my keys. "Ah, here we go." I pulled them out of the bag, but noticed that it was actually Edward's locker key. _Crap!_ "Well, this is yours too." I handed it over to him and my hand went back in the bag to keep searching for my keys.

After almost giving up, I finally felt the cold metal graze my skin. I couldn't think of anything else that was metal in there, so it had to be my keys. I sighed as I took my hand out with my set of keys. "Got 'em," I said confidently this time and held them up.

We left the police station and headed over to my place, which I didn't even have to explain the directions to get there. He must have a heck of a memory since he was only here once and that was yesterday. To my knowledge anyway.

I invited him inside to what I thought was a clean place, but Phil had thrown his bags around near the entrance. "Sorry, Phil's been gone for awhile and I guess he was too anxious to see my Mom," apologizing for the mess. He waited in the living room while I packed a bag of fresh clothes and toiletries. I silently prayed to myself that I wouldn't start my period, but I discreetly shoved some pads and tampons in my bag in case. _The love of being a woman!_ The worst part is that I get really bad cramps, so I also made sure to grab my pills, which I called my 'witch pills'. My mother laughed when I had called them that. You know, for the PMS. I grinned at the thought.

Closing up my bag with the rest of the things I'd need, I heard Edward walk up behind me. "How are you doing?" he asked me. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but thanks for asking. I've got it under control," I replied as I zipped the last pocket closed. He seized it before I could and swung it over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked again and I nodded in reply. "Let's go then. Emmett and Rose are probably waiting for us with some food." Both of our stomachs growled once he mentioned the word food. We grinned at each other.

With that we took off toward his place again. For some reason I had butterflies in my stomach despite the fact that I had stayed there last night.

Once I had stepped out of the car, I took in the appearance of my surroundings again. The beauty of it was breathtaking and I loved to look at it, so much that Edward had to remind me we needed to get inside. "Right," I mumbled from the embarrassment.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and led me toward the front door to the building and then to his front door. I realized how much of a gentleman he was when he held the door open for me. Why did Alice think so lowly of him? Hopefully I'd have the chance to ask Edward tonight about that.

"It's about time," Emmett boomed, making me jump, which made him laugh.

"Come on, put that bag down and dig in, it's getting cold," Rose added.

Edward and I looked at each other and grinned. He did as Rose suggested and put the bag down by the door and I went to wash my hand, which wasn't easy I must say. Edward was right behind me and helped me out with that. I blushed while I had a flashback about one of my previous dreams. His hands smoothly rubbed my hand, sending heat waves throughout my body. I don't know if he felt the same way I did when our skin made contact, but it was exhilarating.

He even dried my hand with the towel that hung by the sink. What else could a girl ask for? The butterflies came back and so did the growls. Neither of us spoke a word, but we both had the same intent, which was to go and eat.

"You just can't leave her alone can you?" Emmett stated as we walked out. "The little vixen's got you on a leash," he laughed as he spoke. Rose almost choked on her drink from his comment.

"There's nothing wrong with helping a girl out. She's only got one hand to work with you know." I blushed after he'd said that, of course, and then I heard him mumble, "jackass." I doubted Emmett heard what he said because he didn't say anything else. Although it looked like he was holding back from laughing again. Was I that funny to look at?

"Okay, Emmett, get over it," Rose nudged his bicep.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that," Emmett said mischievously and pushed his chair back.

"Hey, man, don't ruin any of my furniture," Edward informed them as he pulled out a chair for me and waited for me to sit before pushing it back. He sat down in the chair beside me, which I was sure he'd moved closer to mine.

Emmett had Rose locked in his arms again, similar to the way he had at the hospital. I watched as I shoved a mouthful of pizza in my mouth. She got out of it again, but this time Emmett was now on the ground with her straddling him.

"We're eating right now if you don't mind and I'm not really in the mood for porn right now. Especially not between the two of you," Edward smirked. I almost choked on the bite I had in my mouth at his comment. I swallowed it fast and all of us laughed out loud.

While Rose was busy laughing, Emmett had grappled her onto her back and had lengthened his body over hers to keep her down. He started kissing her neck and cheeks, which made her giggle. "You're tickling me Emmett," she giggled again.

I laughed once more, but this time my ribs started to hurt. "Emmett, you're going to make me gag here. Can you at least wait until we're done eating, please?" Edward went for another slice after having said that. "Although you can keep rolling around if you want, it'll help clean my floor," he laughed.

"Ew, gross," Rose almost yelled and squirmed out of Emmett's grasp, somehow. Man, she was strong, unlike me, who was such a wimp. She brushed her hands across her clothes as if she was removing dirt, which I doubt there was any and then sat down at the table again.

Emmett came up behind her, wrapped her in his arms and wiped his chest across the back of her shoulders. At least the part he could touch anyway, since the back of the chair went halfway up her back. "Hey," she said. "Stop it!"

"I thought you liked my chest," he wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke the words.

"Not when it's all dirty," she smirked. "Plus, I prefer it bare."

"Alright, I just lost my appetite," Edward said as he let his slice of pizza drop to his plate.

"Oh, come on bro, we're just playin' around," Emmett chuckled.

I had let my crust fall to the plate, but it was only because I was full. Edward thought differently though. "See you've even made her lose her appetite," he said.

"No, I'm full. That's all," I confirmed before he'd say anything else.

Everyone finally settled down and Rose offered to clean me up again. I felt awkward as she asked me, but I did prefer to be clean, at least what she could do for me anyway. "I'm sorry about Emmett, Bella. He can be such an idiot sometimes," she grinned.

"I actually like Emmett. He makes me laugh, even though it kind of hurts after a while," I told her as she dried my hair with a towel. She talked about other goofy things he'd done and that that was one of the things she loved about him. We giggled more until she was finally done powdering me up. At least it felt like that to me.

"Alright, Emmett, let's go. It's getting late and I'm bushed," Rose pointed out, and he didn't argue. We said goodbye as they left and Edward shut the door behind them, locking it.

For some reason, Alice came back to mind and I didn't even think before I spoke.

"Edward? What happened between you and Alice?"

**Please leave me your thoughts and do you forgive me...?**


	27. Chapter 26

**This chappie might lead some people to be emotional, so beware! LOL! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Rose and Bella, Emmett started talking. "So, bro, you seem happy with her around. You really like her don't you?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me as his eyes shifted toward the bathroom door. "I like her too. She's so funny."

I could tell just by looking at his face what he was thinking. "Geez Emmett, is that the only thing on your mind?" I huffed. "Oh, I get it. You haven't been getting any lately, have you? I'll have to talk to Rose about that," I mentioned.

"Yeah, right. Like you'd even talk to Rose about stuff like that. Plus, I wasn't even thinking about that. You know, it's not the only thing I think about and my mind isn't as dirty as yours. Are you sure it's not the other way around anyway, bro? You know, where you're the one not getting any? If I remember correctly, it's been quite awhile since you've had S-E-X," he clarified and then he nudged me in the bicep. _Ow!_ I was going to have to find a way to get back at him for shit like that. Seriously.

"Damn right I'd talk to Rose about it, especially if it is due to you always being such an ass! As for the other part about my sexual life, well, that's none of your business. And even then, you're not here twenty-four-seven, so how the hell do you know if I have women over or not?"

"So, I was right then," he smirked as he spoke out. "Oh man, it must be so hard. How can you handle it? Poor you, man. I could maybe find someone for you, to, you know, relieve your needs." He was being such a dickhead with all his sarcasm.

"Shut up, Emmett. I'm not a fucking whore," I spat out at him.

"Oooh, you really are in need. You're starting to act like a woman who has PMS!" He laughed out loud again.

"Are you finished?" I said in annoyance.

"Come on, bro. You know I'm just playing with ya'." I dodged his punch this time. _Yeah, but it's damn well starting to piss me off!_

Before I could throw anything else at him, Rose stepped out of the bathroom, followed by Bella. "Alright, Emmett, let's go. It's getting late and I'm bushed," Rose pointed out, and as usual Emmett followed without protesting. At least I wasn't whipped like he was! It was fine with me because I really was getting pissed off at Emmett and I was pretty beat too, which I'm sure Bella felt the same way I did, if not worse. We said goodbye as they left and I shut the door behind them, locking it.

Before I could turn around, I heard Bella ask me the question I'd been dreading to hear.

"Edward? What happened between you and Alice?"

I froze in place as she asked me the question, or I should say blurted it out. I was scared shitless to look at her, but I turned around anyway. What will she think of me after I tell her? Will she still want to talk to me or will she want to leave? The last couple of hours with her flashed in my mind, from the moment she'd crashed into me on my way to elevator, until now. My fingers almost went to my lips as I remembered them burning when she'd placed her lips against mine in the room we'd been all alone in.

_I welcomed her kiss with my own as I spread her lips with my tongue, searching for hers. She snaked her arm up my body to clasp my hair in her hand, which just about gave me a damn hard on! I moaned her name and she closed the tiny area that was left between us, which concerned me as I could feel my partner below, awakening. I felt her shiver and released her. In a way I was grateful for the distraction as she definitely would have felt my dick get hard through the thin scrubs I had on._

_I kissed her soft, luscious lips again after whisking the visitor that had knocked at the door, away. My mind was set on asking her about coming home with me again and she didn't refuse when I did. I mentioned that we could get her things at the police station since I was finished work. She agreed too. Wow! This was just, I don't know, great. We left shortly after the person that had knocked on the door earlier came back and headed for her mother's room._

_Her mother's eyes looked at me with what looked like curiosity after we'd walked in. _

_I had been able to convince the nurse that took over Lauren's shift to let Phil stay past hours since he'd asked me, pleadingly. Bella was caressing her mother as I walked back in to give Phil the news. I waited, anxiously, hoping she was telling her goodbye for the night and not deciding to stay. Yes, it was selfish of me, but, hey, I wanted her. _

_Some of the comments her mother said were funny. She was quite the character considering her condition. It was good to see the humor coming out of her and I also noticed it helped Bella too._

_Thankfully, we were getting Bella's stuff from the police station tonight, so I wouldn't have to go to the front desk again tomorrow. I knew it wasn't her fault, but it would be a relief. Especially with that annoying secretary in the morning. She freaked me out as she looked at me like she wanted to, I don't know, eat me or something. Ugh. I shivered just thinking about it._

_It was funny to see Bella jump as Emmett tapped her shoulder while he called her 'little vixen.' I didn't see her as one, but after what Emmett had explained from what happened in the cafeteria, well, that was a different story._

"_Come on, man. You shouldn't be doing that at your age," I said, trying to hide my grin. That's when Rose came from the back and made him jump, which was just priceless. They were a perfect match that's for sure. She was a tough one, I'll tell you that much. _

_I left Bella with them to keep her entertained as I went to my locker or I should say, ran to my locker. What? I was happy to know Bella was coming back with me and I didn't want to make her wait too long. I didn't know why, but it just felt right having her around._

_I changed in a jiffy and grabbed the rest of my shit. Rushing back out I noticed Bella flinch as she watched Emmett hold Rose in a tight grasp. Rose always found a way out though. I'd have to ask her how the hell she did that. I mean, Emmett was fucking strong as hell._

"_They're always playing around like that. You don't need to worry, he's not going to hurt her," I said, making sure she knew everything would be alright. We rushed outside as we laughed our asses off after Bella had caught a security guard coming our way._

_Emmett declared that supper would be at my place and then Bella and I took off for the police station to retrieve her things._

_The cop at the desk was such a dick! Okay, he had to be cautious about who he gave the items to, but come on, she couldn't show him any identification because he was the one that had possession of her wallet, not her. He finally decided to take on her suggestion about opening up the wallet and verify her things. Moron!_

_Maybe I was just too anxious to get home with Bella. I still thought he was a dick._

_I couldn't believe it when she apologized as she took my coat out of her bag and passed it to me because she had not cleaned it. In the end it was probably for the best since it would smell like her. I laughed shortly, letting her know I didn't give a fuck about the coat, but my eyes said differently about how I felt about her._

_After handing me my locker key, yay, she finally found her house keys and asked if we could go to her place. _

_Other than the bags at the door, their house was very welcoming as I looked at all the pictures of Bella around the living room. I left her alone to get her things ready, just in case she wanted to be by herself. There was a library full of books, and I mean, filled! They were placed in rows from back to front and there was another set over those. It was a good thing the shelves were thick because they would have been dangerously warped or they'd have collapsed by now. Someone sure liked to read!_

"_How are you doing?" I asked after clearing my throat on my way to Bella's room to declare my presence. "Do you need any help?"_

"_No, but thanks for asking. I've got it under control." I whisked her bag away from her before she could grab it once she closed it. From there we took off to my place. Finally. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing as our stomachs growled in sync with each other as I mentioned the word 'food'._

_I didn't understand what fascinated her so much around my place. She looked awestruck again as she'd gotten out of the car. I broke her concentration by reminding her that Emmett and Rose were waiting for us. I knew she mumbled something, but I had a feeling it wasn't meant for me to hear, so I let it pass._

"_It's about time," Emmett boomed as we walked in, making Bella jump, again._

"_Come on, put that bag down and dig in, it's getting cold," Rose added._

_We took their advice and got ready to eat, which led me to help her wash her hand. Well, I didn't have to, but hey, I had the chance to touch her again. Her soft, warm skin made me feel good. So good, that I wanted to touch every inch of her. The heat that protruded from her was intoxicating._

_Emmett had commented on me not being able to leave Bella alone and Rose jumped in. "Okay, Emmett, get over it," Rose nudged his bicep._

"_Oh no, you didn't just do that," Emmett said mischievously and pushed his chair back._

"_Hey, man, don't ruin any of my furniture," I said as they started going at it again. It was comical, but I didn't want to have to buy new furniture because they wanted to brawl. _

_It was kind of getting out of hand with the way they were positioned over each other, so I kind of put my ten cents in this time, reminding them that we were eating. Bella almost choked because of what I said. Oops. At least she found my comment funny and not disgusting. _

_After telling them again to stop, they finally did, sort of. They were worse than kids. But they'd cleaned part of my floor up at least...maybe I should have let them continue. I was full, but joked that they'd made me lose my appetite._

_Once we were finished eating, Rose took Bella into the washroom to help her get cleaned up. I was grateful that she'd offered. She looked tough on the outside, but she was really a softie. You know, kind of like those biker dudes that look tough with their tattoos and leather jackets, yet they're like teddy bears. At least that's what I heard._

The question Bella had asked me before I'd lost my train of thought, wrung in my head, bringing me back to the moment.

"I'd like to know why she's so...angry at you all the time. You can tell me," she continued. Her face had changed color, which was now red while she started biting on her lip.

I pointed my finger up for her to wait a minute as I went to grab a beer. Liquor would have been better, but I didn't feel like rummaging around to see if I even had any. _Fuck!_ I didn't even know where to start. Would she want to hear the whole story or just the main part? Was it even a good idea to open up again? I sighed.

"That bad, eh?" she said. "Please tell me. This has been driving me crazy seeing the two people I care about fighting with each other." Her hand went to her lips after having said that. Did she really care about me as much as her? Oh man, this was going to be harder than I thought.

I got up off my chair and headed toward the living room to get the picture of Tyler. She had watched me the whole time, curiously, until I sat back down in the chair beside her. I set the frame down in front of her so she could see the picture. "_He,_ is the reason Alice hates me." My shoulders slumped as I'd spoken softly.

She questioned me right away, again. "Why? Did he hurt her or something?"

"No," I replied and I had noticed she'd dragged her chair closer to mine, anxious to hear more. "We had a car accident, and," I collected my courage to continue, "and he died."

Before I was able to say anything else, her hand found mine and she spoke. "I'm sorry Edward." Just by looking at her face, I knew she had more questions to ask me. The main one was probably about Alice again.

My mouth opened on its own, not even giving me the chance to think before continuing to explain. "I was the one driving and...it was my fault," I flustered in anger, which came out of nowhere. My fist slammed onto the table, making Bella jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that, well, if we'd have left the cottage when we were supposed to, he...he'd still be here."

Her hand let go of mine to wipe away the single tear that had fallen from my left eye. I didn't even know it was there until she'd touched my face. Her skin burning mine with its warmth. The waves that she sent to me through her touch were comforting, helping me gather myself.

"Don't blame yourself for something like that, Edward. You said it was an accident, right? Maybe it was meant to be." She took in a breath. "What...what happened anyway?" she asked, but kept going before I could answer her. "Actually, you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business." Her eyes looked elsewhere as she blushed.

"It's alright," I replied and prepared myself to tell her. "Tyler and I were waiting for a green light and when it finally changed, I turned left. As I was turning, there was a car that didn't stop at their red light and crashed into the passenger's side. That was where...where Tyler...was sitting." I exhaled, deeply.

She clasped my hand with hers and intertwined her fingers within mine. It helped me relax some more as her soft skin against mine sent off waves of energy. "Oh, Edward. It was definitely not your fault. You shouldn't keep that weight on your shoulders anymore. It's been years now, right?" I was scared to look at her again. Scared that I'd start to cry like a wuss and not be able to stop. I could feel the rest of my wall falling down, opening up my whole heart.

I moved my other arm up, placed my elbow against the table and hid my eyes behind my hand. "I keep trying to tell myself that it's not my fault, but I was always blamed in school. It was pure hell! Everyone would give me dirty looks and even talk behind my back. There was especially one of the girls that hated my guts, big time." I couldn't say her name at that moment. "When she'd look at me, I swear I felt like there were darts coming out of her eyes, with me being the target."

"But why was this girl being so mean to you? Or everyone else, for that fact? It really wasn't your fault." I started to hear a little anger in her tone of voice now.

"I wasn't exactly a saint back then Bella, but I wasn't what everyone thought I was either. People thought that I was on drugs since I actually looked like a zombie, but it was from the lack of sleep because I was taking care of my mom, but they didn't know that and I didn't bother to explain. I let them gossip about me, but it was especially hard when that girl was around. The girl hated me so much, which I think was because she liked Tyler and I'd taken him away from her. Forever. It made me feel like shit." I rubbed my face with my hand and then raked it through my hair.

"Who was this girl that was so cruel?" she asked, stiffly.

"You know what? Maybe, we should go to bed, I'm pretty tired," I said, trying to change the subject. I didn't know how to tell her it was Alice because I knew how close they were. I didn't want to ruin what they had between each other for something that had happened way back when. It would just break her heart knowing it was Alice.

"Oh my god! It was Alice, wasn't it? She's been looking at you the same way you've just explained to me how that other girl always looked at you at school." I had turned around to look at her then. Her eyes were full of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I...I can't believe she did that to you. It's so unlike her and she had no _right_ to blame you like that." Her eyes were now filling up with frustration.

"Bella, don't worry about it. It happened years ago..."

"No! It doesn't matter if it happened years ago, she needs to apologize for what she did to you. That's the only way you'll be able to free yourself of that guilt you've been carrying around. I'm going to call her right now. Where's your phone?" she huffed and started to get up off the chair, her fingers still intertwined with mine.

I squeezed her hand to make sure she couldn't get away from me. "Wait, Bella. It's too late to call her. Look at the time, she's probably sleeping by now. You need to cool down and get some rest. Both of us do. Let's think about this some other day." My shoulders slumped, surprising me that they could go any further after I'd already slumped them a few times already.

"Fine," she said as she pursed her lips.

"Bella, please don't do this. Think about what it would do between you and Alice, and I'm sure she'd hate me even more if you did say anything. That's the last thing I need and I don't want to be the reason to have ruined what the two of you have with each other."

She exhaled and let go of my hand. _Great, now she's pissed at me._ But she surprised me by cupping my cheek in her hand, sending an electrifying heat wave throughout my body. My lips felt all tingly as hers met mine. It was such an exhilarating feeling. What this woman did to me was unbelievable. It was such a high. See, I always said you don't need drugs!

Without thinking, my hands reached out to her body, bringing her onto my lap. She didn't resist. Her hand went for the goal as she raised it to clasp my hair in her hand. I moaned, which must have turned her on, as she slipped her tongue between our lips to reach mine. I was in heaven. My mind was swiped clean from what we'd spoken about right before, leaving it with thoughts of her only.

My hands embraced her ass as I got up off the chair, which made her moan, and headed over to the bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed, I realized I had taken this too far. She had just had a car accident and _I_ was thinking of _sex_. What the fuck was wrong with me? How inconsiderate of me.

There was lust and question in her eyes as she looked up at me when I didn't stay down with her. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked with passion in her voice.

"This is wrong Bella. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," I replied with the same tone of voice as her. Her eyes were now looking at me with confusion.

"I...I thought you...you liked me?" She turned her head off to the side as I saw her face turning red. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers were hard to see now that they were layered with liquid. Within her next blink they'd be released.

"Oh, I do Bella. You can't _imagine_ how much I do," I answered her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Ever since I met you that day on my way toward my chemistry class four years ago," I started and brushed her hair off of her cheek. "You've been in my head since then, making me question myself..."

"Wait," she turned her eyes back up to mine. "It _was_ you that...that saved me that day. I knew it," her face lightened up as she spoke. "Thank you, Edward." She blushed. Before I could say anything else, she'd found my lips again with hers. She did it so quickly, I couldn't believe it, considering what she'd just been through. She was one tough cookie, I'll tell you that much!

There was that tingly feeling again from the connection. It was so electrifying that I thought I felt my hair stand up on its own. Man, she was killing me here as I knew I had to stop her again. She was in no shape for something like this, especially with me being a possibility of hurting her. Not that I'd do it on purpose of course, but the way I felt about her was so overwhelming that I didn't even know if I could control myself.

I released myself from her luscious lips, regretfully, and cupped her face in my hands. "I never thought you knew it was me. I'm just happy I had decided to go that route toward my class that day, otherwise I wouldn't have found you." A quick flashback from that day went through my mind.

"Why did you leave after having brought me to the nurse's office?"

"My father had called me to say that I had to go to Seattle right away. I really didn't want to go, but I knew it was important because he had called me during the daytime, which was unusual of him. I didn't have great reception, so I couldn't fully understand what he said other than having to go back to Seattle." Her eyes started to droop, indicating she was on the verge of falling asleep. I had a feeling she was fighting to stay awake. "Why don't we go to sleep now? I really am tired and it's really late," I said as I looked at the alarm clock. We sure as hell wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, that was for sure.

I helped her get settled in and by the time I'd taken my clothes out to take my shower, she was asleep. My shower was quick and cold. The chill helped fight the sexual arousal that had developed itself between Bella and I. As soon as I crawled into bed and shut my eyes though, I was out like a light.

I reached over for the alarm clock to shut it off after I heard a loud sound. It didn't take long for me to realize it wasn't the alarm clock, but Bella that was having a nightmare. She was talking in her sleep. "Please, don't leave me!" There was so much emotion in her voice.

Within seconds I was by her side trying to wake her from her evil slumber. "Bella, wake up sweetheart." I cupped her face in my hands and tried again with a louder tone. She was saying the same thing again. "Bella, I'm here, it's okay. You need to wake up." She was still unconscious, which was freaking me out.

My arms wrapped themselves around her as I caressed her and told her that I was there for her. A few seconds later she was whimpering in my chest. "Bella?"

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes and buried her face against my chest again as she cried.

Please leave me your thoughts...


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

_It was dark out and there was nowhere to go. The moon was the only light I had to help guide me through darkness, which was filled with trees, lots and lots of trees. I ran as fast as I could away from someone. Who was that someone? He was after me to hurt me, that I knew. He wouldn't stop hunting me, but I knew I had to keep going. _

_I was running out of breath as I panted and realized I couldn't feel my feet anymore. It was almost as if the tree's roots were coming out at me now, making me trip to prevent me from escaping. My hands fell flat on the ground, protecting my face. I gulped in the air that was around me and tried to find the energy from the earth to help me get up and keep running._

_The sound of footsteps over dead leaves and broken tree limbs was getting louder. He was near. I tried to cry out for help, but my throat was too dry and my lungs were aching as they tried to conserve the oxygen I could take in._

_My whole body was starting to feel numb from the cold of the night and so was my brain. Why was this person running after me? Or was I running toward someone?_

_There was that sound again. The crunching of the dead leaves, the tiny branches cracking. No, I was running away from someone. How could I be so cold while I was running so much?_

_I shivered and had blinked for a moment too long. Within that moment, I had missed a tree root in front of me, making me fall to the ground. This time I could not find the energy from the earth to help me rise._

_Within the darkness that was surrounding me, I could feel an even darker presence. He was standing right beside me. I kept from moving, thinking that he couldn't see me, but I was wrong. _

_I gasped at the pain I felt as he kicked me in the gut. "You finished running bitch?" he inhaled deeply. "It's been a great hunt though, I'll tell you that much, but it's over now. You're mine."_

_He bent over and turned me onto my back. My mouth was still dry and all the air that had been in my lungs had escaped with the kick. I inhaled as much as I could, fighting off the pain it caused in my chest._

_I tried to fight him off of me with the last of my strength, but it was hopeless. "What's with all the layers of clothes, bitch?" he said as he started to rip my clothes off._

_Out of nowhere the guy backed up off of me and fell to the ground. There was someone else. Fear started to run throughout my body again, but, once the person stepped closer to me, there was no more darkness. I exhaled._

_There were no words that came out of the person's mouth. I looked closer as the moon shone in his face. Did I see correctly? Were his eyes green? Was the moonlight deceiving me? _

_He'd thrown a canteen at my side and ran off. No! "Please, don't leave me," I said with a scratchy voice. I took a quick swig from the canteen and yelled again, this time my voice was louder._

_My goal was to find that person, but not long after I'd gotten back up, my legs couldn't take the weight of my body. I fell, hard, and started to whimper from the pain and fear._

"Bella?"

The voice sounded familiar and, as I inhaled again, my nostrils filled with Edward's scent. I opened my eyes and looked up at him fearfully, afraid it wouldn't be him.

Those beautiful green eyes were hard to see in the dark, but I knew it was him. My Edward, my savior. The tears flowed and I buried myself in his chest for comfort.

His hands were gently brushing my hair, helping me calm down. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?" he asked with a worried tone.

I moved my head from side to side indicating I didn't want to, but there was one thing I wanted to confirm and I couldn't help myself from saying it. "Please don't leave me," I said, bluntly.

The touch of his skin sent a comforting sensation throughout my body when he'd placed his finger underneath my chin. He tilted my head up toward his and looked me straight in the eyes. "I will never leave you, Bella," he said firmly, but with emotion.

Our lips met and we started to kiss, affectionately, passionately, whichever way you want to put it. As soon as our tongues collided, my mouth was on fire, but I couldn't get enough of it. My arm slid up his body as it had earlier and my hand went straight for the hair again. His hair was soft to the touch and just long enough to grab. I did exactly that and tugged lightly.

Was it normal to get turned on by pulling on someone's hair? It didn't look like he minded as he scooted over to get closer. I could feel the fire radiating off of him we were so close. My skin started to dampen from the heat we'd created under the covers. If being this close to him meant me having to sweat, it was worth it.

His heart was beating so hard I could feel it on my chest. I swung my leg over his hip, making me even more aroused than I already was. His hand slid down my back, over my butt and continued toward my thigh that was over his hip. He backtracked up my thigh and back to my butt, grabbing it and squeezing me tightly.

A shock of pain went through me, but once I felt something hard touch my overheated area, it went away. Forgotten in eternal bliss.

I started to pant from lack of breath and Edward pulled back from me. NO! I didn't want to open my eyes, so I left them shut. He placed his forehead against mine and spoke. "Bella," he said in his luscious tone of voice, also trying to fill his lungs with air. "I can't do this to you. You need to heal."

"I'm okay Edward." I finally decided to open my eyes for him to see that I was. "You are healing me. When you...when you...kiss me, the pain goes away," I said truthfully. Was that a sparkle in his eyes? I mean, come on, this is real life, not some romance novel.

"I guess," he said and then kissed me softly. "I have to..." Another kiss. "Keep kissing you." I hummed letting him know I agreed with his belief. I was in heaven or maybe even in a better place than heaven.

His hand came up my waist, barely brushing the side of my breast. I gasped and squeezed myself against his chest, almost positive he could feel my rock hard nipples through our clothing.

My lower lips were probably swollen from the heat and in need of his touch. His hand had reached my face and he pulled back, again. Darn it! "You're so beautiful." How could he think that? I was all sweaty and probably red from all the blood flowing crazily throughout my body. He brushed the matted hair off of my face. "Especially like this. Oh, Bella. I feel so selfish doing this to you," he said.

Before either of us could say anything else, the darn alarm clock went off. _Shit!_ Yeah, you heard me right. He rolled over onto his back to turn the alarm off. As soon as he'd detached himself from me, I was cold and felt a chill, almost like I had a fever. Now I felt all the pain I couldn't feel earlier, but it was well worth the pain as I thought back to him kissing me.

That would be my medicine from now on. All I'd have to do is remember how he made me feel within that small amount of time and it would help heal the pain. So I did just that, letting my mind succumb to my memory.

"Um...Bella?" Uh oh. Did I go a little too far and touch myself somewhere? Is that why he was saying my name like that? "We have to get up sweetheart. I have to get to work and if I don't bring you to the hospital on time, either my dad or yours will have my ass." He grinned as he looked down at me from his, now, seated position.

He got up off the bed and walked over to my side to help me up. Once I was in a seated position, he cupped my face and kissed me again. "Don't start something you can't finish," I mumbled.

He must have heard me as he cracked up laughing. "Well, I never thought I'd hear that from you. See, if I do finish it, well, we'd be extremely late and that could lead to me not ever being able to do anything like that with you _ever _again. Or even seeing you for that matter." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the washroom.

"Why don't I let you get yourself ready. If you need me, just let me know, I'll be able to hear you," he said as he set me down and helped me catch my balance.

"Thank you," I replied to him. Thankfully the lights he'd turned on were dim, so I didn't really have to squint and my eyes were adjusting quickly. He walked out the door, leaving me all alone, by myself. I shook my head to get out of it and wake up for good. Hoping it would help I turned the lights on to their fullest, which made me squint at first, but again they adjusted.

I looked at myself in the mirror; big mistake. My hair was matted to my head and all over the place, my lips were cherry red and swollen and my face was flushed. No wonder he was laughing earlier.

The first thing I did was pee as I was sure my bladder was going to blow from the urge I had. When I wiped myself I noticed how wet I was from the ecstasy I'd just been through. My mind started to wander again and started to think of what it would feel like with him pleasuring me below. I knew I had to wipe myself again...

I sighed and pulled my pants back up and washed my hands. He had affected me so much that I wanted to do something to myself to help release the pressure. Just like it said to do in one of the books I read. It was called 'The Goddess of Love' by P.C. Cast.

Once I looked into the mirror again, I blushed. I had it bad. I mean, to the point of me wanting to pleasure myself? Ugh!

After having let the tap run a little longer to make sure the water was cold enough, I splashed my face with it. I shrieked at the sensation it have me since I'd forgotten how hot my skin was.

Edward was at the door in an instant. "Are you alright in there?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you. I just...um...I thought I saw a spider," I lied.

"Don't worry, small bugs don't eat bigger ones," he laughed, which also made me grin.

I brushed my teeth and decided to do the rest in his bedroom as I was sure he needed to relieve himself too. My mind wandered back to having felt his hard phallus on my pelvis. That was what the Goddess of Love called it, right?

I shook my head again, surprised at my thoughts. I decided to splash some more cold water on my face as it had reddened some more. I needed to clear my mind of all these naughty thoughts.

Making sure I had my brush, I walked back out. "I'm done. Your turn," I mentioned and waved my hand toward the door.

The knots that had formed themselves in my hair were ridiculous. I felt like screaming from the pain as I tried brushing them out. After having accomplished that, my next task was to get dressed. I started with the pants, which wasn't too bad, but I hadn't thought about the darn bra. I figured my best bet was to do it differently this time. Instead of putting it completely on and then hooking it up, I decided to hook it from the front. As I was swiveling it around to position it correctly, Edward walked out of the bathroom, his eyes staring straight at me. Then down to my, out-in-the-open, breasts.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said, looking at me with what appeared like hunger and then turned himself around immediately.

"Don't apologize, I should have told you I was getting dressed." Although, now that he'd more than likely seen my breasts, I felt like going up to him and asking him to take it off. _Bella!_ I said to myself in shock. Where were all these dirty thoughts coming from? This was definitely not me. Maybe it was the drugs they were giving me, but had I even taken any last night before bed?

"I'm almost done, Edward," I said as I'd finished putting my arm through the second hole and placed the strap comfortably. "I just have my t-shirt to put on now." I grabbed it quickly and pulled it over my head. It was easier getting around with a cast than it was with a splint. "You can turn around now," I concluded.

He turned around as I told him to do. Was he blushing? Maybe it was just the lighting. Yeah, probably that. I'm sure he's seen more than enough naked women for my breasts to make him blush, right?

"How about we get some breakfast before heading out to the hospital? That pizza from last night is long gone," he said while he rubbed his stomach in circles.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one," I replied, but I didn't do the same thing he did.

With that, we grabbed all of our things we'd need for the day and headed for the car. We stopped at some doughnut shop to get a quick bite to eat and then left for the hospital. I was kind of anxious to see how my mother was doing since I hadn't seen her all night. What didn't help the anxiety was the lack of sleep I've had lately.

My legs started to shake up and down, which I hadn't realized until I felt a warm hand on my thigh to help steady me. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look over at him as I was sure it would affect me somehow.

I kept my eyes ahead of me for the rest of the ride to the hospital. None of us had spoken a word on the way, but as usual it wasn't awkward. I hoped he felt the same way. His hand had never left my thigh. I definitely didn't mind. The energy that he transferred to me was refreshing.

We reached our destination, parked the car and then got out. Once we reached the doors he stopped in front of the locker room or whatever it was called. "Do you want to wait for me or do you want to go straight up to see your mother?" he asked.

"You don't mind if I go upstairs?" I answered his question with another one.

"Not at all. I understand you wanting to go see your mother right away. Go ahead, I'll meet you later." He bent over and kissed me on the forehead and then turned around to go to the locker room.

Doing as I said I would, I went in the direction of the elevators. I was too tired to take the stairs, afraid I'd pass out on the way up. At least I didn't have to wait forever. There was one downside; Jessica Stanley walked out the doors.

Thankfully, she didn't see me through the rest of the crowd that walked out with her. I sneaked behind everyone and walked into the elevator and to the side, that way she couldn't see me. The doors started to close as I pressed the button to the correct floor. I sighed once they were fully closed and leaned against the wall to relax. Why had I been so stressed from seeing her? Why should I even care?

The bell rang, indicating I had reached my floor, which made me jump slightly. For some reason, Emmett popped into my head after I'd jumped, which made me laugh as I knew he would have. I was still somewhat frustrated at him for having stopped me from beating Jessica more, but, maybe it was also a good thing.

I walked straight toward my mother's room and saw Angela. "Hi. How are you doing?" I asked her. I was really happy she was taking care of my mother also. I would have to thank her for it eventually. I knew it was her job, but she was really caring and, I don't know, she was good to my mother. Enough said.

"Good morning, Bella. To answer your question, by the looks of things, I'm much better than you are," she replied.

Before I even thought about what to say, I blurted out, "What are you doing here at this time anyway? Isn't your shift over?" What was it with me lately with all the talking without thinking? It was very unusual of me. "I'm sorry, it's actually none of my business." There I was apologizing to someone due to my bluntness again.

"It's alright. I have a...um...date tonight with Eric, so I switched my shift." Her face lit up as she told me about her date. I was happy for her. Then I thought of the other nurse that takes care of my mother: Eric. Could it be him? No, that would be too weird, right?

I was too curious to find out. "Are you talking about Eric who is usually here at this time?"

"Bella! That's none of your business," my mother blurted out. Between Angela and I talking, I had forgotten about her. _I think I am losing my mind!_

"Yes, it is him. I'm so excited," Angela continued. Her face beamed with joy. She walked up to me. "He's taking me out to dinner and then we're going to see a Broadway show." I thought she was going to start jumping up and down. "Oh, Bella. I don't even know what to wear. It's supposed to be this fancy restaurant, but I don't have those kind of clothes." Her shoulders slumped and her smile disappeared.

Now was my chance to get back to her for taking such good care of my mother. "You know what, I think I know someone that could help. I'll get back to you on that soon. When does your shift end?"

"Actually, it ends when Edward gets here, which should be soon I hope." She looked at her watch a few times.

"Yes, he's downstairs changing. He drove me here this morning." I don't know why I was embarrassed mentioning it. Maybe it was because my mother was there. But even then, I had already told her I had stayed at Edward's the other night.

"Okay, I'll go finish up my paper work then," she said before taking off.

"Angela, wait. You're going to have to give me your number for me to get back to you. I need to make a call before I confirm I can help." She came back and gave me her number on a crumpled paper I had in my pocket.

As soon as she stepped out the door I called Alice. Although, for all I knew she could be in class right now. She usually kept her phone off anyway when she was in class. I was in luck as she answered after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Alice, can you do me a favor?"

"Well good morning to you too," she replied.

"Sorry, it's just that Angela won't be here much longer and I told her I'd help her with something."

She cut in. "And why are you calling me then?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you, uh, if you might have a dress for her? I will pay you for it if you want. I just wanted to help her for everything she's done. You know what I'm talking about," I said, trying to be discreet since my mother was listening in to our conversation.

"Actually, I have a few that she could try on. You have my key, so if you want you can take her to my place and have her try them on. They are in my closet on the far right side. Look I have to let you go," she said as I heard a male voice in the background.

It sounded something like, "Hey darlin'. You ready?" Then I heard him apologize. I decided to add that to my 'ask Alice list' for later.

"Thanks Alice," I said and then hung up the phone and looked at my mom. "Hi," I finally said to her.

"Hi," she replied.

I took her hand and held it in mine. "Mom, I know I just got here, but do you mind if I leave again for a little bit? I have to go to Alice's to pick a dress up as you more than likely heard me say to Alice. I'll be right back." I felt bad since I'd just arrived, but I had a feeling this was going to be the best way to thank Angela for all her hard work.

"It's okay baby. I'm actually still tired, so while you're out I'll get some shut eye. Don't you worry about me. Now go on," she told me as she squeezed my hand.

I kissed her on the forehead and then ran out to find Angela. "Hey Angela? Do you have time to come with me? Alice has some dresses for you to try on for your date tonight."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean, Alice, comes here with you Alice?"

"Yeah I do," I replied.

"I love her taste in clothes and the designs she's shown me are brilliant." Her eyes gleamed. "Well, as soon as Edward comes in, then we can go."

"Oh, there's only one problem with that. I don't have my truck." I didn't exactly want to tell her it was totaled either.

"That's alright. You can come with me. I have mine. I'll bring you back after, I don't mind. It's the least I could do for you since you're helping to get me a dress."

"How about I meet you downstairs? I want to go the store and get something to drink, so I'll meet you by the front door. Sound good for you?"

"Definitely," she replied with a huge smile, which made me smile in return.

I did not see Edward on my way down, so I'd imagined he was on his way up, while I was going down. I was surprised it had taken him so long since he was usually pretty quick in the locker room. Plus he now had his key so he didn't have to go to the front desk anymore.

As I told Angela I would, I stopped at the store to get some water. I was really thirsty, so I bought a one liter bottle. The girl at the counter looked at me funny. What? I asked her, but in my mind. They were there to drink, was I not correct on that one?

On my way out, I ran into Phil. "Hey," I said, getting his attention with a touch on the shoulder.

He jumped slightly. "Oh, hi Bella."

"Just to let you know, Mom might be sleeping, so maybe you should wait a bit or be really quiet when you go in. She told me she was pretty tired and wanted to get more sleep. Alright?"

"Yes Boss!" he said as he saluted me.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I'm serious Phil. She needs her rest." He had to realize that, but he had a thick skull, which made it extremely hard to explain things for him to understand.

"Yes, Bella I do understand. I'm not a six year old that has to have everything repeated to him all the time," he replied.

Yeah, okay, whatever. I thought to myself. "I'll be back in about an hour or so anyway. See you later." He nodded his head and then took off in the opposite direction.

Angela had been pretty quick as she arrived a few minutes after me. "You ready to go?" she asked me and then noticed the bottle. "I can see someone's thirsty."

"Yes to both questions," I replied. Within those minutes I'd waited for her I had drank about a third of the bottle.

I followed her since she knew where we were going. "How are you feeling Bella? You can tell me the truth you know. Your mom isn't here right now and I can tell you're not being very truthful about it when I usually do ask. And I'm not only talking about the pain," she confirmed by looking at my arm that had a cast on it.

We reached her car, which was a nice Toyota. I'd always wanted one of those as I'd heard they were tough and durable. Yet, I knew my truck was much better, and it served me well for the amount of time I had it.

After being properly seated I put on my seat belt and examined the inside of the car. It was very clean and the style was really nice. "Wow, your car is great. I love how it looks. You know, I've always wanted one. Maybe I should get myself one."

"Thanks, but stop changing the subject. Seriously, I'm here for you, so don't feel shy to speak out to me." Her eyes said it all once they looked into mine. That must have been my cue, as I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. How could there even be any liquid left after all the times I'd cried within the past few days.

"Alright, but do you mind if I tell you as you're driving?" That way it would be easier to speak and we'd get there faster.

"Sure, but you'll have to let me know where we're going first. I don't know where this place is." Right.

As I gave her the address, she recognized the area right away. I started to explain to her what I was going through and about the accident. How I was scared of my mother dying and how much I'd miss her. Once I was done explaining my feelings, we reached Alice's place.

"Thank you for listening Angela. You've been so kind to me. Why were we never friends in high school?"

"It's my pleasure. As for high school, well, I didn't have many friends. I was always working on the yearbook and posters for the school. My only friend I had was Ben. Well, more like my boyfriend I should say. We were together for a long time and I was happy with that. So, which apartment is it?" she said, bringing us back to our surroundings.

"Up on the second floor. Follow me." We headed over to Alice's apartment and I unlocked her door after I'd finally found the keys, which were mixed with mine. I felt kind of stupid after I'd had to fiddle with my keys for a few seconds. It had felt longer than that though.

Her facial expression was in awe as she took in the beauty of Alice's place. "This place is beautiful. Does she do this for a living? If she does I might ask her to come design my place."

"She's studying in clothing design. She has a talent with pretty much anything that has to do with designing though. I could always ask her about designing your place," I mentioned. "Let me show you her bedroom."

I knew Alice wouldn't mind because she always kept her place spotless. Most of the time I felt like a slob when I'd come over if I compared what our apartments looked like.

Angela was again in awe with the designs to Alice's bedroom. I wondered what her face would look like once she saw the dresses. While she gawked at the room, I went to where Alice said the dresses were and took them out of the closet. I spread them out across the bed for Angela to pick which one she preferred.

Her hands went up to her mouth and she gasped. Man, this was priceless. I grinned at her response. "So, which one do you like?"

"Are you serious," she asked as she looked at me. Her eyes had a glint in them. Was she on the verge of crying? If so, I definitely hoped it was out of joy.

Before I could answer, I heard someone coming in the front door. I thought Alice had an exam at this time? I discreetly headed out of the bedroom to get a look at the invader after I'd put my finger up to my mouth, notifying Angela to keep quiet.

As I peeked around the corner it was definitely not Alice that had walked in.

_Who the heck is that?_

**A/N: Alright, thanks to everyone for commenting. I would like to hear from others too! Don't be shy...**


	29. Chapter 28

**Alright, my apologies for my tardiness again, but as I mentioned to my Beta, I've been watching True Blood. I had to rent them, so I had to watch them before the due date...**

**Is that a good enough excuse for you?**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I froze, not knowing what to do. Did I have time to run back the bedroom and call the police? But, then again, he didn't break in because he'd just placed a set of keys on the table beside his cowboy hat. What would I tell them? Who was this man? What was he doing here?

I stayed still, making sure not to make a sound as I examined him up and down. That way if I'd survive through this, I could describe him to the police. His hair, which was a dirty blond color, fell just below his ears with a slight curl. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, so I looked at his other features.

He had sideburns that went down to his jaw line and he was chewing on what looked like a toothpick. He had a dimple in the center of his chin and his skin was sort of tanned. His shirt was a plain white and he was wearing light blue jeans with a huge belt buckle that was visible for anyone to see. My eyes fell on a pair of cowboy boots, which he was taking off at the moment.

Why? Was he planning on making himself comfortable while he vandalized the place? What if he was waiting for Alice to get home? I had to do something, but before I could think of anything I heard Angela sneeze in the bedroom. _Crap!_

"Darlin'? Is that you? I thought you had an exam at this time?" he said in a southern accent while he started walking toward me. I decided my best bet at the moment was to dart for the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and tried to hold the doorknob so he couldn't twist it.

Angela came by my side to help and mouthed the word, 'sorry.'

"Oh, you wanna play hard to get? Well, alright then." He started to turn the doorknob and Angela and I had tried to keep him from turning it, but his strength overpowered ours, big time. Both of us looked at Alice's huge closet and ran to hide inside it. I was sure he'd see us before we got in, but I had weapons I could use in there. Alice had a ton of high heels, which would be extremely useful, of course.

"Ready or not, here I come," he said as he opened the door. For some reason he'd waited a little bit before deciding to come in, which I found odd since he'd forcefully tried to turn the knob earlier.

"Why are ya hidin' darlin'?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Alice, what's goin' on?" His face changed to what looked like anguish.

So, one thing's for sure, he knew Alice.

He was getting closer and closer to us and once he reached the closet he slid the door open, revealing Angela and I in a defensive position, each of us holding a shoe with the heel in his direction.

He backed up with his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering. "Whoa now. I ain't gonna hurt ya. What are ya ladies doin' in my girl's place anyway? I should call the police for breakin' in."

My mind remembered Alice mentioning something about a guy she met. Was he the guy? I didn't remember his name though. Would I if he said it? Right now, it was my only choice. "What's your name?" I asked quickly, trying to keep a fierce tone in my voice.

"I should be the one askin' that question, but my name's Jasper." Jasper? Is that what Alice said his name was? "Now explain to me what y'all are doin' here and I might be nice enough to let ya go without callin' the cops."

My brain had finally come to the understanding that it was in fact the name she'd said. I exhaled. "Jasper? Architect Jasper?"

"Yeah, how d'ya know who I am? I don't know ya." The confused look came back.

"This isn't exactly the way I pictured meeting you, but my name's Bella and this is Angela. I'm Alice's cousin." I got out of the closet to properly introduce myself. "Sorry we had to meet like this. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in for awhile since Alice had an exam to go to. She has talked about you, obviously, which is how I remembered your name. I thought _you_ were the one breaking in here."

Well, Alice was right, he was mighty fine. Not as much as Edward, but good for Alice. I'd have to find out if he was good on the inside too. Like they always say, 'You can't judge a book by its cover.'

"I was actually goin' to surprise ma darlin' with a good lunch. She's been really busy lately with her studies and all." It was pretty early for cooking lunch, so hopefully he was actually here for that. "Might I ask what the two a ya're doin' here?" he said as he eyed the two fanned out dresses on the bed and the other one on the floor. Angela must have been looking at that one.

He walked over to the dress on the floor and picked it up as I spoke. "Alice said we could come over and pick one for Angela's date tonight." I looked over at Angela after I saw him put the dress on the bed with the others.

"Alright then, keep doin' what ya were. I'll be in the kitchen if either a ya need anythin'. Alright?" We both nodded our heads at him in response and he walked out the door.

"Phew, that sure was one hell of an adrenaline rush," Angela said after he was completely out of sight.

"You can say that again." Now I knew for sure, Alice was dating someone. She must really like him if she'd already given him a set of keys. That was really quick, which I found kind of odd for Alice because she was usually the opposite type in these situations. That was another question I'd be asking her, mentally putting it on the 'questions for Alice' sheet in my head. Even though I would possibly forget by the time I'd see her again.

Angela picked the dress up off the floor and sighed. "Are you sure she doesn't mind? These are really beautiful and I don't know if I could afford to pay for one of them. I'm sure they're worth a lot of money." She slid her hand up and down the dress, getting a feel of the material.

"Don't worry about the price. This is a gift to you from the both of us," I said to her.

"What? Why?" Her eyes had opened up wide in surprise.

"Because we want to thank you for taking such good care of my mother," I answered her questions.

"But I'm just doing my job Bella. I don't understand."

"You've been doing more than your job Angela. I've notice how others are around my mother and I find you've been the best. You've been listening to her, unlike some of the others and also talking with her. You've broken the rules for me a few times also, which could have gotten you fired. This is just our way of thanking you for everything."

Angela came straight for me and wrapped her arms gently around me. "Oh, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me." She let go of me to look at me. "Plus, your mom is easy to take care of since she doesn't complain and has a good sense of humor. She's my favorite patient and no I'm not just saying that because of this," she said as she brushed her hand through the air over the dresses.

"She is great isn't she? I'm going to miss her so much." There were the tears again. Angela hugged me again as I cried.

"Let's get you back to her so you can make the most of what's left." She pulled away from me and I noticed there were wet streaks on her cheeks too.

"You need to pick a dress first. You'll have to try it on too to make sure it fits properly."

"I feel so bad keeping you away from your mother like this," she said as she looked over the dresses again.

"Don't be. I'll be there in no time," I replied before she could feel worse.

She picked up the lavender colored one and looked at it with admiration in her eyes. She went into the washroom and tried it on. "Let me see once you have it on Angela."

She walked back out a few minutes later and Jasper must have seen her as I heard him whistle. Angela stood in front of me, blushing like crazy.

The dress fit her perfectly. It was a one-shouldered dress which had flat creases in it diagonally from the shoulder to the waist. From there, the creases went in the opposite direction to the bottom of the dress. Almost like a sideways V shape.

Angela was very slim, but this dress was perfect for her. It was snug in the areas it needed to be, but not enough for it to stick to her body. You know, kind of like what spandex does? Most of her back was bare from the designing of the dress, but she had great skin, so no need to worry about that.

"Wow. You look great in that dress Angela. Personally, I think you should take that one. The color goes great with your skin tone and your hair and the design is just perfect for your body. Alice is usually the one that's good with these things, but I know what I'm saying is right. If I heard correctly, Jasper was whistling at you earlier, so I think he agrees too," I told her.

"Really? You think this one's it. Shouldn't I try on the other ones too?"

I could tell she liked that one though. "It's up to you, but in my opinion, I think that one's the best. Just by looking at the color." I decided to take another of the dresses and place it in front of her to check what the color was like against her skin. "No," I said and grabbed the other one. "Well, maybe this one. But it's up to you Angela as you'll be the one wearing it, not me, and like I said, I like that one on you."

"Okay, I'll take this one then. I'll have to thank Alice for this dress, it's amazing. I will have to get some shoes to go with it though."

"I'd say to look in Alice's closet as she's got a ton of them, but I doubt you wear the same shoe size as her. She's got really small feet." I grinned at her and headed for the closet to get one of those bags to protect the dress.

"Oh, Bella. You can't understand how much this means to me. I'm so grateful and I feel so lucky. Especially to be wearing one of Alice's designs. She's going to be famous one day, I know that for a fact," she pointed out.

I hung up the other dresses and placed the shoes Angela and I had used as weapons earlier, back where they belonged. I heard her laughing in the background, which made me laugh too. Next thing you know, we were laughing like crazy, tears flowing down our cheeks. I couldn't stop even with all the pain that surged through me from my injuries.

I saw Jasper pop his head in the room. "Am I missin' out on somethin' here ladies?"

"We...um...were just looking at...our weapons," I gasped, trying to get a hold of myself. "You can tell...Alice that her...shoes would have...come in handy." I exhaled the last breath I had and inhaled deeply after that.

All I felt now was pain. "Alright ladies, I'll let her know," he said as he chuckled and then turned back around.

I leaned onto the wall and closed my eyes. My mind fluttered back to this morning when Edward and I were locked in each others arms. My painkiller. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I held my hand up, closed it and then put my index up to let her know I needed a minute. The thoughts made my body tingle and it was like magic; the pain was gone. Well, the biggest of it anyway.

"I'm okay. I just needed a minute to collect myself. We can go now if you want. I'm sure you want to sleep before your date tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, making her smile.

We headed out toward the door and saw Jasper cutting up some vegetables, waking up my sense of smell. It smelled like eggs and bacon. Mmm.

He was sure quiet. I had almost forgotten he was there. If he wouldn't have popped his head in the bedroom earlier, I'm sure I would have. I had a really bad memory lately also, which didn't help, at all.

"Ladies headin' out?" he asked with his southern accent again. Maybe that's what got Alice hooked. Other than how handsome he was anyway.

"Yes. Sorry again for earlier. Hope to meet you again in the near future, but in a better way," I pointed out.

He grinned at me and then handed me a paper bag. "Just thought ya'd like somethin' for lunch. Alice told me you're always at the hospital, so I made you somethin' better to eat. She also told me ya don't eat pork, so don't worry, it's actually chicken bacon. Alice prefers that one anyway. There's enough for the both of you in there."

"Um, thank you, very much," I said, followed by a, "Thank you," from Angela.

He did a gesture as if he was lifting a hat off his head and slightly bowed down. "You're welcome ladies. It's been a pleasure meetin' ya," he said and let us out the door.

"Wow, he's quite the man, isn't he," Angela said to me once he'd closed the door and we'd taken a few steps down the hall.

"Uh, yeah. No wonder Alice has already given him the keys to her place. I found it odd, but now I think I know why." She had it bad.

"Why's that?" she asked as we reached the car.

"I think Alice really likes this guy. I mean, like, _really_ likes him." We were now on our way back to the hospital and we kept talking about Alice and Jasper. He seemed like a really good guy too. I did only meet him for a short amount of time, but he was extremely nice and he was a gentleman. He kind of reminded me of Edward in a way. That didn't include his style of clothing and accent though.

Well, now that she met him, hopefully she'd calm down on ripping Edward's hair off of his head. Sure don't want her doing that. I knew I'd still have to talk to Alice about that eventually and tell her about his side of the story. I'd tie her to a chair or something while I'd tell her to make sure she understood properly.

Hopefully, someday, we could all get along. One thing's for sure, I was going to keep in contact with Angela, if she wanted to anyway. Within the short amount of time we'd been together, it felt like we were best friends. I'd never felt so close to someone other than Alice. Not that I've had many friends growing up since I was always the quiet type. Going popular was definitely not me, at all.

Angela pulled up to the hospital doors to let me out. "Thanks for the ride. Hope you have fun tonight," I said.

"No, thank you, Bella. The dress is so beautiful. It means so much that you'd go out of your way like this for me."

"It goes both ways." I wasn't sure if she understood what I meant when I said that, but she looked like she did. "I'll see you later Angela." She said goodbye too and I closed the door behind me and walked through the front doors. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone in particular on my way up to my mother's room.

Phil was talking to my mother as I walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something? Should I come back later?" My mom looked at me with her smile, which made me smile in return.

"No, we were just talking about Phil's baseball games. So, how did it go with Angela?" she asked curiously.

I was glad she changed the subject because I didn't really like sports to tell you the truth. "She loved the dress and wanted me to thank Alice." My face started to flush and my heart was beating faster as I replayed the exhilarating moment with Jasper.

My mom looked at me curiously. "Bella? What are you not telling me?" It was unbelievable how much she could read my face.

"Oh, we...um...thought someone was breaking in at Alice's place while we were there. It was so scary, but man what a rush." I almost felt like fanning myself.

My mother and Phil both laughed. I told them about him and how he was even nice enough to have made Angela and me a sandwich, which I held up the bag I had in my hands to prove it. Of course my mother wanted to know everything about him. To the point of how he looked to what he was wearing and so on. I'm surprised Phil didn't say anything, although he had decided to go to the washroom while I was describing Jasper to her.

Her eyes lit up as I talked about him and that I was happy for Alice. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad she's finally found someone. She's been alone for too long now, poor thing. I knew there was something up with her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it." Phil walked back into the room and my mother smiled even more than she already was. It felt good to see her smile.

As I was turning my head back toward my mother after having looked at Phil, my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous man. He saw me looking at him and he winked at me, making me all giddy while I blushed. Was that even normal for a person my age?

He started heading toward our room with a file in hand, as usual. I took in his body and pictured him against me like he was this morning. I bit my lip so hard I thought I could taste a bit of blood. Ugh, the things he did to me were indescribable. I was falling so hard, so fast for this man that I had trouble believing it myself.

**EPOV**

I looked into Bella's eyes as I walked toward her mother's room. She was so beautiful I had trouble keeping my eyes off of her. Just thinking back to our activities this morning made my blood start to flow exactly where it shouldn't be going at the moment. The heat that came off of her had been intoxicating.

I tried not to think too much about it since my clothes were so thin, which was _extremely_ hard, I'll tell you that much. Those luscious lips just looked like they were waiting to meet mine again. Ugh, I needed to change my thoughts because buddy below would be hard by the time I walked into that room. That would definitely raise a few flags.

I opened up Renee's file and started to read through the previous notes to change my train of thought, which made me notice something I had missed for some reason; the results to her other tests.

My body stopped midway, preventing me from going any further as my mind took in the information. It didn't look good that was for sure. I scratched my head and headed back toward the counter. The file was now splayed over the counter, which I had placed my elbows against for support. I shuffled through the pages to make sure they were still in order, just in case they had been moved.

No, everything looked like it was in order. Could it have possibly been put in the wrong file? I looked at the top of the page that gave the patient's number. I exhaled with relief. It was in the wrong file after all. The last number was misguided. I looked throughout my other files to put it in the correct one. It ended up being Harry Clearwater's file.

My mind wandered to Bella again. It was unfortunate that Harry's results weren't good, but simply the fact of not having to tell Bella more bad news about her mother, was quite a relief. Was I being selfish by thinking this way?

I pictured her beautiful face full of sorrow as it had been this morning when she'd asked me not to leave her. It hurt me to see her that way. I didn't know how or if I could tell her any more awful news. She had suffered more than enough by now.

My head turned itself around to look at her from where I was standing. I had to move since I could not see her from here. I needed to see her face. Needed to see that she was alright. I took the few steps required to take her in and her face came into view. She was smiling, happily.

That was all I had to see. She was so beautiful, it was hard to believe I had her in my arms a few hours ago. Sparks were flying everywhere as we kissed passionately. The heat waves that were created between the two of us would have heated up a room by itself. My body started to feel tingly as I replayed our moment of time before the fucking alarm clock went off.

What she did to me was exhilarating.

"Edward? Are you alright?" My train of thought changed course as my father grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm fine. Did you see Harry Clearwater's papers? They had been put in Renee's file by error," I cleared my throat as I mentioned it to him.

"No, show me, would you? I'd like to know what the results were." He followed me back to the front desk and I reached over to grab his file again. I opened it up and showed him the papers. "Oh, this is not good," he said as he shook his head. "This is the part I despise about my job Edward. I hate telling these people that they are getting worse and not better."

"Does he really have to know? He is dying isn't he? Why make it worse for him?" I asked.

"I don't have a choice Edward. You know that if I don't say anything, I could lose my license. There's always something a person despises of their work, right?" I nodded in reply. From what I've heard it was true anyway. Nothing was perfect.

"It's just too bad we have to give them more grief. Especially when they are already dying," I stated for the second time.

"I know, but as I said, that's the way it goes." I was starting to think twice about becoming an actual doctor. I'd be the one having to tell my patient's the fucked up news. Could I really handle that?

My father must have seen my thoughts in my face. "Edward, it gets easier, sort of, anyway. It's always hard to have to give people their results, but in the long run, you find a way to say it. It's not always bad either. In this area it mostly is, but there are other areas to work in too, Son. Don't forget that." He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "I have to go see Harry now, so I'll see you later, but think about what I said to you."

With that he walked off toward Harry's room as I stayed standing there like an idiot, staring at his back.

Was I really cut out for this?

**Please leave me some of your thoughts!**


	30. Chapter 29

**So, uh, some of you might want to take some tissues out for this one. Only if you're a real softie though.**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

As I turned my head, Edward's face came within my view. He looked confused or maybe disoriented. I wanted to go to him and try to relieve him of whatever was causing it, but I knew it was inappropriate since he was at work. Would he even be comfortable with me acting that way anyway?

I was just yearning to get to him once his hand raked through his hair. His lips looked like they were starting to pout, making me want to go and soothe them with mine. I bit into my lower lip as memories of this morning ran through my head.

My mother's voice broke my train of thought. "Bella? What's the matter? Who or what are you looking at?" She looked at me curiously.

"Um...nothing," I replied nervously.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You're biting your lip, which is now starting to bleed and you're just about ripping that thread off of the hem of your shirt," she said, firmly this time.

"I just...I saw someone go by that looked like they were in a lot of pain," I tried to lie hoping it would work. Yet I was, in one way, telling the truth by having seen Edward's face.

No such luck. "Bullshit! Now, stop lying and tell me the truth."

I exhaled, deeply, followed by an inhale to help speak my next words. "I was looking at Edward..."

"Oh, really. That much, eh?" She had cut me off.

"That much? What are you talking about, Mom?" I asked, confused.

"Meaning, you like him enough to react the way you are now just by looking at him," she answered me with light in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you baby. He's a really good man."

"Mom," I said, stopping her from saying anything else. "You're talking like I'm about to marry him. We aren't even dating yet and I don't know if he'd want to date me anyway." Although this morning said differently.

Phil sighed and got up. "I'm going to go get a coffee while you girls talk lovey dovey stuff. You want anything while I'm down there, Bella?" he asked as he bent over to kiss my mother. I saw her look at him with love and then she told him she loved him soundlessly.

"Just a lemonade if you don't mind. I'm kind of thirsty," I replied to him.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a few then. You can keep talking like you were," he finished off and then walked out of the room.

My mother continued as if Phil hadn't even said anything. "I've seen the way he looks at you baby. You have nothing to worry about with that, so don't wait to let him know how you feel. The longer you wait to tell him, will be time with which you could have spent with him. It took me awhile to let Phil know because I was afraid, just like you are. Looking back now, I regret not having told him sooner. All those months and days that had gone by, were lost between the two of us." I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'll try to tell Edward, but, you know how hard it is."

She patted the bed just like she had yesterday and I crawled in gently beside her, welcoming her gesture. I placed my head on her upper chest and sighed at the comfort she fulfilled within me. She started to brush my hair out of my face and over my shoulder.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Bella. Don't be afraid to do it. As I said, the way he's been looking at you, says it all. Take the most of what you can, because you never know what will happen in the future." I knew what she was talking about now. She was thinking about herself and how little time she was able to have with Phil. "Live your life to its fullest and follow your dreams Sweetheart."

Her message got through to me, but I still didn't know how I would tell him. Did he really look at me the way she said he did? He obviously cared about me since he'd been taking care of me and going out of his way to do it also, right? What doctor or intern had ever brought a patient home to care for them?

My eyelids were getting heavy from the lack of sleep I've had within the last few days. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do the same as yesterday and fall asleep with my mother, especially since she was getting weaker even though she tried to hide it. I could hear the fatigue that was in her voice when she spoke.

"Promise me you won't wait too long," she whispered as she kissed the top of my head.

"I promise," I replied softly.

Her heartbeat slowed down and she started breathing heavily. She must have fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her, so I stayed beside her letting myself rest. My eyelids dropped, blocking everything in sight.

My mind wandered off to the memories I had with my mother from when I was a kid to being a teenager. We were really close as mother and daughter compared to many other people. She always acted younger than she was and, well, I was the opposite. It was like we met halfway. She was my best friend, aside from being my mother. I could talk to her about anything and she'd listen to me, all the time.

I must have fallen asleep as something had woken me up, but I didn't know what it was. My ears tried to distinguish the sounds that surrounded my mother and me. There was a constant humming that was annoying. What was making that noise? It was extremely irritating and I didn't want it to wake my mother.

For some reason, I felt like there was a certain sound that was missing within our surroundings. Something felt wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I was still out of it.

I thought back to the noises I had heard before I had fallen asleep, but all I could hear was that constant hum. I tried to block it out and relax again, concentrating on hearing my mother's heartbeat.

My eyes flew open automatically, realizing what sound I wasn't hearing. The thrum of my mother's heart. No! It had to be that other hum that was blocking it. I focused on listening to her heart, but there was nothing. I started to panic.

I reached over to the other side of my mother for the emergency button. Where was that darn button? Tears started to fill my eyes as it came to me what that constant humming was, that sound I had been dreading to hear. It was the heart monitor.

I blinked and looked toward my mother's face. She looked so peaceful and at ease; no more pain. As I tried to catch my breath, I heard something hit the floor, making me turn my head to see what the cause was.

Phil had dropped his coffee and my lemonade.

Our eyes met and my tears were now cascading down my cheeks. "Renee?" Phil said, even though he knew she wouldn't reply. He ran to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

I placed my head back to where it was before and let the tears fall as I kept hugging her. Both of us were grieving for our loss. I had lost my mother, my best friend and he had lost his wife, his lover.

I tried to squeeze her with my arm that was wrapped around her, but it was hard with the cast and the pain I was starting to feel. Forcing myself to ignore the pain, I squeezed even harder and then let go with an exhale.

My eyes stayed shut and I heard a slight shuffle, followed by a beep and then that annoying hum was gone. I turned my head around to look into a pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes that were consoling to look at.

Without even thinking, I sat up and reached my arms toward him. Gracefully, he leaned down and took me in his arms where I continued to sob. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said to me softly. There were no more words spoken for a while after that.

He let me cry as he comforted me in his arms. His hand brushed through my hair and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. A shock went through my body once our skin connected as his hand tried to wipe one of my cheeks dry. I blinked at the feeling it gave me which released the last of the tears I had.

There was some other kind of racket in the background, followed by a voice I recognized. "Oh, no!" Alice. She came running to my side, thankfully, not saying anything about Edward holding me and looked up at me. "Oh, Bella. I...I don't know what to say," she said with sadness in her voice. "Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to call your dad?" she asked.

I nodded my head in reply and she took off for the phone right away. I ignored the other sounds and voices I heard, as I succumbed to the comfort of Edward's warmth and his soothing scent. Alice snapped me out of it as she started to speak beside me again, but this time it wasn't toward me, but to Edward.

"You can let go of her now," she hissed, stiffly.

"No," I replied, for him, and clasped my arms around him harder.

His face leveled with mine. "It's okay, Bella." Another shock was sent throughout my body with his touch as he wiped both of my cheeks this time. His hands cupped my face, which created a warmth that was indescribable. "I have to go back to work. I'll be back later and if there's anything, page me," he said.

His hands unclasped mine from him gently, sending a different feeling through me this time. Where were all these sensations coming from? What was causing them? Did he feel them too?

I shivered after he'd kissed my forehead and left me there, with Alice. My eyes met hers with an evil look. "Just stop it," I spat out at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked at me with confusion on her face.

"Hmm, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe your harsh attitude toward Edward. If you didn't notice, he was actually comforting me, not hurting me."

Phil came in between us. "Hey, that's enough. This is not the time, nor the place for this. You want to argue, go do it outside, not in here."

I exhaled with exhaustion after he'd spoken to us. I was in pain, heartbroken, tired from lack of sleep and from crying. After I sat down beside my mother again, I grabbed her hand, which was now cold, which made me shiver.

"Your dad will be here tomorrow. He was on his way over, but he got held up at work. He said to call him back if you absolutely want him to be here," Alice said softly. Maybe it was better that he'd only be here tomorrow. I knew it was selfish of me to think that, but if he would be here, he would definitely not let me stay with Edward and I felt like I needed to be with him tonight. If he wanted me to.

There was a sob coming from the door, so I turned around to see who it was. Esme. It was extremely odd how everyone was arriving, or on their way over here. It was almost like they knew she was gone. Had my mom given them some sort of a sign? Could it be? Maybe it was all just a coincidence.

My hand reached out for a tissue so I could blow my nose. I actually needed more than one with all the crying I had accomplished. Ugh, I must have looked like crap. Alice hugged her mother and they cried in each others arms, making me look away. That made me realize that I couldn't hold my mother that way anymore. Never again. My head was throbbing from having cried so much and I didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

I got up, kissed my mom on the forehead and walked toward the washroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I turned the cold water on and let it run for awhile. My eyes were swollen and red. I took in a few breaths and placed my hand under the cold water, bringing it up to my face afterward. The water felt refreshing against my skin, so I bent down and splashed more on my face.

Since I had no towel to dry my face with, I reached over for a paper towel and lightly set it against my skin for it to absorb the water. I threw the towel out, turned my back toward the door and leaned on it. Was I ready to go out there again? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see my mother again. Was that normal?

There was a soft knock at the door, which made me jump. "Bella? Are you alright in there?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his worried voice.

I swung the door open to look into his eyes, my heart skipped a beat once more.

**EPOV**

The pain I saw in her beautiful eyes was devastating to see. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and caressed her, comforting her as much as I could while she cried in my arms again. It was hard for me since I knew what she was going through because I'd been there, just like she was right now.

I brushed her hair out of her face; heat waves flooded my body as our skin connected, giving me goosebumps. I kissed the top of her head a few times, not saying a word while she grieved for her mother. Her strawberry scent was intoxicating and calming at the same time, leading me to squeeze her even tighter than I already was. She winced in pain, reminding me about her injuries. _Way ta go ya dumb fuck!_

My best bet was to release her so I didn't hurt her any longer, but as I started to slacken my hold on her she clutched my shirt, taking a few chest hairs with her. _Ouch!_ It was obvious she didn't want me to let her go, which I didn't. I could hold her all day, I didn't mind, that was for sure, but some others did. Alice was looking at me with those evil eyes again, yet they didn't look as bad as before. It almost looked like those darts she'd been shooting before were not as sharp as before, like they'd dulled out.

A shocking sound made us all jump and brought us all back to reality, "Code Blue, room 229." I knew I had to leave Bella from there, as she did, because her tight hold on my shirt diminished. She had stopped crying as the streaks were starting to dry on her skin. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped the rest of the moisture off of her cheeks with my thumbs. A shiver went down my spine due to the sensitivity I had around her. How often was this going to happen?

I kissed her lips lightly, but passionately. "I'll be back, Bella," I told her, before I jogged out of the room to get to the patient that needed my assistance.

Once I reached the room, I knew who it was. Harry Clearwater. I jumped in beside the nurse that was trying to revive him right away, giving it my all. "Come on Harry, not now," I said as I pumped harder on his chest while the nurse fed him some air. I had just lost another patient and I didn't want to have to add to that list right now.

When we first met, he had asked me personal questions, which made me uncomfortable around him, so I hadn't started any conversations with him. At least, until he had started talking to me about his tribe, which, as he'd told me when we first met, was beside Forks. I had always been curious about the Pow Wows they had and their culture. He definitely had a lot to say, which proved how proud he was of his people. Half the time I had to remind him that I had other patients to take care of, but when I'd go back to see him, he'd start up right where he left off. It was amazing. I never knew it would interest me so much.

There was a sudden vibration that I felt coming through his chest; his heart was beating again. I sighed and silently thanked God as I wiped the sweat off of my face. In the corner of the room, I noticed two visitors. Why hadn't anyone taken them out while this occurred? It was not something they needed to see.

I walked over toward them, slowly, and introduced myself as Edward. I was surprised when they told me they were his kids. He had mentioned having kids, but I had never seen them before, not that I've been here very long, either. Although, it did feel like I'd been here longer than a few days.

Their names were 'Seth' and 'Leah.' I told them that we'd be keeping an eye out for him within the next couple of hours to make sure he would be alright. They offered to stay by his side and inform us of any changes that occurred.

"Thank you," I told them both with appreciation. "I'm sure your father will love having you two around." They nodded their heads and scurried over to their father's side as soon as I stepped aside.

From there I decided to see the rest of my patients before returning to Bella, because I knew I'd want to stay with her to comfort her. I longed for her caress and warmth as I continued going from one patient to the next. It was like there was something pulling me toward her room, constantly.

I looked at my watch, hoping, my shift would be over soon.

My father came down the hall and held up one of his hands, indicating that he wanted to talk to me. "Hey, Edward. Can you confirm what's being said around here is true? I was in surgery, so I don't know what's going on."

I explained to him about Harry and how we'd been able to resuscitate him. "That's one thing we'll have to discuss with him, Edward. Maybe he didn't want to be revived. He's not getting any better and this is usually where they come to live their last days. It's sad, I know, but that's the truth."

How could he even think that? Wasn't that what we were here for? To keep them alive?

He must have realized from the look on my face that I was somewhat appalled by what he'd just said to me. "Edward, have you looked into his file? It should say in there what he wants. Some patients don't want to be revived, nor do they want to live on life support."

"Well, someone called the code, so I was just doing my job." I thought about Renee and remembered that I hadn't tried to bring her back, yet there was no code, either. "Dad, why was there a code for Harry if he wasn't supposed to be brought back?"

"Oh, I didn't know there had been a code out for him. That sure changes things, although they rarely send those codes out here. Was there someone in the room with him?" I nodded and told him his kids were there. "Well, maybe they were the ones to call for help and the nurses did what they thought was right or they know more about what's in his file than we do. The children might not understand how things work here, so I'll go talk to them after I look into his file for confirmation on what he requested."

"Thanks Dad." Renee came to my mind as I was turning around. I almost smacked myself on the head after I realized I had forgotten to update him about her no longer being with us. "One of our patients has left us," I said sadly, thinking of Bella's heartbreaking look.

"Renee?" he asked or was it more of a confirmation? How the hell...

"I thought you didn't know what had happened?" I asked him back.

My eyes followed his, which were looking toward Renee's room, but there was nobody there. At least, not when I looked.

"I got a voice mail from Bella's father. He had a few questions concerning his daughter," he replied. "Was there anything else?" He looked at me while waiting for my answer.

"Not that I know of. I still haven't completed my round yet," I responded while reaching for the next patient's file.

"Alright, then, move along and inform me of any other issues." We both nodded our heads at each other and I left him at the front desk as he looked into Harry's file. "Edward?" he called back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second. I want to show you something." I walked toward him again to find out what he had to say. He was keeping hold on a stack of papers from Harry's file that he'd curled back to reveal a certain sheet. "See this here?" he pointed his finger at the top of the page.

"Yes," I replied back to him.

"This form lets us know what he wants and what he doesn't want." He scrolled down the sheet to a certain area. "Ah, I see," he shook his head as he spoke. "There wasn't anything filled out here to let us know what he wanted. Someone should have noticed this. Well, I need to see him anyway, so I'll ask him to confirm what he wants."

"Are you kidding me? He just had a heart attack and you're going to drop this on him now?" What the fuck was he thinking?

"Edward, relax. I don't have a choice anyway. What if he has another heart attack today? We need to know what his wishes are as soon as possible." His hand that was holding the folder came up and then he pointed the corner toward my chest. "Do you have a better way of going about this?" For a minute I thought he would stab me in the chest with that pointed corner. He continued since I didn't reply. "I didn't think so. Hopefully, soon enough, you'll get the hang of things." He exhaled deeply, followed by an inhale. "You have to remember where you are, Son. This isn't an emergency section where we need to keep our patients alive. This is where we keep them comfortable while they are dying."

"Right," I let him know I understood. It was just so hard to do since the reason I'd gone into medicine was to help people get better.

It was almost like he read my mind. "Remember that you are helping them. You're keeping them comfortable and relieving them of pain. Don't get discouraged, you'll realize it in the long run."

He didn't say anything else and he left me there, pondering again with more questions. Before I let myself get demoralized, I headed over toward Bella's room.

I stepped inside while my eyes searched for the beautiful woman I longed to see. Esme, Phil and Alice were there, still grieving over their loss. Bella wasn't there.

Why? Where was she?

**Don't be afraid to leave me some lovin'...**


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay, Peeps, here's the next one. I thought my story would start to drag with this one, but I was told that some of the stuff in here was necessary. Hope you think so too!**

**Chapter 30**

(First Time – Lifehouse / Storm)

**BPOV**

At the moment, my only comfort was the sun. The beams were heating up the coldness that had formed itself within my body. I inhaled the warm rays of the sun as I tried to clear my mind at the same time.

But my thoughts overpowered me. Memories were coming back to me from the past again. I could feel the streaks my tears left behind start to dry up from the heat of the sun. "Why did you have to take her away from me?" I yelled out toward the sky in anger.

My hands tightened their grip on the steel rod that was in front of me. I felt like kicking and punching anything that came around me. There were a ton of different emotions being sent throughout my body at the moment.

One moment I wanted to cry from the pain I was creating myself due to my injuries, while the next I was filled with anger from my loss, followed by questions and sadness. How could god be so cruel to people? Why would he take my mother at such a young age? I was now without a mother, a best friend.

I screamed with rage as I pulled and pushed on the bar, but my strength wasn't even strong enough to make it budge. The tears poured down my face again. I tried to compose myself, but my body wouldn't allow it.

The fear of being left alone kept approaching me. How would I make it without her? What was I supposed to do now? Why?

My body slowly crumpled to the floor in a heap as I gulped for air. I shivered from the coolness of the metal and concrete against my flesh. The lids from my eyes shut themselves and as soon as they did, I heard my mother hum to me. Was it really her? Was she here with me at the moment?

"Mom?" I mumbled lightly.

I heard my name in the background, but it didn't sound like my mother. Then there was only the sound of her humming, but I felt a sudden warmth envelop itself around my cool, shivering body.

I trembled again as I felt something warm press against my forehead.

**EPOV**

"Where's Bella?" I asked, hoping someone from inside the room would answer me.

Alice looked at me with her, somewhat evil look, and tightened her lips, while Phil was leaning over Renee. Esme was the one to speak. "She should be in the washroom, although," she said as she looked at her watch and then continued, "she's been in there for a while now. Maybe I should go and check on her." She got up and headed toward the washroom as she spoke her last words.

I held my hand out indicating I'd go since I was closer. "Bella?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "Bella, please answer me." No answer. Something was wrong. I knew she'd answer somehow if she was in there.

My hand reached for the doorknob and I tried to turn it once my hand was wrapped around it, but it was locked. "Bella?" I asked again while I shook the door. No answer.

Esme came to my side with a worried look on her face, which I was sure was a mirror image of myself at the moment. "Let me try," she said and knocked on the door. "Bella? It's Aunt Esme. Are you in there? Please say something or make a noise." Her voice weakened at the last of her words.

"Wait here, I'll try to get in from the other room," I told her as I remembered that there were two hospital rooms connected to one bathroom. My legs took extra long strides to reach the other room and as I walked in, I could see the washroom door had been flung open.

My eyes went over to the patient that occupied that room. He shrugged his shoulders at me and said she'd run off a while ago. I walked into the washroom and opened up the door to Renee's room, Esme was the first person I saw. I knew what her eyes were asking me. "Where is she?"

I had asked myself the same thing when I noticed she wasn't here. "I don't know. I'll try to find her. Just stay here and have the nurse at the front desk page me if she shows up, okay?" I requested, knowing she was my best bet at the moment.

"Okay, I will." Her hand touched my arm, making me turn around as she spoke. "Thank you, Edward."

I nodded and headed off to find the one person I was longing to see and try to ease her pain. She needed me and I needed her. My mind tried to think of where she'd be. I ruled out the cafeteria immediately since there would be way too many people there. The next would be outside or some deserted hallway.

For some reason, the roof came to mind right then on the spot, but I had no idea why. It was almost like someone had told me she was there, yet there was no one around me. I shook my head in confusion and jogged to the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

I huffed up to the top of the stairs to reach my goal. Man, I was getting out of shape. My hand gripped the railing as I pulled myself up the last set of steps.

After opening up the door to the roof and gasping for breath, my eyes searched the surroundings. "Bella?" I said in a weak, out of air voice once I saw her in a heap on the ground.

As I approached her, I could tell she was cold because she was shaking and just the simple fact that she was leaning against the concrete and the rods to the emergency stairs also confirmed it. My lab coat came off right away as I wrapped it around her to warm her up. I quietly thanked my dad for telling me it was better if I put it on and I had listened to him.

I pressed my lips against her forehead which sent a shock wave through my lips to my nerves. Her skin felt like it was at a high temperature so I went on to take her heart beat and her respiration.

Everything was fine other than her skin temperature. My hand slipped under the back of her shirt to feel her skin there. It was cool, but alright other than the goosebumps it created across my skin. I stood up and braced myself to pick her up off the floor and carry her into the sunlight.

She was light as a feather, which was good for me since I didn't have the strength Emmett had. There was a seating area not far since there were staff members and others that came up here to decompress. I sat down with Bella still in my arms. The jacket had fallen off her chest, so I released her legs after placing them on the bench beside me and covered her up again.

My nerves were in a frenzy as I removed the hair that had made its way onto her face. "Bella," I simply said her name because I wanted to.

Her eyes started to flutter and only opened halfway since she was now squinting from the brightness of the sunlight. "Edward," she whispered and curled herself into my chest, inviting me to wrap my arms around her and caress her.

"What are you doing up here? I was worried sick about you," I asked her softly, not wanting to scare her or sadden her.

"I...I...needed to be alone and feel the sun. Oh, Edward. It was almost like my mom was here with me. You...you might think I'm crazy, but it was like she was humming to me. It felt so real." She looked up at me and the way she looked at me sent shivers up my spine. It was like she was looking into my soul and she was letting me see hers.

"She'll always be with you my love," I said and then realized _what_ I had said out loud. Had I just said it to comfort her or was it the way I truly felt? What will she think of me?

Her beautiful brown eyes looked at me in surprise and happiness and with what looked like confidence. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you and I want to do it now before I lose the courage." She continued before I could say anything. "I made a promise to my mother about you," she started, making me pull my head back in confusion and suspense.

She looked down toward her feet quickly and bit her lip before bringing her eyes back up to mine. They were now effervescent from the reflection of the sunlight, which gave me a sudden urge to want to kiss her right then and there.

"I promised her I'd talk to you about something, but it's hard for me." She looked at her feet again, but this time her eyes stayed there.

My hand reached out to turn her face back to mine, creating an extraordinary feeling when our skin connected as the sunlight continuously beamed at us. "You can tell me anything you want to, Bella. Don't be afraid, please," I told her, curious to know what she was holding back from me.

"You won't get mad at me?" Now I was really interested, but I shook my head to let her know I wouldn't be. How could I ever get mad at her? She was about to turn her head away again, but I had kept my hand there with gentle strength to prevent that from happening. "I...I...think I'm in...love with you, Edward," the last words had come out pretty quickly, but I understood.

My heart beamed as strongly as the sun's rays. In my head I secretly thanked Renee for having Bella promise her that. "I think I'm in love too, Bella." My lips went straight down to her soft luscious ones and I kissed her passionately while receiving it from her side. I heard her moan gently, or was that me? Oh well, who cares.

There was an abrupt vibration that went through the both of us a few times until I finally realized it was my damn pager. _Fuck!_ I thought to myself. Although, it was probably a good thing since I could feel pressure below and this was definitely not the time nor the place to do it. If she'd let me make love to her, it would be somewhere much more comforting and relaxing. My loins started to tighten at the thought of making love to her. My beautiful Bella, who now confessed to possibly loving me.

I felt like I was in heaven, at least until my damn pager went off. I knew I had to get back to work and I looked at the number: Lauren or someone downstairs. My watch told me my shift was just about over, so if Bella would let me, I'd take her home again tonight and ease her from her loss.

"Bella?" She opened her eyes. "I have to go back to work now, but my shift's almost over. Do you want to come back home with me tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered me immediately and stretched her neck to meet my lips once more. My nerves were going nuts from the sensation she created.

I pulled myself away from her and apologized to her for leaving her like this. "Did you want to come back down with me or are you going to stay here?" I asked her before releasing her from my arms.

"I think I'd better go back. I'll also let them know that I'm going to be going home with you tonight." She bit her lip and I could tell she had something else to say.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying over again? I've been there for the past few nights already."

In my head I was saying all this crazy shit to reply to her. For one, Are you crazy? Fucking right I want you home with me. But I simply replied, "Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay, then. I'll let them all know." I helped her get up and then we headed for the door to the stairs. I followed behind her to keep watch in case she'd lose her balance or something and I could help her if she did.

I was surprised at how many floors I'd run up to get here. I guess I wasn't too much out of shape after all.

We walked through the door to our floor only minutes after and we both went our separate ways: I went to the front desk and Bella went to her mother's room. Angela was sifting through our patient's files. She was early today.

"Hi Angela. Everything alright?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and then smiled. Her face was beaming with happiness, but I could sense sadness there too. "No, nothing's wrong," she answered to my question.

"Are you sure? You are here a little early today."

"I heard about Renee and I wanted to see Bella before she left to give her my condolences. I'll wait though, since there's a bunch of people in there right now."

I knew they would be there for as long as they could. "You'd better go now, because I'm taking her home after my shift and I can guarantee you they won't leave her side until then. Were you the one that paged me?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I can take over for you from here." It was an hour before my shift was over, but then I remembered that I hadn't even taken my lunch yet, so I took her up on her offer. That's if Bella wanted to leave anyway. I knew they'd be taking her mother away soon enough.

"Thanks. Let me just go and see if Bella's ready to go." My legs stretched even more with every step so I could reach her faster.

The ambiance in the room wasn't the best, but it was better than earlier. I was also guessing that Bella had told Alice she was coming home with me because her look told me so. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" I asked her.

She practically glided toward me and then followed me out the door. "What is it?" she asked as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Angela wants to speak with you and whenever you're ready to go, I can leave."

"But isn't your shift only over later?" she asked me with a slight excitement in her voice.

"Well, Angela said she'd take over for me right now if I wanted to go."

It almost looked like she was going to jump for joy. "I'm ready when you are," she replied right away. "Just let me go speak to Angela and say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay, that will give me the time to go downstairs and change and then I'll be right back." I cupped her face and then leaned in to kiss her luscious lips, sending crazy feelings through my nerves again. She was driving me insane and my buddy below was getting impatient. That was my cue to leave before it was obvious how Bella made me feel.

Her eyes opened slowly and I kissed the top of her forehead before heading off. I saw her walk toward Angela once I had stepped behind the elevator doors that someone was holding open for me.

Excitement spread through my blood as it rushed through my veins to my heart and for now, unfortunately, my groin. I really needed to get a thicker pair of pants on at the moment. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, I swiftly headed for the locker room.

**BPOV**

I watched him walk toward the elevator and then directed myself over toward Angela. "Hey, Angela. So, how was your date last night?" I asked her. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Oh, it was wonderful, Bella. He was such a gentleman. And that dress you lent me made me feel incredible, especially when I saw him look at me in it." She gleamed in excitement. All of a sudden, her face fell. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry about your mother. I'm going to miss her so much," she said with sadness.

"I will too, but enough about that," I said as I didn't want to talk about my mother's passing anymore. "By-the-way, the dress is yours, so he can ogle you in that dress all he wants if you have another date with him." A smile spread across her face, which pleased me. It felt good to have someone that was happy in my presence. All the sorrow that had gone around was actually depressing me.

Yes, I was sad that my mom was now gone, but she had also told me not to get depressed when that time came. Hanging around her body was very uncomfortable now and I was anxious to leave. The last image I'd seen her in, was not the one I wanted to remember her by. So, I secretly hoped that someone would come and get her soon.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I do hope this isn't the last time we'll speak to each other. I'd like to get to know you better, if you don't mind, anyway. Here's my number," she said and reached over for a post-it notepad and a pen. She then handed me the sheet and asked me for mine, which I gave to her willingly.

She gave me a bit more details about her date and how they'd had a really good evening, which was why she was here. She said she couldn't sleep anymore and was too excited to stay home any longer. She had also told me she'd come in earlier to let me take off with Edward if I wanted to, since she'd heard about my mother. I thanked her for that and hugged her telling her I'd keep in touch.

From there, I walked back into the somber room with my family in it. "Thanks for coming everyone. I appreciate your support and I'm sure mom does too." I prevented myself from looking at her. "I'm going to leave now, so you don't have to stay," I stated in case they were here for me, other than Phil of course.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked curiously. "I can drive you if you want," she finished.

"That won't be necessary, I'm leaving with Edward," I said to her.

"What? Again?" Frustration was started to flow through her as I saw her facial expressions.

That was my cue to leave as I didn't want to fight. "Yes, I am and yes, again. So, I'll see you later," I replied to her and then went over to hug Aunt Esme goodbye. I said bye to Phil also and he surprised me by coming toward me and giving me a hug.

Edward was already at the front desk talking with Angela. I stayed there for a second as I took in his look. His jeans fit him just right; the material followed the curve of his butt and then down his thighs and calves. His shirt was plain from the back view, but I could see the shape of his body by the way it fit. I was anxious to see the front side of him now.

With that thought, he turned around as if I commanded it and I could see his face and front features. I wasn't sure if it was his jeans that were made that way, but if not, it was guaranteed that he was well endowed. I bit my lip as I ogled him some more and I felt my heart skip a beat.

This man, _sorry,_ this gorgeous man, was taking _me_ home with him. My body started to feel all tingly and overheated. Alice stepped up beside me and I felt guilty for having let my desires overpower me. My mother was now gone and I was thinking about, ugh, other things. Was that selfish of me?

I ignored Alice and left her side, taking long strides toward Edward. He relieved me of my burden by taking my backpack and swinging it over his well-shaped shoulder. I noticed him pick up another bag, which was his, and then he walked toward the elevator and I followed closely behind. I tried to keep my eyes up, but it was so hard. It must be the jeans as all I wanted to do was grab his butt.

I shook my head at how I was reacting. This was totally out of my genre. This man was changing me into something different, but I actually liked it so far. Maybe it was because I hadn't actually been with someone for so long.

He turned around and I ran into him since I wasn't looking up. Oops! "Sorry," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." My face flushed as I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks.

"It's okay." He bent down afterward, kissed the top of my head and then grinned at me.

He couldn't know I was staring at his butt, right? How could he? He was in front of me, so there was no way he could have seen that. The bell rang indicating that the elevator had arrived and we slipped inside. I watched Alice through the closing doors and sighed.

I really did have to talk to her. Maybe tomorrow.

We reached the main floor and were heading out the door when we bumped into Emmett and Rose. "Hey, bro. You going home already?"

"Yeah, Angela's filling-in for me. Why?"

"Just curious," he replied.

I noticed sadness in Rose's eyes. Did she know about my mother too? If so, word really did get around fast, unless Edward had told them. "Do you mind if we come over for dinner tonight again? I'll help Bella get cleaned up and change her bandages." I kind of hoped he'd say no, but on the other hand, I wouldn't mind Rose helping me get cleaned up. Especially if Edward and I would...um...do anything tonight. I felt my face flush at the thought.

"What do you think, Bella? Should we endure them for another night?" Edward asked me with a playful smile on his face.

"We won't stay long," Rose stated right away.

"I don't mind," I said to Edward, particularly now that Rose had specifically said they wouldn't be long.

"How about we eat some homemade food tonight instead of take-out?" Rose suggested. That did sound good, actually. My mouth also started to water at the thought of food. "You still have your barbeque, right?" she asked Edward.

"Yeah," he replied to her question.

"Alright, Emmett and I will pick-up some steaks on the way to your place after our shift is over, which is about an hour away. You don't mind steak do you, Bella?"

"No," I said and then swallowed a mouthful of saliva that had collected itself from Rose having said 'steak.'

"Great, we'll be there in about an hour and a half or so. Just get the barbecue ready to go when we get there, that way we can start cooking them right away," Emmett spoke this time and then he came up to me and swung me in his arms while he hugged me.

Rose embraced me too after Emmett had finally let me go, yet neither of them had said a word. It was obvious that they knew about my mom.

'Wherever You Will Go,' by Lifehouse started playing and I realized it was my phone that was in my bag, which Edward was still holding. "Um, sorry, that's mine," I said, sheepishly. Edward handed me my bag and I took my phone out; it was Alice. I didn't answer. I decided to turn the phone off as I didn't want to speak to anyone tonight except for the three people standing around me. I didn't care if I was being selfish.

My mom had told me to live my life to its fullest and that's what I wanted to do. I had cried enough for the day and was exhausted from it. I needed a change of ambiance and I knew they would be the ones to help me with that.

While they continued down the hall in the hospital, we continued in the opposite direction to get out. I tried to take-in a breath of fresh air, but I ended up coughing due to people smoking at the doors. What was it with these people?

I mean, half of them were sick since they were in hospital gowns, and here they were, outside smoking. Plus, they were right by the door, which was filled with no smoking signs. Could these people not read or understand the signs?

"Excuse me, but you are not aloud to smoke here," Edward said sternly as he pointed at the signs everywhere. "You see those blue lines on the ground over there? That's the smoking boundary, so get over there behind them." He turned toward me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just inhaled too fast and unfortunately, that bit of air I inhaled was smoke. No big deal. Let's just go," I said before anything else was said. They had all moved behind the line though, which hopefully would stay that way.

We reached Edward's car and seated ourselves after he'd unlocked the doors. I relaxed in my seat and placed my head on the headrest, or whatever you call it. My eyes closed by themselves and the next thing I knew, we were at my place.

"Bella," Edward said as he shook me awake. "We're here. I figured you'd want to get some fresh clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Did you want me to go in with you," he asked. He was so thoughtful for having thought about stopping here. I had totally forgotten, so I was thankful he'd thought of it.

"Yes, please. We'll have to make it quick though as I'm sure the others will arrive soon." That was definitely not something I wanted to deal with right now.

I unlocked the door and ran straight for my room. Well, jogged I guess, since running was still hard to do. Edward was right behind me while he watched me empty my bag and then refill it with clean clothing.

Within five or ten minutes, we were back in the car and ready to go. We had just pulled out of the parking and started to drive ahead when I saw Phil drive up behind us. I don't think he saw us though, but even if he did, there was no problem. I knew he'd probably sulk all night, so as long as I wasn't around him tonight, I'd be fine.

I let myself relax to the music that played on the car stereo and closed my eyes again.

**Don't be afraid to leave me your exact thoughts or suggestions!**


	32. Chapter 31

****EXTREME LEMONY WARNING IN EFFECT** Just letting you know...**

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

(Nelly – Hot In Here / Berlin – Take My Breath Away / Boys II Men – I'll Make Love To You)

I didn't want to wake her up, but we had arrived at my place. I also knew that Emmett and Rose wouldn't be here for at least another half hour or so, therefore, I decided to let her sleep while I took in her beauty.

She was starting to mumble, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Her lips suddenly pouted and I was quickly drawn to them. I was so overheated it was unbelievable. Particularly after I'd watched Bella bend over to get some clothes out of her drawers. Her ass was practically crying out to me to grab it and now it was her lips. I just wanted to suck on that lower lip of hers that she was always biting.

My dick throbbed at all the thoughts that were going through my mind. _Fuck it!_ I unbuckled my seat belt and stretched over toward her. My lips pressed against hers and I felt like I was on fire. She responded to my kiss shortly after I had pressed mine against hers.

That did it for me. Buddy below was rock hard and wanting more. My hands cupped her face, which created another rush throughout my body. This woman was driving me, literally, insane.

Her hand came up behind my head and she ran her fingers through my hair like before. I moaned in response to her sense of touch. I ached to experience her whole, naked body, along mine. I shivered at the thought of how her soft skin would feel against mine.

There was that vibrating again. _Fuck!_ I had forgotten to turn my pager off. I panted as I backed away from Bella. Her face was flushed as were her lips. I felt like moaning again, but held back as I looked at my pager; Emmett.

I called him back from my cell, which I noticed had been off and now had a message. "Hey, man. I've been trying to get a hold of you to let you know we're on our way and to ask if you wanted me to grab some beer or something."

"No beer for me, unless it's root beer and Bella can't drink with her medication," I replied to my brother.

"Alright then, root beer it is. Does Bella want something else to drink?"

I lowered the phone from my mouth and asked her what she wanted to drink. "Root beer's fine for her, now get your ass over here so we can eat," _and I can kick you out to be alone with Bella!_ My hunger was for her now.

Some of the blood had left my loins, so it was safe for me to get up now. We left the car and I carried our bags up to the apartment. I was surprised, because this time, Bella did not linger outside. She went straight for the door. Was she as anxious to be alone together as I was?

Buddy below started to stir again, so I secretly told him to relax for awhile. I hoped I wouldn't be getting blue balls after all the action, yet no release.

Right after we walked in the door, I went straight for the washroom to splash some cold water on my face. I sighed at the coolness of the water against my searing skin. I took in a few deep breaths followed by exhales. My mind kept returning to dirty thoughts, leading me to keep splashing water over my face so much, that my shirt was getting wet. Therefore, I headed over to the room to get another shirt while my eyes lingered on the bed for a little bit. Ugh, this was going to be a long evening.

Bella was on the balcony and was taking off the cover for the barbeque. I could tell she was having trouble, so I rushed over to her side to give her a hand. "Let me help you with that," I said to her and grabbed what was closest to me.

"Sorry, I wanted to make myself useful," she said, followed by her lower lip being bitten. I almost moaned at the thoughts that came to me.

"Um...you can set the table if you want. Is that alright with you?" I asked her, hoping she'd agree so that I could cool down.

"Sure, at least there's something I can do to help." She walked over to the kitchen as I watched from behind.

I shook my head. _Keep your head on, man._ I shook my head again and focused on the barbeque. I set the coals in the bottom and started the heat. My watch told me Emmett and Rose would be here soon, so it was good.

A cool breeze surrounded me, making me shiver from the collision with my skin. It helped calm me down as I inhaled the fresh air.

There was a knock at the door, disturbing me from my relaxation. Bella answered the door while I stayed on the balcony and watched. Emmett and Rose walked in with grocery bags and then placed them on the table. "I'm surprised you knocked," I said after I popped my head in the door.

"Well, uh, we weren't sure if you were, uh, busy, so we decided to knock." Figures he'd think like that, not that I wasn't either.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Anyway, by the time you get everything ready, the barbeque should be hot enough to cook the steaks." My mouth watered after having said that.

They had already started emptying the bags and setting a few things here and there. One thing I noticed was that there was no beer. Well, that was almost a first for Emmett. Not that he's an alcoholic or anything, but I know he likes his beer when he visits. He has been here for the past few days though, so maybe it doesn't count as a visit anymore. Who knows?

While leaning my back on the railing, Emmett was on his way with the red meat and barbeque sauce. I watched him put the steaks on the grill and heard them sizzle. My mouth was so full of saliva, I wasn't even sure if I could talk at the moment.

"So," he started. "Why are you out here alone, while she's in there?"

"I was starting the barbeque, what do you think I was doing," I replied a little too quickly, which he caught on to right away.

"Liar. Why?"

"It was getting hot inside and I had to keep an eye on the barbeque." He solved the mystery with that phrase.

"Oh, I get it." He nudged my shoulder. _Fucking, OW!_ He started singing. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off." While he sang Nelly's song, he was grinding his pelvis in the air as if someone was in front of him and made some slapping gestures.

"Jackass," I said, but started laughing like crazy.

I didn't hear them coming, but next thing I knew, Rose was at the door. "What are you goons laughing at?" Emmett started his lovely dance again, but this time Rose stepped in, so he was grinding her ass and slapping it too while he sang.

"Okay, that's just nasty, man. It wasn't as bad when you were doing it alone, but with her, well, it's just a little too detailed for me, thank you very much," I confirmed. I pretended to shove my finger down my throat and the gagged. Bella was giggling, but I could tell she was holding back.

"Ooh, yeah, take off your clothes baby," Rose said as she turned around and started to pull his shirt off.

"Okay, none of that in my house, nor on my porch. You got that?"

"Party pooper." I brought my head up in shock as I realized it was Bella that had spoken those words.

"Sorry Bella, but this is my brother we're talking about. It's just not good for my eyes," I told her, making her finally laugh out loud. Rose and Emmett joined her, leaving me standing alone. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the truth. I don't want to have to wear glasses within the next couple of years." This time, Bella bent over laughing as Rose placed her hands over her face as if they were glasses and she stiffened her body and stuck out her chest. Was she mimicking me?

"Cou...could...could you...imagine...Edward with...with glasses on?" Emmett's face was beet red and he had tears falling down his cheeks. His hand was on the railing, which I think was the only thing that was actually preventing him from literally rolling over to the ground since he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck off," I told him. "Like you'd look any better," I hissed at him this time.

"Actually," Rose said and took a breath. "He's sexy with glasses on, right baby?" She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Ew, gross. Not this again." Bella was now holding her stomach and looked like she was in pain. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"Yes...it just...hurts because I'm...laughing so much," she said and then went into another fit. This time I joined her. Not to the point of how Emmett and the others were, but I laughed a little.

I was the first to calm down, maybe because I hadn't gone crazy like they did. It wasn't that funny, anyway. "Emmett, are you going to do your job or do I have to do it for you?" I asked.

"Shit!" His mood changed quickly as he jumped for the barbeque to check on the steaks. He was still snickering though. _Dick!_

He flipped the steaks over and Rose took Bella back to the kitchen to make the salad. _Ugh, rabbit food_. I just hoped Rose didn't put any fruits in it, that was gross. I'd eat the salad as long as it was free of nuts and fruits.

Emmett's face was now serious when I looked up at him. "So, Bella looks like she's holding on pretty well."

"Yeah, she's a tough one. She's doing great and I told her I'd be there for her if she needed anything or someone."

"Bro?" he said, but turned his face away from mine. "Thanks for taking care of mom when she was sick. I never had the chance to tell you and I'm glad you were there for her. I really did try, but mom wouldn't have it. She wanted me to stay away from my old buddies since, well, you know."

"What, because of the steroids? I don't believe she'd keep you away for that," I replied with a surprising tone.

"She wanted me to clean myself up and made me promise I'd keep studying and stay away from that shit. You can't _believe_ how hard it was for me and how angry I'd get at myself for being such an ass, but I knew that's what she wanted and if I'd have stayed home, it would have broken her heart. She thought she'd been a bad mother, which was why I had to do it. I didn't want her to die thinking she hadn't been a good mother. It was my fault." His shoulders slumped with the last of his words.

I saw Rose coming over toward us, so I held one of my hands up to signify that it wasn't the time to come out yet. She understood right away, turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Emmett continued, "I had been the one who was taking those stupid steroids. The consequences I got from that, was the loss of a scholarship and mom's pride in me. That was what hurt the most, Edward." He finally turned his head to look at me, his eyes were now glossy as the tears formed themselves. "She was ashamed of me when she first found out." His tears fell in streaks down his cheeks. "We were lucky to have a mother like her, because she forgave me after, but like I said, she made me promise to clean up and stay in college. Especially since they were paying for it and not the scholarship."

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say. Emmett had turned his head back toward the barbeque. "I'm sorry I was always so hard on ya, bro," I said with a low tone of voice.

"Let's just leave it at that, okay? I wanted you to know the truth and hopefully, you'll think different of me now. You had a right to be hard on me because you didn't know why and you were stuck taking care of her alone." He wiped the streaks off his face with one of his enormous hands and shook his head. "Well, steaks ready."

On our way back in with the meat, Emmett's eyes fell on Rose's and he smiled, deeply. That was when I realized how much he loved her and how happy he was with her. I silently thanked my mother after having heard what Emmett had to say. What if she hadn't stopped him? Would he still be on steroids? Would he be sick?

I shook my head to try and clear my mind. That was in the past. "Edward, is something wrong?" I looked up to find Bella's eyes looking at mine.

"Nothing's wrong now," I said and scooped her in my arms right away.

We were finally sitting down to eat and all of us started to chow down. We must have looked like hyenas as we devoured our food, which we were done eating after about ten or fifteen minutes. What? We were hungry.

"Cheers, bro! That was delicious," I said, holding my glass of pop up. We all brought our glasses together and cheered for Emmett's great cooking and Rose and Bella's salad. All of us cleared up the table and then Rose suggested that Emmett and I do the dishes, while she went to help Bella clean up.

**BPOV**

Ugh, I was so full, I felt like I was going to blow. Maybe I'd just eaten too fast. Hopefully, I'd feel less bloated after an hour or so.

I followed Rose to the washroom and shut the door behind me. "Start taking your clothes off while I run the water and then take a seat in the tub," Rose said to me while she headed over to the tub. I was still uncomfortable a bit, but by now I'm sure she knew my body pretty well. She more than likely saw many others without their clothes on with the job she had.

She tested the water and when she was satisfied, she put the plug and let it start to fill. The only thing was that she stopped it when it was something like a third or a fourth full. She must have seen my face. "I can't fill it with your injuries still bandaged, Bella. I'll take then off and clean them after. I don't want to do it now since I'd probably have to change them again after if they get wet.

Slowly, I set myself down in the tub with Rose's help. It's a good thing she was there, because I definitely would not have been able to do it by myself. All of a sudden, she slapped herself on the forehead. "Ugh, idiot that I am, I forgot to put the bag on your arm. Give me a second," she said and then left me there while she walked out of the washroom.

She was back within a minute or so, but it felt longer just by sitting there and waiting. "Here you go." There was a bag in her hands with something else, but I didn't see what it was exactly. She pointed at my injured arm and spoke. "Stick out your arm."

I did as she asked and she wrapped my arm in a bag and then she put some kind of elastic up on my bicep. I guessed that was to keep the water out.

"How about you try washing yourself now. Do you think you can manage?" I had actually been asking myself that question when she'd walked out of the washroom moments ago.

"I'll try," I replied to her question.

"Alright, let me wash your back first and then I'll let you try. We can do your hair after since it'll be easier for you to bend over the tub than to hold yourself up now. I don't want you working your abs too much and have the stitches break." She waved me forward so she could wash my back as she'd suggested. I felt like a kid being washed by their mother.

Once she was done, I started to clean myself, which wasn't too hard after all. I did the most I could and asked Rose to do the rest, which wasn't much. She helped me out of the tub and dry myself, followed by her washing my hair.

"The best way to clean your stitches would be with you lying down, so let's go into Edward's room and have you lay on the bed?" I nodded my head at her suggestion and then followed her trail. His bed was so comfortable it was unbelievable. Plus, it was filled with his wonderful scent.

I watched Rose as she took off the old bandages and then cleaned up the area they'd been covering. There were a few times where it burned a little from the alcohol, but other than that, it was fine. She put on some clean bandages and then helped me get dressed.

"Thanks Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you, you've been such a great help and so kind to me," I said to her, trying not to blush.

"You're welcome. Now let's go see our men before we get too emotional." The boys were watching TV, but I couldn't tell what it was they were watching. "You ready to go, babe? I'm pretty tired with all the lack of sleep we've been getting lately. I'd like to go if you don't mind."

"Sorry, Rose," I said and this time I did blush.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault, Bella," she replied and then looked guiltily toward Emmett. "We've...uh...been busy, that's all." Ooh, I thought to myself, feeling a little jealous at the same time. I couldn't even remember the last time I was intimate that way, other than what Edward and I had gone through this morning, which made my temperature rise.

We wished them a goodnight and then I joined Edward on the sofa. "Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"No, why would I?" I asked, thinking about washing his beautiful body with my own hands. What was wrong with me? I've never had these kind of thoughts before.

"I just wanted to ask you, that's all. Some people feel insulted." He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, here's the remote, you can watch whatever you want and I'll be back in a bit." After he'd gotten up, he bent down and kissed me on the lips and then quickly walked off.

I was frozen there while I savored the feeling he'd given me with that one kiss. Imagining what it would feel like having those over my body made me heat up and all tingly inside.

Deciding to help change my thoughts, I flicked the channels and landed on one of my favorite shows, Supernatural. I had surprised myself once I fell in love with that show since it had to do with supernatural stuff, but it's really awesome. In there you've got all kinds of myths and legends. I mean, you've got werewolves, vampires, demons and lately there were even angels. Don't forget the two brothers, Sam and Dean, which were...um...pleasant to look at. They were awesome hunters that kept them from harming humans, as best as they could anyway.

Without even realizing it, since I was so into the show, I jumped when Edward sat down on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Bella," he apologized.

"I didn't even hear you coming back," I replied. Neither of us said a word after that because we were both sucked into it. Once it was over, Edward had asked me what it was exactly, so I explained it to him and he seemed pretty interested.

"It looks very interesting, that's for sure."

"I have the other season's at home, if ever you want to watch them," I blurted out. It was definitely something I got as soon as it was out.

He grinned. "Sure. I'd like that. We could watch them together. You wouldn't mind watching them over again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, why do you think I bought them?"

He put his hands up. "Alright, I'm sorry, calm down," he said, trying not to laugh, but that didn't work very well. Both of us were laughing now.

After our laughing fit, we looked into each others eyes. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on top of him with my legs spread and my lips on his. There were so many feelings going throughout my body at the moment, that I couldn't even describe them.

My hand went up to its usual place, which was to his hair and I felt his hands cupping my butt. His strong fingers came up over my back, all the way up to my shoulders. If our lips weren't locked, I would have moaned from the titillating tracks he'd left behind.

His mouth opened softly, making me follow his lead. Our tongues collided with one another and then swirled together with a rhythm. I backed away quickly to catch my breath, but was back within seconds.

I felt his hands go quickly back to my butt as he closed the space between us and then stood up with me still in his arms. We reached the bedroom shortly afterward and he gently placed me on the bed. He crawled on the bed beside me and leaned over to kiss me again.

My body was going crazy and I needed to feel his skin on mine. My hands went down toward his pants and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off of him. He stopped me for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine and I want to," I said and I could feel my face slightly heating up. I was glad it was dim in the room.

From there he tugged his shirt off, revealing his beautiful chest, which gave off a magnetic force toward my hand. It went straight to his chest and I guided my hand everywhere across his skin, sending jolts and other sensations throughout my body.

The heat waves that were coming off of him were making me fiery, so I pulled up enough to start taking off my shirt. It would definitely be awkward in this position and with only one hand, but Edward finished the job for me.

I could feel his eyes devouring my chest as he pulled my shirt off, but they came back up to mine once my face was free. Our mouths joined each other halfway, but he put pressure on me enough to make me get back on the bed.

His lips slid off of mine slowly and went to my cheek, down to my neck and then to my upper chest. I shivered at the sensations that made my heart jump.

His head lowered down to my breasts, his smooth face came between them and then his soft lips landed on my right nipple. He flicked his tongue and I whimpered as the heat of his saliva collided with the cool air surrounding us. His mouth came back, encircling it and warming it up again.

I felt his right hand glide up my left side, teasing me by brushing the curve of my lonely breast. His hand kept going up to my arm, bringing it up over my head and then he returned back down, teasing me again with his touch.

My chest bucked as he sucked on my nipple and twirled his tongue around it. Again, the heat collided with the cold once he backed away to flick his tongue across the hardness.

His lips traveled across my chest to my left breast, repeating what he'd done previously. He was now teasing me with his left hand, but this time, his thumb brushed my right nipple he'd formerly attended to.

Bringing my pelvis forward as he pleasured me with his mouth, his hand went to my right breast and lightly cupped it in his hand and massaged it. He gently tugged on my nipple, pinching it and twisting it between his fingertips, while he sucked on the other. I gasped at the sensation it was giving me and my chest bucked up again, wanting more.

His mouth switched to the other breast, sucking on my nipple, a little harder this time. I moaned even louder from the exhilaration he created. He started alternating between twisting it and pinching it, followed by a tug.

My hand came down to his hair so I could grab a fistful, but he wouldn't allow it. I grabbed a pillow instead and squeezed it from the ecstasy I was going through. I moaned loudly and then I couldn't stop. I was so close to having an orgasm, it was unbelievable.

His lips trailed down my chest toward my stomach, avoiding my bandages. He roughly tugged on the string to my pants, pulled them until they were completely off and then descended his head toward my chest. He had left my underwear on, but he started to rub his fingers over my folds as his lips teased my breasts and then joined my lips.

Somehow, he'd managed to get his pants off, so I tried to reach down to wrap my hand around his warm, hard shaft, but he wouldn't allow it. "You need to relax, Bella," he said with lust in his voice. "Doctor's orders." He grinned at me, kissed my lips and found the trail he'd created earlier.

With his hand still rubbing me below over a layer of fabric and his mouth pleasing my breasts, I was in heaven. He truly was a god as I had said the other day.

He left my breasts bare and continued on his way below, creating another course this time. His fingers curled around the upper edge of my underwear and then quickly slid them down my legs. I didn't know if I was able hold on any longer while I thought about what his fingertips could stimulate between my legs. Just having them brush against my skin was giving me a rush.

I secretly thanked Rose for letting me take a bath as he started separating my legs with his soft hands. My eyes rolled toward the back of my head from the feeling of his fingertips spreading my folds and a flick of his tongue against my clit. The heat that protruded from his tongue made me shiver with delight.

His long fingers penetrated me while he started suckling on my clit, making me breathless. He curled his fingers and went deeper inside of me. I could no longer contain myself. I screamed in ecstasy as I came, yet he didn't stop right away, prolonging my orgasm.

He slid his fingers out from inside me and lightly tapped them on my clit, causing my body to spasm. It was never something I would have imagined to lead to pleasure. Maybe you had to have the skills, which he definitely had.

I collected my breath, but it wasn't long before he was back against my lips, making me yearn for more of his talents. He sucked on my lower lip and I moaned.

Once my lip was free again I managed to speak in between breaths. "Edward, make...love to..me," I said as I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, huskily. His arm reached over to the night table and opened a drawer. I watched him rip the condom wrapper and looked at his erection, which led me to reach over with my hand. This time he had no hands free to stop me.

The heat from his penis overpowered my warm hand. My hand slid down his shaft, bringing the foreskin with it, revealing his soft tip. I rubbed my thumb over the tip which had a drop of liquid on it, so I spread it around his tip making him shiver in return.

My mouth wanted to enfold itself around his peak and my tongue was urging to lick over and around it. "Mmm," was all he said before stopping me. "Not tonight," he continued. I whimpered as he rolled the condom down his shaft.

He placed himself over me and I spread my legs as wide as I could, welcoming him to enter my core. His lips met mine and he started to tease me with his tongue as he penetrated me with precision from the slickness covering my folds.

"Oh, Edward," I groaned as he went deeper. Once my core completely enveloped his member, I was in a bliss. "You feel so good inside me," I managed to say and looked up into his eyes.

Within seconds his face was only millimeters away from mine, but our lips collided in a frenzy. "Oh," I gasped while his tip encountered the edge of my core. My hand grabbed one of his butt cheeks and I squeezed him toward me, wanting more.

He got my message and lifted my left leg with his right arm, allowing him to penetrate me even deeper. His pelvis dipped, rubbing against my clit and I screamed from the ecstasy as he glided in and out of me at a slow pace.

"Cum with me, my love," he whispered softly in my ear.

"Yes," I replied, anxiously. He slightly quickened his pace and within seconds the both of us gasped from the exhilaration we were going through as one.

Once our bodies had stopped their spasms, he gently rolled off of me and tucked me in his arms.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Bella?"

**So, what did you think of that?**


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay, my apologies, again for my tardiness, but I think I mentioned this before. My sister's pregnant and on the verge of blowing up, plus my mother has moved... Anyway, I've been busy and trying hard to keep my promises and posting on time.**

**My Beta's the best to get these back to me ASAP!**

**So, this one is not very informative, but kind of steamy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

**EPOV**

The words she'd spoken about how I felt good inside her were exhilarating since I was thinking the same thing. It was like we were meant to be. Her slickness and warmth surrounding my dick was just right.

I spoke without thinking. "Cum with me, my love," I whispered softly into her ear.

"Yes," she replied. She sounded eager to be relieved again, so I slightly quickened my pace and went deeper. My tip encountered the edge of her core and that feeling was indescribable. Seconds later, the both of us gained our limits and released ourselves together.

I stayed on top of her a little longer, loving the feel of her skin against mine. Her nipples were still puckered and I was sure I could get her going again, but she was probably tired. I knew I was, but if she did want more, I was more than willing to participate.

My arms were starting to shake from my weight as I was leaning on my elbows to keep my weight off of her. I rolled over, even though I didn't want to, but I wrapped my arms around her to keep her close.

I had never believed in soul mates before, but now that I had Bella, fate proved me wrong, as I had mine with me at that very moment. "Do you believe in soul mates, Bella?" I asked her.

She started to move and the next thing I knew her lips were against mine. I pulled her up on top of me and brushed her hair out of her face so I could look at her beautiful features. There were tears in her eyes. Why?

"Are you crying Bella? Did I hurt you?" I felt like slapping myself for having let myself go this far with her injuries. _Way to go dickhead!_

"No, I'm feeling better than ever. I'm just so happy. It's like you read my mind and I was also thinking that, being here right now, has something to do with my mother. She told me to open up and tell you how I felt; I'm glad she did," she said with a mixture of happiness and sadness in her voice. "I never did believe in soul mates, well, sort of actually. When you...saved me all those years ago, there was something in your eyes that I could never forget and then the other day, you were there again. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw you. Something kept pulling me toward you, but I was too shy." She lowered herself and kissed me.

Her words surprised me and she was so open with me that I felt it in my heart. I could feel the blood start to rush down toward my groin as I yearned to be as one with her once more, but I still had that fucking condom on. I cupped her face and pulled her away from me with regret and she looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be right back," I told her as I gently removed her from on top of me. I almost ran to the washroom to get the damn thing off of me and clean up a bit. Within a minute or two I was back in the bedroom feeling my way around as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I barely had time to lay down before Bella was back on top of me. She started to kiss my lips and then my cheeks. She lightly sucked on my earlobe, which actually turned me on. Weird right? My hands roamed around her back and then down to her ass, but her hands pushed my arms to the top of my head. "My turn," she said, sheepishly.

"Bella, you don't have..." I started to say, but she put a finger on my mouth, pretty much telling me to shut the fuck up. So I did.

She traveled down to my chest with her soft lips, creating goosebumps along the way. She flicked her tongue across each of my nipples, which usually didn't do anything to me, but it was different with her. Everything was different with her. Her touch made me shiver with exhilaration and she made my heart pump faster with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. What she did to me was indefinable. I had never felt this way in my entire life.

Her hand grazed my sides and then she squirmed her hand between the mattress and my ass and she squeezed. She kept coming down toward my dick with her mouth, which was now hard as a rock. Her hand came back up to feel my chest and my abs. Her touch and kisses were driving me insane. Would I be able to survive once she started to kiss or even touch my dick?

She brushed her lips against the crevice between my loins and my leg making my dick rub the side of her cheek. I quivered at the feel of her soft skin against mine. As she changed sides, her chin knocked my dick over, teasingly. I was so fucking hard, I felt like I was going to erupt from all the blood that had collected itself within that area.

I moaned at the exact moment her hot tongue met my dick while she licked it up and then down. Her hand finally wrapped itself around my cock and I moaned even louder. I looked down at her and she looked back at me; she was biting on her lower lip, which made me want to kiss her.

She pulled my foreskin back and started to swirl her tongue around the head. I groaned as she started to suck lightly and squeeze a little with her hand. She started to stroke my dick as she kept sucking and licking the head of it.

She released her hand and enveloped my dick with her mouth. I felt her cup my balls, followed by a light tug. I was in heaven.

I moaned and tried to reach down to caress one of her breasts. She saw what I wanted to do, so she repositioned herself for me to reach her. I cupped one of her breasts and then lightly pinched her nipple. She moaned with my dick in her mouth, sending a vibration down my shaft and making me buck my hips. "Oh, Bella," were the only words that I could say at the moment and I'm sure they weren't clear.

She kept pleasing me as she pulled the foreskin back again and sucked more of my tip. She grazed her teeth against the sensitive skin, sending a totally different sensation throughout my body. I knew I didn't have much longer left. I was surprised I'd even lasted this long with everything she was doing to me.

I sat up and she looked at me with confusion on her face. I wrapped my arm around her and pushed her down toward the bed. Her breasts were calling for me to please them once more. I did the same thing I had done earlier as I knew she liked it from her previous reactions. I alternated between sucking, twisting and tugging on her beautifully puckered nipples.

She tugged on my arms to bring me up to her face and we kissed. Then she pushed on my shoulder until I was on my back. I reached over toward the night table to get another condom, but she stopped me. "I want to feel your skin against mine," she said and placed herself and directed my dick inside her with her hand.

She placed my dick right at her entrance, my tip barely entering her. She swung her hips up and down lightly, teasing my tip as she leaned over me. She lowered herself to kiss me and I cupped her breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples again. I felt her plunge down making me penetrate her deeper, both of us gasped from the sensation. She sat up, revealing her breasts out in the open and started to move her hips up and down; damn it felt good.

Her pelvis rubbed against mine and I brought my hands up to cup her breasts. She bent down lower, giving my mouth enough reach to flick and suck on her nipples. She kept a regular pace and brought her lips to mine.

My brain was almost mush, but it was still functioning enough to remind me that we had no protection at the moment, so I'd have to stop myself from releasing myself inside of her. "Bella, I...I can't...hold it much...longer," I panted. "You're driving me crazy, Sweetheart."

"Don't hold back my love." Did she just call me her love? As she said those words, my body started to tingle. I grabbed her hips and pulled her toward me harder every time she came down on me. "I believe you are my soul mate, Edward Cullen," she said and slowed her pace this time. "I love the way you feel inside of me." I looked into her eyes and...was she blushing?

"I believe you are my soul mate too, Bella Swan," I replied.

She'd change her pace every couple of minutes, which kept me from erupting so we could make love to each other longer. I caressed her passionately and cupped her face in my hands. I felt her tightening her legs, so I knew she was close. I bucked my hips to help her get her orgasm and it worked. Within seconds she was breathless and I felt her walls clamp around my dick.

I waited until it was over for her and then I flipped her onto her back and continued to make love to her. I could go on all night with her, but my balls said differently. I was on the verge of having an orgasm and then she grabbed my ass and I plunged deeper as I lifted her leg. She gasped as my tip met the edge of her core again once more and I pushed harder.

I dipped my pelvis knowing she liked that and I heard her hum. "Don't stop," she said, so I didn't, but it wouldn't be long before I'd get my own orgasm and this one would be huge. I felt her little hand squeeze my ass firmly her walls were tightening around my dick, so this time, I let myself loose and grunted from the pleasure that coursed throughout my body.

The both of us were breathless and were panting for air. My arms were starting to shake, so I rolled off of her and brought her with me so she could be on top of me again. We were drenched in sweat from all our hard work, but it sure was worth it.

I grinned after I realized how many times I'd pleasured her. "What's so funny?" she asked, although I didn't even know how she saw me smile.

"Nothing, I'm just happy I was able to make you climax so many times." I kissed her forehead, not giving a shit that it was all sweaty.

"I love you," she sighed, followed by a yawn.

"I do too."

"A little conceited are we?" I felt her giggling against my chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you just said you loved yourself." She started to laugh even more.

"I meant that I love _you_, silly," I said and then squeezed her. She was still laughing. "I think someone's _very_ tired."

I turned my head to look at the time. It was one thirty in the morning, already. The alarm clock was going to go off in a few hours or was it? "Bella?"

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"Do you know what day of the week it is?" Her head came up to look at the clock herself.

"By the looks of it, it's now Saturday," she noted with a little giggle left in her voice.

"You can stop laughing now." I froze after the information she'd just given me clicked. _Saturday!_

"What's wrong?" Her tone of voice had changed.

"Nothing, actually. I just realized that I don't have to work tomorrow, well, today," I said and squeezed her with joy.

"Really?" she asked, bringing herself up to look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Really," I replied, smiling back at her. Her hands started to slip off my chest from our sweat. "How about we go get you cleaned up?" I knew I slept better after a shower, so maybe she'd feel the same way. "Only if you want to, though."

"You don't mind?"

"Well, I've pretty much explored at least half of your body tonight, so if you don't object, I can investigate some more while I wash you," I said with an evil grin.

She just about jumped off of me and walked over toward the washroom. Boy, was she ever eager. But once I reached the washroom she looked at me shyly. "Um...you know what? I can do this myself," she said, awkwardly covering her body up.

"Bella? Why are you hiding that lovely body of yours?" I walked over to her and pulled her arms away from her body, revealing its appearance.

"You...um...really think, this," she looked down at herself, "is lovely?" she asked.

"Uh, _yeah_," I replied and started to kiss her lips and neck and chest. Man, would I ever stop? I was hard as a rock in no time.

"Why don't we wait for the bath?" she said with lust and secured her tiny hand around my pulsating dick. She stroked me while I played with her slippery folds and her swollen bud. Within minutes she had her legs wrapped around my waist and I put her back against the wall. I entered her slick, heated core, which made me tremble due to the exhilarating feelings that ran throughout my body.

Our hips kept in rhythm with each other, but it wasn't enough for me. I cupped her ass in my hands and carried her over to the bedroom and set her down on the bed as gently as I could. I penetrated her once more and she expressed herself with a loud moan, which made me crave her to a greater extent, so I muffled her moans with my mouth.

My tongue slipped through her luscious lips until it met hers. Our tongues twirled with one another while our hips kept the beat. Her body stiffened beneath me, so I tilted my pelvis and plunged in again and again. This time her fingertips dug into my ass and I accelerated my pace.

Seconds later she vocalized her pleasure and I mimicked her reaction. I collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled over when I thought about her injuries. She wiggled herself over toward me and placed her head and her arm on my chest, while one of her legs stretched itself across mine.

I was flaming and trying to catch my breath, just like Bella. We stayed there for a little while and relaxed. I would believe it if someone said there were heat waves surrounding us at the moment.

My body was exhausted from working so hard and I hadn't been getting much sleep either, so that was more than likely the main reason. I could only imagine how drained Bella was due to her emotional reactions and our work-out.

Sleep sounded extremely good right about now, but I remembered Bella's reaction when I told her I'd give her a bath. "Bella?" I whispered. No reply. The bath would wait 'til morning as it looked like she was sleeping and honestly, I didn't know if I had the energy I'd need to wash her beautiful body.

Due to our lack of activeness, our bodies were not heating themselves and Bella shivered, so I reached over for the blankets and pulled them toward us. Don't ask me how I did it, but the sheet was now spread out across us. "Goodnight my love," I said after kissing the top of her head.

My eyes fluttered open to a pair of chocolate brown eyes and I smiled. "Morning, gorgeous," I said to her with a groggy tone. I tried not to breathe in her face because I knew my breath reeked.

"Morning," she replied with a smile.

"How long have you been up?"

She looked over at the clock and then answered, "Awhile."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb your rest," she answered with a slight lift in her shoulders.

"You could never be a disturbance," I stated. "You hungry?" She nodded her head. "I'm starving." I knew I didn't have anything here to eat. "Why don't we get cleaned up and go out for breakfast? I know a great place."

"Okay," she said and started to get up. The sheets fell off of her, revealing her back to me and I could see the curves of her hips. I savored the view as my eyes trailed up and down her body. Her hair was in a frenzy, which made me grin.

She turned around, exposing her front and side curves. Her cheeks started to darken as she realized I was looking at her with devouring eyes. I could feel my loins tightening and I silently cursed myself.

Inhaling deeply, I slowly got up, hoping she'd turn around before I was standing up, which she did. I followed her into the washroom, but she stopped me. "I...um...have to pee. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Actually, I have to go too. I'll wait out here," I told her.

She nodded and closed the door behind her. I let me mind wander to other thoughts that would help my arousal calm down. It wasn't easy I'll tell you that much. Having to pee sort of helped though.

"Your turn," she said as she walked out the door and stepped aside for me to walk in.

After we'd both relieved ourselves, I started to prepare the bath for Bella. The water was warm enough to help sooth her pain. I waved her over and she sheepishly sat down in the tub. "Let me clean you up so you don't have to put a bag over your arm," I said to her, but it was only because I wanted to touch her soft skin and feel her curves.

I gently washed her with my hands and tried not to linger in certain areas too long because I wouldn't be able to stop. It was over sooner than I'd wanted it to, but that was probably for the best since my blood was on the verge of collecting itself below.

Taking the towel in my hands, I spread it out in front of me, hiding my soon to be erect dick. I wrapped it around her and rubbed her body with it to dry her off. I finished off with her hair and then she was gone to get dressed.

I quickly jumped in the shower, making sure the water was cooler than hers had been to try to shrink my cock. You know, it isn't really true what they say about that, because it wouldn't go down. I turned the knob for the cold water and changed my thoughts.

My shaft was finally down now, so I closed the water and got out to dry myself up. With the towel wrapped around my waist, I walked into the bedroom to see Bella naked on the bed. She was biting her lip and her eyes were looking at me greedily.

Well, I couldn't refuse. I tugged on the towel around my waist and threw it to the washroom. Her eyes got wider as she looked at my dick, which was now back in command. She crawled toward me on the bed as my legs took long strides to meet her. She took my hand in hers and pulled me closer to her.

We kissed and fondled each other, which led to lovemaking. This woman was incredible.

**BPOV**

With the towel wrapped around my body, I searched through my bag for a clean set of clothes. My mind kept wandering to his sexy body. My core started to throb and heat up from my dirty thoughts. This was totally out of my genre. It was like I was becoming a different person since I'd opened myself up to him.

There were still a few things I was shy of doing in front of him, but some things I would have never thought I'd do. I felt my cheeks flush at what I'd done so far. He was helping me open doors. The longer I was with him, the timid girl inside of me was deteriorating quickly.

With those words in my head, I placed myself on the bed for him to see on his way out the door. I heard the water come to a stop in the bathroom; my heart skipped a few beats and then pumped even harder due to excitement. The heat radiated from between my legs as I waited anxiously for him to step out, leading me to bite my lower lip.

Once he stepped out and my eyes fell upon his godly body, my heart was pretty much inside my throat. Within seconds the towel that was around his waist was gone, revealing his loins. My eyes widened at the sight as now I could see him clearly and I was in awe. He was with me. My love, at least that's what he said.

I crawled on the bed and reached for him to join me. I wanted to feel him and express myself to him. My body was constantly being pleasured, so I'd pretty much forgotten about my injuries.

We finally calmed down and he cleaned my wounds, checked my stitches and then put on new bandages. He worked on me delicately with his long fingers and soft touch. My body started to tingle again and I had to focus on something else. I was hungry, which I'm sure he was too and I had some things I had to do: talk to Alice.

It was not something I was anxious to do, but it needed to be done as I knew for sure now, that Edward was my soul mate. She'd have to accept it because I was not letting him go. Nothing could tear us apart. From my side anyway.

My mind came back to the present as he tickled me softly. He came lower and joined our lips to kiss me. I almost wrapped my arms around him, but thought twice about it. Instead, I pushed him away gently. "Edward, I'm really hungry and...um...there's something I need to do."

He brushed my hair out of my face and looked at me with sadness. "You're not alone in this, Bella. I will help you with your mother's funeral. I know it's not easy."

My eyes bulged. "Oh, no. I had forgotten about that. How could I forget?" My heart sunk while the words spilled out of my mouth. "What kind of daughter am I?" I started to panic.

I felt a pair of strong hands cup my face. "Bella, look at me. You're not alone and it's normal for you to have forgotten. Your mind is still accepting the fact that she is now resting in peace. We will work this out, don't worry," he said with confidence and pulled me toward him, wrapping his arms around me.

This was definitely not what I had in mind! But like Edward said, it had to be done. I needed to do this for her and myself. I was never one to like funerals, but who does? Some sick people anyway. No, scratch that. It depends on how they go I guess. Some are so long with the preachers going on and on, just making it worse and long.

I remembered what my grandmother said before she passed away. "You'd better not cry to death, Bella. I'll come back to haunt you." We had laughed together for the last time. "I'm serious, Bella. Funerals shouldn't be depressing. They're there to say goodbye, but also for people to communicate with each other and talk about their memories of the person that has gone. I want you to know that I will be well. Just think about our laughs and our times we've spent together. Nothing more," she had said it sternly.

Ever since that time, I looked at funerals differently. Not that I'd been to many of them, thank god. She was right though and I wanted to do something special for my mom. I was sad that she was gone, but is that what she'd want? She had already told me she didn't want me to sulk over her being gone. She'd told me the same thing gran had said, "I want you to know that I will be well."

I would find pictures of her laughing and smiling and create some sort of slide show. But to do that, I needed someone: Alice.

"Let's get dressed before I devour you again, my love," he said with a grin. I nodded at his suggestion.

Once we were ready to go, we stepped out to eat and start my tasks. It was a comfort to know Edward would help me, but I also needed Alice's help. How would I accomplish that? A headache wasn't far with those thoughts.

I turned my cell phone on and the music started right away. My screen showed there were text messages and voice mails. The text messages were from Alice, of course and some voice mails. There was one from my dad and one from Phil. I'd imagined Alice convinced him to call me, hoping I'd answer his call. I sighed.

Edward didn't even have to ask what was wrong as I'm sure he saw it in my eyes, plus I had the phone in front of me. The headache was now effective.

He left me at the table to go to the washroom, so I took the opportunity to call Alice. "God damn it, Bella! What's taken you so long to call? I've been worried sick," she screamed.

"Stop it or I'll hang up," I replied, holding the phone away from my ear. "Can we meet sometime today? I need to talk to you about a few things." I gulped.

"Of course we can. Where are you right now?" she asked sternly.

"Just meet me at my place in an hour or so. Alright?"

"Okay, see you in an hour, or so," she replied and then hung up. I exhaled and noticed Edward standing beside the table.

He bent his knees so that I could look down at him. "Let me talk to her. This is all my fault, not yours," he said with a low tone.

"No, I'll do it. She's too stubborn and you need to stop blaming yourself. Period." I kissed his soft lips, which tasted like maple syrup. I wanted to lick and suck the sweetness off of them. _Snap out of it!_

Edward must have paid already, because he led me out the door after that. "Can you drop me off at home?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, but I saw a hint of, rejection? Was it because he wanted to be there?

"What's wrong?"

"I find that you've been through enough for now and I don't want to cause fights between you and your family," he stated. There was something he wasn't telling me. His facial expression had changed, but that sign of rejection had stayed in my mind.

"There's something you're not telling me. I can tell."

He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "I just, I don't want you to have to go through this alone. I want to be there for you, all the time." He said, his hand coming into contact with mine.

"Thank you. I'll be fine, don't worry. I need to talk to her alone and it's not because I don't want you there. Trust me on that one. I just have to let her know that I'm still here for her and that I'm happy with you," I smiled at the last words I'd said. He did make me happy.

The both of us got in the car and he directed the car toward my place. For some stupid reason, there were butterflies floating around in my stomach. Why was I feeling like this?

Edward had barely finished parking the car and Alice ran out the door. It hadn't even been an hour yet! "Bella, come quick!" she yelled. "Phil's not waking up."

My face paled and I rushed out of the car to join her. Edward was following us behind, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see him open his trunk and grab something first. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was extremely hung over? I was hoping it was something like that.

We reached his bedroom door and knocked and knocked, but like Alice had said, he wouldn't wake up. He had to be in there because the car was parked, his keys were on the counter and the bedroom door was closed.

"Back up," Edward said and that's when I saw what he was holding: a first aid kit. He took in a deep breath and side kicked at the door. It didn't open. He tried again, but this time it snapped.

Phil was splayed over the bed, surrounded by empty liquor bottles. There was vomit on the bed by his face and I gagged. His chest was not moving, either.

Edward came between us and took his pulse and his facial expression didn't look good. He opened the kit and took out some kind of instrument. He placed it on his mouth and stretched the elastic band behind his head.

"Bella, I need you to pump this to feed him some air," he stated.

_No!_ "You better not die on me you son-of-a-bitch!"

**How did you like that one...?**


	34. Chapter 33

**I know, I know, excuses, excuses, but this time it's true. See:**

**Some of you will be happy about what happens in this chapter. It'll close some doors!**

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

While Bella fed him air with the bag valve mask, I kept my fingers on one of his pressure points. His heart was beating, but just barely. Was there something stuck in his throat? Maybe he was choking without our knowledge. "Bella, we're going to have to take that off his face and tilt him onto his side. Okay?"

Her beautiful, innocent eyes looked back at me with fear, yet there was strength in there as well. She came by my side and we braced ourselves to roll his dead weight over. Hey, those things are heavy.

"One, two, three, go!" He wasn't so bad after-all. We almost ended up rolling him off the bed since we had been expecting more weight to lift. There was no reaction though. Placing myself properly, I started to slap his back with the bottom of my hand. Within seconds he started to vomit and cough.

I had lost track of Alice until she popped up with a bucket under Phil's head. It's a good thing she thought of that, because there was lots of it. Man, how much did this guy swallow?

My head swung around to find Bella probably thinking the same as me, because she was looking at the bottles scattered everywhere. Out of nowhere she started to slap him and scream. "How could you, you son-of-a-bitch! I haven't been through enough yet? What the fuck were you thinking?" Wow, she was definitely pissed. I had never heard her swear before, which kind of turned me on and this was definitely not the time to be thinking about that.

"Bella!" I grabbed her hands to stop her from doing anymore damage. "Give him time to recuperate. I don't even know if he can hear you right now," I told her. She crumpled in my arms and sobbed.

We were awkwardly placed on the bed, so I moved a little to be somewhat comfortable and set her down on my lap properly. "He's going to have to go to the hospital, Bella. I want them to check on him and do some tests to make sure his liver and everything else is functioning right, okay?"

"Okay," she sucked a breath in and lifted her head up to look at me. "Thank you," she said, followed by a wonderful feeling of her soft lips coating mine. At that moment, I sympathized deeply for Phil. Did he feel for Renee the way I did for Bella? If so, then I sort of understood why he'd done this. I mean, could I even survive without Bella now that I have her? Phil had been with Renee for much longer than Bella and me, therefore it must be harder, right?

I shivered at the thought of losing Bella and scooped her back into my arms.

"Um, Bella? I think he's coherent now," Alice spoke for the first time since we'd been in the bedroom, a tint of annoyance in her tone.

She slipped from my grasp and hurried over to Alice's side to look at him. She almost tripped on the way and once she'd arrived, I could tell she was on the verge of filling the rest of that bucket up. I got up myself and picked it up to empty it in the toilet. That was pretty nasty. He'd sure have a headache right about now.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he could be so stupid, especially after everything we've all been through lately. Looking him straight in the eyes with my squinted ones, I let myself go. "What the FUCK were you thinking? How the hell did you think this would turn out? Do you not realize that you are not alone in this. Think of how mom would feel if she'd see you like this right now." His eyes saddened as he exhaled and, somehow, he slumped deeper into the mattress.

I could tell he was tired, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Bella, she's...gone. She...she left me," he said groggily and roughly.

"She hasn't left any of us. She's still here," I patted on my heart, "with us. I thought we'd come to an agreement that you wouldn't do this?" I waved my arm around at all the empty bottles. "She's resting peacefully and you're going to have to cope with that no matter what, so suck it up. This will not solve anything, it'll only make things worse. If I see you like this again, I'm...I'm going to throw you in rehab...or...or something like that," I finished off with a shake of my fist near his face.

He nodded his head and turned to face Alice, who looked extremely baffled. "Okay, what have you done with Bella Swan?" Her eyes darted from mine to Phil's and of course, to Edward's. "It's you!" She pointed a finger toward Edward. "See what you're doing to her? She's swearing now and she wasn't before she met you, you son-of-a-bitch! What are you doing to her?" She was furious.

I heard Phil moan. "Can you take this outside? My head hurts."

"You don't even know what happened, Alice," Edward hissed her name. "I'm tired of you blaming me for something you didn't even see happen." He walked closer to her and raked his hand through his gorgeous mane. "Do you honestly think that it was my fault? Maybe if you'd have _asked_ me what had happened instead of listening to all the gossip floating around, or _starting_ it for that matter, you'd know what really happened to _MY_ best friend!"He was livid and so was Alice.

I'm pretty sure that if Alice would have been tall enough, their foreheads or noses would be an inch apart.

I came in between the two of them and pushed them away from each other before it would get any worse. I looked over at Alice. "Nobody's done anything with me, Alice. I'm simply tired of people thinking of only themselves and hopefully speaking that way will sink in better. Which brings me back to the original reason I'm here; to talk to you." I pointed my finger at her and poked her in the chest.

"Bella, I'll bring Phil in to the hospital, okay?" Edward started to walk away from the drama between Alice and me.

"Are you sure you want him in your car under his condition? Why don't you call a paramedic to come get him? Maybe if we make him pay for his stupidity, it'll help sober him up some more and realize what he's done," I stated, still speaking to Edward, yet my eyes were on Phil.

"Good idea, I hadn't thought about that," Edward replied and reached for the phone on the night table. "Why don't you two go talk? I'll stay here with him until the paramedics get here to pick him up." He waved Alice and me off with a flick of his hand. Alice did not like that gesture.

Alice and I went into my room and shut the door behind us. I was still frustrated with Phil, so this might not have been the best time to bring the subject up, but then again, maybe it was. I had the strength to tell her exactly what I wanted to, especially since I was still revved up from the tantrum she had in Phil's room. I turned around to face her and let my feelings start to unfold.

"I'd like to know what the hell your problem with Edward is. Why are you so angry at him? He has told me what happened and you have no excuse to hold anything against him." I could feel the heat protruding from my face due to the anger I felt as I spoke.

"You wouldn't understand, Bella. It's something that nobody has known about, not even mom," she said as her head slumped downward.

"Let me guess, you had a crush on Tyler? I'm sure everyone knew about it, especially Aunt Esme! You better have something better than that Alice." I was fuming. Is she telling me she hates Edward because of some stupid crush that Edward told me about? "Do you know how much guilt he's been holding over his shoulders because of that stupid crush? He was already feeling guilty enough as it was from losing his friend. Did you ever think of that? No, it had to revolve all around you, didn't it?" My hands were flaring everywhere around me.

"STOP IT!" she yelled at me in tears with her hands over her ears. "It wasn't some stupid crush. He was my _brother!_ _Okay_, are you happy now?" Her face fell into her hands and she wept.

I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. "Whoa, what did you just say? Tyler was your _brother?_ You're kidding me, right?" The questions were pouring out. It was just too hard to digest at the moment. How could she even have a brother? And without Esme knowing? Or what if she did, but she didn't want to say anything to Alice?

Her eyes came back up, looking at me with water darts this time. "Do you think I'd be _joking_ about something like this? Who the hell do you think I am?" Her face started to darken and her hands were closing into fists.

My hands came up to a surrendering position. "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just hard to take in, alright?" Very hard.

"And it wasn't for me? It started out as some stupid crush alright, but then after he...died, I found out he was actually my half brother. Yeah, I know, gross, right?" She gave me a crooked grin, surprisingly. At least there was some small shred of her humor in left in there.

"But, how could he even be your brother?" I scratched the top of my head, not sure if I was asking myself or Alice the question.

"Well, you know my dad left my mother," I nodded as she continued. I could tell it was hard for her to keep going. "So he started another family. If you think of it, it's not so hard to believe because he was sleeping around so much. _Jerk!_ He said he wanted to live on his own and travel, or whatever, but it was obviously lies. I had done some research on Tyler's family and his parents had died in a car crash years ago, so my father hadn't abandoned him like he did me, apparently," she cried again and I sat closer to her this time, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You're right, it isn't that hard to believe since your father was still around somewhere. I'm just sorry you had to find out after Tyler died. If it helps, Edward feels bad to this day and is still having problems forgiving himself." She stiffened as soon as I mentioned Edward's name.

"If it weren't for him, Tyler would still be alive today and I'd have a brother," she said with a hiss as she backed away from me.

"You're going to have to get over it sooner or later, because he's gone. If you don't let him go, you'll live in misery for the rest of your life and I don't want that to happen. I also want you...to apologize to...Edward, for being so mean to him." I added that last phrase as quickly as I could, even though I stuttered a bit.

"No!" She got up and stomped her foot.

"Alice, you're not a child anymore, so stop acting like one. I love Edward and he loves me, therefore, we're going to be together whether you like it or not. Don't make me chose, because it's going to be him. Yes, you are a part of me and my family, but he's my soul mate, Alice. I know he is," I told her with a tear in my eye, hoping she wouldn't leave me to decide.

"You barely even know him. How could you even know he's the one?" She looked at me with a disgusted face.

"I know it's hard to believe, because it was for me too, but I just know it's him. He feels right for me, Alice." I looked at her pleadingly.

"I...I need to think about this, okay? It's too hard to take in all at once." Her shoulders slumped once more.

"You got that right," I replied to her words. "Just promise me you will? He explained everything to me and it wasn't his fault at all. It had to do with some stupid junkies passing a red light."

Her eyes came up to mine. "What? I thought he was the one that was high?" she asked with a confused expression.

"No. A lot of people at school got things wrong, which is why you shouldn't listen to gossip as he'd mentioned. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. He explained to me that he looked like a junkie from the lack of sleep he had. Did you know his mother had cancer and he was the one caring for her all the time?"

"I knew she had cancer, but not that he was taking care of her."

"At least, that's what he told me. When they had the accident, he was sober and not high while he was driving the jeep. It happened when he was taking a left turn on a green light; there was a car that came crashing in the right side of the jeep. Like I said, it was the two guys in the car that weren't all there, not Edward. You can stop blaming him now that you know the truth."

"_Oh_, well, that does change things. But, how can you tell he wasn't lying to you?" she asked.

"Trust me. The hurt and pain he had in his eyes when he opened up to me, proved it." I felt like telling her that he had spent more time going through pain because of her. He'd made her feel even worse than he already had, but I didn't want to open another can of worms, so to speak. "You have no more excuses now to be angry at him and I am serious, he is a really great guy." I changed the subject a little to see if she'd smile. "Oh, and I was right about Edward being my savior back in school, so I don't have to go to anymore classes with you if I don't want to." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She didn't laugh, but she did smile. "And you were telling _me_ to grow up? You're even worse than I am." She nudged my shoulder with hers after she sat back down beside me. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you to come back to the gym with me." Our little talk was disrupted by the doorbell.

Alice and I looked at each other questioningly. "Is that the ambulance?" she asked me as I was looking at my alarm clock.

"It sure took them a while if it is," I replied. "Let's go see."

We walked over to the front door, but it wasn't the paramedics, it was my father.

"Dad!" I practically threw myself in his arms.

"Oh, Bells. I'm so sorry about your mother," he said with a sad tone and hugged me back.

"Me too, but she's better where she is now," I told him, hoping I wouldn't have to repeat everything I had previously to Phil.

"Right," he replied and kissed the top of my head. "Hey, Alice, Edward." Edward? I didn't even hear him, let alone know he was still here. "I can see Bella's feeling better. Thanks for taking care of her."

"You're welcome, Chief. It's been a pleasure," he said with a smile, making me blush. I was pretty sure there was a sparkle in his eyes too.

"Edward, have they come to get Phil yet?" I asked him. I could tell my father was looking at me curiously.

"Yes, they have. I didn't want them to disturb you, so I asked them to do it quietly. It wasn't an emergency anyway," he stated with a shrug of the shoulders. "He should be out tomorrow. There's no need to worry." His eyes softened, giving me the urge to approach him, but I wasn't too sure with my father around.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" That was one thing I liked about Charlie. Even though he's the chief of police, he didn't stick his nose where it didn't belong. At least in occasions like this one.

"Phil had way too much to drink and we had to ship him off to the hospital to make sure he's alright." My turn to shrug my shoulders. I didn't want to go into further detail, so I left it at that and dad didn't ask for more.

For some reason, I only realized now that we were still standing at the door. "Why don't you come in, Dad? We can go sit and talk. Did you want something to drink? Anybody?" I asked around.

"Actually, Bells, I was kind of hoping you'd come out for supper with your old man. All that driving has made me hungry."

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say as I had two other guests here.

"They can come if they want to," he answered my question for me, shifting his eyes to each of them. "I don't mind."

I looked back at them and waited for an answer. "Sorry Uncle Charlie, but I have some homework I need to finish tonight, so I'll pass," Alice said and headed back in the house, which I imagine was to gather her belongings. I had a feeling she had no homework, but she didn't want to be around Edward at the moment.

My eyes went to Edward. "Sure, I'm pretty hungry myself," he replied, raking his hand through his hair, followed by his wonderful smile.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get a few things," I mentioned as I hurried inside. While I was collecting what I needed to, I ran into Alice. "All you had to do was say no, Alice. You didn't have to make an excuse you know, this is Charlie we're talking about."

"It's not an excuse," she mumbled. I could tell she was holding something back.

"Spill it. What aren't you telling me?" Maybe she didn't have homework, but something was up.

"Nothing," she answered, but continued after seeing my facial expression, which said I wouldn't leave her 'til she spoke. "Fine, I have a date with Jasper."

I was confused now. "Why were you holding that back? It's a good thing, not a bad one."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Edward, okay. Especially with our little fiasco earlier." Little?

"Whatever, have fun. I'll have to meet _Jasper_ soon to give you my approval," I said with a smirk.

"Uh, I don't think so. I don't need your approval, Bella. And I'm sure once you meet him, you'll agree with me. Anyway, talk to you later." She finished by giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't forget to think about what we talked about," I reminded her. I did hope she'd come to terms and realize that it wasn't Edward's fault. It would be so much easier, especially if they'd end up as friends, we could even double date.

"I will," she replied and skittered off toward the door.

I followed her, but not as quickly. "So, where did you want to go, Dad?" He was sort of difficult when it came to eating out.

We came to an agreement on eating at a restaurant not too far that served a variety of food, that way we'd all have enough to chose from.

While we waited for the food we'd ordered, Dad asked Edward a bunch of questions on his career and if he liked his job. "It's pretty busy and can be depressing, but at least I know that I am helping some people. I have been thinking of possibly changing areas to work in. I'll have to look into it more and lay out the pros and cons," Edward replied. "I would love to work with babies." Really? How adorable.

The person giving us our plates was not the waiter that had served us, but she definitely looked happy she was. Her eyes were examining Edward from head to toe and I was pretty sure that if she'd open her mouth, a large amount of drool would seep out. It almost seemed like she was lingering, so I let her know she could go. "Thanks, it looks good. I'll let our waiter know if we need anything else."

_Yeah, that's right, he's mine, so back off!_ I tried to tell her with my eyes She must have gotten the hint, because she stepped away, but not without giving me a dirty look. The guys were oblivious as to what had just occurred, since they had already started to dig-in their plates.

It really was good, so everyone was quiet for the rest of the meal and that other waitress that had served us our plates, did not come back. My father insisted on paying for everyone, so we thanked him and headed out the door.

"Did you want to stay at my place, Dad? Phil obviously won't be there, so there's no problem if you want to," I asked him, even though I doubted he would.

"That's alright, I'm going to be heading back anyway." Leave it to my father to do a quick visit.

"But you just got here a few hours ago," I stated after taking a peek at my watch.

"I know, but I can't leave town too long. You know that." His soft, fatherly eyes looked sad.

"I'm sure someone can fill-in for you for one night, Chief?" Edward questioned.

"Sorry, but I have to go. There's been too much going on to stay away for too long."

"Well, in that case, maybe you should stay here if it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," I told him bluntly. The last thing I needed was to lose my father too.

"No need to worry over your old man, everything will be fine, Bells." He reached out his hand and clasped mine within it. "I hope I'm leaving her in good hands here," he said as he looked over at Edward.

"Yes, Chief. I'll take care of her, even if my life depends on it." He would really risk his life for me?

"Alright then, I'm going to hit the road. Call me to let me know when you have the date set for your mother's funeral." He bent down a little and kissed me on the forehead.

I froze from him saying the word: funeral. Was it normal to forget so much about your own mother's funeral? Maybe it's just because I was having trouble believing it? No, that's not it. Ugh, I'd have to ask for help. Edward said he would, right?

The next time I looked up, my father was already gone. "Bella, what's wrong, Sweetheart?" Edward brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I can't believe I forgot about the funeral again. Will I ever get the arrangements done if I keep forgetting? What's wrong with me?" My eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll help you out. For now, let's go rent some movies tonight and relax. We'll worry about making the arrangements tomorrow or maybe Monday since they might even be closed tomorrow." He scooped me up in his arms, which I loved since I could smell him and feel him at the same time.

I was anxious to feel his skin against mine again. I shivered at the thought of all those crazy sensations going throughout my body. Edward rubbed my arms since he figured I shivered due to being cold.

He directed me toward the car and opened the passenger door for me. Once the both of us were in the car, I let him drive wherever he wanted to. My mind would not concentrate on one thing at a time.

One moment I was thinking how bad of a daughter I was for forgetting something like a funeral and the next I was thinking about having Edward naked by my side. Yeah, I know, sick mind, right? But I couldn't control it, unfortunately.

I hadn't realized we'd stopped until Edward spoke. "How about an action movie or a comedy?" he asked me.

"Comedy," I answered.

"I know just the film. I'll be right back." With that he was out the door and walking toward the video store's entrance. I didn't mind since I wasn't very difficult for movies.

He was out within minutes with a movie in one hand and a tub of popcorn in the other. I reached over to open the door for him after unclasping my belt. "I rented _The Toothfairy,_ with Dwayne Johnson. Emmett said it was hilarious."

He handed the tub of popcorn and movie to me after I'd attached my seat belt on. It wasn't long before we were back at his place and getting ready to settle down for the movie.

My abs and ribs were so sore from having laughed so much from the movie. It was hilarious, just like Emmett had said. I was glad Edward had seemed to have enjoyed it also.

"Thank you for renting that movie, Edward. I loved it." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome and I loved it, too." He hunched over to kiss me on the lips, which I accepted greedily.

"You look tired. Let's get ready for bed," he said as he pulled away from me.

I was pretty tired with everything that had happened today. "Okay," I agreed.

"Why don't you go lye down in the bed while I close this all up?" He waved me off with his hand, so I did as he asked.

I was barely out of the washroom when he walked into the room. "I know you just put that pajama on, but would you be so kind and take it off?" he continued after having seen the look of shock I probably had on my face. "I was thinking of massaging you, but only if you want to. It'll help you to relax, that's all." That would be nice.

"Sure, but can you turn around while I get undressed?" I asked, feeling stupid once the words slipped out.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head. I know it was stupid since he'd seen me naked several time within the past twenty-four hours, but that's how I felt. He turned around, so I got undressed and stretched myself out on the bed.

"You can look now." I heard him mumble something once he'd turned around. He must have been complaining about me still having my underwear on, because he started sliding them down my butt and then my legs.

"Just relax and don't refrain from telling me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," I replied, closing my eyes.

I felt a cool liquid fall on my skin, followed by his strong hands spreading it around my back. The way he worked his hands was unbelievable, let alone the feel of his skin against mine. I was in a frenzy due to being tired, turned on and with all the sensations coursing throughout my body.

He worked on my arms, then slid back to my back and down to my butt. I was in heaven. So much, that I was sure I was drooling. I was so comfortable that I was falling asleep.

Which I must have, because when I opened my eyes, the lights were out and Edward was asleep at my side.

My eyes took in his shape and I felt a sudden arousal pulse through me. Would he like it if I'd wake him up or would he be annoyed? I had heard that most men didn't care if you'd wake them up if it was for sex. Plus, he wasn't working tomorrow.

I gave it a shot.

**So, what do you think...? Please let me know if you think this is starting to drag on. I will be ending it shortly though, I just need to get a few more things in there. Hope you don't mind.**


	35. Chapter 34

**I'm starting to feel a little lonely with my boyfriend gone to Florida with his dad. Lucky dick! I hope the font comes out right near the end so it'll go well with the description...**

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

With every inch my hands spread the oil across her skin, my dick awakened. I could go on all night with my hands all over her sensual body. My dick throbbed even more at the thought of massaging her front side.

"Bella, can you turn around?" I asked as I bent down near her face. She didn't reply. It looked as though she'd fallen asleep, so I got off of her and covered her up with the blankets.

Once I'd washed my hands and settled into bed, my dick finally started to relax so that I could get some shut eye. I was right on the verge of falling asleep, until something or someone prevented that from happening.

I felt a cool set of hands crawl across my chest down toward my dick, which was already arousing itself. Her little lips followed the trail of her hands with kisses. The moment she wrapped her warm hand around my growing dick and started to stroke, I was done for. I was now hard as a rock and my arousal from earlier due to my massaging her body, returned to me ten times harder.

I let her pleasure me for awhile before pulling her back up and turning her on her back. I was craving to be enfolded by her heated core. My fingertips searched for her folds and made sure she was lubricated enough for me to penetrate her, because I couldn't wait any longer.

She was more than ready for me, so I placed myself over her and she welcomed me by spreading her legs. I moaned while she gasped the moment I entered her. Within minutes I could feel her walls throbbing against my dick which intensified my orgasm quickly following hers.

I squinted due to the brightness of the sun that shone through a crack in the curtains. Turning my head over gently, my eyes fell upon a beauty by my side. She looked peaceful as she slept. I did not want to wake her, so I got up gently and walked over to the kitchen after having put on a pair of boxers.

I wasn't sure if there was anything I could make her for breakfast, but I scrounged around in the cupboards and the fridge anyway. Surprisingly, there were a few eggs left, but there was nothing to make on the side.

There was milk though and after looking in the cupboards, there was also flour. Hoping she liked pancakes, I started mixing the milk, eggs and flour to create the batter. My mother had taught me how to make them since it was so easy to do and she loved them. I treasured the moments I made them for her when she had still been eating. I smiled as I pictured my mother's face with a smile so big across it, that it almost split it in two.

I missed her dearly, but I had someone with me now that filled most of that void. I knew there was always going to be a spot for my mother, but the pain wouldn't be so bad with Bella in my life now. I just wished my mother could have met her, as I knew she would have loved her, that was for sure. Who wouldn't?

After slapping the first pancake on a plate, I almost jumped when Bella spoke to me. "Good morning, Edward. It smells good," she said. I had not heard her coming.

"Good morning, my Beauty," I replied before having turned around. She made me smile the moment I rotated myself around to look at her. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were still sleepy. One side of her face had wrinkled marks from the pillow case and her cheeks were pink. I was quickly aroused once I realized she was wearing one of my shirts.

Was it normal for me to find her so sexy with my shirt on? Maybe it was because she was so natural at the moment, but I did what I wanted to do; I bent over the counter that was between us and landed a big fat kiss on her pouted lips that had been calling to me.

She grinned and blushed at the same time. "I'm definitely not a beauty this morning. I'm sure I'd scare myself if I looked into the mirror." She padded her tousled hair. "Well, I could always take your word for it."

"Yes, you can. Now, how about some breakfast? I hope you like pancakes. This recipe was my mother's specialty," I said, hoping she'd believe me.

"Yes and yes. I'm starving." I handed her the plate I'd slapped the pancake on and pushed the bottle of syrup closer to her, adding the butter beside it in case she wanted some. My mouth watered as I watched her eat that first bite. "Mmmm," she moaned and licked her lips after having swallowed.

I gulped and turned around to continue my duty before I'd forget and the food would burn. She was still eating when the next one was up, so I decided to eat while I still cooked on the side. I tried to keep my eyes away from her, because I knew that if I didn't, I would lose control and take her right then and there. Not many women liked that type of sex and Bella did not look like the type. Not yet anyway.

She helped me clean up once we were done and I trapped her in the corner of the counters. My lips went to hers, which were still sweet from the syrup. She welcomed me by parting her lips. I caressed her as I inhaled her scent and the sensational feel she created.

I lifted her up to sit on the counter top which was a good height. My hands went to her ass to pull her closer to me and I could feel the heat protruding from her core. "Edward," she whispered. "Take me to the bedroom."

She didn't have to tell me twice. Her legs wrapped themselves around my back and her arms around my neck. I cupped her ass in my hands to carry her. She started kissing my cheek, then my neck, followed by my earlobes. I tried to walk faster to get to the bedroom without causing a catastrophe, but it was hard.

Finally reaching our destination, I placed her on the bed and lifted _my_ shirt off of her plump breasts. I left the boxers on her and slipped my hand in the front slot as I teased her bud between her folds. Just by looking at her I knew I was pleasuring her in ways she had never been before. I'm sure my face told her the same thing when it was her turn, because it was true.

"Do you think we'll ever get anything done, Bella?" I asked her once we'd caught our breath again.

She grinned at me. "I hope so." She got up off the bed and headed for the washroom. "I'm going to get ready before something else happens because there are things that need to be done today. Although, I'd much rather continue doing what we were." Her eyebrows waggled up and down as she looked down at my limp dick.

He knew she was eying him and that's all it took for him to start hardening again. "You'd better hurry out of here before I can't control myself." She started biting her lower lip. "That's it, I can't stop him," I said pointing down at my dick, which was now hard again.

She was the only one who affected me that way, because it took me a lot longer than ten or fifteen minutes to get aroused again with other women after I'd just had an orgasm. It definitely proved that she was my soul mate.

There I was, lying on the bed with a hard dick, while Bella was standing by the door looking at me sheepishly. Her hand lightly brushed her breast and then she pinched her nipple. Her face flared up in embarrassment, but I wouldn't let that happen. "Ooh, Bella. You're driving me crazy over here. Stop teasing me." I wrapped my hand around my dick and lightly stroked. "See what you're doing to me, Bella? I don't usually do this, but I'm going insane watching you over there. How about you come over here and we put our hands where they actually belong?"

She jumped on the bed within seconds and pulled my hand off my dick to replace it with hers. "Much better, Bella," I said huskily. We were at it like rabbits one more time. I didn't even want to know how my days at work would drag having to wait to see her.

**BPOV**

While Edward was taking his shower, I turned my cell phone on. There were two messages.

"Bella? It's me Esme. Could you call me when you get this message? There is something I'd like to talk to you about and it's very important. Talk to you later, Sweetie." One down.

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice, but of course, you already knew that. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that Phil's alright and they'll be letting him out later today after the doctor sees him. Later!" Two down.

Okay, so Aunt Esme sounded stressed and Alice sounded, cheerful? I called Aunt Esme first, but she preferred talking to me in person and asked me to meet her at Alice's. I wasn't sure if I should call Alice back right away. I found it kind of odd that she sounded so up beat after our encounter yesterday.

Edward walked out of the shower, answering my question for me that I'd just asked myself. "Edward, would you mind driving me to Alice's place today?" He looked at me questioningly as he eyed my cell phone in my hand. "Aunt Esme wants to talk to me, but not over the phone. She sounded sad, so I'd like to go soon if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just let me finish getting ready and then we'll go." He headed back toward the washroom and walked out five minutes later. "I'm ready now," he said.

I didn't want to be mean, but I was secretly hoping that Alice wasn't there. She sounded like she was in a good mood earlier, but I didn't want to risk it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer; which was Aunt Esme. "Hi, Bella."

My eyes tried to look behind her discreetly to see if Alice was there. "Hi. What's wrong Aunt Esme? You sounded sad on the phone and you look it, too."

"Come and have a seat with me, Bella. Do you want something to drink," she asked after having closed the door behind me.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. Please tell me what it is." She was scaring me. What could be wrong now? Alice did tell me Phil was okay. Was it Dad?

She started preparing herself a cup of tea and I was getting anxious. "Is something wrong with Dad?" I quickly spurted the words out.

"Oh, no. He's fine, don't worry about him." She walked over toward the fridge to grab the milk.

"Okay, please tell me before I have an anxiety attack here." My legs started to shake by themselves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that, well, this is hard for me to talk to you about." She sat down beside me after having set her cup of tea on the table. As soon as she sat down, she reached under the table toward the chair beside her and then lay a folder on top of the table.

It actually looked more like a portfolio of some sort. I looked at her and then reached out for it. It had an insignia on it, but I had never seen it before, or did I? I readjusted my eyes and concentrated, trying to figure out where I'd seen it before. My eyes fluttered a little lower to catch the word Funeral.

My face blanched once I realized what I as looking at. It was a portfolio to the funeral parlor we went to for gran. There were sudden streams of tears flooding down my face as my grandmother and my mother came to mind.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know how to tell you," I heard her wince after seeing my reaction.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," I told myself more than I did to Esme.

"But you don't have to. That's what this is for, honey. I've already finished most of the documents. There are only a few things you'll need to look over, but that's all. I thought you'd know once I showed you the portfolio. Oh, Sweetheart, come here," she said as she dragged her chair closer to mine and then wrapped me in her arms.

I cried from sadness, but also from relief of not having to go through the heart wrenching arrangements. She was the best aunt anyone could ask for. This was someone that wasn't even related to my mother, although they had become great friends when they were pronounced sister-in-laws.

She reacted in a motherly way by slightly rocking back and forth and by brushing my hair out of my face. Alice was so lucky to have her mom around. I hoped she wouldn't take that for granted.

Finally releasing myself from her comforting hold, I wiped my face with my hand and reached over for the tissue box that aunt Esme had previously thought of placing close-by. "Thank you," I whispered after blowing my nose.

"I'm glad I could help. I know it's not easy to go through something like that, especially when it's your mother." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Whenever you're ready to go through the papers, let me know. There's no rush, so take all the time you need, Sweetheart." She gently rubbed my arm.

It looked like she was about to get up from her chair, but I didn't want her to leave me. "Can you stay beside me so we can do this now? I'd like to get it over with as fast as I can and set the funeral date as soon as possible. I hope it's simple as she didn't want anything fancy or depressing, either. Plus, after everything's over, we'll all be able to really say our goodbyes and she'll be able to rest in peace." There were a few silent tears that had escaped after I'd blinked.

There really wasn't much to do, which helped me relax a little. Once we'd accomplished what there was to do, I hugged her strongly and thanked her again. "I hope Alice realized how much of a great mother you are, Aunt Esme." I squeezed a little harder, enough to make my injuries hurt.

She pulled her chest away from me and cupped my face in her hands. "I'm not your mother, Bella and I can never replace her, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what. You got that?" I nodded my head and she kissed my forehead.

The funeral home was supposed to be open seven days a week, so we called to see when they had an available time slot for my mother. He told us that he had was able to put us in for Wednesday evening. "Would you mind keeping that on hold for a few minutes? I'd like to discuss this with someone. How about I call you back?" We had him on speaker, but Aunt Esme was the one talking.

"Wow, that's quick, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is, but isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to be this quick." I was dumbfounded. I shook my head to come back to reality. "Okay, why don't we take it and I'll advise everyone about it? I'm sure three and a half days is enough, right? And it's in the evening, so Dad won't have to leave too early and Alice can finish her day at school." I also wanted to say that Edward would be done his shift, too, but I kept that to myself.

We called back and confirmed we'd take the time he'd offered us. Everything was now set and ready. Well, most of it was. I still had to call people to notify them of the funeral and call the flower shop. I also wanted to make some collages with pictures of my mother.

I could almost swear aunt Esme could read minds. "Let me handle the flowers. You'll have more than enough with calling everyone your mother knew. Or I can call them if you give me a list."

"Okay, I'll let you do the flowers, but I want to be the one to call everyone. It'll be hard, but I'm sure most of them will appreciate it if I called. Thank you very much for all your help Aunt Esme. I am so grateful of having you around to help me."

"You're welcome. Now, go off and do what you have to do." She waved me off with her hands.

Edward came to pick me up after I had called him on his cell phone. He told me he'd be there at the funeral with me after I'd given him the date. Once that was out, I asked him to come over to my place with me to grab some stuff.

Starting to collect all of the arts and crafts I'd need to make the collages, I turned around to face Edward. "Um...would you mind if I bring this over to your place?" I asked him after I'd pretty much packed it all. I hadn't even thought about the fact that he might not want any of this in his apartment.

"What are you going to do with all of that?" he asked, curiously.

"I want to make some collages of my mother for the funeral. I'm not sure what I'll do exactly, but I'll figure something out. I might even need to get some extra stuff." I scratched my head hoping I wouldn't have to go shopping for more.

"I can help you if you'd like. I'm not too bad with art." He helped me pack the rest of it, so I guessed that meant he didn't mind me bringing it over.

We put everything in the trunk and just as I was about to sit in the car, I thought about my mother's phone book. "I'll be back," I said to Edward and rushed back into the house. That would be the best thing to have so I could contact everyone.

I was exhausted after having called only half of the numbers that were in my mother's phone book. Edward started rubbing my shoulders and he asked me if I wanted anything for lunch, even though it was way past that time.

He must have seen me looking at his cabinets and fridge, because he answered my thoughts.

"Don't worry, I have some food here now. I took the advantage of doing the groceries while you were with your aunt." I sighed. "How about some soup with grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"That would be good. If you don't mind," I replied.

"Why don't I do that while you finish your calls?" I nodded at him before he turned around to make the food and I picked up the phone again.

I hated talking to answering machines, but at the moment, with what I had to do, I preferred communicating with that than an actual person. When it was someone that answered and I told them about the funeral, they would start asking questions and I was not in the mood.

Both of us were extremely tired once the clock read ten o'clock at night. I knew Edward had to work tomorrow, but I wished he didn't have to go in. Yes, I was selfish sometimes. Okay, maybe when it had to do with him, I was always selfish.

I knew I could finish the collages tomorrow while he worked, although what we did together so far was fun to do. He'd ask me questions about where or what some of the pictures were. It felt great to talk about my mother that way, especially to Edward. He didn't know her very much, but I knew they'd have gotten along great.

The alarm clock went off waking me right away. "Damn it," I heard Edward say groggily. I was going to follow him out of bed, but he bent down to kiss me and told me to stay in bed and that he'd call me later from the hospital to see how I was.

I didn't want him to go as I'd already told myself the night before, but I knew he had no choice. He was just starting his job and I didn't want to be the reason he'd lose it, either. My body sunk deeper into the bed as I succumbed to the comfort it offered me. The mattress must have been some kind of orthopedic one, because it was extremely comfy...

My eyes fluttered open with an imprinted image of my mother's face. Had I dreamed of her? Sometimes I hated not remembering my dreams, especially in this case. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what I'd dreamed about, but nothing came up.

The phone rang, so I rolled over and reached for the night table to answer it. "Hello," I answered.

"Bella, are you still in bed?" I heard Edward say with laughter. "I'm glad you find my bed comfortable."

I looked over at the alarm clock, curious to see the time. It was noon! "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I'm just getting up. I have to..."

He cut me off before I could say anything else. "Bella, relax, Baby. What do you need to do that's so important for you to rush out of bed?"

"Hmm, I don't know," I answered his question.

"Then you can stay in bed if you want. You can even stay there until I get home in a little less than five hours." I knew he was grinning when he made that comment. It actually made me all tingly inside.

"I don't know. What will I do within those five hours? Hmm, I keep getting flashbacks of the last few days we've spent in here and it's turning me on." It actually was. I just couldn't get enough with him, could I.

"Don't you dare start without me," he stated. "I'm serious. It's not right for you to have to please yourself, I have to be the one to do it."

"Ah, that _sucks_," I said, making sure the last word came out seductively.

"You're so mean to do this to me. I have to work here with patients, so I have to concentrate and you're not helping." I was pretty sure at that moment he was raking his hand through his hair. "I have to go, Bella. I'll see you later, Sweetheart."

"Bye," I replied and then hung up the phone.

I got out of bed right away before my mind started to get even dirtier. I knew it would be much better with him pleasuring me anyway, so I could definitely wait. My body shivered and tingled at the thought of his hands over me.

As I sat down for breakfast, I read a note on the table from Edward.

**Have a good day, my love.**

**Love Edward**

I smiled as I read his note, which was written in beautiful handwriting. His writing looked better than mine did. His hands were sure talented in many ways.

That made me think of the collage we'd started working on last night. I also thought about writing a speech for the funeral. There was no guarantee that I'd actually get up and say it, but I figured it was best to write something. I could always ask Alice to read it out for me.

I wasn't the type of person to snoop in people's stuff, but I needed some paper to write on. He had a desk in his extra bedroom, so I searched around it. I opened one of the drawers and fell upon a sketch pad. I opened them guiltily and gasped at the sketches, which were of me.

They were so beautiful it was hard to believe it was me on there. I blushed at one of them where I was sleeping on the chair in the hospital, which I could have sworn I'd drooled that morning, but, thankfully, he didn't put it in. The other ones were of me on his bed sleeping. When did he do all of these? There was no way he could have done the one from the hospital there, right? He must have a great, visual memory for that.

I set the pad aside and continued my task. I was itching to look further for other sketches, but I had already invaded his privacy enough and I knew that if it was the other way around, I'd prefer showing him than him finding it.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Hi everybody,

It is obvious that my mother was a great person with everybody here today.

My mom was **the** greatest **mother** I **could** have ever asked for. She was funny, loving and she **was** always happy, even when **she** was dying sick.

I wrote about the good times we'd had together and what I'd miss most about her. There were so many wet splotches adding up on the sheet that it was starting to blur the writing.

As I set the paper aside to wipe the tears away, I heard a click, kind of like a key opening a lock. I turned toward the door and found Edward looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, Bella," he said as he dropped his keys and ran toward me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's okay. I was just trying to write my speech for the funeral," I said after having gained my composure.

He looked down at the table where I had dropped the note pad. "Where did you get that?" I felt his body stiffen.

"It was in the desk from the guest bedroom. Why?" I suddenly felt like I had really invaded his privacy and I was scared at his tone of voice.

"What else did you find in there?"

I didn't want to answer that question.

**Okay, so it's almost time to finish this baby of mine off. Give me some lovin' with some of your thoughts...**


	36. Chapter 35

**Okay, here's the last Chapter. There will be an Epilogue though and I'll try to get it posted in a week. If not, I apologize in advance, but I want to finish it off properly. I hope you enjoy, as usual.**

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

"Bella, please answer me," I said with a stiff voice. I was simply afraid she'd have fallen upon the sketches I've drawn of her and think I was some kind of pervert or something. Not that I'd blame her since I was drawing her while she slept and most people would find that creepy.

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. She was _afraid_? The look on her face confirmed my thoughts. My shoulders slumped and my hands reached out for her arms. "Bella, I'm not angry at you, I just...I just want to know, that's all," I said with a more calming tone of voice.

"There was a pad in the drawer," she started strenuously and then spoke faster. "But I swear I only saw the sketches of me. I didn't look any further. I'm sorry, Edward, it was rude of me to have looked into your things." Tears started to form themselves in her eyes, which made me feel extremely guilty for the way I had reacted.

"And...you're not...angry? Or disgusted?" I asked her gently.

"Why would _I_ be angry? I was looking into _your_ stuff." Her eyebrows had formed a crease to express that she was now confused about what I was talking about.

"Well, the drawings are of you, Bella," I answered her.

"Ohhh, yeah." Her cheeks were starting to show some color. "They're really stunning, Edward." She threw herself into my arms after she'd said that and hugged me. "You made me look beautiful."

I caressed her back and exhaled now that I knew she wasn't angry about it. "I'm glad you like them and my sketches are nowhere near your actual beauty, my love." I backed up a little so that I could cup her face into my hands.

My lips were now pressed against her soft, sweet lips. I was so lucky to have someone like her and I could not get enough of her. Part of me was extremely anxious for her wounds to heal so that I could show her more of how much I loved her.

"You are so good to me, Bella." I connected our lips once more, but this time I slid my tongue between her lips to join hers. My heart started to pump harder and my pants were getting tighter by the minute, or I should say, by the second.

I was extremely happy I'd purchased a stable bed, because any other one would have collapsed by now with all of our lovemaking.

**BPOV**

The bed felt empty as I rolled over on to my back. I had been expecting my arm to land on Edward, but it landed on the cool sheets instead. "Edward?" I called out and twisted my neck to look at the alarm clock. It was past seven thirty, so he was already gone for work.

I tried to fall asleep again, but that would have been way too good to be true. So, I rolled over, swung my legs over the side of the bed and slipped my feet into the comfortable slippers Edward had purchased for me. He thought my feet were too cold one night when we went to bed and I'd tried to warm them up against his legs. He'd almost jumped three feet from the shock. I grinned at the thought.

My day went by pretty quickly, considering I didn't do much. All I did, really, was a little bit of laundry, the dishes and I finally finished my speech. It was a good thing I did finish it, because the funeral was tomorrow.

Edward walked into the door just as I set the pen down on the table. I had to re-write it from all the scratches I'd done, but now it was done and ready to go. Although, I wanted Edward to read it first and tell me what he thought. He did and he liked it.

We spent the night cuddling with each other while watching movies. It was nice. I was really glad he was not the type to mind just snuggling together, unlike most men who thought it was 'unmanly'. _Morons_. I smiled knowing I did have a great man at my side, whom I loved and he loved me in return.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked me.

"How the heck did you know I was smiling?" My back was against his chest, so he could not see my face.

He chuckled. "I saw your reflection in the television." I felt him shrug his shoulders, well that's what it felt like anyway. "So, are you going to tell me why you were smiling?"

"Because I'm happy to be with you," I answered him. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me a little harder.

"Me too."

The next thing I knew, I was lying in Edward's bed with him at my side. I must have fallen asleep on the couch and he had carried me to bed, because I didn't remember walking here. The alarm clock indicated that it was only midnight, but I had to get up to go to the washroom. I moved discreetly so I wouldn't wake him up from his slumber since he looked like he was in a deep sleep and I would feel guilty ruining that for him.

As I washed my hands, a quick image of my mother swept into the mirror in front of me and I jumped. I looked away and then back at the mirror, but there was nothing. _It was probably my imagination_, I thought to myself.

After settling myself back down in bed, I couldn't stop thinking of that image of my mother. She'd looked peaceful. My eyes filled with tears and they fell down silently onto the pillow. I could feel a whimper coming on, but I did not want to wake Edward.

I started to crawl out of the bed once more to go to the washroom release the pain. I felt a warm hand wrap itself around my arm, making my heart skip a beat with fright until I realized it was Edward. "Bella, come here, sweetheart."

He started tugging on my arm and I welcomed his gesture. He knew what I was going through, which was why he didn't have to ask me what was wrong, so I went by his side. His hand reached over behind him and I heard a soft noise, followed by him handing me some tissues. I blew my nose and he took the tissue from me after. I don't know what he did with it, nor did I care at the moment.

His hand started to brush my hair away from my face in a soothing way. It reminded me of when my mother would do that to comfort me. More tears started to fall.

Edward rolled onto his back and placed his arm under my head. I set my cheek down onto his chest and whispered, "Thank you."

He simply kissed the top of my head and within minutes, his heartbeat had slowed down and his breathing was regular; he'd fallen asleep.

I woke with a start as something moved below me: Edward. I knew he was trying not to wake me, but it was hard when someone was on top of you. "I'm sorry, Bella. Go back to sleep, my love, I'll see you tonight." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

Too tired to get out of bed, I decided to try to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned for awhile, but eventually I did fall asleep.

_My body curled into a ball as I started to freeze. The cold earth beneath me didn't help, either. Earth? Why was I lying on the ground? I opened my eyes to see trees surrounding me. _

_It was either dawn or sunset, because the small spots of the sky that I could see were a mixture of colors. It was beautiful, but I was scared._

_Why was I out here? Where was I? _

_I looked closer at my surroundings and then it hit me. Why was I here again? My eyes darted around the place looking for the person that had been haunting me before. A canteen came into sight and I reached out for it._

_That man. The one with the green eyes. Where was he? Why had he run away from me?_

_I got up off the ground and took a swig from the canteen. The water was cool and refreshing. I tried to remember the direction I'd seen the man go toward, but it was impossible. So, I searched around for clues and fell upon a few broken branches and looked for any others around it. _

_My feet walked faster as my eyes fell upon a back pack. There was nothing in it except for food, but whose was it? _

_The predator came in mind once more. Where was he?_

I woke with a start at the ring of the phone. The sheets were tangled all around me as I tried to reach for it. "Hello?" My voice was rough and dry, so I wasn't sure if the person understood me correctly.

"Bella? Were you still sleeping? It's almost noon. You have to get up and start preparing things for tonight." Alice.

I cleared my throat. "Can you repeat that in English, please? My brain isn't functioning a hundred percent at the moment."

"Just get up and I'll have my mom go pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"Fine," I replied. "Hey, how did you get Edward's number?" I asked, curiously.

"I have my connections."

"Spill it," I stated.

"Alright, I got it from Carlisle. Now get up and get ready. Talk to you later," she said and then hung up the phone.

I did as she said and when I sat down to eat breakfast or, brunch, I saw another of Edward's notes and smiled. He was so sweet.

Aunt Esme arrived a little earlier than expected, but I was ready anyway. There was one problem; I didn't have a key to lock the door. I looked around the area near the door and came across a key holder with some keys, obviously. I scrounged around for the right key and found one. We were finally able to leave.

We went to the funeral home and helped prepare for my mother's funeral later this evening. It was hard to believe this was all for my mother. There were a few tears here and there, but that was okay. Maybe if I let it out now, I'd be able to give my speech tonight. I could tell it affected Aunt Esme too, because her cheeks were streaked with tears. We hugged each other in comfort once everything was accomplished that could be for now and stepped back out.

"Let's go to Alice's and try on our dresses she left for us," she said with a smile. There was still sadness in her eyes though, so I reached out for her hand that was on the drive shift and squeezed it with mine. Nothing else was said until we arrived at Alice's place.

After we opened the door to Alice's, I looked around to make sure we wouldn't run into Jasper. I kept in mind that if I heard someone come in while we were trying on our dresses, that it could be him and not someone that was breaking-in and entering. I grinned at the memory of that day. It was just priceless.

Thankfully, the dresses were neither black nor old fashioned. Not that Alice would make something old style, but anyway. They were dark colors, yet the dresses weren't, how could I put this, depressing?

I think Alice was really great at what she did now, especially when it came to the point of designing dresses for occasions like this. Like I said, the dresses weren't depressing, but they weren't flashy, either.

The dark purple, almost eggplant colored, dress was calling out to me, so I picked it up and went to try it on. It fit just right. Leave it to Alice. She must have a mannequin of me somewhere.

There were wide straps on the shoulders and the front of the dress was looped in an oval style, where it was just low enough to wear a necklace, but not too low to show cleavage. It slid down my front comfortably and angled out from the waist, A-line style, down to my calves. I preferred this style since I wasn't comfortable with tight fitting or short dresses. It was very uncomfortable when you always had to make sure you didn't bend down a certain way, or make sure it was pulled down low enough when you were sitting down. Ugh, it was just too much for me and I was thankful Alice had thought of what I would be at ease in for this occasion.

Aunt Esme came out looking beautiful. Her dress had spaghetti straps and covered more of her chest than mine did, but it showed a little more of her curves. Her dress went down to the knees and from the hips, there were layer of material in different lengths. The teal blue from the dress brought out the colors in her eyes.

Neither of us had to worry about shoes, because Alice had already thought of that dilemma. She really knew me, because she'd obviously figured I'd pick the purple dress since the shoes fit me. In the end, it was also more my style than aunt Esme's. At least I was able to walk with them since the heels weren't high. I was already clumsy enough without having to add on to it.

Both of us were satisfied with our dresses and changed back to what we had on before. Like I said, I'm a klutz, so my best bet for now was to take it off to make sure it stayed in one piece, or even one color.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard of aunt Esme's car, I noticed that it was already four o'clock. Edward was finished with his shift at work, so he'd be back soon. I started to relax knowing that I'd be with him shortly. He was only a phone call away, but I wanted to grab a few things from my place first.

After I was dropped off at Edward's, I told aunt Esme I'd see her later at the funeral home. I knocked at the door even though I had a key. Maybe he would feel like I was invading his territory or something if I'd just walk in.

"Bella, why are you knocking? You never have to knock here, my love." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "I missed you today," he whispered to me while our faces were inches away from each other.

Both of us ate a snack before getting ready since the refreshments weren't for another couple of hours at least. When Edward walked by the washroom, I could see his reflection in the mirror. My jaw dropped at what I saw, even though it was just for a few seconds. I followed him into the kitchen to examine him up and down. The pants were midnight blue and fit him very well, I must say. With that he was wearing a light blue chemise, but I couldn't see his front since I was looking at his behind, which was a sight for sore eyes. He started turning his head and I skittered off back to the washroom as he looked at me with mischievous eyes.

We were finished within an hour and ready to go. It was still a little early, but Edward suggested we go so that I could confirm that everything was ready and to start welcoming people as they arrived. It was not something I had been looking forward to, because I knew I'd have people crying in my arms. I sure hoped dad would be there to help me with that part.

I smiled as we turned into the parking lot of the funeral home, because I could see my father's cruiser. I exhaled deeply and relaxed a little bit. For now, anyway.

The gentleman that he was, Edward walked over to the passenger's side and helped me out of the car. I was so grateful to have him with me at such a hard time like this; I knew he'd gone through the exact situation and anguish I was going through at the moment. He presented his arm for me to slip my hand in, which I did, and he guided me toward the doors.

We caught up with my dad and I threw myself into his arms. "Alright, it's good to see you too, Bells," he said and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you for coming, Edward," he said as he held out his hand for a shake, even though I was still holding on to him. I found it great that they were now getting along, unlike what I'd heard from the past. Things really do change for the better sometimes.

The three of us walked into the area where aunt Esme and I had prepared things earlier for the gathering, but this time I really took in what it looked like for the first time. It really was breath taking. Alice was good with designing clothing, while her mother was good with interior decorating. I guess it's like the saying: Like mother, like daughter.

There were lilacs, which were my mother's favourite flower, placed around the room. She had also placed a few decorations here and there, but not too many since it was a funeral and not a celebration. The scent they created reminded me of my mother's perfume. In the front, on a special stand, was her urn, which I hadn't seen earlier, and on the right side of it there was a picture of my mother smiling. It was almost like she was looking right at me.

I tightened my grip around Edward's arm, fighting the urge to run to the front and weep. He must have realized what I wanted to do, because he squeezed my arm between his and his ribs, keeping me by his side. His other hand covered my secured hand for comfort, leading me to grip his bicep with my somewhat free hand. I was really anxious to get the stupid cast removed.

I inhaled the soothing incense deeply, which helped calm me. I knew she was here with me somehow, even if it was no more than in my heart.

After I'd exhaled that soothing breath, Phil, Alice and Esme came up behind me, not saying a word for the moment. I turned around and thanked them for helping me with everything, while Phil was the one thanking me. He apologized for having acted reckless and had not realized what he was doing. Not being able to continue our conversation due to people walking in, I figured we could let it end there.

"Just don't do it again," I finished off as we walked toward the entrance.

Phil stood on my right side at the doorway, while my father was on my left side; Aunt Esme was by his side, followed by Alice. I could feel Edward's presence behind me, which helped me breathe more easily.

There were a lot of people I didn't know that were there, but most of them I did know. My eyes started to fill with liquid as I saw Carlisle standing in front of me. His eyes said it all and he reached down to hug me soothingly. As he backed away, I saw him nod toward his son and then continued toward my father.

My body stiffened and the tears ceased as the last person I was expecting came into view. What the _hell_ was she doing here? I no longer felt Edward's presence behind me, so I tried to find what strength I did have to prevent myself from attacking her. But that would just not do. Anger flared inside of me and I was about to spring forward and hit her, but before I could, I felt a pair of stern hands holding me in place. "The nerve," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bells, what's the matter?" I heard my father ask quietly. I was too flushed to reply without screaming, so I kept my mouth shut.

Within seconds, or minutes to me, I saw someone take her away from my line of sight, but my eyes were only focused on her until I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Edward's taking her outside and Rose won't let her back in, so you can relax now. Can I let you go now or do I need to keep a hold on you?" I should have recognized that grip: Emmett.

I dropped my shoulders, even though they didn't budge with Emmett still holding me in place, and I exhaled. "Okay, I'm fine now." I didn't really have the energy to burn and she wasn't worth it.

His hands slowly loosened from my arms and then they were off of me. "You mind explaining to me what that was all about, Bella?"

"I'll tell you later, Dad," I replied to him and tried to keep up with the flow of people still coming through.

Angela was next in line to give her condolences. My mood changed quickly as she came up to me with sadness in her eyes. Neither of us spoke with words, but her arms wrapped themselves around me and she squeezed lightly. "I'll miss her," she whispered to me and the both of us cried together in memory of my mother. She had been so good to my mother when she cared for her and I was thankful she had been there for her.

We let go of each other and I watched her go toward my father, not paying attention to who was in front of me next. The word, "Darlin'," with a southern accent, made me turn my head to see Jasper. He was all dressed up compared to what I'd seen him wearing before, but there was still that cowboy style to him.

He bent down to hug me gently and kissed me on the cheek, after he'd taken his hat off, of course, which had released his hair. "Jasper?" Emmett bellowed behind me. "Well I'll be."

"Ugh, guys, could you take this elsewhere?" my father asked.

"Right, sorry Chief," Emmett said.

With his hat back on his head now, Jasper tipped the front of it with his fingers toward my father and said, "My apologies, Sir. You're right." He held out his hand. "I'd like to give you my condolences." My father took his offer and shook his hand, but I could see the question in his eyes as he wondered who he was. He'd find out soon enough once he reached Alice, I was pretty sure of that.

I felt Edward's presence behind me once more and I heard him whisk Emmett away to the back of the line. _That was mean_, I thought to myself, yet I couldn't exactly let him barge-in in front of everyone. There weren't many people left anyway, but I was already feeling exhausted and was anxious to be done with the welcoming. There hadn't been that many once I thought about it, but it seemed like there had been a hundred.

The last two, of course, were Emmett and Rose. He scooped me up in his arms and squeezed me. "Emmett…I…can't…breathe…" I huffed.

"Oh, sorry," he said and put me back down.

Rose was shaking her head and said, "He never learns." She finished with a punch to his bicep and for the first time since I'd been standing there, I grinned. Was I supposed to feel guilty? No, my mother told me to have fun, right?

I introduced my new friends to my family, including Jasper. Well, to my dad and Phil since I was positive Esme had already met him. We headed over to the front row seats and listened to the preacher talk. I had asked him to keep it short, because, in my opinion, sometimes they said thinks that weren't related or necessary.

My time came up to speak. Edward knew I was nervous because he'd been holding my hand beside me, so he had felt me shaking. There had been a few drops down my cheeks, but nothing dramatic, so I should be alright to go up there in front of everyone.

The preacher looked toward me, as if to say, "We're waiting." So, I stood up and secretly thanked Alice for not getting me high heels, because my legs were wobbly, but they took me there slowly and I got there without falling. I reached in my handbag for the folded sheet with the speech I'd written when I reached the stand.

As I spoke, my voice wasn't very stable, but I was able to talk about all of our greatest times together and a couple of the times I'd been angry at her for the stupidest reasons. One was from her not letting me get a pony and the other was because she made me wear a frilly dress at her wedding with Phil. Even now, I scrunched up my nose and noticed Alice did also, just by thinking about it, but Phil grinned.

"She had asked me that if she could start over and have not done some of the things she had done wrong, would she have had to suffer like she did? Well, Mom, it's over now. You aren't suffering and you will have a chance to start over where you are." I fumbled around in my handbag again and took another paper out. "I have a poem here that I wrote. It's nothing like Shakespeare, but I hope you like it, Mom." I took a deep breath and let it out.

_Tears stream down my face as I say, "I'm afraid that when you leave,_

_I shall only grieve."_

_She takes my hand, "Don't cry my child,_

_for it'll only drive you wild."_

"_I don't want you to go, _

_for I shall miss you so."_

"_Have no fear," she says to me,_

"_for in your heart I'll always be."_

_I hang my head in sorrow,_

_as I think about the morrow._

"_Keep your face with my favourite smiles,_

_for you still have many miles."_

_I look at her and say,_

"_I will think of you everyday."_

_She weakly squeezes my hand. "I want you now to say goodbye,_

_without a tear in your eye."_

"_Mother, you have always been the best,_

_and I will now leave you to rest."_

"I love you and I will miss you, Mom." My eyes filled with tears and my legs were feeling weak. I felt a strong pair of arms catch me as I started to fall and then I could barely hear the preacher as he started to speak again.

No one else got up to speak, so it was time for refreshments and I needed something to drink. Edward helped me to the other room and walked me over to the table with drinks since I had asked him to. I grabbed a juice so the sugar could help me gain some energy.

After I drank the juice, I was stable enough to walk on my own, but Edward stayed by my side. Everyone mingled and spoke about their memories with my mother. Some were pretty funny and made me smirk.

I spotted Jasper and Emmett speaking to each other a little further away and Alice was walking toward Edward and me. "Hi," she said, simply. I could tell there was more though.

"What is it, Alice?" I sighed.

She looked up at Edward. "Um...I'd like to apologize for my childish behaviour. Bella told me what really happened and, well, I was out of line. I'm sorry and I'd like to thank you for taking care of her."

He nodded his head and replied to her. "Thank you for apologizing and I'm glad you were there for her too."

I hugged Alice for having apologized since I knew it wasn't easy for her. They didn't exactly start talking right away, but they no longer shot darts at each other, which was a start.

We met up with Emmett, Jasper and Rose and started to talk. I listened to the people surrounding us and smiled as I realized that everyone was talking about happy moments or funny things, so it was a good ambiance that was around. I relaxed.

My father came up to me and I knew he was getting ready to leave. "Dad, can you take mom's ashes with you? Do you mind? She wanted to be buried beside Gran. I was thinking of going down to Forks this weekend and doing that, but no outdoor funeral, okay?"

"I'm with you there, Bells. I'll bring her with me, no need to worry. I love you baby girl, now get some sleep so you can come home to me in good shape. You got that? You'll need your strength to shovel," he said with a grin and I mimicked his reaction.

I hugged him goodbye and Edward joined us to say bye also. From there, others started to depart and I was getting anxious to leave myself, but someone had to stay to clean up. In the end, it was Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, aunt Esme, Carlisle and myself that stayed. It was all cleaned up pretty quickly with the eight of us working together.

We were all tired from the day and set off in different directions. When Edward and I arrived at his place, we quickly showered and got ready for bed. He did have to work the next day and I was dead beat.

I felt Edward's hand gently rubbing my back and I was out like a light.

**Please leave me your thoughts, seriously...**


	37. Epilogue Part I

**Alright, so I started my epilogue, thinking it would only be one part, but it started getting bigger and bigger. Therefore, it'll have to be in two parts.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been going to a friend's cottage over the week-ends, so I had less time to work on this.**

**Epilogue – Part 1**

**BPOV**

I rolled over onto my back to discover the same thing I had yesterday; Edward was gone. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. I had some work to do and I wanted it finished today. It would be very hard to do, but it needed to be done.

My main goal for the day was to go through all of my mother's belongings and figure out what to do with them. I knew she wanted most of it to go to charity, but some I'd want to keep and maybe Phil would like a thing or two.

Edward had left me another note on the table.

**Bella,**

**Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, my love. I'll talk to you later.**

**Edward**

It made me smile and brought my hopes up a little. I finished breakfast and got ready to leave, realizing I had no way of transportation since my truck was still parked at the hospital. I added the task of getting my truck on my to-do list for the day.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Esme, are you busy at the moment?" I asked from my end of the line.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" she replied from her side.

"Um...yeah, except I...uh...have no way to get home from here and I need to go pack up Mom's stuff."

"No problem, sweetie, I'll go and pick you up. As for your mother's things, I've already started packing her things in boxes last week, but I couldn't finish since Phil had returned. Did you want me to help you finish?"

I didn't know if I should be frustrated or happy that she'd started without telling me in advance. In the end, I'd have less to do and it would be easier on the emotional side of things. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone or not.

"Sure, why not," I replied to her.

For the next few hours we were going through my mother's things and deciding what would go where. I kept a few trinkets for myself and so did aunt Esme. There really wasn't much to go through since she had already gotten rid of a bunch of things before we brought her in to the hospital. That was a lot of work! We had spent about a week going through her things. Okay, we didn't do it all day...but there was a lot to go through anyway.

By the time we'd finished placing her things in the right boxes, it was almost four. I practically jumped in excitement after I realized Edward was almost finished working. It had definitely helped my mood since going through all of my mother's stuff was starting to take its toll on me.

We packed the car with the boxes and dropped some off at the shelter and some at the used book store. I would have brought them to the library, but I didn't think they would take the books she had.

Once aunt Esme dropped me off at Edward's I just about ran up the stairs to see if he'd arrived yet. It was four thirty after all. I felt a little awkward opening the door without knocking, but I knew he didn't want me to. Slowly opening the door, I peeked through the crack to see if he was home yet and wanted to surprise him.

He was home, because the oven was on and there was a pot of boiling water on the stove top. Quietly closing the door behind me and taking my shoes off, I was the one who ended up being surprised by seeing a half-naked Edward in front of me. I almost lost my balance and would have fallen to the ground if the wall wouldn't have been right behind me.

I just about drooled as I looked at his happy trail and pictured what it led to. He grinned at me, which didn't help at all, mind you. "Hi," he said simply and came over to kiss me on the lips. He smelled fresh and his hair was wet, so I guessed he'd taken a shower. I felt like wrapping my arms around him and taking in his intoxicating scent, so I dropped whatever I was holding and did just that. I was allowed to, he was mine.

My lips kissed him on the neck, to his chest and then lower down until they reached the happy trail. The darn button was preventing me from going any further, so I rescued it from its captor and pulled the zipper down. The pants fell to the floor, revealing a pair of boxers that had something fighting to get out.

As I pulled them down, I just about got smacked in the face with his member since it had been in lock down from the well fitted boxers of his. I felt his fingers going through my hair, which turned me on for some reason. I grabbed his warm, swelling shaft and covered it with my mouth.

He moaned as I twirled my tongue around his head, sucked on it and started to move my hand up and down his soft skin. Heat was starting to collect itself between my legs, making my hand quicken its pace.

Both of us were breathing heavily now, yet we got distracted when the water started to overflow from the pot. "Fuck," Edward hissed and then waddled to get to the stove with his pants down after I released him from my grip.

He was back within seconds taking my hand in his and directing me toward the bedroom. I guess retrieving my truck and supper would have to wait.

**EPOV**

I never thought I'd be returning to Forks, ever, but Bella had asked me to go with her and, well, I just couldn't refuse. Those doe eyes of hers weakened me so much, it was unbelievable. Sometimes I felt like my masculinity failed me.

It wasn't a surprise to see everything was still the same after all these years. Okay, it hadn't been that long, but four years was long enough. I figured Bella was thinking the same as I was since their was no surprise in her eyes, but then again, maybe she hadn't been gone for as long as I have. She did have a father here in Forks, which we were now going to see.

It was weird pulling the car up into the chief's driveway and was definitely something I would never have imagined doing. At my own will, anyway.

He welcomed us into his home after our drive down from Seattle. Bella and I brought our things up to her room, which was not what I was expecting to see. Not that I had anything in mind, but I never thought she'd have furniture that didn't match and a bunch of old art stuff from school. Girls usually have, well, girlie rooms, right?

She must have seen my look once she turned around, because she started to speak. "What? You don't like my room?" Her hands were now over her hips.

"Uh...yeah...it's...nice," I replied, not sure what I should say exactly.

She started to laugh lightly and I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. "Edward, I haven't been here since, uh, four years ago and I never really upgraded my room, because I wasn't here for very long. There was no point in doing it and I didn't care."

Right. Why did I even think she would care?

There was no point in unpacking our things since we'd only be here for a couple of days, so we were back downstairs in no time. By the looks of it, the chief was happy about that, which made me wonder where I'd be sleeping tonight.

All of us were tired and it had been getting late after talking for a few hours with Bella and her dad. I found out not long after that, that I was sleeping on the couch, but at least it had a pull-out bed. Bella had tried to convince her father to let me sleep in her bed with her, but the chief wouldn't have it. _Damn it!_

As I woke up, I tried to remember where I was since my surroundings were unfamiliar to me. Whispers were coming from the kitchen and my mind clicked. I was at Bella's father's place. My eyes searched around for my watch to verify what time it was and when I found it, it read eight am. It was still early, but at least I didn't wake up to an alarm clock.

I joined them in the kitchen and Bella served me breakfast, which were eggs with, I think she said it was turkey bacon, and toast. I just about devoured my plate and thanked Bella once I was done.

"I've got to go to the office for awhile, but I'll see you two later. Stay out of trouble," he said and darted his eyes toward Bella and then to me. I think he was telling me to stay out of her pants.

We waved him off as he left and decided to drive around Forks and talk about our memories. I lost track of where I was going and ended up at my old house. To this day, from what I knew, the house was still ours.

I heard Bella call out my name as I stepped out of the car, but I was in a time zone other than the present one at the moment. Memories of my mother flooded throughout my mind and I felt my knees go weak. I had not felt like this in years.

Bella was at my side in an instant and directing me back to the car for me to lean on. I didn't even remember walking away from it in the first place. "Oh, Edward," Bella said with a saddened tone. She obviously knew what was going through my head at the moment and I was grateful to have her with me.

My mother would have loved Bella so much. I squeezed her close to me and let a few teardrops release themselves. Just because I cry sometimes, it doesn't mean I'm not a man, it simply means I have a heart and right now it was heartbroken as I wished Bella could have met my mother.

I felt like an ass afterwards when I saw Bella had been crying, too, which was probably because of me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry." I hadn't thought about her still being extremely sensitive with her emotions.

The place looked like no one lived there, so I tried my old house key, which for some reason, I had never taken off my key-chain. It ended up unlocking the door for us to go through.

It was dusty inside and our old furniture was covered in blankets. "My father didn't want to move our stuff from here to Seattle, so he just bought new furniture. I never thought everything would be the same. Other than the furniture being covered and the dust, mind you." I took her hand and dashed up to my bedroom.

As I looked around, I noticed there was a lot of stuff I had left behind. There were books, sketch books, pencils and more. Bella was admiring my bookcase and ended up sneezing a few times after having removed a book from its shelf.

"Why did you leave all of this here?" she asked me, stumped.

"I know it's stupid, but back then I didn't want to have too many memories of when I was here. So, I only brought a few things that were dear to me and left the rest here." I slowly took the blanket off the top of the bed so the dust wouldn't fly everywhere and then sat down on my old mattress. It definitely wasn't as comfortable as the one I had at home in Seattle.

My back was now flat against the bedspread that had been there for years and I closed my eyes to breathe in the old memories. I felt the mattress move beside me, followed by a cool hand scrape across my forehead to remove a strand of hair.

I slithered my arms around her and caressed her close to me. When the chief was, secretly, telling me to stay out of her pants, did he mean at his place? We weren't there at the moment, hmm?

What was I thinking? This was not a place I should be thinking about pleasuring her in. It was filthy, although the bedspread looked fine from having been covered for so long. Maybe the sheets were in better condition since they were covered twice.

_Uh, what the fuck am I thinking?_ I thought to myself.

It was almost like Bella read my mind, because I jerked from the shock of her cool hand against my skin. I was so busy thinking to myself that I hadn't been paying attention to her and within that time, she'd slid her hand under my shirt. Her lips came upon mine shortly after and I welcomed her by sliding my tongue between her lips.

My dick hardened at the thought of sliding my tongue between her folds and against her clit. She shifted her body and ended up sitting on top of me, which revealed my hardness as she eased herself onto my dick. I could feel the heat emanating from her core through our layers of clothes.

"Mmmm," she hummed and started rubbing herself against my dick. The friction started making me crazy for her. I looked up at her with lust and anguish and when her eyes met mine, she slid back from where she was perched and started to undo my pants.

I flipped her on her back, stood up and somehow managed to pull the bedspread from underneath her, revealing a much cleaner set of sheets. My pants had fallen off while I was pulling hers off and my dick was just itching to be released from the material holding it back to enter her core.

After I rolled off of her, I realized it was actually the first time I had sex in my old bed. The fact of it being with Bella excited me even more. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea myself.

Not long after that, we were at it again. She collapsed on top of me and I held her in place with my arms as she rested on my chest. It was so quiet that I could hear the sounds from the woods surrounding the house.

There was definitely one thing I missed about this place, which was how peaceful and relaxing it was. My mouth spoke out before I thought about what I'd say first. "Bella, would you ever move back here, to Forks?"

The only thing I heard was her rhythmic breathing, which meant she'd fallen asleep. My hand reached down for the blanket to cover us up so she wouldn't get cold. I relaxed and listened to the wildlife and Bella breathing. My eyes started to feel heavy and shut themselves.

**BPOV**

I woke up due to a sudden urge to use the washroom. Edward's heartbeat was coming through my right ear, so I knew I was on top of him. When I opened my eyes I tried to recapture where I was.

The view I had lying down were windows the size of walls, revealing the beautiful trees to the forest. I was in awe at the beauty of nature. It was odd that I felt this way since I never really took the time to admire mother earth's creations.

Maybe it was from being in the city for so long that I felt this way. It was nice to see the color green instead of grey.

I didn't want to wake Edward up, but I really had to pee and as I looked at my watch, I noticed we had to get back to my house real soon. My father, Edward and I had set a time to bury my mother's ashes and I definitely did not want to be late for that.

We pulled into the driveway in the nick of time, as my father pulled up behind us. We were getting ready to leave when Edward mentioned we might want to bring my mother's urn. My father and I looked at each other like idiots for having forgotten to take it since we were going to bury her ashes.

Edward volunteered to hold on to it, because my father was driving and I wasn't sure I would be able to. My fingers had started to shake just thinking about it, especially since I was such a klutz, it wouldn't surprise me if I were to drop it, which confirmed that I was not to hold it.

It was only the three of us at the cemetery and that's how we wanted it. We didn't need a priest or a preacher. All we needed was her grave, which was already dug-out beside Gran's.

Edward set her urn down in the ground gently and grabbed a fistful of soil. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Renee and I promise to love and cherish your daughter for the rest of my life. May you rest peacefully," he said and then dropped the soil on her urn.

My father scooped up a handful next. "I will always remember that day we met at La Push beach. Your smile was what caught my eye and it always had 'til the very last day I saw you. I've never stopped loving you, Renee. I will miss you even more than I have been from this day forward. Rest in peace," he said and released the soil he'd been holding on to.

He grunted after he'd realized we were there and had heard everything. I was in awe from what he'd said and never would have thought that he felt that way. Tears streamed down my face as my heart ached for my father. I jumped in his arms to comfort him and felt his arms tighten themselves around me.

He released me shortly after, indicating it was my turn. I filled my hand with the cool earth like they did. "Thank you for having given me the courage to open up to Edward. He has made me happy and has been helping me cope with your departure. I already miss our talks and your presence." My eyes filled with tears. "You were the best mom a girl could wish for and I am grateful to have been that girl," I sobbed, making it hard to speak. "I love you forever and always, Mom. Now that you have been relieved of pain, rest and know that we shall never forget the loving person you were." The tears now flowed down my cheeks and my fist was aching from forcing so much to hold the handful of earth. My hand did not want to open up and release it.

My knees weakened, leading me to fall onto them. Both Edward and my father were at my sides within seconds, but I held my hand up for them to back off. After a moment had passed, I tried to compose myself. My hand slowly opened up and the earth spilled onto her urn.

My hand reached over for more and this time, I had no problem releasing it. I started to feel angry, but that quickly switched to a guilty feeling. It wasn't her fault.

I heard someone coming toward us and turned my head around to see Phil. "You mind if I say a word?" he asked. I shook my head to let him know I didn't. "My heart aches for you, Renee and I know nothing will heal that pain. You have _left_ me to live alone." I sensed anger in his voice. "What am I to do now?" He grabbed a fistful of soil and threw it at her urn.

"Hey," my father said. "Maybe you should come back later when you've calmed down."

Phil looked at him with anger and I stepped in before he could say anything. I walked him a little ways from my mother's grave and talked some sense into him. "If you aren't ready to say goodbye, Phil, I suggest you leave. We are telling her she can now rest in peace and here you are being an asshole! Either you go apologize to her, or leave," I stated.

He exhaled and slumped his shoulders. We walked back toward her grave and he did as I had suggested. His words were now more sentimental and he wished her well.

The four of us decided to fill her grave with the rest of the soil. Why not? I knew she'd get a kick out of it.

It was hard to leave the next day. Not so much for the departure from Forks, but for leaving my father. I knew I'd see him again soon, or hoped I would.

"Bella, would you ever move back to Forks?" Edward asked once we were on the road, leaving me stunned. I didn't know what to say, to tell you the truth. I did enjoy our week-end, but that was only a couple of days compared to months or even years.

"I...I don't know. Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, when my mother was sick, a lot of the times she didn't want to go to the hospital, because we had to go further out since the Forks hospital wasn't equipped properly. So I've been thinking about opening a wing for cases like that." He kept his eyes on the road. "Not necessarily for cancer only, but for illnesses that need certain equipment." His eyes darted quickly toward me for a second and shot back to the road.

"Really? You want to do that? Wow," I said with surprise. "Have you spoken to your father about this? Maybe he would pitch in and help."

"I sure hope so, because there's no way in hell I'd be able to do it alone," he said with a grin.

I was getting excited for some reason, which I didn't know why. It wasn't my dream to do something like that, but having taken care of my mother had opened up a new path for me. I had liked taking care of her, but would I feel the same about patients? "Maybe I should go to med school and work in that wing," I spat out without even thinking first.

"You want to go into medicine? Is there something you had in mind?" he asked, his eyes always on the road, which I was happy since it was getting dark out.

"I definitely don't want to be a doctor," I thought out loud as I thought about all the hard work they do. "There's nursing, but I don't know if I want to clean up after people. I don't mind keeping them company and doing certain tasks, but there are some things that I definitely don't want to do." I shivered at the thought of cleaning up a bedpan. That was one thing I left for the professionals to do.

I could see Edward grinning. "It's not that bad, Bella. You get used to it," he chuckled.

"I think I'd rather be one of those people working on the special machines. Do you have an idea of what equipment you'd like to add?" I asked, liking my idea so far.

"You would really work in that field?" he asked with a smile on his face and I nodded. "There are several machines. One of them would be for radiology, another would be the EEG machine for neurological testings." I thought about my mother when he mentioned the EEG, which, if I remembered correctly was what told us she had a brain tumour. "There are more, but I can't think of them right now." He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "So, what do you think?" His eyes darted back to me for a second, once more.

"I think that would be great. There are many people that would appreciate it and it would also open up doors for more employment." I beamed at him just thinking about what one simple idea could do and the one who came up with the thought was right beside me and he was mine.

"We'd probably have to have a fund raiser or something to come up with enough money, of course, as it will cost a fortune. Neither of us are rich enough to go ahead with it right away, that's for sure." I noticed his shoulders slumped a little as he said the last phrase. "I also haven't gotten my degree as a doctor yet, but I don't know if I want to be a doctor anymore."

"Why?" I asked, surprised at his comment.

"I actually like interacting with the patients as much as I am now. As a doctor, you don't really get the chance to do that since you're always going from one area to the next in so little time. I've been watching my father since I've started working and it's no wonder why he's still in shape at his age." He chuckled lightly.

"But you're almost there, Edward, don't stop now. Who knows, maybe in the future you'll want to be a doctor, so now's the time to keep going and get that degree you've been working so hard to get." I placed my hand over his, that was still on my thigh, and squeezed. "You might regret it later if you don't. Just think about it more before deciding, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, Bella, I will." He turned his palm up and intertwined his fingers with mine.

**Please don't be shy, press on the review button and leave me your thoughts...**


	38. Epilogue Part II

**So, I know it's been awhile and I apologize, but my boyfriend came back from Florida a couple of weeks ago and I sort of lost my mojo. He'd been gone for almost a month, so take it easy on me...please.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta Lindz for helping me throughout this journey and of course to all my readers. It's been a great pleasure reading your comments and knowing that my writing has been enjoyed.**

***Pops open a bottle of champagne* I don't drink, but I've always wanted an excuse to do it...LOL!**

**Hope you like how it ends!**

**Epilogue – Part II**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how much money we'd collected at the fundraisers we've had for the past year. We had also received a lot of cheques from big companies wanting to support our plans of opening that new hospital wing. More money was needed to accomplish what we wanted, but it sure was a great start.

My father looked at me with an enormous smile on his face after we'd counted the money once more. "I'm really proud of you, son, you've come a long way and your mother would be extremely pleased, too." His smile diminished, followed by a sigh. "I'd like to apologize for all those rude remarks I'd thrown at you when you were younger. It was inappropriate and careless of me, especially as your father."

"I think it actually pushed me to get my degree even more, Dad. I wanted to prove you wrong and now I have." I grinned at him. He looked at me in confusion. I lifted my index finger, indicating for him to wait a minute.

My eyes searched for that damn paper that proved I had passed my test and now had my medical degree. We hadn't had the graduation yet, so I didn't have the actual certificate, but these results would be enough.

After having searched for a few minutes, I finally found it and dashed back into the kitchen where we'd been counting our wonderful collection of money. I held up the sheet in my hands. "What's this?" he asked, curiously taking the paper as I handed it over to him.

His eyes started to get larger and larger as he reached the end of the page. Were those tears in his eyes? He looked back up at me with pure pride and when he blinked, a tear fell from each eye. Without saying a word, he came back to me and hugged me once more.

"I knew you could do it, Edward." He squeezed me harder, making it hard to breathe. "My son."

"Thanks, Dad," I managed to squeeze through my windpipe.

He laughed after he'd realized I could barely breathe and let go of me.

I was speechless as I looked at Bella in her baby blue dress, holding a bouquet of white lilies. Kudos to Alice for her great designs, which were practically selling themselves off the shelves lately. Bella's arm wrapped itself around mine after I'd offered it to her and we walked down the aisle toward the priest.

Carlisle looked at us with a smile on his face. I was happy for him to have found someone else to be with, especially since he'd been alone for so long and Esme was wonderful. I placed myself beside Jasper and Bella stood beside Alice. Emmett tagged along with Rose and then came the bride.

I fiddled around discreetly in my pockets to make sure I had not forgotten the ring.

Esme was mesmerizing in her wedding gown. Emmett elbowed me and when I looked at him with annoyance, he jerked his head toward my father; the look on his face was priceless. I hoped someone was getting this on camera.

The reception party that followed the wedding was great. Esme had decorated their new house in Forks, which Jasper had designed, with perfection. One thing I had to say was that Jasper fit in well with them.

They were all great at designing in their own way and they had talked about saving up to open up some kind of company that linked their talents together. At least for what Esme and Jasper did, it would work, but I wasn't sure how they'd fit Alice's clothing designs in there.

The first thing Bella did when we walked into the apartment was take her shoes off and sigh. "I don't know how anyone can wear those things constantly, let alone ones with higher heels. I'm actually surprised I didn't fall down at all."

She walked over to a chair and started massaging her feet. I grinned, got on my knees and rubbed her feet for her. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella?" She started to blush.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she said, waving her hand as if to whisk away my comment.

"I love you so much. From the moment I saw you, to this day, you have been an inspiration to me. Because of you, I have found myself again after all those years I'd shut myself down once I'd lost my mother." I did not want to bring the haunting memory up of meeting her at school, that was for sure. I scooted in closer to her and took her hands in mine once I'd released her feet. I brought her hands to my face and kissed both of them.

Her hands were now placed close to my heart. "Do you feel my heart beat responding to your touch?" She nodded in response. "Since the day we met, it has always been beating like this when I'm around you. You are a part of me and I want that to be forever." I reached into my pocket for that ring that had been there all day, just waiting to be presented. "Will you marry me, Bella Swan?"

**BPOV**

Excitement spread through me as I looked into the crowd for Edward and my father while I stood in line. I was near the end, of course, because my last name was still Swan, for now. It had been four years since I'd made the decision to go back to college and get a degree in radiology.

Those four years had been tough with all the fundraisers and schooling at the same time, but Edward had helped me a lot. I also knew he was anxious to move to Forks and open up the new wing that was just waiting for the grand opening.

As I went up the stairs when my name was called, I made sure to do it step by step and pay attention so I wouldn't trip, making a fool of myself. Once I had finally made it and was being handed my rolled up degree, I looked back toward the crowd and searched for my loved ones.

It actually wasn't hard to do, because I saw Emmett standing up, howling and clapping at me with the others. I smiled from ear to ear seeing him there since I wasn't expecting anyone other than my dad and Edward. But everyone was there cheering me on, even Carlisle.

My eyes filled with tears of joy, clouding my vision and someone started pushing me off the stage. "Miss Swan, you need to move so we can call the others up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, feeling extremely awkward. I blushed and wiped my eyes, but it wasn't good enough to clear my sight and I missed a step on my way down. Luckily for me, Emmett was there to catch me. I have no idea how he'd gotten there so fast, but I was thankful he was there. He kept me wrapped in his arms and swung me from side to side.

"Congratulations, Bella!" he bellowed. I couldn't reply due to the grip he had on me.

"Emmett, you big goofball, let her go, she's turning blue," Rose stated.

He let me go and I hugged her. "Thanks," I said and she knew I wasn't only talking about her being there. He was a big teddy bear, but a strong one at that. I needed to go back to my martial arts classes and learn more tricks to get out of his grasp without hurting him too badly.

I saved my father and Edward for last. My father hugged me and lightly grunted. I backed away, because that usually meant he was on the verge of releasing tears and I knew he was uncomfortable when that happened.

I was thrilled to have everyone with me on this special day and Edward was beaming as much I was. I would be a new employee they could add to the list. Well, that's what he told me, anyway.

"I'm so happy for you, my love," Edward said to me once I'd finally reached him. It felt so right being in his arms. The comfort he provided was indescribable.

I scratched my head trying to figure out where to put the few things Edward and I had into this beautiful, huge house. Carlisle had given the house to Edward and Emmett since he already had a new house with Esme. I didn't really blame him for not wanting to move back into his old house where his wife passed away.

Emmett and Rose were moving in with us, but only until their house, which Jasper had designed with them, was built. He was such a good architect, it was incredible. I smiled at how things had turned out.

Edward now had his medical degree as a doctor and Alice had finally forgiven him. She'd graduated with honours a couple of years ago and Jasper had graduated a year later, followed by my graduation. Everything was coming through.

Tomorrow would be the day Edward and Carlisle would cut the ribbon to finally open up Forks' new hospital wing. It had been a lot of work to get everything right, but it all worked out in the end.

The only thing I was missing was my mother. I hadn't gone to the cemetery since we'd buried her ashes four and a half years ago, so when I reached her gravestone, I sat down and started to update her on everything that had been going on in my life.

I was amazed myself at how much had happened in such a short amount of time; Alice, Jasper and I had graduated from college, Carlisle and Esme were now married, Rose and Emmett were expecting a little one, the new hospital wing was ready to open and I was now living with the love of my life, to whom I was now engaged to.

A drop fell onto my hand after it had travelled down my cheek. I missed her laugh, her touch, her being there for me when I needed someone. Edward was there for me too, but the way my mother and I had been together could not be replaced by anyone.

Letting the tears race down my face was a relief. I had been holding them back for awhile now without realizing it. The pain was not as bad as it had been a few years back. Of course, it still hurt sometimes when I thought about how much I missed her, but I was slowly healing.

**EPOV**

I bent over toward my father. "Man, these things are heavy," I said, as I held up the scissors to cut the ribbon.

My father and I each held one side of the scissors and grinned at each other. We pushed and the blades split the red ribbon, which fell to the ground. By the looks of it, we were not the only ones that were ecstatic about the opening. Everyone was cheering and clapping; I even heard a few whistles here and there, not to mention Emmett bellowing near the front.

The doors opened by themselves once we stepped under the sensor. I inhaled as I took in the magnificence of my new surroundings. It showed professionalism, but it felt comfortable, which was what we wanted. Patients would feel welcome and at ease as they waited to see someone.

"Oh, Edward, it's breathtaking," Bella gasped at my side. There were few people that had seen the finale of it before it was locked up until its proper opening. Both of us had been in that group, yet I had seen it during its construction, unlike her.

Rose plopped herself in one of the chairs and sighed, rubbing her belly. "I don't understand how this little thing can take so much energy from me."

Emmett walked up beside her and squatted in front of her. "I'm sorry, baby," he grinned as he spoke to her. "Mommy's just a little grouchy," he said as he started rubbing Rose's belly. Not finding his comment funny, she lightly smacked him upside the head while he laughed.

I heard Bella giggle and I took her in my arms and squeezed the shit out of her. Nothing stopped me now. "I feel so exhilarated, Bella. I have been waiting for years for this to happen and I have you to thank for it. You've been my anchor through all the troubling times and the crazy times too." I couldn't stop smiling and I slowly let her go to plant my lips on hers.

"Uh, Edward?" Emmett looked up at me from Rose's side. "I don't think you can bless this room at the moment." He smiled from ear to ear. "I'm sure you could do it in your office, though." He winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at Bella.

She looked back at Emmett and started blushing. Why was she blushing? Did she want to get it on in my new office? I figured there was only one way to find out. I intertwined my fingers with hers and pulled her toward my office.

"I think I'm coming down with something, _Doctor_," Bella said to me as we stepped into my office.

I closed the door and made sure it was locked. "What are your symptoms, Miss Swan?" I sat in _my_ chair, behind _my_ desk and waved my hand at the chair across from me for her to sit in.

"Well, my body tingles, I get goosebumps, my nipples seem to perk up often and my crotch is always overheated and wet. But this only seems to happen when I'm with you. Do you have any idea what this could be? And if so, is there a cure, _Doctor_?" She batted her eyelashes at me as she bit her lower lip. I could tell she was blushing too.

"Hmm, let me think." I began tapping my fingertips against the shiny, mahogany desk. "Would you mind if I examine you, Miss Swan?"

"Not at all, Doctor. I mean, if it'll help you identify what the problem is, of course."

"Please take off your clothes and lie down on the sofa over by the wall. There's a blanket hanging off the armrest that you can spread over the cool leather," I said to her. I was already feeling a tightness in my pants as I watched her undress.

"I'm ready for the examination, Doctor," she said.

I walked over at her side and took in her beauty. "Let's start with the nipple problem, shall we?" She nodded at me and I cupped her breasts in my hands and squeezed gently. "Hmm, let's see if this works." I bent down and flicked my tongue against her nipples, one at a time.

"Mmm, that seems to help a little," she cooed.

My fingertips spread her folds and felt a slickness as I penetrated her with my fingers. She groaned. "Oh, Doctor, I think it's helping," she whimpered.

I stood up and took my clothes off. She spread her legs, welcoming me inside her. "I think you found it, Doctor. I believe, I'm cured." She started to moan from the pleasure and my balls were getting tighter and tighter by the second. Minutes later, the two of us were having spasms from our ecstasy.

**BPOV**

It was hard to believe a year had already gone by. Everyone had been so busy getting everything in order and getting settled, but now, things were running smoothly.

Rose and Emmett had finally moved into their new house and left Edward and I alone. Shortly after, we all welcomed baby Caleb to the world. He was so cute with his hair, which was so blond it was almost white, and his eyes were the color of a blue lagoon. His cheeks were chubby, as was the rest of his body.

He had definitely been the center of attention until Alice proposed to Jasper. His face was of pure shock, which made it all the better. Of course he said yes after coming back to earth and Alice leaped into his arms, jumping with joy.

I think it was the next day that Alice was already planning her wedding. Poor, Jasper. But one day he finally decided to stick up for himself. "I'm sorry darlin', but this is drivin' me crazy. Why don't ya plan everythin' and come see me after? I'll let ya know what I like, darlin'." He looked at her with pleading eyes as he held his hat against his chest.

Alice squinted her eyes at him for a short moment, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she said and then got up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He sighed after she'd skipped away and Emmett laughed out loud. "Dude, you should have seen your face, man." I'm sure Rose would have put her two cents in, but she'd left to join Alice. "You're one lucky bastard, that's for sure."

Alice came skipping back to us and looked at me. "Well, are you coming or what?"

In my head I was saying, 'no', but I knew I didn't have a choice with her, so I followed. Her wedding was going to be huge and I knew I definitely did not want to have one as big as her. I probably wouldn't even know more than half the people attending. Rose was on my side with that choice.

After a few months, my father was leading Alice down the aisle toward her husband to be. I could see Esme crying from where I was standing in the front. They were happy tears of course.

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward, you can't be serious. This isn't a place to have a wedding. It's a damn log cabin," Alice practically shrieked in my ears.

"Well, it's a nice one and it's where Bella wants it. I've seen her look at it when there are celebrations and mention it would be nice a few times. She wants us to say our vows in the Gazebo at the back. The lodge is pretty big, Alice. There are several reception halls or whatever you call them, inside."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's not you that wants it there. You'll be saving lots of money that's for sure with this crap shack."

I exhaled deeply to keep my composure. "Listen to me. She. Wanted. This. If it would have been for me, I would have had a wedding like Rose and Emmett. I liked theirs, it was simple but also nice, or whatever you girls call it."

"Decorative, that's one of the words. What you're telling me she wants is too simple. The dress I'll be making for her will look better than the decor."

"Well then, talk to her about it. I'm just the boyfriend that wants to do a good deed and give her what she wants. She doesn't want anything big, Alice and this is _our_ wedding. You know how she is, she's your cousin." I raked my hand through my hair as I looked at the page of information I'd gathered. "You know what, I'll go see Esme, she's the interior designer," I said and started to collect my shit from the table.

Alice tugged the papers out of my hand and said she would find something that would make it look better. I hoped she would see her mother, as Esme really was good with that stuff. Don't ask me why I went to see Alice first, because I don't know myself.

With the wedding being so simple, the preparation was done within a month or two. Bella wanted the wedding to start in the evening so people would have their day to themselves and we wouldn't have to pay for everyone's lunch or supper.

I told her not to worry about the price, but she still refused. "Not everyone likes the same thing, Edward and I don't want to have the caterers bring in all kinds of food. I don't want anything complicated. We can have small sandwiches, vegetables, fruits and other finger foods, but that's all." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay," I replied. In the end, all that mattered to me was for her to be my wife. She had mentioned having a small wedding would also be more comforting and we'd be able to interact with all of our guests, which was true.

The arguments with Alice and other stressful problems were all forgotten when I saw my wife-to-be walking down the carpet that had been laid out for her to walk on toward the Gazebo, where I was anxiously waiting. I was breathless as I watched her approach me with the sun setting behind her. It was the most beautiful sight a man could ask for. When I was able to see her more closely and her father had given me her hand to marry her, I felt my knees go week but quickly composed myself.

We had said our vows and the Priest had given us permission to kiss. I placed my hand behind her head and brought her gently toward me. Our lips interlocked and I felt her hands crawl up my chest to the back of my neck. The Priest lightly cleared his throat, which meant we'd gone too far.

I was so wrapped up with Bella that I only noticed the crowd cheering after the Priest had cleared his throat. Bella was blushing, which made me grin and squeeze her into my arms. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied to me and then we walked down the stairs into the crowd toward the reception area inside. It was convenient that everything was held in one place.

We danced for the first time as husband and wife. "I can't explain how extraordinary it was to watch you go down the aisle with the sunset behind you, Bella. I was breathless to see the most exquisite things before me. I am happy you chose to have our wedding outside, my love, it was beautiful." I bent down and kissed her on the lips once more.

She didn't have the chance to reply to me since her father came and whisked her away from me. That's when Alice came up to me and apologized for saying it would be a crappy wedding. "I never thought it could be so beautiful outside." Her hand had gone up to her chest and she walked away.

**BPOV**

I wasn't too surprised to have found a few lingerie items magically appear in my top drawer. I looked at the tags, and there was the Trademark: Alice Hale Designs. I giggled at the memory of us trying to come up with a name for her line of clothing. It had been a Joke since she'd always be talking about Jasper, so I sarcastically said, "Why don't you name it, 'Alice Hale Designs'? You'll probably find a way to have Jasper marry you anyway." I didn't mention that the idea came to me from a dream I had.

We had laughed, but then she actually said she liked it. She kept it in her notes for future reference, which she obviously ended up going back to. I couldn't believe it when she said she was actually going to use that as her Trademark.

I decided to throw what she'd given me in the suitcase with my other clothing for our trip to Bora Bora. I was ecstatic when he told me he was taking me there for our honeymoon. It was the most beautiful place to look at once I checked it on the internet. I was speechless.

I was already daydreaming about us swimming naked under the stars in the beautiful turquoise lagoon. He had made sure we had one of the huts that were more private so we could do exactly that. My mind was lost in thought so much that I didn't even realize Edward was behind me until I felt his arms wrap themselves around me from behind.

"Where were you for the past couple of minutes," he said and I'm sure he was grinning.

"Picturing ourselves swimming naked," I replied.

He squeezed me a little harder. "Hmm, well now I understand why your eyes were full of lust." He kissed my cheek and moved more toward my front. Of course I blushed at his words, because, well, he was right. I was thinking naughty thoughts, but I was aloud to, I was married to him.

It was dark at our arrival, so we didn't get to see much while we were landing. Although we were pretty tired too after our long flight from Los Angeles, which was the only place you could fly from to Tahiti. We were welcomed and given directions to our hotel for the night until tomorrow, since we had another flight to take to Bora Bora the next day.

I was mesmerized by the view of it all. It was exquisite to look at from the plane, so I could only imagine what it would look like once we landed. The waters were much more colorful in real life compared to the internet pictures, and the white sands under the water made it all the more invigorating. Edward looked as fascinated as I was.

Our cabin was at the far end of the deck, where we'd be alone, as Edward had promised. It was beautiful inside and created an automatic feeling of relaxation. I exhaled deeply and took in a new breathe of the refreshing air that came in through the open patio doors; it was unbelievable.

There was even a window in the floor to view the fish in the water under the cabin. Edward joined me on the deck after he'd tipped the man that helped us with our suitcases.

My arms wrapped themselves around him. "Oh, Edward. It's so exquisite. Thank you," I said and got on the tip of my feet to kiss him.

"I agree with you, my love," he replied and kissed me back.

I felt the sun shining on my back as he caressed me lovingly. I was getting hot from the heat and the water looked tempting. I took a peek around to make sure no one was near and started taking my clothes off.

"Oooh, let me help you with that," he said huskily and started to unclasp my bra and then my pants. Within minutes the two of us were in the warm water, surrounded by colorful fish.

The color of the water brightened Edward's eyes. I smiled at the gorgeous sight in front of me and swam over toward him. He really did look like a green eyed god and he was all mine: physically, emotionally and now, legally.

**EPOV**

As I walked back toward the bed from the washroom, I took in the beauty of my surroundings. Bella was sleeping on the bed with the rays of the moon and there was a little bit of turquoise from the reflection of the water also. It was mesmerizing and I had to take a picture. I needed to keep in mind to take out my notepad and pencils so that next time I could sketch the beauty that was indescribable on paper.

I decided to walk out onto the deck and take in the wonderful sight. The stars were bright, as was the moon, which cascaded its soothing light onto the waters of the lagoon. I was about to sit on the lawn chair when I heard a few light steps coming my way.

My body turned itself around to face the love of my life, my wife. She looked beautiful with her hair all tangled and her sleepy eyes. I wrapped my arms around her. "Are you feeling okay, Bella?" I asked her.

"I am now," she replied and pressed her warm breasts against my bare chest. Buddy below was on the verge of awakening from the feelings that coursed throughout my body due to the simple touch of her skin.

Her nipples perked themselves against my chest and I squeezed her even closer to me as I leaned in to kiss her luscious lips. My hands went down her back and up her sides, feeling the curves of her breasts. I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to the bed where we made love for the umpteenth time. The moonlight dispersed itself across our bodies which glistened due to the moisture that had formed itself.

The water was slightly cool from our overheated bodies after having made love, passionately. The moonlight still shimmered off the water as Bella and I relaxed together while our bodies returned to their natural temperatures.

The rest of our days seemed to go by quickly as they usually do when you're enjoying yourselves, but we took advantage of every moment we could. From the mornings where we were served breakfast from people in canoes to the evenings where we'd relax after a full day of excursions and lovemaking.

We enjoyed our life back home, but this was a blissful memory we'd never forget.

**Again, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some last comments...please. *bats eyelashes***


End file.
